Obligation, attirance, ou amour ?
by Sirpics
Summary: Me marier ! Avec un de ces balais dans le cul ! Un Uchiwa! Alors que je viens de rencontrer le Dieu du sexe! La vie est un enfer! UA YAOI! Complète !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **...hmm...sérieusement, j'ai vraiment besoin de le dire?! ...alors...Itachi-sama, Naru-chan, gros bâtard rancunier, le blond anti-sexe de mes deux (si j'en avais) ainsi que tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas!

**Résumé : **Me marier ?! Avec un de ces balais dans le cul ?! Un Uchiwa! Alors que je viens de rencontrer le Dieu du sexe! La vie est un enfer!

**Rating **: M

**Genre :** Romance/Général

**Auteur :** Naruto Uchiwa

**Note :** Donc, ne m'incendiez pas! J'ai une nouvelle fic Itanaru pour me faire pardonner pour _Enfance volée_ qui est mise en Hiatus, je l'avais déjà indiqué il y a quelques semaines (sur mon profil) et comme promis, je n'ai pas glandé! J'ai une nouvelle fic! Et je vois de là les « _attention tu vas aussi la mettre en Hiatus au bout d'un chapitre...»_ Mouhahaha! BAH NON! J'ai déjà 5 chapitres d'écrit! Et j'ai toutes les idées, faut juste les mettre par écrit (quand j'ai le temps), je n'avais pas l'intention de déjà la publier mais puisque j'anticipe déjà les problèmes de connexion qui commence!

**Chapitre 1**

Namikaze Naruto tremblait d'appréhension, alors qu'il se trouvait dans le salon expressément prévu pour les réunions du clan, dans le Manoir Namikaze. Et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse demander s'il tremblait parce que la salle était si effrayante que ça, il le dit tout de suite : ce n'est pas ça. Après tout, la tapisserie était orange ! Non, mais c'était bien la première fois dans ses 18 années de vie qu'il se trouvait face à tout le clan Namikaze au complet. Son père prenait grand soin de ne pas l'appliquer dans les affaires de sa famille et pour ça il le remerciait. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas un air rassurant. Tous, excepté son père, sa mère ainsi que quelques oncles, le fixait comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Il s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, espérant pouvoir se cacher sous l'énorme table. Ce fut son père le chef du clan, qui prit la parole apparemment forcé par un coup de coude de son oncle Yahiko sur sa droite.

« - Namikaze Naruto.

Oulà, ça ne sentait déjà pas bon. Son père ne s'adressait jamais à lui avec son nom complet, et avec cette voix si formelle. Ses yeux cherchèrent dans tous les coins une porte de sortie.

- Tu es âgé de 18 ans.

Naruto se retint de dire _« Ah, parce que tu le savais pas? »_. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de montrer son impulsivité et son insolence habituelle.

- Tu dois à présent endosser le rôle d'héritier du clan Namikaze ainsi que son entreprise.

Naruto vit sa mère se mordre la lèvre inférieur, sûrement pour se retenir elle aussi de parler avec son irrespect caractéristique. D'après vous il tenait son caractère de qui, hein ? Le blond sortit de sa transe quand il reçut un coup de la part de son oncle Nagato. Son père n'avait apparemment pas vu que son fils n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait. D'ailleurs Naruto haussa un sourcil quand il vit son père souffler de soulagement.

- Bien, donc tu comprends l'utilité de te marier avec l'héritier des Uchiwa.

Naruto cligna des yeux, il avait dû mal comprendre.

- QUOI ?! Je rêve ou tu viens de dire que je dois me marier avec un de ces balais-dans-le-cul ?!

Les aînés du clan lui jetèrent un regard mauvais pour son comportement immature et son langage familier.

- Oh, je vous en prie. On sait tous qu'ils ont un truc coincé dans le derrière, sinon comment expliquer cette gueule de constipée toute l'année, hein ? Grogna Naruto.

- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire Naruto, n'as-tu donc rien écouté ? Demanda Minato, las, ignorant la dernière remarque de son fils.

- NON!

Yahiko se frappa le front de sa main. Quand ce gosse apprendrait-il qu'en présence de ce clan, il devait se la jouer petit ?! Déjà que la plupart ne l'appréciaient pas, car selon eux « Naruto salissait leur réputation avec ses habitudes de gamin des rues » comme ils le disaient si bien.

- Eh bien, cela est dommage pour toi Naruto-kun, car nous ne nous répéterons pas. Tu vas épouser l'héritier du clan Uchiwa, la décision est irrévocable.

Naruto serra les dents quand Arashi prit la parole. Cet homme était bien l'aîné le plus détestable de tous son clan, avec ses vieilles valeurs, et ses coutumes qui dataient du Moyen-âge !

- 2 secondes mon vieux ! Là tu rêves ! J'ai 18 ans ! Je suis majeur selon la loi ! Je peux faire ce que je veux !

Kushina jetta un regard désespéré à son mari, lui suppliant d'intervenir et d'arrêter toute cette plaisanterie. Mais Minato ne céda pas. Il parla à Naruto avec un ton qu'il n'avait jamais employé sur lui, celui du chef du clan Namikaze.

- Namikaze Naruto, si tu refuses de te plier aux exigences de ce clan tu seras banni, de tout : ton nom, ton compte, ton foyer, ta famille, il ne te restera absolument rien. Toutes les portes pour un emploi décent te seront fermées je peux te le garantir. Un homme des rues aurait une vie plus enviable que la tienne.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, cet homme si cruel ne pouvait pas être son père, l'homme qu'il avait aimé, respecté et admiré depuis qu'il était né, non c'était impossible. Il observa son père, espérant trouver le moindre signe pour lui dire que ce n'était qu'une vaste fumisterie, un poisson d'avril en retard, ou n'importe...mais rien. Son père avait un air grave, ses traits n'avaient rien de joyeux ou de tendre, ses yeux ne détenaient pas une trace d'amour filiale, Naruto essayait de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais tous les mots qu'il pouvait rassembler dans son esprit se terminait par un son étranglé dans sa gorge. Sa tête se baissa alors dans un signe de soumission et c'est dans un murmure qu'il répondit :

- Bien, je me plierais à vos exigences...Namikaze-sama. Répondit-il sans vraiment y croire, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'est quitter cet endroit et ces personnes.

Ce nom fendait le cœur de Minato, son fils n'avait jamais fais preuve de la moindre marque de respect envers qui que ce soit, malgré tous les efforts que Minato avait fait pour lui inculquer, et à présent, il regrettait amèrement ce respect, non seulement ça, mais le signe de soumission dont faisait preuve Naruto. Son fils était comme sa femme, impulsif, bruyant, sarrasin, chaleureux, déterminé, joyeux, généreux et encore tant d'autres adjectifs pour témoigner de sa fougue, mais à présent, en cet instant, il n'était rien de tout cela.

Naruto n'attendit pas de réponses de la part de son père. Se levant sans autorisation, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, il sortit de la grande salle pour monter dans sa chambre.

Il claqua sa porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouit dans les coussins. Des milliers de pensées s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, à propos de ce mariage, de son père, de son clan. Au point qu'il ne pouvait plus former une seule pensée cohérente, il ne savait même plus quoi penser. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son genre de réfléchir, lui préférait suivre son instinct. Seulement dans cette situation, cela reviendrait à fuir et finir dans la rue, destin peu enviable.

- Gamin ?

Naruto gémit à l'entente de la voix de son oncle. Sérieusement, bien qu'il l'adore, ce soir il ne voulait voir personne.

- Y'a personne!

Mais apparemment son oncle n'avait pas entendu, ou au contraire avait très bien entendu, et entra avec une mine sceptique.

- Serait-ce donc Casper qui a emprunté la voix de mon gamin de neveu ?

- Dégage Yahiko ! Je n'suis pas d'humeur ! Grogna Naruto en enfouissant davantage sa tête dans ses coussins.

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter, je ne veux écouter personne, continua-t-il.

Mais têtu comme il l'était, Naruto aurait dû prévoir que Yahiko n'allait sûrement pas se laisser mettre à la porte. En effet, d'un geste rapide, il tira sur le coussin du blond.

- Je t'évite de t'étouffer. Pas envie de se retrouver avec un cadavre le matin, trop de paperasse à remplir, dit-il en poussant les jambes de son neveu pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Naruto soupira avant de s'asseoir.

- Juste pour ça ?

- Bien sûr, que croyais-tu d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est juste pour me parler de cadavre que t'es venu ? Si c'est le cas, tu sais où es la porte.

- Non et tu sais pourquoi, soupira Yahiko.

- Je sais, et je te le répète : je ne veux pas t'écouter.

- Parce que tu préfères écouter ton père ?

- Non, dit-il sans hésiter. Pour l'instant, sa colère était telle qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir revoir son père sans éprouver du dégoût.

- Bien alors écoutes moi, gamin. Tu sais, ce mariage n'est pas seulement qu'une affaire de contrat entre deux clan. Crois-moi si on n'était pas au pied du mur, on aurait jamais eût à te demander ça.

- Au pied du mur ? Demanda Naruto en penchant la tête.

- Oui, cela ne concerne pas seulement nos mœurs ou notre réputation, mais l'entreprise Namikaze. Ton père ne l'a pas évoqué devant le clan, car pour les aînés c'est ressentit comme une honte de devoir demander de l'aide aux Uchiwa.

- Explique.

- Gamin, notre entreprise est entrain de couler, dit-il gravement. Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, elle perdure depuis des générations et des générations, c'est elle qui fait notre richesse...

- Justement, c'est bien pour cela que le clan est prêt à te sacrifier pour leur propre intérêt.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- À la suite de mauvais investissements, et de la bourse qui est en constante diminution. Sans oublier que, quand ton père vint au pouvoir de cette entreprise, Namikaze Industrie à totalement changé : nous vivons à présent sur des innovations et des dépôts de brevet. Cependant créer des innovations demande beaucoup de recherches, d'argent, et évidemment une innovation à besoin d'avoir un public. Cela prend énormément de temps, de marketing etc... et au final nous ne créons plus de profit.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas simplement revenir à notre ancien régime?

- Parce que l'idée est bonne sur le temps, elle pourra nous rapporter bien plus au fil des années. Mais voilà la difficulté : il faut tenir toutes ses années. Et puis ton père est déterminé à faire marcher ce projet.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans, grogna-t-il.

Yahiko gémit. Lui aussi était comme Naruto à son âge, impulsif, désintéressé des affaires familiales, et encore plus rebelle si c'était possible. Mais tout de même, il avait quelques connaissances en affaires !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'apprenne dans cette Université ?!

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Non, bon continuons. Vois-tu, je vais t'expliquer avec des termes simples que même toi puisses comprendre.

- Hey ! Tu sous-entendrais par là que je suis idiot ?!

- Je le sous-entends pas, je le dis haut et fort : t'es qu'un crétin gamin, ou du moins un ignare! Maintenant ferme-là et écoute !

Naruto se renfrogna mais ne dit rien, sinon ils en auraient pour toute la nuit.

- Donc Namikaze Industrie, bien qu'en manque de fond, détient tout de même quelques avantages non négligeables : des relations avec de grandes firmes, sans oublier une réputation quasi-parfaite. Tout le contraire des Uchiwa qui eux ont les fonds, mais leur entreprise ne possède pas de relation aussi bonne que les nôtres, en plus des nombreuses affaires de corruption dans lesquelles ils ont été mêlé. En clair gamin, nous sommes complémentaires, les deux entreprises tirent avantage d'une fusion.

- Très intéressant Keynes, cependant je ne vois toujours pas ce que le mariage à avoir là-dedans.

- Mais bon sang ! Minato ne t'a rien apprit ?!

Naruto serra les poings à la mention de son père, et Yahiko sut que comme Naruto, parfois il devrait apprendre à fermer sa grande gueule.

- Pas grave, tu pourras combler tes lacunes plus tard. 'Fin bref, je t'ai dis qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'affaire de clan, mais s'en était tout de même une partie, bien que la raison principale soit de sauver notre entreprise. Donc, selon les vieilles coutumes, il aurait de toute fallu te trouver un mariage avec une famille puissante. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'ils t'auraient laissé épouser un SDF ?

Naruto hocha négativement de la tête, il n'était tout de même pas si naïf.

- Et les Uchiwa sont loin d'être des gens de confiance, ils sont naturellement un clan méfiant avec une préférence pour le petit doigt en l'air à la façon snob, et le balai dans le cul comme tu l'as si bien dit.

Yahiko fut content que sa remarque amène un ricanement chez Naruto.

- Et au cas où les Namikaze décidaient de rompre la fusion au moment où ils auraient leur fond, ils ont décidé d'attaquer là où ça fait mal. Pour nous, c'est la famille gamin. Nous sommes loyaux et prenons soin les uns des autres, même si tu doutes des aînés, c'est vrai. Alors en te mariant à leur héritier, en plus de consolider les liens, ils nous forcent à honorer ce contrat sachant qu'un divorce est impossible pour nos réputations et que ton futur époux pourrait faire de ta vie un enfer si jamais on tentait de les rouler. C'est bien les Uchiwa ça.

Naruto ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait tant de choses en jeux. Mais bien que les explications de Yahiko l'éclairaient un peu, et l'aidaient à comprendre la situation, il ne l'acceptait pas pour autant.

- Je peux comprendre, mais c'est tellement injuste ! Et mon père était d'accord avec ça ?!

- Gamin, sache que beaucoup dans notre clan le prennent pour responsable, vu que c'est son changement qui a causé cette situation problématique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

- Oui et j'imagine que celui-là était vite fait ! Répondit Naruto amèrement. Yahiko secoua la tête, il n'allait pas discuter de Minato avec son neveu, quoiqu'il puisse dire Naruto resterait sur ses positions. Il le savait parce que lui aussi avait vécu ce genre de situation avec son père, et lui aussi étant comme Naruto, n'avait rien voulu entendre.

L'aîné ne supportant pas de voir le gamin qu'il considérait comme un petit frère déprimer, tenta d'oublier le sujet « Minato est le plus gros trou du cul qui ai jamais existé » pour autre chose...hihihi

- Remarque, bien que les Uchiwa soient des balais-dans-le-cul, faut avouer qu'ils sont sexy, là tu peux rien dire, et ton mari aussi sans aucun doute !

- Mari ?! Cria Naruto.

- Bah oui, ça fait trois heures que je t'en cause, t'as toujours pas capté que c'était un homme? Demanda Yahiko avec une mine blasée.

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Comment ?! Quoi ?!

- Oh, je t'en prie gamin, arrête de faire cette mine outrée, je sais que t'es bi !

- Comment ? Demanda Naruto qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Quand tu nous disais : « Maman !!! Je sors avec un copain, ne m'attend pas ! ON va à une fête chez Ino» et que j'appelais Ino et qu'elle me répondait très intelligemment « Quelle fête? ». Ajoutons à cela, que tu revenais l'après-midi avec un sourire béat, genre « j'ai pris un de ces pieds et maintenant je le paye en boitant », pas la peine de sortir des théories à la Freud pour capter !

Naruto devint une tomate mûre cette fois.

- Et les aînés ne sont pas choqués avec le fait qu'ils me forcent à épouser un homme ?

- Bof, les Uchiwa n'ont que des héritiers mâles, et ça se fait de plus en plus souvent. En plus qui oserait critiquer la relation d'un Uchiwa, hein?

- Moi!

- Ouais, mais ils ne sont pas tous fous ou complètement stupide, dit Yahiko avec un rictus en se levant.

- Allez, je te laisse ! T'as cours demain, je vais aller voir le bain de sang en bas !

- Hein ?

- Je crois avoir entendu une claque quand je suis sorti de la salle, sans doute Kushina. Là, je plains Minato. Remarque il est sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est, t'auras plus à t'en faire pour lui, dit paresseusement Yahiko.

Naruto pouffa et Yahiko lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de sortir, n'oubliant évidemment pas d'...

- Oh, et essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir, t'en as pas l'habitude, ça risquerait de te donnait mal à la tête.

...énerver Naruto...

- YAHIKO! PETITE MERDE ! Hurla Naruto en lui balançant son coussin. Heureusement pour Yahiko, il ferma la porte à cet instant, ce qui fit s'écraser le coussin sur le battant... Le blond gémit, la vie était un véritable enfer...

**Fin du chapitre**

Review ? Cette fic vous plaît ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Non, non, c'est toujours pas à moi ù_ù**

**Chapitre 2**

Naruto arriva avec une tête à faire peur à l'université. Bien qu'il se soit couché tôt, n'osant pas quitter sa chambre, son esprit n'avait pas pu trouver la paix nécessaire au sommeil. Ça et aussi les constants allers-retours de son père et sa mère dans sa chambre. Bien évidemment, Naruto feignait le sommeil, s'épargnant ainsi une violente discussion qu'il ne désirait pas avoir pour l'instant...

Le blond manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois dans le couloir qui le menait à son casier.

« - Yo Naruto !

Le blond encore à moitié endormit, ne fit pas attention, et son ami se prit la porte du casier en pleine face.

- Hey! Ça va pas ?

Naruto cligna des yeux, reconnaissant le grognement de Kiba. Il ferma la porte pour se retourner vers son ami. La mine furieuse de Kiba se changea pour être plus peureuse. Il sursauta :

- Waouh ! C'est pas Halloween ! Qui t'a changé en mort vivant ? Dit-il en observant les cernes de Naruto, ses cheveux décoiffés, ses vêtements entièrement débraillés, sans oublier la tête qui disait _« Quelqu'un à un flingue ? Je me désigne comme cible ! »._

- Dégage le chien ! J'suis pas d'humeur ! Dit-il en partant en direction des classes.

- Mais atteeeeeeends ! Naruto ! Répondit Kiba en lui courant après.

Naruto se retourna violemment pour lui dire de fermer sa gueule ! Mais à son plus grand malheur, quelqu'un était derrière lui et il se cogna violemment. Le blond atterrit sur les fesses, tous ses livres éparpillés à côté de lui. Il releva la tête pour jeter un regard méprisant à...

- Eh bien dobe, en plus d'être handicapé mental, t'es aveugle ? Demanda Sasuke, avec un sourire mesquin.

- Oh, teme ! Je me disais qu'il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans l'air ! Sérieux change de parfum, moi je serais en colère de payer tout ce fric pour sentir le fumier. À moins que ça ne soit ton odeur naturelle ? Ouais, c'est sûrement ça, aucun parfum ne peut sentir aussi mauvais ! S'exclama Naruto avec un sourire faux.

Sasuke siffla dédaigneusement, avant de passer à côté du blond, envoyant valser ses livres plus loin d'un coup de pied. Naruto soupira, sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire... Soudainement, il pria en un Dieu auquel il n'a jamais cru pour que Sasuke ne soit pas Le Uchiwa auquel il allait devoir se marier, sinon il considérerait vraiment le suicide comme une option raisonnable.

Il se massa l'arrière des fesses et se mit à quatre patte pour récupérer ses livres.

- Puis-je vous aider ? Interrogea une voix masculine étonnement douce.

Naruto releva la tête pour voir...Dieu réincarné dans l'homme le plus WAOUH qu'il ait jamais vu, et OUI il savait qu'il avait un vocabulaire très développé.

Dieu avait répondu à ses prières !

- Hein ? Geignit Naruto, trop étonné par son apparence pour se concentrer sur ses paroles. Apparemment l'homme trouva son inattention amusante et ricana avant de dire.

- Je vous ai demandé si je pouvais vous aider ? _Kami! Cette voix!_

- Euh...je n'sais pas...euh non...mais oui, balbutia Naruto, rouge comme une tomate. Bravo Naruto, très fin. Maintenant il devait vraiment te prendre pour un handicapé qui ne sait pas causer !

- Je crois que je vais considérer cette réponse comme celle que je veux entendre.

Il tendit sa main à Naruto, et hésitant le blond l'a prit. L'homme le hissa debout devant lui, si près que Naruto savait qu'en s'avançant un peu il pourrait sentir son souffle. Le blond eut le loisir de mieux l'observer, et une question le taraudait : cet homme avait-il une imperfection ? Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ébène pur, qu'aucune teinture ne pourrait copier, attachés en une queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête. Ses yeux semblaient de la même couleur bien qu'il y eùt une nuance de rouge, et sa peau arborait un teint parfaitement blanc, même la peau de Hinata ou Neji ne pouvait rivaliser. Ses traits semblaient être plus aristocrate, un nez et un menton droit, une forte mâchoire, mais malgré tout son visage gardait une certaine finesse. Naruto put aisément s'apercevoir qu'il était plus âgé que lui, et il devina tout aussi aisément que cet homme n'était pas un homme des rues comme les appelaient les clans... Sérieux, la marque sur son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche venaient d'Italie. Il le savait car lui même devait en porter dans des réunions, et le prix d'une de ses chemises ferait vivre une famille entière aisément pendant plusieurs mois...

L'homme ricana voyant que Naruto semblait plonger dans les traits de son visage, et il demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Ce que vous voyez vous plaît-il ?

- Oui...murmura Naruto d'un air rêveur, avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles. Dieu il pourrait faire concurrence avec Hinata à présent !

- Euh non, je voulais dire, oui merci de m'aider ! Dit-il rapidement, en baissant la tête. Soudain il se rendit compte que l'homme tenait toujours sa main, à présent il battait Hinata haut la main ! Il l'extirpa nerveusement.

- C'est tout naturel. Ne pensez pas à ce gamin, il ne vaut pas votre temps et encore moins l'honneur d'occuper vos pensées.

Kyaaa ! Naruto allait bientôt entrer en mode « syncope » ! L'homme sembla le remarquer et ne voulant sans doute pas le gêner davantage, bien que ce soit amusant, se retourna pour partir.

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

- Euh...attendez, je ne connais pas votre nom...

- Itachi

- Et moi c'est...

- Je sais, Naruto.

Puis, Naruto le perdit de vue alors qu'Itachi tournait à l'intersection d'un couloir...

Kiba arriva derrière lui et demanda en regardant l'endroit d'où Itachi venait de disparaître.

- C'était qui lui ?

- Un Dieu...

Naruto grogna. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et de toute évidence ses amis avaient déjà eu vent de sa rencontre avec cet homme, et Kiba eh bien, la narrait à sa manière.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je vous suis complètement soumiiiis! Je suis à vos ordres, maître ! Parlez et j'exécuterais ! S'exclama-t-il avec un regard faussement admiratif. Tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire excepté Neji, mais bon hein, c'est Neji et Gaara pour les mêmes raisons que bah...Neji.

Naruto sauta sur Kiba pour lui faire bouffer le gazon, Hinata tentant vainement de le calmer. Finalement le blond le prit par le col et le cogna contre l'arbre le plus proche.

- Ferme-là Inuzuka ! Je n'étais pas comme ça !

- Mais oui, t'aurais dû te voir ! Ria Kiba.

Pas la peine de lui rappeler, se dit Naruto, il avait déjà assez honte. Ce n'était certainement pas sa façon d'agir, il était tous sauf timide et encore moins une vierge effarouchée. Mais quand il avait vu Itachi sa gorge était devenu soudainement sèche, et sa voix, il ne pouvait se la sortir de sa tête, elle résonnait comme une douce litanie sans fin... Personne n'avait jamais eu cet effet là sur lui, et le blond n'était pas fleur bleu au point de croire au coup de foudre, mais là il doutait sérieusement. Le rire de Kiba le sortit de ses pensées.

- Au moins, t'as perdu cet air de zombie de ce matin !

L'air de Naruto devint plus sombre, sa rencontre avec Itachi lui avait complètement fait oublier sa situation désastreuse. Il relâcha Kiba, n'ayant plus aucune hargne et se laissa tomber à genoux dans le parc. Gaara tira un œil mauvais à Kiba et celui-ci se retint de reculer.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Inuzuka ?

- Moi ? Rien, je voulais juste le tirer de sa mauvaise humeur ! Ce matin vous auriez dû voir sa tête, il foutait les jetons ! Cria Kiba en agitant les bras nerveusement. Il savait que si lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre faisait du mal à Naruto, Gaara le réduirait en pâté avant de le foutre en boîte et le vendre à un prix excessivement bas dans un supermarché de quartier, en le rangeant bien évidemment dans le rayon thon.

- T'as des problèmes, Naruto ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- Pas plus que ça...soupira le blond tout en se levant. En parler à ses amis, ce serait avouer que le mariage aurait bien lieu, que cette situation était réelle, concrète et que rien ne le sauverait cette fois.

- Tu vas où Naruto ? Cria Ino, les cours ne commencent que dans une heure !

- Rien, j'ai besoin d'être seul, répondit-il en rentrant dans le bâtiment.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit chez Gaara, la solitude était sans doute le sentiment que Naruto redoutait le plus, d'où sa sociabilité. Peu de personne le savait mais l'enfance de Naruto était loin d'être remplit de joie. Tout comme Gaara, Naruto avait été souvent négligé. Avant ses 6 ans, c'est à peine s'il avait rencontré son père ou sa mère et pourtant, cela l'étonnait toujours, Naruto les aimait et les respectait comme s'ils avaient toujours été là pour lui.

Le roux se leva, et le trouva comme il l'avait prévu sur le toit du bâtiment des sciences économiques. C'était toujours ici que Naruto se posait pour réfléchir ou juste oublier. Il vit le blond assis sur le rebord près du vide Naruto lui avait une fois avoué que ça lui donnait un sentiment de liberté de se tenir ainsi dans le vide, mais Gaara n'aimait pas cette conduite imprudente. Pour ne pas le surprendre et pour qu'ainsi Naruto ne fasse pas un faux mouvement, il se rapprocha silencieusement dans son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tirer vers l'arrière. Le blond ne fit aucun mouvement, sachant pertinemment que c'était Gaara : lui-seul connaissait cette habitude. Quand ils furent assez loin du rebord, Gaara s'assit derrière Naruto, gardant ses mains autour de sa taille, et passa ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches du blond. Ils n'y avaient pas besoin de mots entre eux, Gaara savait que Naruto allait mal, et Naruto savait que Gaara ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Alors en couchant sa tête contre le torse de Gaara, il entreprit de lui raconter dans les moindres détails la réunion d'hier soir. À la fin de son récit, les yeux de Gaara brillaient d'une rage contenue qui avait besoin de libération. Il serra les poings, être impuissant n'était pas chose à laquelle il fut habitué... bien qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son seul ami. Venant lui-même d'un clan, il savait que rien ne pouvait être fait, s'il l'avait décidé c'était ainsi, point. Le seul être en mesure de faire quoique ce soit était le chef du clan Namikaze, mais il savait que Minato Namikaze pouvait être têtu et impitoyable dans ses décisions...et hier soir, Naruto l'avait découvert pour la première fois...

Naruto sourit tristement.

- Tu sais Gaara, je ne suis pas assez naïf pour croire au mariage par amour. Je veux dire, même les personnes qui n'ont pas les mêmes responsabilités que les nôtres se marient par intérêt, pour leurs enfants, les impôts, gagner des privilèges… Je sais que les mariages par amour sont rare, mais j'avais espéré au moins me marier avec une personne avec laquelle je serais à l'aise, pour qui j'aurais un profond respect et une grande amitié.

Le roux ne parla pas, il y en avait pas besoin, c'était souvent comme ça. Naruto pouvait lui sortir les choses les plus évidentes ou les plus profondes, et lui sachant qu'il avait pertinemment raison dans ces moments-là, ne disait rien : c'était l'un des nombreux traits de caractère de Naruto inconnu pour la plupart de ses proches. Il espérait que les Uchiwa apprendraient au moins à l'apprécier, parce qu'il était sûr que ce clan ne serait pas fan des nombreuses manies et de la façon d'être de Naruto, déjà que les Namikaze ne le supportaient pas alors les Uchiwa... Il ricana, les Uchiwa seraient presque à plaindre.

- Tu sais, au pire, un regrettable accident est si vite arrivé.

Et Naruto éclata de rire, son premier rire depuis hier...

Minato rentra dans sa chambre, presque tremblotant, Kushina n'y était pas allée de main morte. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas manqué de respect devant les aînés, il se doutait bien que ça lui était restait en travers de la gorge. Mais que s'imaginait-elle ? Que pour lui c'était facile ? Il s'agissait aussi de son fils ! Et jamais il n'aurait cru devoir le menacer un jour, son regard et ses paroles lui avaient fait si mal. Avant qu'il ne puisse tergiverser davantage, un vase fonça dans sa direction et grâce à des réflexes durement gagnés, il put l'éviter de justesse. Celui-ci alla se briser contre le mur. En face de lui se trouvait sa femme, un air enragé, et un vase...MING à la main.

- Kushina ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter, dit-il en avançant doucement.

- Minato ! Sale blondinet ! Pour l'instant la seule chose que je regrette c'est notre mariage !

- Ah, à ce point ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii !

- Mais le vase ming, il n'a pas ruiné notre mariage !

- Oh, alors c'est toi que je devrais briser ! Grogna-t-elle en s'approchant menaçante.

- Tu...tu ne me tuerais pas, si ? Demanda-t-il en mettant prudemment les mains devant lui.

- MINATO ! Arrête tes enfantillages, je te parle de notre fils ! Comment as-tu pu le traiter ainsi ? Cria-t-elle furieuse, ce qui provoqua à son tour la colère de son mari.

- Mais que crois-tu ? Sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il m'a appelé Namikaze-sama ? Quand j'ai dû agir avec lui comme avec un parfait étranger ?

Le regard de Kushina s'adoucit.

- Je comprends... À la vue du sourire de Minato, elle fronça les sourcils. Mais je n'accepte pas. Pour l'instant je te pardonne, mais je te préviens, continua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, si Naruto ne nous pardonne pas, tu n'auras jamais mon pardon. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, je ferais tout pour regagner la confiance de mon fils, dit-il le regard déterminé.

Kushina sourit, elle savait que quand Minato avait cet air, rien ne pouvait lui résister. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Minato ne le brise.

- Kushina ?

- Oui ?

- Si jamais on divorce, je peux avoir la garde du vase ming ? Dit-il en souriant innocemment.

- MINATO NAMIKAZE ! SALE BLONDINET !

Des larmes, des cris, du sang et un vase ming plus tard, la troisième guerre mondiale prit fin, avec évidemment la furie rousse, l'amazone du...euh Kushina Namikaze victorieuse...

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas des plus faciles pour Naruto. Son père semblait toujours tenter de le coincer seul sans doute pour lui parler, et l'excuse _"je dois aller au toilette"_ n'allait pas fonctionné tout le temps, surtout que Yahiko croyait à présent que son neveu avait la diarrhée...

En plus de ça le ciel semblait le torturer, tous les jours il revoyait Itachi dans les couloirs de la fac, et à chaque fois il redevenait une vierge effarouchée. Il avait bien tenté d'aller vers lui et de lui parler, mais tous ce qui ressortait c'était des geignements pathétiques et Itachi semblait bien en rire. Dieu qu'il était ridicule, mais merde, c'était quoi cette attitude de mauviette... Ça devait sans doute être la frustration sexuelle. Moui, c'était sûrement ça, cela faisait 4 mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport...C'est ça ! Il avait juste à se trouver quelqu'un et ce sentiment tout guimauve partirait !

C'est dans cette optique que Naruto alla dans la classe d'art des plus âgés. Ça faisait des mois que Saï, un étudiant plus âgé, lui courait après pour entrer dans son pantalon. Bien qu'il ne fût pas plus que ça attiré par lui, il avait besoin de quelqu'un et vite... Déjà que sa réputation auprès de ses amis battait de l'aile à cause de ça !

Saï eut un sourire lubrique en voyant le blond se diriger jusqu'à son bureau.

- Ah petit pénis, sourit lubriquement Saï, sachant que cela énerverait Naruto. Et il s'avouait facilement qu'il adorait énerver le blond, il était si désirable dans ces moments-là. A sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas ce qui se produisit.

- Petit ? Veux-tu que je te prouve le contraire, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. Il passa un coup de langue sur son cou, puis recula innocemment comme si de rien n'était. Saï écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qui était responsable de ce changement, puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Naruto recula un peu en voyant les yeux de Saï s'assombrirent, il avait fait une erreur là ?

Mais Saï ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa question, il se leva et tira brutalement Naruto vers lui, murmurant :

- Les toilettes tout de suite.

Le hoquet de surprise de Naruto se termina dans un geignement quand Saï le tira par le bras pour l'emmener dans les toilettes. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Itachi aurait agi avec plus de douceur, et qu'il ne l'aurait certainement pas emmené dans un endroit aussi crasseux que les toilettes la première fois. Puis une voix dans sa tête répondit _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes crétin ! Tu ne sais même pas si le mec est gay ! »_ Bah, il l'était forcément. Dieu n'aurait pas envoyé son homologue sexuel s'il était hétéro, sinon la cruauté était telle que ça n'était pas Dieu mais Satan qui l'avait puni !

C'est là que s'arrêta sa question sur les fondements bibliques, Saï venait de pousser violemment la porte des toilettes. Il vérifia que personne n'était là puis poussa Naruto contre l'une des cabines. Le blond eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir que Saï apposa sa bouche sur la sienne violemment dans un geste de domination, Naruto n'eut d'autres choix que de s'asseoir sur la cuvette. Alors que le blond gémissait et avait sérieusement besoin de souffler, la porte s'ouvrit pour montrer… merde : Itachi.

Saï se retourna avec un faux sourire, visiblement mécontent.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que ce lieu n'est pas habilité pour ce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Naruto tressaillit de peur, et se l'avoua honteusement, d'envie aussi.

- Itachi-san, nous nous amusions juste, donc si tu veux faire un tour ailleurs…

- Saï vois-tu, je aperçois des premières années qui voudraient bien utiliser les toilettes, et cela pour de meilleurs raisons que vous, déclara Itachi en regardant Naruto. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Itachi était jaloux pour le regarder si froidement, et cela l'excitait au plus au point.

Ah, il savait qu'il était gay ! Sinon pourquoi serait-il énervé, hein ? S'il n'était pas attiré par lui ! La voix dans sa tête reprit du service _« Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin de faire la grosse commission »._

Un combat silencieux sembla se dérouler entre Saï et Itachi.

Finalement, Saï baissa les yeux puis se retourna vers Naruto et murmura :

- Ce n'est que partie remise, la prochaine fois personne ne sera la pour nous déranger, dit-il en partant, laissant seul Naruto avec Itachi.

Itachi lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever _« à croire qu'il te touchera jamais que pour t'aider à te relever ! »_

Naruto la prit et Itachi le hissa jusqu'à lui. Son visage ne montrait plus rien de la colère qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant, puis sans un mot il sortit des toilettes.

Naruto baissa la tête sur la bosse de son pantalon, deux réalisations s'imposa à lui : la première était qu'il avait un gros problème et personne pour le régler, la deuxième c'était qu'il ne venait pas du baiser de Saï, mais simplement du regard et de la voix d'Itachi...

**Fin du chapitre**

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur à la frustration frustratoire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **...non...je refuse...je l'ai dit dans les deux premiers chapitres, et non, non, entretemps j'ai pas gagné à la loterie pour acheter Itachi-sama et Naru-chan (et les autres évidemment ù_ù).

**Note** : Ce chapitre est plus long, et peut-être que vous comprendrez la cause de ma frustration...si vous l'avez comprise, vous devez être en colère alors faîtes le moi savoir ^^. Ah, je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de répondre aux anonymes mais je l'ai fait cette fois! Donc comme d'habitude réponses aux **anonymes** sur mon profil! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews! Ah, il y a une chanson dans ma fic sur ce chapitre, pas ma faute, j'écoutais la musique quand je l'écrivais, je trouvais qu'elle décrivait assez bien la situation, vous reconnaissez ? Et je vais répondre à votre question...oui j'ai fini mon pavé! Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 3**_

Bon apparemment même Saï ne suffisait pas à le combler, ok, donc la seule chose qui lui restait à faire c'est de coucher avec Itachi, maintenant qu'il était assuré qu'il était gay. «_ N'importe quoi! T'es sûr qu'il est gay parce qu'il t'a demandé de virer des toilettes? »_ Dit la voix que Naruto ignora, donc s'il couchait avec Itachi cette stupide obsession qui le rendait fleur bleue prendrait fin, mouais, c'était juste parce que l'homme était plus que attrayant que Naruto le désirait et pour rien d'autre et puis ça finissait toujours ainsi, avec chacune de ses conquêtes à chaque fois qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, il s'en désintéressait aussitôt, à croire que la stabilité n'était pas pour lui.

Mais comme les mauvaises pensées viennent toujours quand il ne le fallait pas, son mariage se rappela à lui. Ses yeux se firent plus triste, les pensées de gamin, d'amusement, de séduction et de liberté qu'il avait n'aurait plus leur place et certainement pas avec je-m'entraîne-à-avoir-une-gueule-de-constipé-et-j'en-suis-fière-sama. Et la voix qui ne manqua jamais de pouvoir en placer une lui dit « _ça va hein, c'est pas non plus la prison »_ Ouais, bah c'était tout comme «_ dis, tu penses qu'il s'entraîne devant le miroir pour avoir la cette gueule de j'arrive-pas-a-pousser-et-ça-me-les-casse? »_ Naruto pouffa, et bien que la pensée d'être schizophrène l'effleura, il la rejeta immédiatement. Il n'avait plus que peu de temps pour s'amuser et il en profiterait pleinement.

Naruto entra ainsi en cours avec une gueule de j'ai-un-plan-pour-me-prendre-un-pied-d'enfer-mouhahahaha. Il ignora les regards curieux et légèrement peureux de ses amis qui savaient que ça sentait mauvais dès qu'il avait cette tête et prit place à côté de Gaara. Le roux haussa un sourcil inexistant mais ne dis rien, ne voulant pas déranger Naruto qui semblait avoir reprit un peu de vigueur, cette semaine son ami lui avait vraiment fait peur, il était tout le contraire de Naruto, timide, craintif, solitaire...

Naruto regarda toutes les minutes l'horloge, attendant que ce cours de tortu...euh...d'économie prenne fin.

« - Naruto Namikaze! Cria la voix du professeur Iruka.

Le blond sursauta avant de répondre d'un sourire ravageur

- Lui-même

La classe pouffa tandis que Iruka lui lança un regard réprobateur

- En humeur de faire de l'esprit à ce que je vois? Eh bien, faisant donc sur la question 1.

- Ah, et bien voyez vous...hmm...c'est-à-dire que...désolé, dit-il en se bouchant les oreilles

- NARUTO! »

Deux heures et une dissertation à rendre plus tard, Naruto put enfin sortir, n'attendant pas ses amis, et accourut jusqu'à la salle de classe de Saï. Itachi devait forcément être dans la même, sinon, comment aurait-il su qu'ils allaient aux toilettes, à cette pensée, il rougit furieusement! Ah! Si Itachi avait vu son comportement avec Saï que devait-il penser?

_« Réfléchis pas et fonce! De toute façon ça te va pas de réfléchir! »_

Putain de voix de merde pensa Naruto mais consentit à ne pas y penser plus. Il prit une profonde inspiration en voyant la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrir, à son plus grand étonnement, Saï ne lui accorda pas un regard et semblait avoir Orochimaru aux fesses pour partir aussi vite, Itachi fut l'un des derniers à sortir. Le blond avança vers lui se répétant sans cesse "tu es puissant, tu es puissant, tu n'es pas figé, tu es humain, tu as des capacités motrices, des cordes vocales! donc bouge et parle!". Apparemment, son encouragement digne des plus grands coach fonctionna, et c'est sans trembler comme s'il avait vu la plus grande horreur, genre Haruno Sakura encore avec son masque de nuit qu'il parla :

« - Itachi-san

- Naruto-kun? Vouliez vous quelque chose? Demanda-t-il en abaissant son regard vers le sien, Naruto le soutenu sans faillir.

- Oui, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement avec Saï, je n'imagine même pas ce que vous devez penser de moi, je suppose que je n'ai pas été très correct?

Naruto s'attendait à ce que Itachi sorte quelque chose dans le genre « ce n'est pas mes affaires » ou « je ne vous connais pas, je n'ai rien à dire » mais ce ne fût pas le cas.

- Je ne me permettrais jamais de penser du mal de vous, et ce qui m'a juste étonné c'est votre choix, Saï vous a été irrespectueux, vous emmenez dans un endroit pareil.

Soudainement, Itachi se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et murmura :

- Si ça avait été moi, je vous aurais traité avec bien plus de respect.

Au lieu de rougir, comme Itachi le pensait, Naruto continua :

-Mais j'en suis sûr ». La caresse avait était si frêle qu'il pensait l'avoir imaginé, Naruto venait-il de l'embrasser dans le cou ? Avant qu'il ne puisse affirmer ses doutes, le blond repartit juste après lui avoir donné un sourire éclatant.

Quand Itachi n'était plus en mesure de le voir, Naruto se laissa tomber contre un mur et rougit, il ne pouvait pas tenir sa gêne plus longtemps. Soudain un ricanement sortit de ses lèvres, il avait réussi à bouger! A parler!

«_ C'est ce que savent faire tous les humains »_ Jugea bon de signaler une voix dans sa tête.

Oui! Mais devant Itachi et plus important ! Il avait pu flirté avec lui, car oui, si là Itachi n'avait pas flirté, alors lui ne s'appelait pas Namikaze Naruto !

_« Oui, là je dois l'avouer, le mec avait flirté! »_

Le coeur de Naruto battait à une vitesse effrénée, que lui arrivait-il?

Itachi cligna des yeux avant qu'un lent sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait quand il apparaitrait enfin en face du Namikaze Naruto dont il avait tant entendu parlé et l'homme qu'il avait si longuement observé.. Sa mémoire se souvint de la lueur de défi qui brillait dans les yeux si magnifiquement bleus de Naruto et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir des frissons d'appréhension, bien sûr, il connaissait déjà tout de Naruto, et la timidité, bien qu'amusante de Naruto n'était pas un trait qui lui était caractéristique, il le préférait ainsi, bien plus joueur, les prochains jours risquaient d'être mouvementés...

L'adolescent arriva comme tous les matins à l'université, mais contrairement à tous les matins sa première destination n'était pas la cafétéria, mais la salle de classe des dernières années, il devait en apprendre plus sur Itachi s'il espérait le séduire, Naruto s'adossa contre la porte, sachant que Saï était toujours le premier arrivé, et en effet celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il fronça les sourcils quelques instants en voyant Naruto avant de reprendre un air neutre.

« - Bonjour Saï.

- Naruto-kun, hocha-t-il d'un coup de tête en continuant sa route. Naruto cligna des yeux, il venait de lui foutre un vent là ou quoi? _« ah non, là c'est carrément un ouragan »_ Contredit la voix.

- HEY! Attend! Cria-t-il, vexé. Mais il était sourd ou quoi? Le blond accourut devant la salle de classe et se posta devant, empêchant par là à Saï de passer.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me laisser passer? Demanda Saï avec un faux sourire.

- Non, j'ai besoin de te parler!

- Je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, les cours commencent dans une demi heure et je te préviens je suis têtu, je ne te laisserais pas passer avant d'avoir pu te parler! S'exclama Naruto avec un visage résolu.

Saï soupira avant de regarder à sa droite puis à sa gauche avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

- Suis-moi »

Le noiraud le mena sur le toit de l'établissement, le blond put aisément sentir la tension qui régnait chez Saï celui-ci n'avait cessé de tourner la tête de tous les côtés comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, ça et en plus il ne semblait pas vouloir être avec lui alors que d'habitude c'est lui qui multipliait les rencontres. Saï ferma la porte et se tourna vers le blond...il s'approcha et murmura :

«- Si tu savais tout les risques que je prend pour toi, tu as intérêt à en valoir le coup.

Ses lèvres se posèrent durement sur celle du blond, Naruto lâcha un hoquet de stupeur avant de le repousser brutalement.

- Putain Saï! Je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler! Et je voulais vraiment dire parler!

- Et je risque de détruire toute ma vie juste pour te parler c'est n'importe quoi ! Maugréa Saï

- Risque? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu dis ça! Et pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis bah...euh les chiottes? Demanda Naruto les joues légèrement rougies en se souvenant de l'épisode des toilettes.

Saï le regarda incertain, pesant le pour et le contre, finalement la voix du blond arriva à le convaincre.

- S'il te plaît? Demanda Naruto qui savait que pour faire réagir l'homme stoïque en face de lui il en fallait beaucoup.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Naruto-kun? Interrogea Saï espérant changer de sujet.

- Itachi-san, tu le connais non? Répondit le blond qui s'était fait laisser prendre.

- Eh bien, Naruto-kun, tu as la réponse à ta première question.

- Hein?

Saï gémit, il ne lui rendait pas la vie facile.

- Qu'est-ce que je risque? Tout simplement la colère d'Itachi si jamais je te touche, et crois moi, cet homme il vaut mieux l'avoir de son côté."

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de rougir violemment, et là, il y avait un mini Naruto dans sa tête qui faisait la danse de la joie d'indien chelou pas net! Tiens prend ça merde de voix!

_«...»_

"Je t'ai cloué le bec hein?"

_« Tu te rends compte que c'est schizophrène ça »_ Puis la voix continua en maugréant _« J'y crois pas le Dieu du sexe avec cette crevette, mais ou va le monde? »_

Le blond grogna et Saï haussa un sourcil, Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête gêné, avant de demander :

« - Que peux-tu me dire sur Itachi-san?

Saï haussa un second sourcil, remarquant enfin que Naruto rajoutait le suffixe de politesse, depuis quand Namikaze Naruto était poli?

- Pourquoi?

- Euh...par pur intérêt culturel? Tenta Naruto.

- Tu mens.

- Oui, mais au moins j'aurais essayé, c'est l'intention qui compte!

- Alors pourquoi? » Demanda Saï qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître la jalousie dans sa voix, non pas qu'il avait des sentiments pour Naruto, attiré oui, amoureux non, ça n'allait pas aussi loin, mais tout de même, il avait fait de sacrés efforts pour le mettre dans son lit et il suffisait qu'Itachi Uchiwa montre ses beaux yeux, et voilà, lui passait sous la trappe!

« - Oh Saï! Tu le devines, non?

- Tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- QUOI? Cria Naruto. Non, moi amoureux ? La bonne blague, mais il m'attire, après tout je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi...waouh! »

Ces mots soulagèrent et étonnèrent quelques peu Saï, bien sûr il savait que le blond était quelqu'un de volage c'est bien ce qui l'avait attiré, il n'y aurait pas de sentiments dans le sexe, aucune complication, donc oui, il pouvait croire que Naruto n'était pas amoureux de Itachi...mais pour combien de temps ? A sa connaissance, personne n'avait pu résister à Itachi Uchiwa. En parlant de lui, ce dernier le surprenait tout autant, il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'Itachi Uchiwa usait de son influence pour une simple conquête, car à ses yeux, Naruto ne pouvait être plus que cela. Un raclement de gorge de son interlocuteur montra son impatience.

« - Alors?

- Pas grand chose, c'est un homme puissant, un prodige, un génie, on ne sait pas grand chose sur lui, sauf qu'il ne se montre jamais en public avec ses petites ou petits amis.

Kyaaaaa! L'homme était bi! Parfait!

- Et en ce moment, il sort avec quelqu'un?

- Je ne sais pas, jamais il ne se montre avec qui que ce soit.

- Autres choses? Ce qu'il aime ou pas? Ses loisirs?

- Aucune idée.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois d'une grande aide, fit Naruto en se renfrognant.

- Il aime déjeuner sur le toit, je crois qu'il aime la tranquillité, répondit Saï, vexé.

- Merci! Sourit Naruto, cette information s'avérait très utile.

N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, Saï se dirigea vers la porte, hésitant il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Naruto-kun, méfie-toi, si Itachi est après toi il t'aura.

- C'est bien mon but.

- Hn, je n'en suis pas si sûr", termina-t-il en sortant.

Le blond se demanda vaguement ce que Saï entendait par là avant de se souvenir que ça ne lui réussissait pas de réfléchir...ne sachant pas à cet instant, que plus tard il s'en mordrait les doigts...

Gaara haussa un autre sourcil inexistant en voyant Naruto arriver en retard en cours, bien que ce n'était pas exceptionnel, seulement il l'avait tout de même vu passer dans le couloir il y a une demi heure !

« - Où étais-tu?

Naruto grommela en répondant ;

- Toilette.

- Avec Saï, sourit mesquinement Gaara

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de rougir de honte.

- Comment es-tu au courant?

- Naruto, je t'en prie, tu es l'héritier des Namikaze, tout le monde sait ce que tu fais, dit-il avec un rictus.

- Mouais, mais c'est pas ce que tu crois, continua-t-il en prenant place, ne se souciant pas du professeur qui lui lançait des œillades mauvaises! C'était pas la niche de babe le cochon ici!

Gaara le regarda, l'air blasé

- J'aurais juste cru que tu serais allé dans un endroit plus chic...les chiottes, amusant Naruto.

- C'est vrai on a rien fait! Et puis c'est lui qui était pressé!

- ET ! Je ne vous dérange pas trop? Cria le professeur Ebisu

- Bah justement si, vous pourriez pas baisser le ton? On s'entend plus parler!

- NAMIKAZE! DEHORS!

- Oh, mais je viens à peine d'arriver, geignit Naruto en prenant son sac avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Gaara, tu fais quoi toi?

- Je reste, y a un partiel

- Ah ! Raison de plus pour que je parte! Ciao la compagnie, ricana Naruto avec un sourire séducteur, la plupart des filles bavèrent, quant aux garçons, ils l'acclamèrent. Ino le regarda sévèrement, mais Naruto lui fit vite un baiser sur la joue pour l'attendrir puis partit en courant de la salle, il sentait les ondes du prof qui disait « tu veux un coup de pied au cul? »

Le blond trouva là l'occasion de mettre en place son plan, bien que le déjeuner ne sonnait pas avant plusieurs heures, oui c'était pas malin de se faire virer dès la première heure de la matinée, mais bon, il était pas d'humeur! Il alla donc sur le toit, pour arriver avant Itachi. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, étrangement le ciel l'apaisait toujours, peut-être que c'était la solitude de son enfance, son enfermement sur soi-même qui l'avait rendu amoureux de liberté et le ciel, l'air, le vent, le vide lui donnaient cette sensation grisante...

Naruto alla s'asseoir sur le rebord, balançant ses jambes contre le mur, il avait là le visage d'un enfant qui barbote dans l'eau, s'amusant simplement de ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Il sortit de sa poche son mp4 et mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, s'abreuvant de la musique...

Il était conscient que peu de personne avait eu l'occasion de le voir avec une telle attitude, tout le monde le prenait pour une pile électrique qui adorait la vie, la fête, la débauche, pourtant ses instants préférés n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils passaient en boîte, qu'ils passaient avec ses amis, sa famille, les fêtes d'anniversaires, les plaisirs de l'alcool, non c'était ici, seul et libre, calme, sans bruit extérieur d'activité, de pollution ou quoique ce soit d'autres, lui était de ceux qui pensait que l'homme avait besoin de s'arrêter, de tout lâcher quelques instants, que ce soit ses amis, les factures, les problèmes de la vie extérieur. Ce monde était devenu tellement fou, plus personne n'avait de temps pour les autres tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps pour eux-mêmes, et ça Naruto voulait éviter, il croulait déjà sous les problèmes, et il ne voulait pas y crouler au point de ne voir rien d'autre, alors oui parfois il avait besoin de faire une pause.

Itachi fusilla Saï du regard alors qu'il entrait dans l'amphithéâtre. Kisame était venu lui rapporter qu'il l'avait vu avec « blondie » comme il l'aimait si bien l'appeler et ils étaient restés une demi-heure sur le toit! Et certainement pas juste pour parler! Apparemment il ne s'était pas fait assez comprendre! Le corbeau fit un geste de la main à Saï de venir vers lui. Il vit une légère hésitation dans ses yeux, bien, au moins il n'était pas totalement inconscient.

« - Itachi, que puis-je faire pour toi? Demanda Saï

- Assieds-toi, ordonna Itachi froidement. Saï s'exécuta.

- Ce que tu peux faire pour moi ? Hmm c'est très simple, ne plus approcher Naruto-kun. Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit?

- Il n'est pas une propriété Itachi, répondit Saï.

- Saï, à ce que je sais, tu es ici grâce à une bourse d'étude non?

- Oui et ou veux-tu en venir? Interrogea Saï en fronçant les sourcils

- Eh bien, avec toutes les donations qu'apportent ma famille à cette université, le doyen nous doit un petit service...tout petit...tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Demanda Itachi avec une fausse politesse. Le sourire de Saï se fit glacial.

- Oui, je comprends tout à fait, Uchiwa, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir ».

Itachi était un peu plus satisfait de sa fin de matinée que le début, il avait cru que Naruto avait été attiré par lui, sérieusement, il rougissait et bégayait pour tout le monde? Et puis son petit manège hier c'était dans quel but sinon? Décidé à ne pas toucher au sujet qui énerve, Itachi monta à sa place habituelle. Subitement, il arrêta ses pas, il entendit une voix étonnement douce chanter :

_Prisonnier de ton enchantement_

_En faire l'affaire de nos sentiments_

_On dirait l'âme, on dirait le corps_

_Quand ton ennemi est le plus fort_

_Et moi j'accours_

_Mais comment te dire_

_Les mots ne viennent pas_

_Libérer le son de ma voix_

_Je voudrais arrêter le temps_

_Passé en toi_

_Mais laisse-moi te dire_

_Pris au piège par le souffle imminent_

_..._

Itachi ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s'adoucirent, Naruto était sur le rebord, les yeux fermés, la tête levée vers le ciel et il chantait, ne se préoccupant pas d'autres choses, avec la voix si forte de Naruto habituellement, il s'étonnait de sa douceur. Les rayons de soleil éclairait son visage, tandis que ses mèches dorées virevoltait à l'air libre, un sourire venait embellir son visage, il avait l'air tellement en paix, qu'Itachi s'en voulait presque d'interrompre ce moment, Naruto ressemblait tant à un ange...

_..._

_De ton retour tout c'qui nous attend_

_On dirait l'âme, on dirait le sang_

_..._

Itachi marcha d'un pas silencieux jusqu'à lui, et comme l'avait fait Gaara, passa ses bras autour de Naruto dans un geste de protection pour l'empêcher de tomber sous la surprise. Sa tête se posa dans le creux de son cou et il murmura dans son oreille

_..._

_Tu touches mon coeur_

_L'esprit s'en ressent_

_Et moi je suis fou_

...

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna sa tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Itachi. Ses yeux noirs le regardait fixement, comme s'il était la seule chose sur terre, il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi profond et cette nuance de rouge, des lentilles ?

« - Vous avez des yeux magnifiques Naruto-kun, vous l'a-t-on déjà dit? »

Le blond rougit légèrement, il sentait encore les bras d'Itachi autour de sa taille, sa première réaction fût de se retirer, ne sachant pourquoi un contact aussi simple le déstabilisait autant, mais au bout du compte, n'était-il pas venu pour justement voir Itachi, alors à la grande surprise du corbeau, il posa tout son corps contre celui d'Itachi qui n'eût d'autres choix que de s'asseoir derrière lui pour soutenir son poids.

« - Quelques fois, répondit Naruto en tentant de se détendre. Vous connaissez cette chanson? Continua-t-il, un peu surprit qu'un homme de sa classe connaisse un groupe de ce genre.

- Je l'ai entendu une fois à la radio, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'une fois ? Vous a-t-elle si plu pour que vous vous en souvenez encore?

- Non, la musique n'est pas mon genre, mais les paroles m'ont plu, elles résument quelque peu une situation que je vis » Dit-il en posant un regard intense sur Naruto. Le blond sentit ses genoux faillirent, s'il ne serait pas assis, il serait sans doute tombé sous l'intensité du regard, il le brûlait, pourtant il ne faisait que regarder son visage, les autres hommes auraient sans doute déjà baladé leurs mains un peu partout, ou du moins, leurs yeux, mais lui ne semblait pas plus intéresser que ça. Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers le ciel, tentant d'ignorer la chaleur qui descendait jusqu'à son bas ventre, à sentir ainsi les mains d'Itachi autour de sa taille, son souffle dans son cou, apparemment l'homme semblait être fatigué et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto.

« - Que faîtes-vous là? Pas que je m'en plaigne c'est bien le contraire, mais je suis curieux, continua Itachi

- J'avais envie d'un peu d'air.

- Seul?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Eh bien, vous ne semblez pas être une personne solitaire, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir avec de nombreux amis, et n'oublions pas le fait que j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez monté avec Saï » Dit Itachi un peu plus froidement qu'auparavant, mais le mensonge était l'une des choses qu'il ne supportait pas en plus de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait, fichu sentiments, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir des émotions, la colère oui, mais l'admiration, la tendresse et la jalousie n'étaient pas au programme et il ne savait pas bien comment les traiter.

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait le besoin de s'expliquer, mais il le fit.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, j''avais besoin de lui parler.

- Uniquement parler?

- Oui...continua-t-il en sentant la méfiance d'Itachi. Et puis, si j'aurais fait autres choses croyez vous vraiment qu'une demi heure m'aurait suffit ? Je ne suis pas en manque à ce point.

Itachi grogna dans un signe de possession, avant qu'un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, alors Naruto voulait jouer?

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir? Je n'ai pas encore eu ce plaisir...murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Naruto frémit, quelque chose lui disait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux, mais celui-ci était bien trop excitant pour l'arrêter.

- Encore? Voulez-vous dire que vous pourriez m'avoir ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi présomptueux, je sais qu'un joyaux ce mérite, et je suis prêt à travailler dur.

Il vit la légère nuance de rose sur les joues de Naruto et sourit avant de continuer, alors ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça Naruto...

- Et je suis le genre d'homme qui obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

- Et que voulez vous ? Demanda le blond en se retournant, il se plaça à genoux de part et d'autre des jambes Itachi pour ancrer son regard dans le sien...envoutant, se dit Itachi.

- Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir Naruto-kun? Je ne suis pas sûr que vous êtes prêt à en assumer les conséquences...souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, Naruto pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa bouche, et sa gorge devint soudainement sèche.

- Naruto-kun?" Demanda-t-il avec un rictus en captant le regard de Naruto sur ses lèvres.

Comment un prénom pouvait être dit d'une façon aussi sensuel? Ça devrait être condamnable!

Naruto s'apprêtait à répondre quand une sonnerie de portable l'interrompit, l'expression sauvé par le gong n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'en cet instant,. Itachi soupira, celui qui l'avait appelé avait intérêt à avoir une assurance vie! Il sortit son portable de sa poche profitant au passage pour frôler de sa main la cuisse de Naruto qui était toujours à genoux sur ses jambes.

« - Oui, Kisame ? Grogna Itachi

- Besoin d'aide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton petit frère a merdé avec le budget, tu dois réparer sa stupidité avant que votre paternel arrive."

Itachi maudit son frère sur plusieurs générations avant d'acquiescer. Puis son regard se posa sur Naruto qui l'observait curieusement, la tête penchée sur le côté, Dieu qu'il était adorable...et voilà, c'était quoi encore que ce sentiment ! Un sourire séducteur, qui lui ressemblait plus que ce regard doux d'amoureux-transi (lui amoureux, n'importe quoi?) étira ses lèvres.

« - Hn, je t'en veux, j'étais en si charmante compagnie, dis à mon petit frère que ça lui coûtera cher, très cher, dit-il en ne quittant pas Naruto des yeux avant de raccrocher. C'est les joues rouges que Naruto répondit :

- Je vaux tant que ça?

- Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir tant d'argent » Dit-il en enroulant une de ces mèches blondes autour de son doigt avant de se lever, lui offrant sa main que Naruto prit avec beaucoup moins d'hésitation que la dernière fois. Il caressa légèrement sa paume de son pouce avant de partir comme si de rien n'était

Naruto avait obtenu une information de taille aujourd'hui sur Itachi, l'homme était indéniablement un beau parleur...

**Fin du chapitre**

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur frustré et qui le fait passer par son rire terriblement glauque et hystérique, elle a l'air folle...et alors?

Et n'oubliez pas euh...bah...reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Non, non, j'ai acheté un ticket de loterie, mais ça à nouveau pas marché...et ouais, j'ai pas gagné les personnages formidables (je parle pas de Sakura hein) de Masashi Kishimoto!

**Note **: Comme d'habitude merci pour les reviews...la cause de ma frustration ? Vous inquiétez pas dans quelques chapitres vous comprendrez! Et réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil! Et je m'excuse à l'avance si vous trouvez des fautes, mais ma potentielle bêta-lectrice ne m'a pas encore répondu, et j'ai corrigé comme j'ai pu (je suis en plein stresse alors faut pas m'en vouloir!) Sur ceux, je laisse la parole à Naru-chan et Itachi-sama!

**Chapitre 4**

Les semaines qui suivirent Naruto rejoignait tous les midis Itachi sur le toit, ça c'était fait comme ça, tout simplement, le blond avait trouvé ça naturel de venir le rejoindre, comme Itachi d'ailleurs. Leur jeu de séduction ne dépassait jamais les caresses innocentes et les sous-entendus, qui au fil du temps devenaient de plus en plus "entendus" et de moins en moins "sous". Aucun d'eux n'avaient jugé bon de se tutoyer, Itachi sans doute par respect, et Naruto, eh bien, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir une relation différente qu'avec ses amis, avec cet homme il devait se tenir, utiliser les rudiments du langage qu'on lui avait enseigné car il faisait partie de la famille Namikaze et ne pas se montrer immature, sûrement un homme de sa trempe n'apprécierait pas son immaturité...

Quant à sa famille, Yahiko, Nagato, Kakashi étaient les seuls avec qui il parlait, sa mère ? Pas la peine, elle était toujours du côté de son père...et son père, s'excuser et gnagnagni et gnagnagna mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire?! S'il était si désolé, il avait qu'à annuler ce mariage et lui acheter un an de ramen pour le désagrément!

Gaara donna une tape sur la tête de son ami pour qu'il se réveille, se faire virer 5 fois dans le mois n'allait pas aider ses études.

« - Hey! Tu sais une « légère » tape, ça suffisait!

- Elle était légère, grommela Gaara

- Je savais pas que tu savais faire des blagues Gaara, rit amèrement Naruto

- T'en veux une autre ?

- Tu veux que je te rembourse ? Renchérit le blond. Un léger rictus apparut sur les lèvres du roux et il se pencha sur Naruto.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu ainsi Naruto, tu avais plus l'air de dévier dans la catégorie mauviette ces derniers temps.

- Répète un peu bâtard! Grogna le blond

- Mais toujours aussi manipulable, ricana Gaara. Mais redevenons sérieux, c'est ce mariage qui te tracasse encore?

- A ton avis...soupira Naruto, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il n'y avait plus tellement pensé depuis sa rencontre avec Itachi.

- Alors le dobe pourquoi cette tête de dépressif ? Te serais-tu enfin rendu compte de ton inutilité ?

- Ah le bâtard rancunier, sourit faussement Naruto en se retournant pour voir derrière son banc Sasuke et ses chiens de garde.

- Tu sais Sasuke, il faut arrêter de croire que tout le monde est dans la même situation que toi.

- Ta gueule Namikaze, sale pédé.

- Gaara, tu crois que c'était une insulte ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers le roux.

- Non, la chose rose au moche cul n'a pas assez d'esprit pour ça » Dit Gaara en regardant la fenêtre...la chose rose, prénommée Sakura s'avança pour lui donner un crochet du droit, c'était que pour une fille elle était violente. Naruto arrêta son poing à quelques centimètres de sa joue.

« -Tu ne vas pas abîmer mon si beau visage, n'y a t-il pas assez de laideur dans ce monde?

Gaara à sa gauche ricana.

- Remarque, je comprends qu'en ta si charmante compagnie, note l'ironie, on soit dégoûté des femmes pour devenir gay...» Déclara le blond en se levant pour murmurer dans l'oreille de l'Uchiwa « n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? »

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Sasuke rougir avant de le repousser brutalement. Il fit un signe à ses chiens de garde de laisser tomber, et l'ignora.

Naruto cligna des yeux

« - C'est moi où il a abandonné Gaara ? »

Il vit même le roux quelque peu surpris lui aussi avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Si même son rival l'abandonner qui lui restait-il?!

Quand la cloche sonna, Naruto gémit en rangeant le plus lentement possible ses affaires, Kiba qui était assis à côté d'Hinata vint le rejoindre en remarquant sa lenteur délibérée.

« - C'est la note que tu as eu à ton partiel qui te donne tant d'entrain? » Demanda le brun toujours choqué de la note de Naruto, pas parce qu'elle était bonne mais au contraire très mauvaise. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, Naruto était naturellement doué en économie, comme le si célèbre Minato Namikaze, il avait hérité de son talent pour les affaires. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment le langage économique, trop compliqué d'après lui, il s'en sortait facilement à l'instinct, c'est comme si ça coulait de source pour lui, Naruto comprenait des concepts qui demandaient au moins des heures à Shikamaru en quelques minutes, s'il était moins flemmard, le blond serait sans doute l'un des meilleurs élèves de cette classe. Alors oui, qu'il est eût une mauvaise note l'étonnait franchement.

« -Ça ? Demanda-t-il en roulant le papier en boule avant de le jeter dans la corbeille et un but!

- Non, mais mon père doit venir me chercher, continua Naruto, cette fois Minato avait tout fait pour que son fils ne puisse pas lui échapper.

- Eh bien, il est cool ton père, sourit Kiba.

- T'es lourd Inuzuka, soupira Gaara en sortant. Naruto balança son sac sur son épaule avant de le suivre.

- Alors, la mauvaise note?

- Avec de la chance je vais énerver papa adoré, t'as capté le sarcasme?

- Oui c'est puéril...et ça te ressemble, sourit discrètement Gaara.

_Naruto Namikaze et attendu au bureau du directeur, _annonça une voix par l'un des hauts parleurs disséminés dans les couloirs_.  
_

Naruto cligna des yeux, que lui voulait face de serpent ? Il se tourna vers Gaara qui lui lançait un regard de reproche qui devait signifier « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? » ou « Je te préviens, j'ai rien vu, et rien entendu, j'étais pas là »

Le blond soupira et se rendit au bureau de face...euh...le doyen. Kabuto lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à entrer. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« - Tu ne sais pas frapper Namikaze? Demanda Orochimaru en relevant la tête de ses dossiers.

- Oups, je suis désolé, je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui. Quelque chose disait à Orochimaru qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas mais bon, passons.

- Je vous préviens pour une fois j'ai rien fait! S'enquit immédiatement Naruto.

- Ai-je dis quoique ce soit?

- Hmm...non.

- Bien, donc ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es là, allons droit au but, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Comme se taper son secrétaire se dit le blond, mais il se retint de la sortir celle-là.

- Sais-tu que dans deux semaines il y a l'annuel gala de charité organisé à l'université ?

- Euh...non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, avant de continuer. Et en quoi cela doit-il m'intéresser ?

- Eh bien, nous avons besoin de plusieurs personnes disons...éminentes à ce gala et je sais que toi et ta famille ont de bonnes relations.

- Je vous l'accorde, mais en quoi, encore une fois, cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Disons que si tu acceptes d'organiser ce gala je pourrais faire l'impasse sur tes nombreux renvoies de cours ce mois-ci sans oublier les prochains problèmes que tu créeras certainement, sourit mesquinement le serpent.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mes parents vous haïssent, et qu'ils seront extrêmement en colère si je vous aide", remarqua Naruto en se tournant les pouces. "Et j'ai eu une très longue dissertation à faire et je crains qu'avec ce gala je n'ai pas le temps de la faire, oh, j'allais oublier, j'ai aussi toujours ce blâme pour avoir organiser une fête au gymnase les vacances dernières.

- Fête ?! Une beuverie oui! Une soirée de débauche! Il y a encore des graffitis sur les murs!

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous préoccupe, surtout que le délai de deux semaines est très court.

- Petit enfoiré manipulateur, grommela Orochimaru avant d'acquiescer sèchement.

- Bien nous avons un accord, sourit Naruto en se levant.

- Oh et Naruto-kun", l'interpella Orochimaru alors qu'il allait passer la porte « Je vois ne serait-ce qu'une serviette orange et le blâme sera le moindre de tes soucis ».

Le blond ricana avant de sortir.

Minato observa sa montre sous toutes les coutures, Naruto avait déjà 20 minutes de retard, et il espérait pour son fils que sa montre soit déréglée. Il leva la tête et vit Naruto rejoindre sa voiture. A la vue du regard de son fils « n'importe ou sauf ici », il se souvint que ce n'était pas le moment où il pouvait l'enguirlander pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un retard. Minato soupira, la situation était loin d'être bonne et ça faisait mal de savoir qu'il avait dû forcer son propre fils à le rencontrer. Le bruit de la porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées, Naruto balança son sac sur la banquette arrière et prit place sur le siège à côté de son père.

« - J'aurais pu rentrer seul, grogna Naruto

- Et comment ? Dois-je te rappeler que ta voiture est toujours chez le garagiste? Demanda Minato en haussant un sourcil.

- La marche, tu connais pas? Répondit-il du même air, se retenant d'ajouter que c'est un drôle de hasard que sa voiture flanche subitement, sans signe avant coureur, alors que son père cherchait à tous prix le moyen de le coincer.

- Naruto, réprimanda Minato. Tu n'es pas content de passer un moment père fils ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

- Les réponses à ta question sont variées et je ne suis pas sûr que tu les apprécierais toutes, répondit-il en tournant son visage vers la vitre.

- Mets ta ceinture", soupira le plus âgé.

La voiture démarra en trombe, Naruto se demanda vaguement pourquoi son père était si pressé ? Mais pour avoir la réponse à cette question il faudrait lui adresser la parole volontairement et il ne méritait pas son attention pour l'instant. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le chemin du manoir?! Il ne reconnaissait pas ses rues et pour cause celle-ci était le quartier réservé aux gens aisées et aisées était à voir au sens large, tous les plus riches industriels organisaient leurs dîners, les rendez-vous d'affaires, banquets ou autres choses dans ce genre dans ces quartiers.

« - Où on va ? Grommela Naruto, trop curieux pour se taire.

- Un restaurant, je t'invite à manger ce soir, sourit Minato.

- Tu ne comptes tout de même pas acheter mon pardon avec de la nourriture?

- Au moins j'aurais essayé, continua de sourire le blond.

- Oui hein, c'est l'attention qui compte comme on dit, même si ça ne sert à rien.

Minato sourit piteusement avant de s'arrêter devant un restaurant. Naruto haussa un sourcil devant les 4 étoiles, un tapis rouge menait à la porte tenu par un portier, le bâtiment était immense pour un restaurant, des balcons et terrasses nacrées d'un blanc pur étaient montés sur les derniers étages, le bâtiment était couvert d'une peinture rouge carmin, ornée par ci par la de bande or, des colonnes dans le style des colonnades de la Grèce antique entourées la porte d'entrée. Un homme leur ouvrit la portière de la voiture et Minato lui donna les clés, celui-ci était sans doute chargé de garer la voiture. Naruto soupira, c'est avec déception qu'il se rendit compte une fois de plus que son père ne le connaissait pas, tous ses bâtiments richement décorées, ces gens à leurs services, toutes ces personnes habillées comme des pingouins avec leur fausse politesse, cette nourriture qui allait sans doute coûter un mois de salaire à un employés modeste n'étaient pas l'idée qu'il se faisait du bonheur. Son père aurait sans doute marqué plus de points en l'emmenant dans le bar à ramen du coin.

Minato prit l'air de son fils comme de l'incrédulité et le poussa doucement vers la porte. Quand le portier voulut lui ouvrir l'entrée, Naruto grogna.

« - Ça va je sais encore comment ouvrir une porte.

Minato lança un regard penaud à l'homme avant de dire :

- Naruto, il fait juste son travail.

- Il a qu'à le faire pour la femme qui essaye de reproduire une quincaillerie à elle toute seule derrière nous!

Une femme d'âge mur, qui portait disons...hmm de nombreux bijoux lâcha un hoquet de stupeur, offusquée.

- Vous essayez de vous décorez comme un sapin de noël ?

Minato s'excusa rapidement avant de tirer Naruto jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Il n'allait pas réprimander son fils en public mais plus tard, quand la situation lui semblerait plus favorable.

Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil.

- J'ai réservé une table au nom de Namikaze.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit un autre pingouin en consultant ses registres. Suivez moi messieurs, je vais vous conduire à vos tables. »

Naruto traînait du pied et Minato grogna, signalant ainsi qu'il ferait mieux de bien se tenir dans cet endroit. Le plus jeune haussa des épaules, se demandant vaguement combien ils avaient de table dans ce restaurant. Minato cru comprendre son interrogation et répondit :

« - Ce restaurant fait aussi office d'hôtel Naruto »

Naruto fit un geste évasif de la main, et apparemment le mec avait fini de leur faire visiter la salle et les avait enfin mené à leur table, elle ne pouvait pas encore se trouvait plus loin ?! Il leur tira les chaises et Naruto allait faire la même remarque au portier mais un raclement de gorge de son père l'en empêcha, il leur donna ensuite les menus et leur déclara que quelqu'un viendrait prendre les commandes dans quelques minutes.

Naruto cligna des yeux...c'était quoi ça?

« - Salade d'algues et concombres vinaigrée avec calamar, lut-il incrédule, vite la poubelle!

- C'est ça que tu veux? Demanda Minato en levant la tête de son menu

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu me prends pour un poiscaille là ou quoi?

- Eh bien quoi? C'est délicieux.

- Permets moi d'en douter...y a pas un truc...hmm...plus commun ?

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas des nouilles ? Plaisanta Minato

- Bah si, justement, répondit Naruto qui ne voyait pas ce que son père trouvait de drôle.

- Rassure moi, là c'est toi qui plaisante ? Demanda le plus âgé en clignant des yeux.

- Non.

- Mon Dieu Naruto, je ne t'ai pas emmené dans ce restaurant pour t'acheter des nouilles, soupira-t-il.

- En effet, tu es venu pour m'acheter.

Avant que Minato ne puisse répondre, Naruto se leva.

- Où sont les toilettes ?

- Attends, je vais de...

- Non merci, je trouverais tout seul," l'interrompit-il.

Après 15 minutes de recherche infructueuse Naruto commençait sérieusement à désespéré, ils avaient jamais pensé à créer des cartes, mouais ce serait ça sa suggestion pour le chef! Une carte...et une boussole surtout...

Ruminant la tête vers le bas, il ne remarqua pas l'aspect étrange que lui donnait les personnes alentours et il remarqua encore moins qu'un homme marchait vers sa direction, Naruto ne remarqua que trop tard les pieds qui s'étaient arrêtés devant lui et se cogna contre le torse de l'étranger. Une main pâle l'agrippa par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de faire une chute à cause de sa maladresse. Naruto baissa les yeux sur la main, il la reconnaîtrait partout, après tout le propriétaire avait occupé ses rêves assez souvent ces derniers temps.

« - Itachi-san» Murmura Naruto, surprit. Il releva la tête et aperçut l'homme, il cligna des yeux un instant en le voyant en costume...merde, même en costume d'affaire, il était sexy, son costume était composé d'un pantalon noir coupé à l'italienne tout comme sa veste et une chemise rouge sang rajoutait la couleur qui manquait à sa tenu, s'assortissant parfaitement avec ses yeux, mais que pouvait-il attendre d'autre du Dieu du sexe ?

« - Naruto-kun, quelle bonne surprise, souffla-t-il à son oreille, sa main toujours sur son bras.

- Surprise ? Drôle de coïncidence plutôt, je vous prendrais presque pour un stalker, vous ai-je déjà manqué ? » Déclara Naruto d'un sourire séducteur, cela faisait depuis quelques temps qu'il ne bégayait plus en sa présence, certes il rougissait parfois, mais avec les sous-entendus et la voix de l'homme on pouvait tout à fait le comprendre.

« - Et si c'était le cas ? Demanda Itachi avec le même sourire.

- Alors il conviendrait de combler ce manque n'est-ce pas ? » Itachi haussa un sourcil devant la hardiesse de Naruto, bien sûr il avait remarqué que le blond tentait de le séduire et il en était extrêmement satisfait, surtout que ce petit jeu entre eux l'amusait. Avec la plupart de ses anciennes conquêtes, c'était décevant tant c'était facile, quelques jours et ils étaient dans son lit après, cela n'avait plus rien d'intéressant et il changeait à nouveau de personne. Mais Naruto était différent, apparemment il n'était pas non plus inconnu au jeu de la séduction, et cela lui plaisait autant ça le dérangeait, le blond arrivait à lui résister, mais trop longtemps à son goût, chaque jour, Itachi était d'autant plus fasciné et séduit par Naruto et la frustration commençait légèrement à se faire sentir.

Au final, serait-il le chasseur ou la proie ?

« - Êtes-vous enfin prêt à assumer ? Je vous préviens je suis un homme exigeant » Dit-il enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt, une habitude qu'il avait commencé à prendre ces dernières semaines. Cette fois, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement sous l'insinuation qui était certainement sexuel.

Le bipeur d'Itachi le sauva une nouvelle fois. Naruto ne remercierait jamais assez les appareils électronique, tandis qu'Itachi ne les maudirait jamais assez. L'Uchiwa soupira, les actionnaires étaient impatients, il devait retourner à sa table. Il vit l'air hagard de Naruto et demanda :

« - Vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

- Hum...les toilettes...

- Je vais vous y mener, c'est vrai qu'on peut facilement se perdre, ricana Itachi

Quelle idée de foutre les toilettes aussi loin du restaurant?! Il se trouvait pratiquement à l'accueil.

- Dois-je surveiller que personne ne vienne vous agressez cette fois? »

Les joues de Naruto se colorèrent à nouveau, ne doutant pas qu'Itachi faisait mention de l'épisode avec Saï, ça lui était tout de même resté en travers de la gorge,.Il décida d'ignorer cet étrange sentiment de honte et répondit légèrement :

« - Ne voudriez-vous pas prendre la place de l'agresseur ? »

Naruto n'eût même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se trouvait contre la porte, Itachi collé à lui, ses mains reposaient contre la bois, de part et d'autres de sa tête, l'empêchant de partir. Il souffla contre ses lèvres :

« - Ne vous ai-je pas dit, que si cela avait été moi, je ne vous aurait sûrement pas emmené dans ce genre de lieu ? »

Itachi se pencha sur son cou et déposa un frêle baiser, répétant ainsi l'action de Naruto la première fois qu'il était venu s'excuser pour son comportement. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il repartit.

Naruto grogna, l'homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à partir, le laissant languissant et frustré!

Minato était sur le point d'appeler quelqu'un pour partir à la recherche de son fils, il savait que Naruto ne pourrait pas trouver les toilettes seul, il aurait dû lui envoyer quelqu'un. Comme pour le contredire, Naruto arriva à l'instant. Il s'assit et haussa un sourcil devant le plat.

« - Soupe miso ?

- Ça fait plus classe que des nouilles, et plus commun, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Et ne te plains pas, si tu n'aurais pas mit une demi-heure au toilette tu aurais pu commander toi-même.

- J'ai vu un ami, expliqua Naruto en avalant sa soupe.

- Oh et qui ? Demanda Minato, espérant pouvoir démarrer une conversation.

- Personne que tu connais » Répondit-il sèchement.

Et oui, que des espoirs...le dîner ne se déroula pas exactement comme l'avait prévu Minato, chaque tentative de conversation termina rapidement par un échec cuisant, c'est sûr que si son fils ne répondait que par des « hn » ça n'allait pas aller, et les monologues ? Très peu pour lui.

De sa table, Itachi avait une vue sur celle de Naruto, c'est bien pour ça qu'il s'était levé quand il avait vu Naruto quitter sa table, et oui, le blond avait raison ce n'était pas que du hasard. Alors que Kisame s'occupait de faire la conversation avec les actionnaires, il put observer mieux Naruto. Il reconnu aisément l'homme assit en face, Minato Namikaze, les voir ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre ne faisait qu'accentuer leur ressemblance, mais si tout le monde disait qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, lui était loin d'être d'accord. Le visage de Minato était plus masculin, plus dur que celui de Naruto qui avait une grâce presque féminine, certes la couleur des cheveux était la même, mais il y avait tout de même une différence qui lui parut évidente, pourtant elle était minime et Itachi ne se rendrait compte que bien plus tard du pourquoi il pouvait identifier une différence aussi insignifiante. Leurs yeux. Ceux de Minato étaient bien plus étirés, mais la différence était sans conteste la couleur, oui, ils étaient tous les deux bleus, mais ceux de l'aîné était d'un bleu glacial, froid, alors que ceux de Naruto semblaient être fait à l'image d'un ciel d'été sans nuage, chaleureux et joyeux, des tas d'émotions passaient à travers ses yeux, la si célèbre phrase « les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme » avait dû être inventé pour lui. D'une certaine manière, Naruto tenait plus de sa mère selon lui.

Il observait curieusement l'interaction entre le père et le fils. Il n'avait jamais cru que Naruto pouvait tenir rancune à quelqu'un mais c'est bien du mépris qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, et Itachi devina aisément pourquoi. Il vit Minato ouvrir la bouche plus d'une fois, sans doute pour combler un silence pesant et Naruto semblait juste répondre par ce qui semblait être des geignements. Le plus jeune regardait tous les coins, cherchant sans doute une échappatoire, tandis que l'aîné paraissait être découragé au possible, Itachi vit le regard outré que lançait la plupart des personnes à Naruto, et il s'en amusa, oui, le jean noir avec la chaîne et une simple chemise bleu ciel ne faisait pas très « chic » Minato avait sans doute dû lui préparer une surprise et à l'aspect de Naruto, elle était ratée. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le plat de Naruto et celui de Minato. Alors que le chef des Namikaze avait un plat conventionnel de la maison, Naruto n'avait qu'une simple soupe...et Itachi eut la réponse à cette énigme quelques minutes plus tard quand un homme vint leur tirer la chaise pour les aider à se lever. Il entendit parfaitement le cri :

« - J'ai des mains vous savez! Je ne suis pas handicapé! »

Itachi comprit facilement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Naruto n'aimait pas le luxe, mais ça il l'avait deviné avec ses vêtements, le plus jeune semblait être quelqu'un de simple au contraire du chef Namikaze visiblement, il ne l'admirait que plus, les poules de riches qui ne pensaient qu'à leur apparence, leurs bijoux, très peu pour lui. Il préférait de loin quelqu'un de passionné et simple comme Naruto. Et Dieu, qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait être tentant quand il avait ce visage furieux...

Arrivé au manoir, Naruto quitta le plus rapidement possible la voiture, Minato le regarda en soupirant, Kushina allait le tuer. Il vit son fils rejoindre son frère Yahiko, la mine méprisante et colérique de Naruto changea instantanément en une mine plus joyeuse et quelque peu renfrogné après une blague de Yahiko vu que celui-ci riait à gorge déployée. Son frère ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement avant de le tirer hors de la cuisine.

Un sentiment désagréable s'empara de lui devant cette scène, jamais auparavant il n'avait vu cette proximité entre son frère et son fils. Comment se faisait-il que Naruto n'adressait plus la parole, à lui, son propre père, et s'entende si bien avec son frère immature, paresseux et stupide!

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna pour voir sa femme.

« - Alors qu'à-t-il dit?

- Rien

- Rien? Répéta-t-elle. Tu plaisantes ?! Il t'a quand même adressé la parole!

- Si tu considères hn, comme parler alors oui, nous avons beaucoup parlé, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste pour se calmer.

- Oh...où est-il à présent ?

- Avec Yahiko.

- Oh, lui arrivera à le calmer, dit-elle insouciante à la tension de son mari.

- Pourquoi _lui_ y arriverait-il? _Pourquoi pas moi_, pensa-t-il

- Eh bien pour Naruto, Yahiko et comme son frère même son père...oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça, se rétracta-t-elle quand elle vit son mari baisser la tête.

- Non...soupira-t-il dans la défaite. C'est vrai, il faut l'avouer Kushina, nous avons été de mauvais parents, durant l'enfance de Naruto c'est à peine si nous le voyions, un enfant à besoin de découvrir des choses avec ses parents, de s'amuser, d'avoir des rites, d'aller au parc d'attraction, ou je ne sais quoi encore, mais nous, nous n'avons rien apporté de tout cela à notre fils, au contraire de Yahiko »

Kushina détourna la tête, elle le savait, la rousse n'avait jamais été très présente dans la vie de son fils. Tout d'abord parce que les Namikaze l'empêchait souvent de rester seul avec Naruto, les aînés n'appréciaient pas vraiment son mariage avec Minato, et ils avaient peur qu'elle pourrait être une mauvaise influence pour son fils, son propre fils merde! Cependant, ce n'était pas une excuse et elle le savait, à l'époque Kushina et Minato avaient de grande crise dans leur mariage, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait supporter toute l'animosité à son égard, n'oublions pas d'ajouter que Minato ne voyait rien...qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf parfois. Cette période fût occupée par les plus grands doutes de sa vie, au point de penser à se séparer de son mari, donc son fils n'était pas vraiment une priorité et à présent, elle le regrettait amèrement.

« - Crois-tu qu'il va se séparer de nous? » Murmura-t-elle, avant elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, car après tout rien ne pouvait faire partir Naruto, malgré tout il restait son bébé, mais à présent, quand il irait vivre chez les Uchiwa, rien ne pourra l'obliger à revenir les voir.

Minato releva la tête, très rarement il avait entendu une voix aussi découragée provenant de sa femme et il ne le supportait pas. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et murmura à son tour.

« - Non, je l'en empêcherait, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je montrerais à mon fils que nous pouvons être de bon parents.

- Minato, il a 18 ans, n'est-ce pas trop tard pour ça?

- Non, tu me connais, je ne suis pas arrivé là ou j'en suis parce que j'ai l'habitude d'abandonner à la moindre difficulté!

- Non, mais regarde où ça nous a mené, nous vendons pratiquement notre fils » Souffla-t-elle en se détachant avant de monter dans sa chambre, sous le regard coupable de son mari.

« - Hilarant gamin! » Ricana Yahiko en se tenant le ventre. J'aurais tant aimé voir la tête de snake-face! Vas-tu en profiter pour faire toutes les conneries possibles? Moi c'est ce que je ferais !

- On verra, sourit Naruto en prenant une bière dans le mini-bar. A moins que je les garde comme roues de secours.

- Non profites-en.

- Pff...t'es qu'un grand gamin Yahiko, rit Naruto. 'fin bref, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pour les invités?

- Non, pour ta maman, bien sûr pour eux.

- Mais tu n'es pas déjà amis avec les héritiers de puissante personne ? Dit-il en attrapant la bière que Naruto lui lança.

- Si, mais snake-face les méprise aussi et il ne veut pas des gosses au gala.

- D'acc, je verrais ce que je peux faire...oh et puis merde, je volerais le carnet d'adresse de Minato.

- Thanks!

- Maintenant dis-moi, comment c'est déroulé ce dîner père-fils?

- C'est toi qui lui a donné l'idée ?

- Non...ta mère peut-être ou les vieux .

- Tu m'étonnes...ça a été une horreur...il m'a ramené dans un restaurant où les serviettes étaient pliées en forme de cygne tu te rends compte?! Des cygnes! Dit-il en poussant Yahiko pour s'affaler sur le canapé.

- Oh, j'imagine, affreux, hocha-t-il de la tête, un faux air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

- Je ne rigole pas! Derrière moi une vieille concourait pour le prix du sapin de noël le plus décoré, et on lui aurait donné le premier prix sans concertation!

Yahiko ricana à la mine horrifiée de son neveu avant de reprendre

- Un restaurant chic alors, je vois, ne pouvais-tu pas simplement lui dire que ce n'était pas pour toi ce genre de chose? » Demanda-t-il, sachant parfaitement que son neveu haïssait la richesse, le luxe, car pour lui richesse rimait avec solitude et masque, et ça il ne pouvait que trop bien le comprendre.

« - Non, il aurait dû le deviner seul, même ça il ne le sait pas, expliqua Naruto, déçu. Le jeune homme se leva, bière à la main et sortit du salon. Malgré le murmure presque intelligible de son neveu, Yahiko comprit parfaitement ces dernières paroles :

« - Mais sait-il quoique ce soit au bout du compte? »

Fin du chapitre 4

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur qui manque d'inspiration pour ses fidèles phrases alors, la technique ultime ... (vive les points de suspension!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** C'est ça mon cauchemar en vérité...voir des disclaimers partout beuh...donc...non, non j'ai même plus assez d'argent pour le ticket le loterie, ce qui amenuise sérieusement mes chances d'acheter Itachi-sa...oups, euh, je veux dire les personnages de Naruto hihi!

**Note : **Comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et suivent mon histoire, c'est la seule source de motivation des flemmardes! Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil! Et enfin, désolée si ce chapitre met plus de temps à paraître, c'est pas une découverte mais...les lycées engagent maintenant des tyrans -_-''. Enfin! Plus court que les autres, mais bon, il fallait absolument que j'arrête ce chapitre à ce moment là!

Pour ceux qui se sont endormis réveillez-vous! J'ai fini! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

Naruto regardait avec une mine franchement perplexe la salle conçue pour les fêtes qu'est-ce qu'elle était..laide! Mon Dieu, les murs étaient d'un gris sobre, les rideaux d'un bleu foncés qui faisait vraiment drap de mémé et toutes les tables étaient collées les unes aux autres, comment les gens faisaient pour bouger là-dedans ?! Il allait falloir un peu égayer tout cela et en deux semaines...merde...il n'y avait pas que des avantages! Alors la tapisserie...il verrait bien du orange...

_Je ne vois ne serait-ce qu'une serviette orange et le blâme sera le moindre de tes soucis_

...ou pas...Orochimaru pouvait être convaincant quand il voulait.

Du rouge alors? Euh...non, noël était passé...merde, fallait l'avouer, il n'avait aucun sens des couleurs et de l'esthétique sauf pour ses vêtements bien sûr, mais ça c'était différent. Il s'assit sur le sol, position du lotus, à ce qui paraissait ça aidait la concentration!

« - Eh bien, Naruto-kun, je ne savais pas que vous étiez le genre de personne qui méditait »

Naruto sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir

« - Itachi-san » Salua Naruto en se relevant « Je ne méditais pas, je tentais de hmm...me concentrer...dit-il en détournant le visage.

- Pour savoir comment décorer une salle? Demanda Itachi en haussant un sourcil, visiblement amusé.

- Hey! Ça demande de l'effort !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Vous savez Itachi-san, vous êtes un beau parleur mais un horrible menteur, dit Naruto en se renfrognant.

- Vous avez découvert une de mes faiblesses » Sourit faiblement Itachi, _« si seulement tu savais Naruto-kun »_ « Et vous, savez-vous que vous avez une mine irrésistible en ce moment ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus léger pour changer de sujet, et cela marcha au sourire séducteur qu'affichait à présent Naruto sur son visage.

- Ah oui? Irrésistible? Même pour vous?

- Qui sait ? A votre avis Naruto-kun?» Fredonna Itachi en passant une main derrière sa tête pour caresser l'arrière de son cou.

Naruto avait du mal à réfléchir quand la main froide de l'homme le caressait si tendrement, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rougir. Itachi posa son pouce sur ses lèvres, soufflant contre sa bouche.

« - Ne vous blessez pas, vos lèvres pourraient servir dans un avenir proche »

Cette fois, Naruto ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer et détourna le visage. Il respira un bon coup pour se calmer et demanda, espérant tout comme Itachi pouvoir changer de sujet :

« - Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici?

- Tout simplement parce que je suis chargé de vous aider, répondit Itachi en haussant des épaules, laissant passer pour l'instant.

- Par qui ? Non pas que je ne suis pas content» S'enquit-il immédiatement « C'est plutôt le contraire et...

- Ah oui ? Le contraire? L'interrompit Itachi en reprenant ses caresses.

- Eh bien oui, vous êtes un ami, si on peut dire, ou du moins une connaissance agréable, donc il est tout naturelle que je sois heureux de vous voir, expliqua Naruto en souriant, heureux de ne pas s'être fait prendre cette fois.

- Un ami ? Une connaissance ? Rien que ça? Murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce, Naruto ferma brièvement les yeux, sous la douceur du touché peu habitué à un geste si tendre avant de répondre :

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous être plus?

- Vous avez déjà la réponse à cette question, Naruto-kun, mais qu'en partie.

- En partie ?

- J'aimerais être ce que vous pensez mais bien plus encore, souffla-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce donc que ce bien plus encore? »

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi

« - Naruto-kun, je ne souhaite pas vous choquez avec des pensées aussi indécentes que sont les miennes, mais je peux juste vous dire qu'un prêtre me châtierait sans aucun doute et que j'espère vraiment pour vous que vous êtes souple »

Ah non! Là c'était impossible de ne pas ressembler à une tomate !

_« Je me disais aussi que tu pouvais pas garder contenance plus longtemps, tu m'avais presque forcé à te respecter »_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là c'te putain de voix! Des semaines qu'il ne l'entendait plus et voilà! Faut toujours qu'elle se ramène quand il faut pas! Il décida de l'ignorer puis répondit

« - A ce point, ne vanteriez vous pas vos compétences ? »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, amusé, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Naruto réponde, mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela, au contraire ça le tentait d'autant plus.

« - Voulez-vous tester ?

- Qui sait ? A votre avis Itachi-san ? » Répéta Naruto de la même façon qu'Itachi il y a quelques minutes.

Itachi retira ses mains avant de lui faire un bref geste de la main, en signe de soumission.

« - Pour une fois, vous avez le dernier mot, Naruto-kun.

- Et je sens que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, déclara-t-il, fièrement

- A votre place, je réviserais mon jugement, je peux être très persuasif quand je veux, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça

- Oh, vous le verrez assez tôt »

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable, ce fut Naruto qui le brisa quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que faisait Itachi là.

« - Alors qui vous a envoyé ?

- Le doyen, d'une façon surprenante, il n'a pas confiance en vous, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, Naruto cligna des yeux.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi »

Itachi balaya sa réponse d'un geste de main avant de demander :

« - Alors où votre méditation vous a-t-elle mené ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement toujours amusé.

- A peindre les murs en orange, répondit-il avec une moue renfrognée « C'est vrai, ça manque de couleur ici!

- Hn » Itachi avait peut-être comprit pourquoi Orochimaru l'avait envoyé aider Naruto, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, après tout, il en avait fait la demande « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la couleur qui convienne vraiment pour un gala, si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper de la décoration.

- Ça m'aidera beaucoup, merci, mais je préfère le faire moi-même, j'ai promis à face de serpent de m'occuper de ce gala.

- Respectez-vous toujours vos promesses Naruto-kun ?

- Bien sûr, et puis le marché risque de ne pas tenir!

- Marché ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, Naruto lui donna un sourire crispé en agitant des bras.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dis! Je divague!

- Soit, mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas certain que beaucoup de personne soit en harmonie avec votre amour du orange.

- Hmm...en effet, tant de gens de mauvais goût, rétorqua-t-il dans un ton fataliste, Itachi eut un sourire en coin.

- Pourriez vous m'aider alors ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai un meilleur sens de l'esthétique ? Demanda-t-il, sachant parfaitement où se diriger cette conversation.

- Regardez-vous donc dans un miroir, vous êtes parf...euh...shit » Répondit Naruto sans réfléchir, il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir le sourire de victoire sur le visage de l'homme. En effet, Itachi passa une main sous son menton pour relever son visage, ses yeux sombres semblaient être brulant et il dit d'une voix douce :

« - Je vous en pris, Naruto-kun, continuez votre phrase, la suite m'intéresse au plus haut point.

- Vous semblez apprécier trop à mon goût ma gêne, répondit Naruto en grommelant.

- N'importe qui à ma place l'apprécierait tout autant, savez-vous à quel point vous êtes adorable lorsque vous êtes embarrassés ? » C'est autour d'Itachi de se dire _shit_, depuis quand il trouvait quelqu'un adorable ?! Même Naruto ?! Oui le blond était sexy, plus que baisable, magnifique, chaleureux...mais adorable ?!

« - A quel point ? » Demanda Naruto plus taquin en voyant le trouble naître dans les yeux d'Itachi. Le plus âgé ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser ce trouble, il se poserait des questions plus tard avant de répondre du même ton qu'avant :

« - Disons juste qu'il faudrait que je vous le montre dans un lieu plus confortable et que bien que le sol soit tentant ne vous ai-je pas dit que je ne vous amènerez pas dans un endroit aussi simpliste et rude pour commettre cet acte ?

- Respectez-vous toujours vos promesses Itachi-san ?

- Uniquement celles qui me rapportent quelque chose. »

Le blond ricana pour cacher sa gêne, lui n'allait pas jusqu'à ces insinuations! Mais Dieu qu'elles étaient tentantes et apparemment mini-Naruto était d'accord avec l'avis de grand-Naruto puisqu'il semblait se réveiller quelque peu, et ça ferait vraiment mauvais genre d'avoir cette réaction devant Itachi. D'un air faussement affolé, il regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

« - Vous avez-vu l'heure ?! Euh...un ami m'attend! Je suppose que l'on se retrouve demain à l'heure du déjeuner pour les plans de la salle bah euh...à demain! » Il partit précipitamment sans attendre la réponse d'Itachi. Le corbeau resta pensif, hmm, le blond lui avait encore résisté, bien qu'il aimait ce jeu, le désir de posséder Naruto devenait d'autant plus puissant que ce jeu de séduction.

Naruto marcha rapidement, d'accord il courut en direction des toilettes, il avait un léger problème avec mini-Naruto si vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire. Il poussa la porte et s'arrêta subitement, c'était des gémissements qu'il entendait ?

« - Hmm...

- Oh oui Sasuke! Ahhhh! Hmm! Plus fort ! »

Dieu, les toilettes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois! Il ricana en reconnaissant la voix d'un homme qui apparemment se faisait faire des gâteries par Sasuke Uchiwa et dire que quand il avait insinuait qu'il était gay ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Il était loin d'imaginer que Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait pas qu'un balai enfoncé dans le cul...

« - Hmm...AH! Ouiiii! Narutooooo! »

Oups, il était cuit...euh bah, il allait falloir trouver un autre moyen de rendormir mini-Naruto maintenant, se dit-il en fuyant les toilettes, pas question de se retrouver avec un Uchiwa qui là aurait vraiment une raison pour avoir constipate-face!

Naruto ne s'était jamais rendu compte que Sasuke avait crié son nom dans l'orgasme, les yeux fermés...il ne l'avait pas vu...

**Fin du chapitre **

Reviews please?

**For intérieur** : Tu t'y prend mal!

**Moi** : tous aux abris!

**For intérieur **: Review! Maintenant!

_*Des lecteurs pas content et un lynchage de for intérieur plus tard*_

**Moi et For intérieur **: (mode chibi eyes) Reviews pliiiizzzz!

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur à la schizophrénie significative!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Vous voyez dans le manga Itachi qui a ressuscité ? Non. Vous voyez Minato entrain de jouer au papa-poule-hokage avec Naru-chan ? Non. Vous voyez Sasuke embrasser passionnément Naru-chan ? Non. Vous voyez Sakura noyé dans une marre de son propre sang ? Non...Donc ce n'est pas mon manga!

**Note : **Alors oui, comme d'habitude ma vitesse de publication dépasse celle de la lumière...donc, je suis sure que vous êtes très satisfaits! Satisfaits que je vous dis! Un gros remerciement à **Pyrane** qui a eu le courage de faire ma bêta-lectrice...paix à son âme ù_ù. Comme promis c'est un chapitre assez long...Comme d'habitude, **réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil**...à présent, enlevez votre oreiller et bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se demanda pourquoi le crétin n'arrêtait pas de s'étrangler dans son rire à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui…il avait même vu un moment Naruto regarder Sakura avec pitié, depuis quand le blond avait de la pitié pour la chienne rose?!

Quelque peu vexé d'être la cause de l'hilarité de Naruto, Sasuke alla se poster devant son bureau. Le blond, sentant l'ombre planer au-dessus de son bureau, releva la tête. Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, et Sasuke ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus rapidement, c'était la première fois que Naruto lui souriait, à lui! Mais quand il le vit éclater de rire, il se renfrogna et demanda sèchement :

« T'es enfin devenu fou, Namikaze ?

« Non, mais tu sais j'ai fait une découverte intéressante hier… » Il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille « Quand j'avais dit que t'avais un truc coincé dans le derrière…eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu autant raison »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, craignant de comprendre.

« Oh, disons juste que ton nom, Sas_uke_ est si bien choisit » Dit-il en accentuant les dernières syllabes de son nom.

Sasuke rougit légèrement de colère et de gêne mêlées avant de brutalement attraper Naruto par la gorge pour le cogner contre le bureau d'en face, il tenait sa tête contre la table.

« Ah si t'aimes brutal » Ricana Naruto en tentant de s'extirper de sa poigne

« Uchiwa lâche le. » Dit une voix profonde derrière lui.

« Ça va Gaara, laisse. Il semblerait que j'ai vexé notre cher Sasuke. »

« Namikaze, si tu racontes quoique ce soit sur moi à qui que ce soit, je te jure, je ferais de ta vie un Enfer » Siffla Sasuke contre son oreille.

Le blond se dit que sa vie était déjà assez désastreuse sans l'intervention de Sasuke, et rien que pour le faire chier il le narguerait mais bon, ce n'était pas son genre. Si Uchiwa voulait que ça reste secret, eh bien ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui rendre la vie difficile, bien que ce soit amusant. Et il n'allait certainement pas s'amuser avec un sujet aussi délicat que sa sexualité

Alors, bien qu'un sourire narquois fût toujours présent sur ses lèvres, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Mais c'est que tu es presque mignon ainsi, obéissant et soumit, Naruto » Souffla-t-il plus doucement contre son oreille.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, c'est bien la première fois que Sasuke l'appelait par son prénom.

« Je suis flatté mais c'est…non »

« On verra… » Dit-il en le relâchant, il lui lança un regard dédaigneux comme si de rien n'était, et noir au professeur, le défiant de le rappeler à l'ordre, avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

« C'est peut-être une tafiole, mais il a une sacrée poigne » Toussota Naruto en massant son cou.

« Tafiole ? » Demanda Gaara en obligeant Naruto à s'asseoir. Si le professeur n'était pas totalement inconscient pour s'en prendre à un Uchiwa, ce n'était pas le cas pour le blond. Il évita ainsi à son ami de se faire virer une nouvelle fois.

« Ouais, tu savais que Sasuke Uchiwa était vraiment gay ? » Ricana Naruto sans retenu, sachant parfaitement que Gaara n'irait jamais le répéter à qui que ce soit, après tout qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il manqua l'air soudainement sérieux de Gaara, celui-ci n'avait pas oublié de noter que Sasuke était resté collé à son ami plus que nécessaire…

Kiba vint accoster Naruto alors qu'ils allaient sortir de cours. Par habitude il passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, ne manquant pas de lui donner un léger coup de poing. Gaara le regarda dédaigneusement avant de murmurer pensif :

« Il faut laisser l'évolution faire son travail, moi qui croyait que l'homme avait dépassé le stade de l'homme de Cro-Magnon. Pour Darwin tu serais une espèce rare Inuzuka »

Kiba devint rouge de colère et grogna :

« Ta gueule Gaara! »

« Non, non, c'est plus l'homme de Neandertal »

« Boucle là ou je... »

« Tu feras quoi ? » Demanda Gaara avec un sourire dangereux. Kiba se renfrogna, il n'était pas inconscient au point de s'en prendre à ce malade. Il s'assombrit au ricanement de Naruto et s'exclama :

« Pfff, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. T'as vu Naru-chan, ton Gaa-chan est jaloux. »

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement comme si Kiba avait sortit la plus grosse connerie de sa vie...mais oui, c'est le cas! Il haussa un sourcil en n'entendant pas les os de Kiba craquer sous le poings qu'aurait dû lui balancer Gaara...oulà...ça sent pas bon. Le roux avait une expression de pure folie, un...sourire?! étira ses lèvres...merde.

« Gaa-chan ? » Répéta lentement son meilleur ami en ricanant.

« Kiba, cours! »

« Hein? » Fût la seule réponse qui pût sortir de la bouche de Kiba. Il se tourna vers son autre ami qui était devenu si blanc qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ah, c'est un peu tard pour se rendre compte de son erreur...

Gaara sortit de sa poche un couteau, il lécha le liquide rouge qui s'en écoulait sans quitter des yeux Kiba, passant et repassant plusieurs fois sa langue lentement sur le haut de la lame...des bruits de succion s'échappaient de sa bouche, il laissa même passer un soupire de bien-être. Puis, lentement il s'approcha de Kiba, très lentement...Naruto sentit le coeur de Kiba battre à toute allure, il n'allait tout de même pas s'évanouir ?

« Aaaaaaaaaah! »

Il entendit ensuite le sol trembler...il baissa la tête, bah si, il s'était évanoui.

« Ça va faire une bosse ça » Songea Naruto « Cool la confiture de fraise sur le couteau, c'était ton petit déjeuner? » Demanda le blond curieux. Gaara hocha de la tête.

« Top là vieux frère, tu m'épates! »

« Pfff… »

Gaara détourna le visage mais avança tout de même sa main, Naruto lui fit une légère tape et ricana. Gaara sera toujours le même.

" Euh, on fait quoi de Kiba ?"

" Tapis." Fût la réponse évidente de Gaara

" Oh...je vais tout de même aller voir l'infirmière, hein..." Fit-il en enjambant le corps.

" Namikaze rien vu, rien entendu."

" Oui, je connais ton slogan Gaa-chan!" Railla-t-il en courant, se préparant à…

"NAMIKAZE!"

Naruto grommela dans sa barbe des tas d'insultes à l'adresse de Kiba, l'aller-retour à l'infirmerie pour expliquer la situation, l'aller-retour avec le corps de Kiba (c'est qu'il était lourd !) et la tentative ratée d'explication crédible lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Il espérait qu'Itachi avait attendu, sinon Gaara ressemblerait à un angelot à côté de lui! Naruto fronça les sourcils en entendant les nombreuses voix dans le couloir, il haussa un sourcil devant une échelle et des tonnes de rouleau de tapisserie…hein?

Il entra dans la salle des fêtes pour voir des ouvriers, s'il se fiait à leurs tenues, venir d'on ne savait où pour débarrasser la salle de tout le mobilier. Itachi était au centre, semblant donner des ordres.

« Itachi-san ? » Demanda Naruto en s'approchant « C'est une question ridicule mais je vais tout de même la poser...qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ?! »

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je réponds à votre requête et à celle du doyen : je vous aide à préparer la salle pour le gala. »

« M'aider ? Mais c'est pas de l'aide là! Ils font tout le travail ! » Dit-il en montrant les hommes du doigt.

« En effet, et ils sont payés pour. »

« Oui, mais c'était mon rôle. »

« Eh bien, vous aurez fait votre travail, le doyen ne vous-a-t-il pas choisit uniquement pour vos relations? » Demanda Itachi en haussant un sourcil, ne voyant pas quel était le problème.

« Oui, mais je devais aussi préparer ce gala! Et la salle est comprise avec. Quand vous aviez dit que vous m'aideriez, j'ai cru bon de penser que cela signifiait que ce ne serait que vous et moi... » Dit Naruto en détournant le regard.

Un sourire séducteur étira les lèvres d'Itachi.

« Je ne demanderais pas mieux, mais qui fera la décoration dans ce cas ? »

« Eh bien nous. »

« Juste nous ? En deux semaines? Sauf votre respect, vous divaguez Naruto-kun. » Répondit Itachi en perdant son sourire.

« Voyez ça comme un défi! » S'exclama Naruto enjoué.

« Les travaux manuels, un défi ? » Interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui! Et puis je n'aime pas l'idée que des personnes fassent mon travail! » Avoua facilement Naruto.

Le corbeau se fustigea mentalement, il en avait complètement oublié la conclusion qu'il avait tiré à propos de Naruto au restaurant. Itachi ferma les yeux un instant ne croyant pas qu'il allait dire ça, surtout qu'en deux semaines c'était faute de meilleur terme impossible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour séduire le blond...

« D'accord...je vais hmm...tapisser ? » Demanda Itachi, pour la première fois perdu.

« Ouiiiii! Mais avant voudriez vous bien les renvoyer ? »

« Tous ? »

« Tous! »

Itachi, parut moins confiant qu'à son habitude et fit signe au chef de partir. Celui-ci prit une mine confuse mais un regard d'Itachi suffit à ne pas l'inciter à lui désobéir.

« Hey les gars, on remballe! »

Ceux-ci prirent une mine tout aussi surprise mais quand leur chef montra Itachi Uchiwa du doigt, ils partirent sans vouloir en savoir plus. Savoir que c'était l'heure du déjeuner leur suffisait pour abandonner sur le terrain, père, mère, enfant, et même le clebs!

« Nous sommes sensés commencer par quelle activité ? »

Naruto nota le « sensé » et un rire presque grossier sortit de sa gorge.

« Vous n'avez jamais fait de travaux manuels ? »

« Cela dépend du genre de travaux Naruto-kun » Dit-il avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Naruto détourna la tête, s'il continuait durant deux semaines ses sous-entendus, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir.

_« Mais qui te demande de te retenir crétin! »_ S'enquit la voix dans sa tête. Hey! Doucement, il n'était pas non plus une pute! _« c'est le mec qu'allait se faire sauter dans les toilettes qui dit ça?! »_. Quand cet épisode sortirait-il de sa tête?! _« Jamais! »._ Possible, se dit-il. Mais leur petit jeu était presque aussi jouissif que l'était le sexe, ça l'excitait tout autant d'ailleurs _« bah merde, t'as pas dû avoir des bon coups alors »_. En plus, sa compétitivité avait forcément ressurgit avec ce petit manège, et pas question de laisser un homme, aussi sexy soit-il le vaincre!

Pour ne pas montrer son évidente divagation, il ricana à nouveau et Itachi demanda :

« Est-ce aussi surprenant que cela ? »

« Oui, jusque là je vous croyais parfait alors c'est...oh reshit! » Soupira Naruto. Encore une fois, il tendait lui-même la perche à Itachi. Ce dernier eût un sourire narquois et s'approcha de Naruto caressant à nouveau une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Parfait ? A ce point ? J'en suis honoré, et je ne voudrais pas faillir à une si haute estime. Si j'ai des imperfections dans certains domaines, croyez-moi j'excelle dans d'autres travaux manuels qui font rapidement oublier ces petits défauts »

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous entendez par là » Feignit Naruto.

« Oh que si, vous le voyez parfaitement Naruto-kun »

« Oh, je croyais me tromper! Vous êtes donc doué en peinture ! »

Pour la première fois, Itachi resta penaud, et pensa : hein?! Depuis quand son sourire, qui ferait écarter les jambes à une bonne sœur ne fonctionnait pas ? Non impossible !

« Eh bien! Mettons-nous au travail » Sourit naïvement Naruto. Même la voix en resta sur le cul (si elle le pouvait bien sûr)

Naru-sexy-ass : 1. Itachi-Dieu-du-sexe : 0.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser le choix de la couleur et des décorations Itachi-san, vous êtes d'accord ?»

Quand Itachi ne répondit pas, Naruto sourit intérieurement. D'après ce que Saï avait dit, il avait bien cru comprendre que le corbeau était un séducteur, et d'après ses propres propos, Itachi, avait l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors oui, il obtiendrait sans doute Naruto, mais lui rendre la tâche facile, certainement pas ! Et c'est bien Naruto qui déciderait quand celui-ci pourra l'avoir !

« Itachi-san, vous aurais-je troublé ? » Pour le coup, c'est Naruto qui avait un sourire narquois. Itachi grogna, n'importe quoi. Lui, le troubler! Itachi s'approcha du blond et pût aisément remarquer la lueur de malice dans les yeux de Naruto sous ce faux air innocent...Un sourire dangereux effaça le trouble d'Itachi.

« Vous avez faillit m'avoir Naruto-kun, et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais n'oubliez pas : je suis le maître en la matière, et je vais vous séduire, vous allez succomber devant moi, et quand ce sera fait, j'y prendrais un grand plaisir »

Naru-sexy-ass : 1 Itachi-Dieu-du-sexe : 1

EGALITE

Pour la première fois, Itachi révéla tous les non-dits, pour la première fois il avoua complètement, sans sous-entendu le désirer. Le défiant ainsi de le contredire. Et pour une énième fois, Naruto se retrouva entièrement vulnérable devant lui, même sa rougeur il ne la contrôla plus, sa bouche balbutia un tas d'enchaînement de mots incompréhensible apportant ainsi un air victorieux sur le visage d'Itachi.

« Naruto-kun, vous rendez vous compte qu'en ce moment je pourrais vous embrasser et vous rendez vous compte surtout » Continua-t-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres au point que quelques millimètres les séparaient.«...que vous ne feriez rien pour m'en empêcher ? »

Le blond déglutit, et malgré lui, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la bouche d'Itachi. L'homme lui laissait voir le désir qu'il possédait pour lui, il n'y avait plus de masque, de face calme et faussement poli ou simplement agréable, il voyait la luxure mais surtout...la fierté et ça le fit grogner. Personne ne possédait Namikaze Naruto _« oh mais si c'est lui, je me laisse posséder autant qu'il le veut »,_ répliqua la voix. Pendant un instant, il crut vraiment qu'Itachi allait céder à ses pulsions et comme si le corbeau avait deviné sa pensée, il continua dans un souffle.

« Non, Naruto-kun, autant que je puisse le désirer, ça ne viendra pas de moi, mais de vous. Vous voyez je vous laisse un champ d'action »

Le blond renifla, un champ d'action ?! N'importe quoi! Quel champ d'action puisque Itachi avait déclaré que quoiqu'il arrive ce serait Naruto qui perdrait, qui dépendrait de lui! Le blond eût un sourire carnassier en se reculant.

« N'aviez vous pas déclaré ne pas être aussi présomptueux ? »

« Bien sûr que si, et je ne reviens pas sur cette déclaration, mais vos propres actes m'ont donné l'audace et la confiance nécessaire »

Et merde, ça ne se déroulait pas comme il le voulait ! Il ne se doutait pas qu'en tentant de séduire Itachi, il serait plus la proie que le chasseur...tout ça parce qu'il avait répondu à ses avances et...ou...oui, voyons à quel point cet homme a l'habitude de tout avoir ?_ « Je le sens pas ça...pourquoi tu compliques tout ?! Mets-toi à ces genoux merde! Qu'il te saute! Et puis après on en parle plus ça devient fatiguant là! »_

« Mes actes? Peut-être interprétez-vous mal mes paroles Itachi-san...mais je vais vous accordez une chose...vous êtes séduisant, et autant que vous pensez me plaire, je ne suis pas connu pour être quelqu'un de facile _« encore une fois l'homme qui se laisse sauter dans les toilettes qui dit ça ? »_. Mais j'ai la réputation d'avoir un esprit de compétition étonnant, alors à ce petit jeu auquel vous jouez Itachi-san, préparez vous à perdre. Nous verrons au final qui succombera à l'autre comme vous le dîtes si bien...je pense que je vais vous voir demain à la même heure, n'oubliez pas le matériel. » Termina Naruto plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr, il avait déjà remarqué la confiance en soi que dégageait Itachi, l'homme avait après tout un charisme étonnant, mais aujourd'hui, il vit enfin la prétention qui accompagnait cette confiance! Et bien qu'il déteste ce genre de personne, qui très souvent se sentait supérieur aux autres, une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par une si forte et sombre personnalité...

Naruto secoua la tête, fit un bref au revoir à Itachi avant de quitter la salle, l'homme n'était pas troublé, parfaitement confiant de ces moyens...et bien, pourquoi ne pas les tester ?

L'aîné resta quelque peu confus par la froideur du blond, mais il se contenta de hausser des épaules. Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et leva la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague du ciel. Il tenta de se calmer et surtout de calmer l'excitation qu'il sentait poindre. A quelques secondes près il aurait perdu le contrôle et il aurait volontiers goûté les lèvres de Naruto pour voir si elles étaient aussi douce qu'il se l'était imaginé. Itachi serra les dents, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de perdre le contrôle...contrôle...ce mot avait définit toute sa vie et il se complaisait à être maître de tous les évènements. Mais apparemment Itachi Uchiwa n'avait pas encore comprit que l'on ne possédait pas les êtres humains et encore moins quelqu'un comme Naruto Namikaze, mais celui-ci aura vite fait de lui apprendre.

Le lendemain, dès les premières heures du jour, Naruto entra dans l'université, ses pas se firent décidés quand il aperçut la salle des fêtes. Un mantra tournait dans son esprit comme un disque rayé « pas le regarder dans les yeux, pas regarder sa bouche, pas regarder sa tenue, pas... » _« pas le regarder tout court, serait plus simple, non ? »_ demanda la voix. Il allait regarder quoi alors, le blanc du mur?! Depuis sa discussion houleuse avec Itachi hier, il s'était juré de ne plus montrer la gêne et le trouble qui naissaient à l'intérieur de lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'homme. Puisque Itachi était certain de pouvoir le séduire, ne serait-ce pas intéressant de voir qu'elle serait sa réaction s'il pensait qu'il n'avait plus aucun effet sur Naruto ? _« Ouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire »_ Et à la fin, ce serait lui qui supplierait Naruto de... _« de quoi ? Cet homme est le sexe incarné, il peut trouver mieux qu'un nabot blond dont la poussée de croissance tarde à venir! »_. Cependant, avec sa frustration continuelle ces derniers temps, pourrait-il se tenir ?

Il arriva donc le matin de bonne heure et aperçut avec satisfaction qu'Itachi n'était pas encore là, heureusement qu'Orochimaru l'avait exempté de cours jusqu'au gala! Et puis, il pourra faire un peu de tapisserie sans être distrait par Itachi. Il ouvrit la porte, et c'est avec une grimace qu'il se rendit compte du bordel! Des morceaux de tapisserie jonchaient le sol, de la colle semblait avoir séchée sur les murs...même des résidus de poussière volaient encore dans l'air et il se mit à tousser. Il entreprit d'ouvrir les fenêtres avant de commencer quoique ce soit. Hn, ils auraient au moins pu ranger avant de se barrer les ouvriers !

Il releva ses manches et...au boulot !

Itachi arriva une heure plus tard. Bonté divine ce qu'il haïssait son petit frère stupide, et après celui-ci osait se demander pourquoi leur père ne lui faisait pas confiance avec leur entreprise ? Et bien sûr Itachi, le modèle même du grand frère de rêve, avait encore réparé ses erreurs. Mais revers de la médaille il était arrivé en retard, et c'est presque en fermant les yeux, se préparant mentalement à ce que Naruto avait dû faire de la pièce durant ce laps de temps, qu'il entra. Itachi cligna des yeux. Il s'était préparé avec raison : une momie était entrain de rouler sur le sol...euh...une momie ? Une momie avec des cheveux blonds ? Il ne put s'empêcher se sortir de sa gorge un son étonnement méconnu pour lui.

Naruto releva la tête, entre les différents morceaux de tapisseries déchirés qui couvraient son visage, il put apercevoir Itachi. Il tenta de se relever, mais toutes les tapisseries dont la colle n'était pas séché le tenait fixement contre le sol...alors il se mit à...ramper...merde, maintenant il savait ce que devait ressentir un vers de terre. Tout à coup, Naruto releva la tête... Itachi était entrain de...rire?! Entendre un tel son était toujours synonyme de joie, ou de vexation chez Naruto quand il en était la cause, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ce rire là sonnait mal à ses oreilles : Il n'avait pas la même intonation claire et légère, au contraire il était plus rauque. Le blond nota l'expression du visage d'Itachi, pour la première fois une myriade de sentiments transparaissait sur ce beau visage, comme s'il ne savait pas laquelle prendre.

« Vous ne riez pas souvent, n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara soudainement Naruto. Itachi cligna des yeux, la voix sérieuse de Naruto l'avait sortit de son amusement. Il s'avança jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant Naruto, un rictus toujours présent, signe de son amusement précédent.

« Vous ai-je vexé ? »

« Non, j'ai l'habitude à ce qu'on rit de moi »

« Ah bon ? » Continua Itachi, pas du tout surpris. Oui, il connaissait bien les frasques de Naruto « En bien j'espère ? »

« Pas tout le temps »

« Alors pardonnez une stupidité si grande qu'elle ne peut venir que de troubles mentaux. »

« C'est joliment dit pour dire que ce sont des idiots finis » Sourit Naruto.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... » Rougit Naruto « Pourriez vous me euh...dérouler ? » Continua Naruto incertain, il ne pouvait pas y avoir meilleur terme dans ce cas de figure. Un nouveau rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Itachi à l'insu de celui-ci.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'habitude de rire. »

« Non, en effet » Se reprit Itachi « Et à quoi le voyez-vous ? »

« Votre rire, il ne sonne pas faux, juste...comment dire...rare ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vous êtes très observateur Naruto-kun, c'est vrai, je ne ris pas très souvent. » Avoua Itachi en se disant que « pas très souvent » était un bel euphémisme.

« Vous devriez vous entraîner, encore une chose dans laquelle vous n'excellez pas. » Ricana Naruto.

Itachi haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Oh, eh bien, comme dis, je n'excelle pas non plus en travaux manuels, donc vous aidez à sortir de ce bourbier ? C'est à voir.»

Naruto se renfrogna et tenta à nouveau de sortir une main de sous ce rouleau de tapisserie... Ah, bah au moins c'était pas du bas prix, il était bel et bien collé et ce papier ne se déchirait pas. Ok, c'était un peu parce que ses mains étaient tendues sur toute la longueur de son torse et que le rouleau faisait un magnifique papier cadeau pour attacher toute cette merde.

« Vous êtes rancunier hein? »

« Non, je préfère dire opportuniste, et la situation de faiblesse dans laquelle vous êtes m'incite à l'être. »

« Ma situation de faiblesse ? Vous vous sentez puissant? Vous savez que c'est généralement les hommes avec un complexe d'infériorité qui ressentent ça. » Dit Naruto en visant le bas-ventre de l'homme.

S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa, il aurait sans doute cligné des yeux, depuis quand le blond se montrait-il si froid avec lui ? Quelque chose avait-il changé? Il garda ses questions pour plus tard et répondit avec ce même sourire.

« Je vous assure qu'à ce niveau là, je n'ai aucun complexe à avoir. »

« Oui, oui, je n'en doute pas, mais pouvez-vous me détacher à présent ? »

« Cela dépend, qu'aurais-je en échange ? »

« Vous me faîtes du chantage ? » Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Non, c'est plus du business. »

« euh...mon immense gratitude ? » Tenta Naruto.

« Bien que je ne doute pas de sa valeur, elle n'est pas vraiment matériel. »

« Alors que voulez vous donc?! »

« C'est simple... » Ricana Itachi à l'avance « Un baiser... »

**Fin du chapitre **

**Moi **: Je suis de plus en plus frustrée...et dire que je critiquais la longueur des descriptions de Zola...respect...

**For intérieur** : Tais-toi...je visionne les derniers lemon ItaNaru que t'as écrit...

**Moi** : passeuuh les moi!!!!!

**For intérieur** : Non!

**Moi **: Tant pis je chante : Quaaaaaaaaand il me prennd daaaaaaaaaans seeees bras euuuuuh...il meeee parleuuuuuuuuuh touuuuut baaaaaas....

**For intérieur **: Ah! Enfer et damnation! C'est la fin des chocolats!!! Quel est donc ce glas de mort ?!

**Moi** : C'est moi crétin...-_-

**For intérieur **: Ah! Laissez des reviews pour me sauver ainsi que l'humanité!!!

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur destructeur de l'humanité rien qu'avec le son de la voix...et bien sûr laissons à Edith Piaf ce qui lui appartient!

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de Pâques ! (et plein de chocolats bien sûr ù_ù)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers** : On peut toujours rêver...

**Note** : On ne tue pas l'auteur! On ne tue pas l'auteur! On la tue pas que je vous dis! Dans deux minutes vous comprendrez ma supplique! (pendant que je suis toujours en vie!) Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire (ça va plus être le cas longtemps je vois ma mort imminente) et qui laissent des reviews! Et un grand merci à **Pyrane** qui fait un boulot merveilleux...(et qui prépare sa vengeance...ma flatterie me sauve la vie ou pas ?)

**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil**

La longueur du chapitre me sauvera-t-elle la vie ?

Sur ce...me tuez pas!

**Chapitre 7**

Il fallut à Naruto toute la maîtrise qu'il possédait pour empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer, et surtout pour s'empêcher de crier « oui! », _« Enfiiiiiiiiin! Sortez la vodka les mecs! »_ S'écria la voix, enjouée.

« - Non » Répondit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, il voyait déjà le sourire de victoire s'effacer des lèvres du corbeau.

_« Non, désolé les mecs la vodka devra attendre...euh hein? Comment ça non ?»_

« Comment ça non ? » Pensa Itachi. Sa surprise fût telle que Naruto put aisément l'apercevoir et ça le conforta dans son choix. L'homme était si amusant sans ce masque, presque comme un enfant qui découvrait les plus simples sentiments de ce monde, et dans une autre mesure c'était presque bandant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur un homme comme Itachi.

« Voyez-vous Itachi-san, je n'embrasse pas mes amis, j'ai peur que ça pourrait gâcher notre amitié »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui sortait là comme imbécillité ? Personne ne voulait être ami avec Itachi Uchiwa ! Tous voulaient être son amant. Itachi fronça les sourcils, l'air de Naruto semblait trop innocent pour être vrai. Il inspira pour reprendre contenance avant de presque se coller aux lèvres du blond.

« Et si je prenais ce que je voulais là, tout de suite, vous ne pourriez rien faire pour m'en empêcher. »

Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres avant de répondre du même ton, empli de séduction.

« Sans doute, mais par ce geste vous avouerez votre défaite. Je ne vous aurais pas succombé, ce sera l'inverse. »

Itachi avait des sentiments mitigés. Il était dérangé, dérangé parce que ce que Naruto disait été vrai, impossible pour un Uchiwa de perdre dans quoique ce soit. Et d'un autre côté, il était agréablement surpris que le blond puisse lui tenir ainsi tête au point de le désarmer, et l'envie de le soumettre n'en était que plus grande. Dominer cet esprit fougueux et rebelle serait une véritable victoire. S'il s'écoutait, il l'embrasserait sur le champ à l'en étouffer.

Le corbeau prit son visage en coupe, et de son pouce caressa sa joue délicatement, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du visage du blond. Naruto frémit, il ne pouvait rien lire dans ses yeux, rien qui indiquait ses attentions. Sa main descendit jusqu'à son cou qu'il caressa à nouveau. Soudainement, il se pourlécha les lèvres, inclina le visage et s'approcha de la bouche du blond, pas même un cm de les séparait, ses lèvres semblaient si douces, son souffle chaud l'invitait à se pencher davantage, enfin, il pourrait rassasier une partie de son désir...

... quand tout à coup, il dévia sur la gauche pour l'embrasser d'un baiser chaste sur la joue.

« Vous désiriez ce baiser autant que moi. Votre pouls à soudainement accéléré, ainsi que votre respiration, vos yeux étaient clos un instant et si je vous détachai à présent je trouverais sûrement vos mains moites. »

« C'était de l'appréhension » Déclara Naruto avec hésitation, une hésitation parfaitement perceptible par Itachi.

« Non, c'était du désir et vous ne pourrez pas me convaincre du contraire. »

Le sourire victorieux d'Itachi lui fit détourner le visage. « Et ouais on ne peut pas dépasser le maître ». Le corbeau se leva et déchira d'un geste simple le papier peint qui enroulait Naruto. Le blond remarqua qu'Itachi laissait ses mains plus que nécessaire sur son corps. Le blond souffla de soulagement...il était enfin libre...libre! Sans que Kiba le voit dans cette position ! Là, il n'aurait pas survécu. Itachi lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever, Naruto la prit en grognant.

« Mauvais perdant Naruto-kun ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Grommela-t-il.

Le corbeau se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« Vous n'êtes que plus désirable quand vous êtes en colère Naruto-kun. »

« Attention Itachi-san, seriez-vous sur le point d'abandonner ? » Dit-il d'un air narquois. Itachi haussa un sourcil, la vrai question de Naruto était bien sûr « seriez-vous sur le point de perdre le contrôle ? »

« Jamais. »

« Ne soyez pas aussi absolu, rien n'est définitif. »

Itachi ne répondit rien de plus, apparemment il n'aurait pas plus de succès aujourd'hui avec Naruto et il fallait se l'avouer...Itachi était quelque peu décontenancé. Jamais personne avant ne lui avait refusé un baiser, c'était bien le contraire.

Naruto tourna la tête dans tous les sens et ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain. Il alla chercher ce qui semblait être une...pompe ? Se demanda Itachi. Celui-ci la tendit au corbeau qui haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Le blond soupira avant de répondre :

« C'est une pompe à eau. »

« Oui, je m'en doute. »

« Elle vaporise de l'eau chaude, cela sera bien plus facile pour décoller la tapisserie. »

« Hmm. Ça ne serait pas plus facile de mettre le papier peint par-dessus ? »

« Euh...possible...je n'y avais pas pensé... » Avoua Naruto, pour le coup idiot. « Mais ça ferait euh...gros tas, non ? »

« Gros tas ? » Répéta Itachi, amusé par le vocabulaire du blond.

« Ok, ça ferait une couche plus épaisse... » Soupira-t-il.

« Et ? »

« Vous avez raison après tout ce n'est que face de...hmm...le doyen...aucun lapsus » Ricana Naruto en se tournant pour chercher la colle.

« Vous avez déjà la tapisserie ? » Continua-t-il.

« Oui, je sais parfaitement quelle couleur mettre. »

« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à coller...bah commençons ! » Naruto, alla chercher le rouleau et la colle. Il leva la tête, pensif, ouais...pourquoi était-il né court-sur-patte ?

« Vous vous occupez du haut ! » S'exclama le blond, Itachi ricana et s'approcha du blond.

« Complexe d'infériorité ? Pourtant je trouve votre taille...adorable.» Soudainement, l'Uchiwa serra les dents « adorable » ? C'était quoi encore que ces adjectifs. Un autre synonyme lui vint à l'esprit quand il vit le blond gonfler les joues dans une mine boudeuse avant de se retourner. Itachi chercha l'échelle, s'évitant ainsi de penser d'autres absurdités.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'homme à nouveau. Itachi était sur l'échelle, appliquant de la colle sur le mur. Son air sérieux et concentré l'amusait, alors qu'il voyait bien qu'Itachi ne savait absolument pas quel geste faire, euh...était-il entrain de se concentrer sur le sens pour appliquer la colle là ? Le blond gloussa. Il s'arrêta soudainement quand la pompe jaune attira son attention...ah il fallait parfois savoir se mouiller. Silencieusement, il attrapa la pompe et la cacha derrière son dos, tandis que d'une voix douce et innocente, il interpella Itachi :

« Hmm Itachi-san, j'ai un problème avec le papier peint, pourriez vous descendre ? »

« Hn » acquiesça-t-il. Il descendit les marches de l'échelle avant de s'approcher de Naruto.

« Hé bien? »

« Approchez encore. »

Itachi pencha curieusement le visage.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas prit votre douche ce matin. » Ricana Naruto, et sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Naruto sortit la pompe de derrière son dos et appuya. L'eau chaude couvrit Itachi des pieds à la tête. Il tenta instinctivement de mettre la main devant son visage pour se protéger mais peine perdue, le jet d'eau était trop fort.

Naruto lâcha la pompe quand son rire éclata, il n'en pouvait plus. Le rire clair du blond sortit Itachi de sa torpeur. Naruto...Naruto...l'avait mouillé ? Non mais, il l'avait mouillé là ? Le corbeau serra la mâchoire, ses vêtements étaient trempés, lui collant au corps, des mèches humide tombaient sur ses yeux : au cours de la « douche », il avait légèrement perdu l'élastique qui lui maintenant les cheveux. Ah, si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça...et en plus cet idiot se permettait de rire.

« Naruto-kun. »

Le blond cessa son rire et déglutit, il n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi froide. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée dans son rire et manqua de déglutir à nouveau. Cette fois, la façade stoïque que portait habituellement Itachi n'était plus présente, il lui laissait voir son entière colère.

« Euh...petite blague...sans rancune ? »

« Naruto-kun...je vous conseille de courir. » Dit Itachi avec un rictus, en ciblant des yeux le pot de colle à ses côtés.

Oups...peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais la tête d'Itachi en valait le coup. Il repartit dans son rire, au plus grand agacement de l'aîné. Ne le prenait-il pas au sérieux ? Itachi se baissa légèrement, sortit le pinceau du pot et d'un geste vif de la main, il battit l'air en direction du blond qui se prit un énorme projectile de colle sur le t-shirt...Naruto cligna des yeux...quoi ? Il baissa la tête sur son t-shirt et remarqua avec effarement, qu'Itachi avait répliqué à un jeu de gosse ?

« A charge de revanche, Naruto-kun. »

Ohlà, ça allait être la guerre !

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'étaient les pots de peinture qui volaient. Ce fût autour d'Itachi de cligner des yeux... encore ? Cette fois, s'en était assez ! Il s'avança dangereusement vers le blond qui se contenta de ricaner en courant. Itachi remarqua un pot de peinture à sa gauche et d'un geste du pied, le fit rouler brutalement vers Naruto qui s'y prit les pieds dedans, tombant sur les fesses. Ouch, le plancher n'était pas du bois pourrit ! Alors qu'il allait se relever, il sentit deux mains l'agripper par les poignets, entraînant une violente poussée vers le sol. Sa tête se cogna légèrement et celui-ci ferma les yeux sous le choc. Quand il les rouvrit Itachi était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, un rictus mesquin accroché aux lèvres.

« Alors qui gagne ? »

Naruto frissonna sous la proximité. Les longs cheveux d'Itachi étaient détachés et quelques mèches frôlèrent son visage, laissant des gouttes d'eau tomber sur ses joues. L'une d'elles rencontra son œil, Itachi avança son pouce et l'essuya, laissant son doigt traîner sur ses joues. Naruto rouvrit les yeux, et il dut se mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas gémir. Merde, Itachi était diablement sexy...ses longues mèches noirs encadraient son visage, un visage magnifique qui n'était que plus beau quand il perdait son contrôle. Il baissa le visage et devint soudain rouge de gêne : la chemise rouge d'Itachi collait à son torse comme une seconde peau, et la légère, mais alors légère transparence lui permettait de voir des abdos parfaitement définis.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un ami pose un tel regard sur son ami. » Ricana Itachi.

« Je ne fais qu'apprécier la beauté naturelle, ne vous faîtes pas d'idées, j'ai vu mieux. » Dit-il avec un rictus narquois, feignant l'indifférence alors que tout son corps brûlait d'envie.

« Mieux ? Et qui ? » Demanda Itachi, abruptement, dérangé à l'idée de savoir Naruto avec quelqu'un d'autre. À ce qu'il savait Naruto ne sortait avec personne, il l'avait juste vu avec...Saï... si jamais cet imbécile qui n'était pas capable de comprendre une menace quand il avait une de la taille de Big Ben devant les yeux, avait posé une de ses sales pattes indigne sur le blond...même le Groenland ne pourra pas être assez loin pour lui échapper.

« Jaloux ? »

« Juste possessif à propos de ce qui m'appartiens.»

« Je ne vous appartiens pas. » Gronda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas encore. » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Itachi.

Naruto détourna la tête. Quand l'homme le regardait ainsi de ce regard si chaud, avec ce désir inassouvi ça lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère contre lui.

« Itachi-san, pourriez-vous vous déplacer ? » Toussota Naruto. « Nous sommes dans une position compromettante. »

« Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi. » Ricana-t-il en se pressant davantage contre Naruto. Les joues du blond se chauffèrent...et pas seulement ses joues d'ailleurs.

« Euh...je suis misanthrope... » Balbutia-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement, lui misanthrope...n'importe quoi...d'ailleurs...

« Vous misanthrope ? »

« Hmm... et bien... » Alors que Naruto allait s'embourber dans une longue explication sans queue ni tête, son téléphone sonna. Le gong était avec lui, au moins. Itachi soupira, encore une fois la sonnerie l'interrompait. Il se sépara à regret du blond et alla se poster devant la fenêtre pour faire sécher ses vêtements et pour appeler Kisame...il ne sortirait certainement pas ainsi.

« Yep ? »

« Naruto ! Où est-ce que tu es ? »

Naruto recula le combiné de son oreille, Kiba avait vraiment une voix qui portait.

« Je me suis fait enlevé par des aliens, qui après avoir fait des expériences douteuses m'ont ramené sur terre et sans savoir comment je me suis retrouvé dans un barre gay ou j'ai joué au poker avec le fantôme de Mickaël Jackson. »

« Ah bon ? »

Il entendit un bruit de claque et un énorme « aïe » de la part de Kiba.

« Salut Gaara. » Ricana Naruto.

« Le psychopathe te dit salut, Naruto » Dit Kiba en grognant avant de crier « Non sérieusement ! Des jours que tu ne déjeunes pas avec nous ! Où est-ce que t'es ?»

« 'Pas tes affaires, maman. »

« NARUTO ! Tu ne te rends pas compte tu me laisses seul...avec ce fou ! Qui va le tenir en laisse, maintenant ? »

Le blond entendit la voix rauque de Gaara : « C'est le chien qui dit ça ? »

« Ok, mon Kiba chérie, tu sais que je ne te quitterai jamais. » Dit-il d'une voix dégoulinant d'amour s'empêchant de rire, sachant déjà quelle tête devait tirer Kiba. « Mais tu vois, j'ai besoin d'une pause.. »

« Naruto ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer, je ne suis pas...»

« Oui, c'est vrai, au lit t'es pas génial. » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement dramatique. « Mais je t'aime quand même, à bientôt mon amour. »

Et sans attendre de réponse il raccrocha immédiatement...Gaara allait lui en vouloir, c'est qu'il criait fort Kiba. Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta...Itachi.

« Qui étais-ce, si je puis me permettre ? »

La voix d'Itachi n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris. Subitement la conversation au téléphone lui revint...hahaaha, il croyait que lui et Kiba sortaient ensemble ? Alors qu'il allait se plier de rire, les paroles d'Itachi se rappelèrent à lui.

_« Jaloux ? »_

_« Juste possessif à propos de ce qui m'appartiens.»_

_« Je ne vous appartiens pas. » Gronda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Pas encore. » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Itachi._

« Oh...hmm, mon petit ami est aussi très possessif. » Ricana-t-il innocemment.

« Petit ami... » Répéta Itachi, lentement.

« Oui...vous savez, l'homme avec qui vous sortez, celui que vous embrassez, celui avec qui vous bais... »

Itachi l'interrompit d'un raclement de gorge.

« Vous mentez » Déclara-t-il sûr de lui, il était impossible qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Si Naruto avait eu un petit ami, Kisame avait fait suffisamment d'heures supplémentaires pour qu'il le sache.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous ne me croyez pas désirable ? » Demanda le blond, fier d'avoir suscité de la colère chez lui.

« Non, cependant je ne doute pas de votre fidélité et de votre loyauté. Vous avez des qualités admirables et avant que vous ne le demandiez, je ne vous tiens pas en haute estime, je sais reconnaître les vraies valeurs »

Malgré sa résolution de ne plus montrer à Itachi son trouble, il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par ses compliments. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en avoir, c'était toujours : « Naruto pourquoi tu fais si, pourquoi tu fais ça? » « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas grandir! » « Pourrais-tu arrêter de nous faire honte ! », et Gaara faire des compliments...non, il n'avait pas d'hallucinations merci bien.

« Merci... » Murmura-t-il, doucement.

L'aîné resta contemplatif, un lent sourire semblait vouloir se former sur son visage, et cela à son insu. Quelle était donc cette douce chaleur qui lui montait à la tête ? Elle n'avait rien à avoir avec l'excitation, ou le sentiment de possession qu'il ressentait en présence du blond, non, c'était autre chose, c'était plus simple et plus pur, mais le mot lui manquait.

Itachi détestait être dans l'incompréhension. Il fallait dire que ça lui arrivait rarement, très rarement, mais cet état de fait semblait être contredit à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence du jeune homme blond.

« Alors, allez vous me dire la vérité ? » Reprit-il, en chassant une nouvelle fois ces pensées de sa tête.

« C'est la vérité. » Répondit Naruto, moins confiant tout à coup.

« Alors pourrai-je avoir l'honneur de connaître le nom de l'homme assez méritant pour vous posséder ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua qu'Itachi parlait à nouveau de possession. Le reléguer au statut d'objet était assez dégradant, cela le convainquit de le faire mariner un peu.

« Vous n'avez qu'à deviner. »

« Tss...Charmant. Si jamais je ne sais par quelle cruelle infortune le destin l'a guidé à vous, je lui conseil de se retirer sur le champ. »

« Cruelle infortune ? Dîtes-vous que je suis une malédiction, là ? »

« Non, c'est moi la malédiction. Le pauvre homme n'aura pas eût la chance de vous effleurer du doigt que vous serez déjà à moi. »

« Nous verrons. » Dit-il avec un air de défi.

« En effet, nous verrons. » Répondit Itachi, de la même manière.

_« Pourquoi doivent-ils tout compliquer ces deux là ? Ah les humains... »_ Conclut la voix.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda une énième fois Kushina.

Minato soupira, avant de lever la tête pour regarder l'horloge à côté de la cheminée.

« 1 minute de plus que tout à l'heure, tu sais quand tu me l'as demandé ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Pas la peine de me parler si sèchement ! » Rétorqua la rousse en se mettant devant son mari, les mains sur les hanches dans une mine sérieuse. Le blond se leva de son fauteuil et prit le même air que Kushina...hormis les mains sur les hanches, bien sûr.

« Tu me stresses Kushina ! »

« Pour ça, rien de mieux que la chambre. » Déclara Yahiko en entrant dans le salon.

« On a pas besoin de tes commentaires stupides Yahiko. » Gronda Minato. Yahiko leva les mains vers le ciel, en signe de soumission avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à bonheur-city ? »

« Nous attendons Naruto. » Répondit Kushina avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé pour se calmer.

« Ah ? Encore pour le soudoyer avec de la bouffe ? »

« On a pas non plus besoin de tes sarcasmes. » Dit Minato en le regardant, l'air mauvais.

« Possible, mais vous avez besoin de mes conseils. »

« Merci, le jour où nous voudrons savoir comment s'enfiler 5 litres de vodka sans vomir, nous t'appellerons ! »

« Figure-toi que c'était peut-être un record ! » Rétorqua Yahiko, d'un air faussement outré.

« Épargne-nous ta stupidité ! » Répondit Minato en haussant la voix.

« Ça te va bien à toi de me parler de stupidité. » Dit Yahiko, perdant un peu de son flegme.

Kushina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pourquoi sentait-elle que ça allait dégénérer ?

« Explique-toi plus clairement, tu sais Yahiko, les mots c'est si simple! Mais je comprends, tu n'es pas encore arrivé au bout de l'alphabet. »

« Possible, mais je suis arrivé à la lettre P, comme dans père, avant y'avait I comme indigne. Ah ! N'oublions C comme crétin ! »

« Moi ? Un crétin ? C'est qui le perdant ici ? C'est qui celui qui vit au crochet de sa famille ? »

« Ohlà ! Tu veux qu'on s'aventure dans les reproches ? Okaaaaaay ! Qui a vendu son fils ? »

Yahiko vit Minato serrer les dents et un grand sourire de victoire apparut sur son visage. Seulement quelques secondes, il n'avait pas l'intention de vraiment blesser son frère. Bien qu'ils ne se supportent pas, et qu'ils ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais, il ne pouvait imaginer ce que devait ressentir Minato devant l'animosité de son propre fils. Soudain, une claque résonna dans toute la pièce. Yahiko cligna des yeux avant de porter sa main à sa joue qui chauffait encore, Kushina était devant lui, une veine pulsant sur son front. Minato ricana devant l'air ahuri de Yahiko mais le rire fût de courte durée : une nouvelle gifle résonnait mais pour Minato cette fois.

« Pourquoi ? » Dirent-ils simultanément.

« Parce que votre stupidité peut atteindre de tels sommets ! Vous ne trouvez pas notre famille assez divisée, non ? » Cria la rousse en serrant les poings. Quand elle s'aperçut que les deux hommes n'allaient pas répliquer, elle sourit de contentement.

« Bien, donc...Minato quelle heure est-il ? »

« 3 minutes de plus chérie. » Soupira-t-il en se rasseyant.

« Je peux parler sergent chef ? » Demanda Yahiko, en imitant la pose militaire.

« Oui et...euh...repos soldat. »

« Vous attendez quoi alors ? »

« Naruto, nous allons rencontrer le clan Uchiwa aujourd'hui, ainsi que le hmm...euh...le bâta... »

« Le fiancé » Coupa Minato.

« Le fiancé de Naruto » Répéta Kushina.

« Waouh, une rencontre Uchiwa, Namikaze...où est le pop-corn ? »

« Yahiko! » Grognèrent Kushina et Minato

« Oh, ça va et comment le gamin l'a prit ? »

« Hmm assez bien... » Répondit Kushina en détournant le visage.

« Ah bon, mon neveu ? Vous parlez bien de mon neveu ? »

« Oui, je parle bien de _mon_ fils » Répondit Minato en insistant sur le « mon ».

« Bien, où est l'entourloupe ? » Demanda Yahiko, en ignorant son frère.

« Disons qu'il ne le sait pas encore... »

Yahiko cligna des yeux avant de frapper son front de sa paume. Bon Dieu...c'était des parents ça ? Comme si Naruto ne leur en voulait pas assez.

« Et vous comptez le mettre devant le fait accompli ? »

Kushina rougit de honte alors que Minato détourna le visage, gêné.

« Eh bien, on voulait lui dire...ou plutôt Minato devait lui dire mais il n'était pas très enclin à la conversation » Dit Kushina, légèrement hésitante.

« Tu m'étonnes, et vous ne pouviez pas le forcer ? »

« Le forcer ? Encore ! » S'exclama Minato. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il nous en veut déjà assez ? »

« Pff... Excusez-moi mais vous êtes pathétiques. Vous vous laissez jeter dehors par votre propre gamin, votre renoncement est spectaculaire. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que Naruto vous pardonnerait tout simplement ? Il faut vous imposer, merde ! »

« Bah... je l'ai emmené au restaurant. »Répondit Minato, penaud.

Yahiko roula des yeux avant de se taire...pff...

« Minato, quelle heure est-il ? » Redemanda Kushina en se rongeant les ongles.

« 4 minutes de plu... »

Soudain, la porte de l'entrée claqua et le bruit significatif d'un tintement de chaînes contre un jean résonna dans le couloir.

« Yo Yahiko, je suis là ! »

Kushina blêmit à l'entente de la voix de son fils et c'est d'une voix peu assurée qu'elle l'appela :

« Hmm...Naruto... peux-tu venir un instant ? »

« Désolé, toilettes ! »

La rousse soupira et lança un regard implorant à Minato. Le chef Namikaze soupira avant de s'exclamer d'une voix grave :

« Naruto ici ! Tout de suite ! »

Yahiko cligna des yeux, Minato venait de bomber le torse là ?

« Waouh! Je suis admiratif devant tant de prestance ! »

« Bah, j'ai essayé d'être plus ferme. »

« Je vais te montrer moi. » Il se dirigea vers le minibar, sortit deux bières avant de crier : « Naruto bière ! »

Tout à coup, des cheveux blonds apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte et Yahiko lui lança la canette. Le plus jeune siffla de contentement.

« Le tout, c'est d'avoir le bon argument. » Expliqua Yahiko fier de lui, ignorant une fois de plus le regard courroucé de Minato.

« Tu lui as donné de la bière ? »

« Il a 18 ans » Répondit Yahiko en haussant des épaules, « Et l'important c'est qu'il soit venu, non ? »

Kushina ignora l'accès de colère de son époux et décida de parler avant que Naruto n'ait fini sa canette et qu'il trouve encore une excuse pour leurs échapper.

« Naruto, nous avons besoin de parler... »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, méfiant. D'habitude cette phrase n'amenait rien de bon, il le savait pour l'utiliser à chaque fois qu'il larguait quelqu'un. En plus, venant de ses parents c'était pire : la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé, il s'était retrouvé marié à un Uchiwa ! Ça allait être quoi maintenant...un Hyûga ? Il blêmit à cette pensée, oui il aimait bien Neji et Hinata mais leurs yeux blancs le faisait flipper et puis plus maniéré, tu meurs !

« Ah...vous avez vu mon dernier partiel, hein ? »

Kushina cligna des yeux.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Euh...pour rien. » Répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

« En fait...hmm... Minato a quelque chose à te dire ! » S'écria soudainement Kushina en poussant son mari devant elle. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, murmurant « lâche », avant de se tourner vers son fils un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« Eh bien, voilà, c'est-à-dire que... »

Yahiko soupira, si ça continuait ainsi, il serait pas sortit pour aller chez les Uchiwa... C'est qu'il voulait voir la confrontation lui, c'était pas tous les jours que vous voyiez un match de catch en direct...et gratuit !

Il prit une gorgée de sa canette de bière dans le but de se donner du courage, avant de crier d'une traite :

« On va voir ton futur époux ! »

« Qu... »

« Oui, je sais tu me hais et blablabli...bref ! Ciao la compagnie ! » Cria Yahiko en courant, renversant au passage un peu de bière sur la chemise de Naruto.

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux...l'information rentrant lentement dans son esprit _« quand je disais que t'étais pas habitué à réfléchir »_ dit la voix. Et quand, enfin, il l'assimila complètement...

« OH PUTIN ! ONCLE DE MERDE ! Saleté ! Étouffe-toi dans ta bière ! Je te ferais bouffer les chaussettes de Gaï-senseï ! »

Yahiko passa à nouveau la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'exclama l'air horrifié :

« Ah non, ça c'est cruel ! »

« Cruel ? Je dois me marier avec un bâtard Uchiwa ! Et tu trouves que ça, c'est cruel ! »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir...oui ! »

Naruto rougit sous le coup de la colère. Qu'est-ce que la légèreté de Yahiko pouvait l'énerver, comment pouvait-il ne pas prendre ça au sérieux...il allait le tuer ! Yahiko ouvrit la bouche en forme de O en voyant son neveu remonter ses manches, l'air furieux comme jamais, avant de...retirer sa chaussure pour lui balancer dessus...ah après les coussins c'était les chaussures ! Il l'évita de justesse...il avait dû être ninja dans une vie antérieur. Il prit un air de victoire quand tout à coup, une surface en plastique vint à la rencontre de son visage...ah parce qu'il en avait une deuxième...

Soudain, Naruto en manque de munition décida d'opter pour la manière la plus primitive.

« Prépare-toi à courir ! »

Yahiko écarquilla les yeux, et c'est dans un rire clair qui énerva davantage Naruto, qu'il fuit en direction de la porte d'entrée, un neveu très furieux sur les fesses.

Kushina cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire, tandis que Minato resta perplexe :

« Il vient de se passer quoi là ? »

« Eh bien » Répondit Kushina entre deux fou-rires. « Ton frère vient de nous éviter une boucherie avec sa magnifiquement diversion. Je trouve ça bien gentil de sa part. »

« Pff...tu parles, il sait que Naruto ne lui en voudra pas longtemps. » Déclara Minato en se renfrognant.

« Arrête d'être si jaloux Minato ! »

« J'arrêterais le jour où il arrêtera de me voler mon fils. » Répondit le blond, la mine sombre. Il n'attendit pas la réponse de sa femme et sortit en direction du garage.

« Minato ! »

Alors que ce dernier allait ouvrir la porte du garage, il se retourna à l'appel de Kakashi. Celui-ci était accompagné de Nagato et de Tsunade.

« Il n'y a que vous ici ? Où sont passés les autres ? »

« Eh bien, Arashi est déjà partit au manoir Uchiwa, il tente de minimiser les dégâts que Naruto va sûrement produire. »

Kakashi s'empressa d'ajouter en voyant le regard glacial que Minato posait sur lui :

« D'après lui, bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas moi qui pense ça, hein. »

« Jiraiya arrivera sûrement en retard, quand au reste, ils doivent être en route à présent. » Signala Tsunade. « Il serait temps pour nous aussi d'y aller, nous vous attendions. »

« Ah... »

« Où est Naruto ? » Demanda Nagato.

Un rire résonna dans toute la cours. Ils reconnurent aisément celui de Yahiko, d'ailleurs, ils virent ce dernier sortir d'un buisson devant eux, à quatre pattes. Minato secoua la tête, et c'était l'exemple de son fils ça ? Il tenait un tuyau d'arrosage et une lueur malsaine apparut dans ses yeux quand il vit les autres membres de sa famille. Tsunade, d'un grognement, empêcha la mauvaise idée qu'il avait sûrement déjà de prendre forme et Yahiko baissa la tête dans un signe de soumission. Quelques secondes plus tard, une forme sortit à son tour dudit buisson, laissant une longue traînée d'eau sur le sol.

« Naruto ? » Demanda Minato, incertain.

« Ahahaha ! Tu ressembles à un chien mouillé...d'ailleurs t'as l'odeur qui va avec. » Ricana Yahiko.

Minato retroussa le nez dans une mimique dégoûtée : son fils était trempé de la tête au pied, sa chemise humide collait à son corps, des tâches de boue et parfois d'herbes ornaient tous ses vêtements, n'oublions pas la tâche faite gracieusement par la bière de Yahiko, et même ce qui semblait être de la colle ou de la peinture décorant sa chemise. Il baissa la tête pour voir les chaussettes de Naruto trouées, où était ses chaussures ? Ah oui...Yahiko.

« Naruto, vas te changer ! Tu risques de tomber malade ! » Cria Tsunade, en fusillant du regard son crétin de fils.

Naruto ne l'écouta pas et se releva, faisant fit de toute la saleté qui le recouvrait. Il s'observa sous toutes les coutures d'un air satisfait avant de tirer ses clés de sa poche.

« Naruto ! Que fais-tu ? Va te changer ! » Répéta Tsunade. Yahiko cligna des yeux...il n'allait pas le tuer là ? Au contraire, son neveu le remercia en passant, puis ouvrit la porte du garage pour récupérer sa voiture. Il se pressa d'entrer à l'intérieur avant que son père ne soit sortit de son état d'hébétude, et mit le contact. Le grondement du moteur réveilla Minato qui hurla :

« Où crois-tu aller ? »

« Chez les Uchiwa ! » Ricana-t-il. « Rejoignez-moi ! »

Puis, il appuya sur la pédale et quitta le domaine. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux...

« Il y va comme ça ? Non, mais comme ça ? Comme ça, quoi ? »

« Ah...j'aime mon neveu. » Ria Yahiko, arrachant un petit sourire à Nagato.

« NARUTO ! » Hurla Minato.

Minato grogna avant de courir prendre une voiture. Kushina qui arrivait juste à temps, resta perplexe devant la soudaine colère de son époux, mais les autres membres de sa famille lui firent signe de se dépêcher de monter. Car présent ou pas, Minato semblait prêt à appuyer sur le champignon.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour repérer la voiture de Naruto qui roulait devant lui, la carrosserie orange étant assez voyante. Pour une fois, il ne se préoccupa pas de la limitation de vitesse ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres et doubla une voiture, roulant ainsi à côté de Naruto. Il baissa sa vitre et cria :

« Naruto ! Tu es fou ? Tu ne vas pas aller là-bas ainsi ! Ce sont des choses sérieuses ! »

« Tss, papa le code de la route, t'y penses ? Tu me fais honte, et où tu mets ta ponctualité, hein ? On va avoir des heures de retard si je rentre pour me changer ! » Dit-il d'un air faussement préoccupé.

Alors que Minato allait répliquer, Naruto alluma sa radio et monta le volume au maximum, puis il referma sa vitre, et appuya sur l'accélérateur. L'aîné frappa rageusement sur le volant, ignorant les supplications de Tsunade et Kushina qui tentaient de le calmer mais il n'ignora pas le klaxon de l'homme qu'il avait doublé, ni le rire de Yahiko.

« Boucle-là Yahiko ! » Gronda Minato, en ralentissant pour laisser l'autre voiture passer.

« Allez avoue-le frérot ! Le gamin a du cran ! »

« Il en a trop et toi tu trouves ça drôle ! Je te reconnais bien là ! »

Naruto soupira de soulagement, son père avait abandonné la course pour l'instant, mais sans nul doute il se vengerait. Il perdit son sourire et baissa le volume de sa radio. Alors il allait vraiment rencontrer son futur mari ? À partir d'aujourd'hui ce serait officiel, c'est ça ? Plus de retour en arrière possible. Le désespoir et la colère s'insinuaient lentement en lui : sa famille avait dit vrai, c'était une décision irrévocable, mais pour qui, les Namikaze ? Alors voyons si les Uchiwa le voyaient de cet œil. Il baissa à nouveau la tête sur ses vêtements, ah, merci Yahiko, il va en faire des horrifiés chez les Uchiwa.

Le blond ralentit soudain sa voiture, il voyait de là l'imposant manoir Uchiwa. Il tourna dans une allée et soudain, accéléra pour entrer dans les poubelles qui étaient postées devant lui. Elles allèrent percuter la grille. Prenez ça, bâtard d'Uchiwa !

Naruto ne prit pas la peine de garer la voiture, la laissant juste à côté des poubelles renversées et leva la tête vers la demeure, elle était...moche. La bâtisse était construite dans un style classique : sobre et froid. Des grilles en fer noires de plusieurs mètres protégeaient un jardin impeccablement tenu (de là où il était il ne vit pas une seule mauvaise herbe), une fontaine sculptée trônait au centre, et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné d'en trouvait une identique de l'autre côté du manoir. Celui-ci était aussi grand que le sien, peut-être plus, les façades étaient peintes d'un gris foncé, les portes de noir et les rideaux devant les fenêtres étaient d'un bleu nuit... Dieu ce que c'était fade. Pourquoi le château de Dracula lui revenait-il en mémoire ?

« NARUTO ! »

Il se retourna à l'entente de la voix de son père. La voiture s'arrêta brutalement devant lui, et Minato se contenta de lancer les clés à Kushina pour qu'elle gare la voiture avant de se précipiter vers Naruto. Ouh ! Il avait l'air d'avoir ses règles le paternel !

« Naruto ! Comment as-tu osé te présenter ainsi, dans cette tenue ? Bordel, t'as même pas de chaussures ! » Cria Minato en se tirant les cheveux d'agacement.

« Oh, ça va pas c'est pas si grave ! »

« Pas si grave ? Je te préviens Naruto ! Je ne plaisante pas, tu seras p... »

« Tss, tu vas pas nous faire une scène devant les Uchiwa ?» Ricana Naruto en lui montrant du doigt la porte derrière son dos.

Minato se retourna pour voir un portier, d'après sa tenue, les inviter à entrer. Celui-ci lança un regard sceptique aux poubelles puis à Naruto.

«Est-ce vous qui avez fait cela ? »

« Oui, mais vous avez qu'à vous dire que c'est votre imagination » Rit Naruto en passant devant lui. L'employé eu un reniflement dédaigneux devant l'apparence du jeune homme blond.

Minato suivit son fils d'un regard colérique, Kushina fit un rire gêné avant d'entrer tandis que Yahiko...

« Au boulot, mon vieux ! Nettoyez-moi tous ça ! C'est quoi ce laxisme là ? » S'exclama le blond, avec un regard faussement outré. L'employé n'y crut pas...c'est l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon brave, nous trouverons les bâ...les Uchiwa seuls. »

Tsunade et Kakashi secouèrent la tête, tandis que Nagato eût un sourire contrit pour le portier.

Naruto soupira, on ne jugeait pas un livre par sa couverture...c'est ça le proverbe, non ? Bah là l'auteur il n'a pas dû voir cette baraque, c'était aussi moche dehors que dedans. Si rangé, terne, sobre, symétrique et...oh putain...c'était des statues grecs là-bas ? Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas ?

Il se dirigeât vers les éclats de voix, l'une d'elle semblait être celle d'Arashi. _« Vas-y Jeanne d'arc ! »_, l'encouragea la voix que Naruto avait apprit à ignorer, mais là il ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant les regards curieux de son entourage. Sans frapper, il entra au plus grand énervement de Minato qui n'osa pas commencer à le réprimander au risque de provoquer une scène et aussi parce que la culpabilité le restreignait légèrement dans sa colère.

La porte avait donné sur une salle où seule une immense table rectangulaire était placée au centre. D'un côté était assis les Uchiwa et de l'autre les Namikaze, ceux-ci se fusillaient littéralement du regard. On se serait cru dans un conseil de guerre là, se dit Naruto.

Toutes les paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Naruto, et pour une fois, il se dit que les Uchiwa et les Namikaze avaient un point commun. Le même dégoût se lisait dans leurs yeux, en prenant note de son apparence.

« Et mon fils va se marier avec ce...ce...vaurien ! » Naruto se retourna vers Mikoto Uchiwa, qui venait de crier, l'air scandalisé.

« Vaurien ? S'écria Kushina. C'est mon fils qui est à plaindre oui ! Qui veut d'un espèce d'automate snob pour époux ? Il ressemble à rien ! »

Naruto cligna des yeux...qui ressemblait à rien ? Il vit sa mère montrer quelqu'un du doigt. Il chercha des yeux : qui pouvait-elle bien montrer ? Et là, au bout de la table, il l'aperçut...

« Impossible... »

**Fin du chapitre**

**For intérieur **: (chantonnant) Tu vas te faire tuer! Tu vas te faire tuer! Tu vas te faire tuer! Tu vas te faire tuer!

**Moi** : (tremblotant) ça te rend bien trop joyeux à mon goût! Si je meurs! Tu meurs!

**For intérieur** : Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc -_- Allez! Je vais me sauver! Il est fort probable que...

**Moi** : Probable ? Euh pas vraim...

**For intérieur** : (chuchotant) ta gueule! Tu veux vivre ou mourir ?

**Moi** : Euh...vivre!

**For intérieur **: Donc ù_ù il est fort _probable_ que dans le prochain chapitre il y ait enfin un peu plus que de la parlotte du côté ItaNaru, soyez gentils et laissez une review pour encourager l'autre mort en sursis!

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur en sursis...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers** : Oh pourquoi disclaimer? Pourquoi es-tu un disclaimer ? Renie ton propriétaire originel et donne-moi tes personnages ! (mauvaise parodie de Roméo et Juliette, on m'excuse ù_ù)

**Note** : Avant tout, je vous remercie tous! J'ai été assez étonné devant le nombre de reviews! Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant en une seule fois et j'apprécie réellement! Alors que vous en laissez ou pas maintenant je suis heureuse ! Yataaa!. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes lisent mon histoire et ça me suffit! (quoique c'est toujours mieux si vous en laissez xD)

Enfin, je tiens à rappeler après la lecture de ce chapitre que cette fic reste un ItaNaru, mais comme certains l'avaient deviné je devais pimenter la fic!

Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil. Sur ce bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8**

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de si terrible pour mériter un tel destin. Hmm...à 5 ans, il avait poussé Haruno Sakura dans un buisson de ronce, et elle s'était ouverte le genoux. À 7 ans, il avait volé une sucette et accusé Kiba, laissé Kyubi, son renard de compagnie pisser sur le canapé en cuir du salon... Plus tard une tache jaune étrange était apparue sur la robe de sa mère. Il avait sécher quelques cours, insulté quelques fois ses parents et largué à 13 ans une fille la veille de la Saint-Valentin... ça méritait tout de même pas un tel châtiment, si ?

Il grimaça en remarquant son rictus...apparemment si...ça le méritait.

« - Temeeee ! Noooon ! Impossible ! Euh...il est juste là comme domestique de maison, hein ? » Cria Naruto en se tournant vers son père qui trouvait ses chaussures très intéressantes.

« Ça n'est pas comme si moi, j'étais ravi d'être le fiancé d'un crétin... » Grogna Sasuke avec un air de dégoût.

« Bah...ça nous arrange pas nous...ce mariage va nous rendre tous malheureux, alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pa... »

« NOOOON ! »

Une nouvelle fois, les Uchiwa et les Namikaze s'étaient ligués contre Naruto.

« Mais si on... »

« NON ! »

« Et si... »

« NON ! »

« Pfff » Soupira Naruto en prenant place sur la chaise en face de Sasuke, qui lui était apparemment réservée...comme s'il ne le voyait pas déjà assez. Le blond prit grand soin d'étendre ses pieds sous la table pour donner une belle vision à Sasuke de ses chaussettes boueuses et trouées.

« Ahhhhh ! Et en plus ce garçon n'a aucune hygiène ! » Cria à nouvelle fois Mikoto, se tournant vers son mari. « On ne peut vraiment pas annuler ce mariage, Fugaku-san ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

« Minato ! Annule moi ce mariage tout de suite ! » Cria Kushina en frappant du poing sur la table. « Hors de question que mon fils soit lié avec une famille qui le déprécie autant. »

Celui-ci ne répondit rien. Minato alla s'asseoir en face de Fugaku, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et une étrange compréhension mutuelle naquit.

« Hein ? Lié avec les Namikaze, genre avec ce connard de Kakashi, là ? »

Kakashi leva la tête de son livre l'air ennuyé, pour voir Obito Uchiwa son vieux rival au lycée le fusiller du regard.

« Oh tu es là toi...et tu n'as comprit ça que maintenant ? Ça te ressemble bien... »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Tu es stupide. » Dit-il avant de replonger le nez dans son livre, esquivant très habilement le verre que lui envoyait Obito.

« Oh ! Nous avons une très belle réplique de Kakashi ! 1 pour les Namikaze...0 pour les Uchiwas. » Commenta Yahiko en faisant semblant de tenir un micro.

Tous les Uchiwa se tournèrent vers celui-ci, le regard noir. Yahiko s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

« Obito ! Ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'un Uchiwa ! » Cria un vieil homme.

« Mais Madara c'est lui qui... »

« Pff gamin. » Soupira Kakashi. Obito se leva brutalement et sauta par dessus la table pour atteindre l'homme aux cheveux gris.

« Aïe ! Je me suis pris son pied... » Grogna Yahiko en se massant le nez. « Le travail des présentateurs n'est jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur ! Bah...égalité : Namikaze 1, Uchiwa 1.

Cette fois, Kakashi ne fut pas assez habile pour éviter une masse d'au moins 70kg. Le siège craqua sous le poids et ils allèrent tous deux rouler sur la moquette.

« KAKASHI ! » Cria Tsunade.

« On voit bien là l'attitude des Namikaze qui se répercute sur l'esprit faible qu'est celui d'Obito » Dit Madara, songeur.

« QUOI ? » S'insurgea Tsunade. « Toi le vieux je vais te... »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une forte odeur d'alcool vint tout de suite embaumer l'air. La plupart des Uchiwa retroussèrent immédiatement le nez, montrant ainsi leur dégoût, tandis que les Namikaze baissèrent la tête, l'air blasé.

« Yo ! Ma chérie c'est moiiiiiiii ! Super pervers ! »

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Tsunade alors qu'elle se tourna vers l'intrus, son mari...Jiraiya, deux bouteilles de saké à la main, et plusieurs marques de rouge à lèvres sur le front.

« Ahhhhh ! Je vais te tuer ! Tu nous fais honte ! » Hurla la vieille femme, avec assez de vigueur pour foncer sur son mari et détruire le reste de tympan intact qui lui restait.

« Hmm... On a un blessé dans notre camp, attaqué par la matriarche de notre propre camp...je compte les points comment ? » Se demanda Yahiko.

« Rajoutes-en pour nous. » Chuchota Nagato. La voix de celui-ci s'entendit tout de même grâce à l'écho de l'immense salle, et une femme cligna des yeux avant qu'une expression de pure haine vint enlaidir les traits de son beau visage.

« Nagato. » Siffla-t-elle. « Et bien entendu, ton très cher Yahiko à tes côtés...les Namikaze n'ont plus aucune pudeur, s'afficher ainsi ! »

« Konan... » Dit le noiraud en murmurant, avant de baisser la tête l'air coupable.

« Oh, la catin aux cheveux bleus...je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ta couleur naturelle. Fausse... Ah ! Ouch ! » Ricana Yahiko, l'air tout aussi mauvais avant de se prendre un coup sous la table. Ah, les talons aiguilles avaient leur utilité, et elle savait viser cette nana.

« Ah, je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfant. » Geignit Yahiko, alors que Nagato le regardait tout aussi coupable, il ne savait pas qui soutenir.

« De toute façon, tu n'en aurais jamais eu. » Ricana Konan.

« Fugaku-san ? » Se plaignit une nouvelle fois Mikoto.

« MINATO ! » Cria Kushina en lui secouant le bras.

« Non. » Répondirent simultanément les deux hommes.

Naruto, qui était resté durant tout ce temps figé en gémissant, leva la tête pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Kakashi semblait avoir prit le dessus sur Obito, ses mains autour de son cou, tandis que l'Uchiwa tentait d'attraper une petite statuette à côté de lui. Yahiko était plié en deux, tenant...euh...son entre-jambe. Mikoto et Kushina se fusillaient du regard tout en harcelant leur époux respectif, Tsunade venait de frapper Jiraiya qui se tenait la joue, l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Arashi et Madara avaient les yeux fermés, pensant sûrement à l'époque où ils étaient à la tête de prestigieux clan, et Minato et Fugaku se trouvaient en bout de table, l'air imperturbable. Ils semblaient se parler calmement, tout en lisant chacun une pile de papier. Quand à lui et Sasuke, bah...

« Je vais me suicider ! Je vais me...me...me tuer ! » Gémit Naruto.

« C'est la même chose dobe. »

« Pourquoi toi, hein ? Y a tant de rats sur terre, alors pourquoi on a choisi le pire pour moiii ! » Sanglota presque Naruto en s'affaissant sur la table.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, il venait de le traiter de rat, là ?

« À ta place chaton, je me tairais. »

Ce fut autour de Naruto de cligner des yeux, avant d'afficher un air vraiment stupide pour le coup.

« Chaton ? » Cria le blond en se relevant précipitamment, au point de faire tomber sa chaise. « Tu vois ça où ? »

« Oh...petit chaton est vexé. » Ricana Sasuke en se levant aussi. Il pencha son corps jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres de Naruto, seule la table les séparait encore. « Tu as des cicatrices en forme de moustache sur chaque joue, les ongles aussi long que ceux d'une fille... »

« On se paye pas tous la manucure !»

«...Et puis j'ai l'impression que tes cheveux se hérissent dès que tu es en colère. Comme les poils d'un chat...mon mignon. » Continua Sasuke avec un rictus narquois, tout en continuant son inspection.

« Le gel à cheveux est très efficace, n'est-ce pas, cul de canard ? » Grogna Naruto. « Euh...tu m'as appelé comment, là ? »

« Habitues-toi crétin...on sera marié ! Il faut bien avoir...non, en fait il faut pas avoir de l'affection » Soupira Sasuke en se laissant à nouveau tomber dans son siège.

« Les ramens risqueraient-ils de disparaître que je ne t'épouserai pas ! » S'insurgea Naruto en courant vers Mikoto Uchiwa. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, déchira une manche de sa chemise et se présenta ainsi devant la mère de Sasuke qui recula, l'air dédaigneux et offusqué.

« Écoutez madame, je serai un mari horrible, affreux : je bois, euh…je fume aussi, et... »

« NARUTO ! TU FUMES ? » Crièrent Minato et Kushina, pour une fois d'accord sur une cause commune.

« Bah oui ! Maintenant vous le savez ! Et puis…ah ! J'ai des poux, ...un rat de compagnie qui s'appelle, euh... Nestor... »

_« Nestor ? » _Répéta la voix, qui jusque-là s'était contentée d'admirer le spectacle…la rencontre. Bah oui...c'est un nom de rat non ? Pensa Naruto, avant de continuer au plus grand malheur de Mikoto. « Hmm, et puis j'ai aucune hygiène, un vrai sauvage que je vous dis, et enfin volage, si volage, tellement volage. »

La femme à l'air aristocratique perdit pour la première fois son calme devant quelqu'un d'autre que son mari.

« FUGAKU-SAN ! SUFFIT ! »

Fugaku Uchiwa tourna la tête vers Naruto, l'air ennuyé.

« Garçon. »

« Sac à merde. » Répondit le blond.

« Pardon ? »

« Mes amis ne me surnomment pas _garçon_ mais _sac_ c'est mon surnom, comme Arnold quoi, et mon nom de famille _à merde_. Ça fait _sac à merde,_ quoi.»

Fugaku eut soudain un air très compatissant envers Minato, qui essayait de se cacher dans ses mains.

« Écoute Namikaze-san, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre : je n'ai pas accepté cet engagement avec mon fils pour tes brillantes qualités,… »

(Pourquoi Naruto sentait-il l'ironie suinter par tous les pores de sa peau ?)

« Mais pour ton nom, ce que ta famille représente et tes relations. Donc, que tu fasses les bennes à ordure d'un hôtel modeste ne m'intéresse absolument pas. »

Naruto sentit tous son désespoir et son incrédulité devant cette situation se changer en colère, presque en rage. Dans les yeux froids de cet homme, il n'y avait pas photo : il n'était qu'une merde, un insecte, nuisible mais utile._ Utile_. Il manqua de ricaner amèrement. Alors c'est ça qui se passait chez les clans riches, les si grandes familles qui se complaisaient dans leur honneur, un honneur faux. Pouvait-on parler de fierté quand on reléguait ses propres enfants au rang d'objet, d'un objet _utile_.

« Allez-vous faire foutre !»

Toute la famille Uchiwa se retourna d'un bond vers Naruto. Comment ce gamin insolent pouvait-il parler ainsi à Fugaku. ? Sasuke regarda le dobe, légèrement impressionné. Ah! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son père se faisait traiter ainsi, il avait détruit la vie de certaine personne pour moins que ça.

« Naruto laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine, occupe toi plutôt de ton oncle qui n'aura jamais d'enfant ! » Cria Yahiko en mimant une douleur exagérée. Mais cette fois le cadet des Namikaze ne se laissa pas prendre. Il baissa les yeux sur les documents que lisaient Minato et Fugaku et il y lut en gros : « Contrat de mariage ». Alors c'était vrai, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. S'il signait ça serait officiel, il serait condamné à vivre avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda tout de même Naruto.

« Tu le vois très bien. » Soupira Minato, ne trouvant pas la force de réprimander son fils alors qu'il avait une expression si blessée inscrite sur le visage. « Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

« Je suis censé le signer ? » Dit Naruto en ne quittant pas le document des yeux.

« Oui. Si tu veux, tu peux le lire. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Soudain, toutes les disputes cessèrent. L'air sérieux qu'avait rarement Naruto ne laissait plus place aux bagarres de récréation.

« Naruto... » Soupira une nouvelle fois son père en secouant la tête, l'air accablé. « Nous en avons déjà parlé. »

« Et tu serai prêt à me menacer à nouveau, _papa_ ? »

Minato manqua de tressaillir, Naruto avait soudainement levé ses yeux bleus sur lui et ils n'avaient jamais autant ressemblé aux siens, tellement glacials. L'aîné savait que de sa réponse dépendrait sa relation avec son fils, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur qu'il faisait cela, pourquoi Naruto ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre ?

Minato ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit, déterminé à faire fonctionner ce marché. Il sentit la main de Kushina lui serrer le bras sous la table jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, lui intimant par là d'abandonner. Elle le voyait dans les yeux de son fils, cette fois il ne leur pardonnerait pas.

« S'il le fallait, oui »

« Naruto.»

Celui-ci se retourna, étonné. Sasuke se tenait juste derrière lui, une main sur son épaule.

« Accepte, on n'aura pas à se voir souvent, et puis dans quelques années le temps que la fusion s'opère et que l'entreprise de ta famille refasse des bénéfices correcte, on divorcera si tu veux. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sasuke n'allait pas lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Naruto n'accepterait jamais s'il savait la vérité. Le blond resta un instant pensif, Sasuke ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom, et jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec une voix aussi calme. Il avait l'air si résigné et là Naruto se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à lui, après tout ils étaient dans la même galère tous les deux.

« Mais moi je ne veux pas.» Répondit-il alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il tourna son visage vers toute sa famille, espérant que l'un deux lui dise « Non Naruto, tu n'es pas obligé, nous sommes ta famille nous agissons pour ton bien. » Mais pas un ne prononça ces paroles. La plupart avait l'air ennuyé, attendant quelque chose qui allait de toute façon se produire. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers son père.

« Tu le veux vraiment ? »

Son cœur lui disait de crier non, pour l'amour de son fils il devait dire non. Mais c'est pourtant bien « oui » qui sortit de ses lèvres.

Naruto s'empara du stylo, les mains tremblantes de désespoirs ou de colère, Minato ne le savait pas, mais il pencha plus pour la colère d'après le regard que son fils lui eu lancé en quittant la salle, sans personne.

Le blond arriva juste à temps pour empêcher que sa voiture ne finisse à la fourrière, d'après la page d'annuaire que tenait le domestique de tout à l'heure en main. Il le fusilla littéralement du regard et pénétra dans sa voiture, quittant les lieux à toute allure, rentrant au passage une nouvelle fois dans les poubelles.

Le domestique soupira, dire qu'il venait juste de les remettre.

Naruto roula plusieurs minutes sur l'autoroute, sans destination ou but précis, sauf apparemment celui de gagner le concours du plus grand nombre d'infraction sur la route. Il aurait même été indifférent à une rayure sur sa voiture, vous voyez l'état. Le blond ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais sentit aussi mal, jamais il n'avait sentit autant de colère et de désespoir en lui et ça lui faisait peur.

Il eut presque un sourire en voyant qu'inconsciemment il avait prit la route qui menait à l'université. C'est drôle de voir que le seul endroit qu'il trouvait comme refuge, était celui qu'il tentait d'éviter toute l'année. Il gara sa voiture au premier endroit où il trouva de la place et sans faire attention aux regards curieux et légèrement incrédules sur sa personne, monta sur le toit. Il avait besoin de calme pour faire le vide. Comme à son habitude, il s'accroupit devant le bord et soupira. Son regard fût attiré vers le jardin juste en bas de l'immeuble, où une jeune femme était dans les bras d'un homme -sans doute son petit ami-, il fut tout de suite attiré par l'air de la jeune femme : elle semblait tellement heureuse, d'après son rire en tout cas. Il imaginait aisément l'énorme sourire de la femme même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était. Soudain, un élan de rage l'envahit, lui ne pourrait jamais connaître ça, ça serait quoi sa vie de couple avec Sasuke, hein ? Deux hommes qui se haïssent, répugnés à l'idée de se toucher ! Sasuke passerait toute sa journée à l'entreprise et lui à quoi, hein ? Faire la cuisine -notons qu'il ne savait même pas cuir des pâtes- avec sa bouteille de whisky à moitié vide ?

Il hurla, se servant de tout l'air détenu par ses poumons, il hurla pour se libérer de cette rage qui ne lui était pas commune, n'en ayant rien à faire qu'on le prenne pour un fou.

« Ah ah ! Je t'ai trouvé !» Cria Kiba en débarquant, s'arrêtant en voyant Naruto hurler à plein poumons...

« Waouh, j'ai toujours su que t'étais taré. »

Kiba s'approcha lentement en pensant que Naruto ne l'avait pas remarqué, à cause de sa voix qui atteignait de tels décibels. Il posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Naruto ! »

Le blond bougea brutalement son épaule, se dégageant ainsi de sa poigne.

« Oh, doucement mec ! » Grogna Kiba en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu pourrais être plus sympa, déjà que ça fait des jours qu'on s'inquiète avec la bande ! T'as mieux à faire c'est ça, hein ? Lâcheur ! »

« Arrête Kiba ! »

« Non ! C'est vrai ! On s'inquiète tous ! Ton attitude est étrange et tu ne nous dis rien ! Tu es devenu trop occupé par ta propre petite vie pour te préoccuper de nous, ou quoi ? » Cria Kiba en agitant des bras pour montrer son agacement et sa colère.

« Arrête Kiba... »

Kiba cligna soudainement des yeux, la voix de Naruto n'avait pas été plus haute qu'un murmure, elle tremblait même.

« Tu...tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Non ! Tu es fou ! Moi ? Pleurer ? Ah, la bonne blague ! C'est à cause du pollen !»

Le rire de Naruto sonnait si faux qu'il fût incapable pour Kiba de le croire. Il empoigna son bras et le retourna brutalement. Les larmes qui s'écoulaient lentement sur les joues de son ami n'étaient pas une blague.

« Oui tu pleurs. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. » La voix du brun était devenu soudainement sérieuse, et son visage avait perdu cette expression de colère, pour laisser place à la préoccupation. Il n'avait jamais vu Naruto pleurer, même quand à 7 ans, Naruto s'était griffé violemment les joues sur un grillage au point d'en laisser des cicatrices encore aujourd'hui. Il avait admiré son ami ce jour-là, lui ne se serait pas gêné. Mais bon les mecs entre eux, ça ne pleuraient pas, c'était des trucs de filles ça et non il n'était pas macho !

Ça devait forcément être grave pour que son ami pleure, surtout devant lui.

« Je ne veux pas. De toute façon tu ne peux pas m'aider » Grommela le blond en tentant vainement d'arrêter ses pleurs.

« Possible, mais je peux t'écouter. »

« Dis-moi Kiba, que ferais-tu si toute ta vie avait été prévue à l'avance, qu'il ne te restait plus aucun libre arbitre ? Que tu ne pouvais même plus avoir confiance en ta propre famille ?» Cria Naruto, en serrant les poings.

« Je ne te comprends pas, Naruto. »

« Ça change pas d'habitude. » Ricana-t-il, piteusement..

« Hey ! Ferme-là...euh...crétin ! »

« Très philosophique, Kiba. »

Kiba eut un léger sourire avant de répondre l'air pensif.

« Je ne comprends pas tout, mais quand je me sens seul ou abandonné je me tourne vers mes amis...oh, j'y crois pas que j'ai dit ça, on se croirait dans un manga ! »

« Ouais, j'avoue c'était con... »

« Oh ta gueule ! » Grogna le brun.

Naruto soupira avant de s'asseoir en laissant ses pieds dans le vide, les balançant parfois.

« T'es pas un peu trop proche du bord, toi ? » Demanda le brun en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Peur pour moi, Kiba ? »

« Non pour moi ! S'il t'arrive quelque chose et que Gaara sait que j'étais présent...s'en sera finit de ma vie. »

« Possible. » Songea Naruto, en levant la tête vers le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence relatif, la plupart du temps occupé par des sanglots retenus de Naruto. Kiba ne comprenait pas, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce Naruto-là ne lui plaisait pas. Avec cet air là il avait moins l'air d'un gamin, il avait un visage plus mature, tellement pas lui. Il donnerait cher pour savoir qui l'avait mit dans cet état et il se ferait un plaisir d'en faire une nouvelle pâtée pour Akamaru.

« Tu n'veux vraiment pas me dire qui je dois envoyer en pâture à Gaara ? »

« Non, laisse tomber. » Dit Naruto en détournant le visage, sa fierté l'empêchant de pleurer devant qui que ce soit et surtout Kiba. «_ Eh bah ! T'aurais pu aller à l'infirmerie, au moins le secret professionnel l'aurait empêché de dire que t'as chialé comme une nana qui vient de découvrir que son copain a engrossé sa petite sœur ! » _S'indigna à nouveau la voix.

Là c'est sûr, fallait qu'il craque devant ce crétin ! Mais à sa plus grande surprise...

« Tu sais si tu as besoin, pleurs. J'vais rien dire...c'est trop la honte ! »

Naruto eut un pauvre sourire devant la maladresse dont faisait preuve Kiba pour lui dire qu'il le soutenait.

« Merci Kiba. »

« Oh...hey, Naruto...je peux savoir où sont passé tes chaussures ? »

Naruto remercia l'once d'intelligence de Kiba de lui avoir fait comprendre que là, il désirait vraiment être seul. Il releva la tête en sentant une goutte d'eau lui tomber sur le visage. Même la météo était contre lui, où bien peut-être reflétait-elle ses états d'âme. Ah c'était tiré par les cheveux, ça n'est sûrement pas la grande puissance là-haut qui s'intéresserait à la vie de Namikaze Naruto. Pas alors qu'il y avait 6 milliards d'autres personnes, sans doute plus malheureuses. Pourtant à l'instant, il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y eût plus triste et désespéré que lui. Il entoura son corps de ses deux bras, le vent s'était soudain fait plus violent, et les quelques gouttes commencèrent à se changer en véritable averse. Mais il ne quitterait pas pour autant le toit, tomber malade qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre sérieusement. Avec de la chance, il attraperait la crève !

« Naruto-kun ? »

Le blond sursauta, buttant son pied contre l'une des fenêtres en-dessous. Pas moyen d'être tranquille sur ce toit. Il reconnut bien évidemment la voix d'Itachi, mais hors de question de le regarder en face. Merde, Itachi, il l'avait oublié. Plus rien n'était possible entre eux à présent, il avait signé ne pensant même pas à leur relation. _« Manque_ _de relation_ » se trouva obligé de noter la voix. C'était si injuste ! Il avait trouvé le type parfait, et voilà que le destin le collait avec un rat !

« Naruto-kun ? Venez vous abritez à l'intérieur ! Il pleut. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils, il était immédiatement parti à sa recherche après que son cousin, Shisui lui ai fait part du déroulement des évènements lors de la rencontre Namikaze-Uchiwa. Il avait spécialement prétexté une réunion importante pour l'éviter, justement. Naruto ne devait pas savoir qui il était véritablement avant qu'il ait gagné son cœur.

Itachi trouva le manque de réaction de Naruto très étrange et se débarrassa de sa veste pour la mettre au-dessus de sa tête, se protégeant, avant de le rejoindre.

« Éloignez-vous du bord. » Ordonna Itachi en s'abritant le visage de ses mains. Il sentit subitement sur sa main quelque chose de plus dur que des gouttes d'eau... génial manquait plus que les grêlons. Comme s'il n'avait pas été assez mouillé aujourd'hui.

Il plissa les yeux, croyant que Naruto ne l'entendait pas, et s'accroupit derrière lui. Posant une main sur son épaule, il manqua instinctivement de la retirer, tant celle-ci était froide. Il remarqua enfin les bras du blond qui s'entourait pour s'apporter un peu de chaleur.

« Naruto-kun, vous êtes frigorifié ! Allez-vous mettre à l'abri ! » Commanda Itachi en ôtant sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de Naruto.

Le blond raffermit sa prise sur le manteau mais refusa de se retourner. Étais-ce de la préoccupation qu'il pouvait détecter dans sa voix ? Il sentit soudain une nouvelle vague de tristesse et de colère le submerger. Son propre désespoir l'étonnait, était-il si déçu de ne rien pouvoir entreprendre avec Itachi maintenant qu'il était promis ? Car si des tas de regrets étaient omniprésents en lui, celui qui prédominait était bien le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun chance avec Itachi. Oh Oui, il pourrait toujours le voir sans que personne ne le sache, mais c'était hors de question. Il avait signé un contrat, donné sa parole, et même si c'était à contrecœur, un Namikaze tenait toujours ses promesses. Lui ne faisait pas exception sur ce point là. Et puis ce serait injuste pour Itachi, sortir avec lui alors qu'il était fiancé ? Non, il n'était pas salaud à ce point.

Un tel désespoir ne pouvait pas seulement naître de l'attirance, non ? Était-il tombé amoureux ? A peine cette interrogation lui vint qu'il eût la réponse, peut-être parce qu'elle était là depuis longtemps mais qu'il était trop buté pour la voir. Oui...il aimait cet homme, sa façon de le faire se sentir différent, libre, ses compliments qui l'élève plus haut qu'il ne le méritait, ce charisme, cette froideur qui ne semblait ne pas être si glaciale avec lui. Et ses yeux, si sombre et à la fois si brûlant...et naturellement son corps, faut pas oublier le plus important. Il lâcha un petit ricanement amer. Et voilà, la flèche de cupidon, le coup de foudre, tout ce genre de conneries quoi, l'avaient atteint et il ne pourrait même pas l'expérimenter... la vie était vraiment à chier!

Une nouvelle goutte tomba sur sa joue...étais-ce la pluie où ses larmes ? Ah non, il ne supporterait pas de pleurer devant lui.

Il sentit la main d'Itachi resserrer sa prise sur son épaule, en le secouant légèrement.

« Naruto-kun, m'entendez vous ? »

Et sa voix, elle était si douce et si chaude, tout le contraire de Sasuke, pensa-t-il amèrement.

« Oui... » Murmura difficilement Naruto, trouvant le courage de lui demander de partir. Il refusait d'être injuste avec lui et encore moins de trahir sa parole. « Allez-vous-en. »

Itachi cligna des yeux, il avait dû mal entendre là !

« Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes sourd ! Je vous ai demandé de partir ! » Cria Naruto, en tentant de paraître décidé. Pourtant sa voix lui semblait si pathétique, il avait plus l'air désespéré qu'en colère.

Itachi le remarqua aussi, sa voix tremblait-elle ?

« Naruto-kun, est-ce que vous pleurez ? »

« Non, c'est le pollen ! »

« Nous sommes en automne. » Grimaça Itachi devant le mensonge. Oui il pleurait, sa tristesse était perceptible. Il s'empara violemment des épaules de Naruto et le tira en arrière, loin du bord avant de le tourner face à lui. Le blond se débattit dans ses bras, mais les gestes manquaient tellement de force et de conviction qu'Itachi n'eut rien à faire pour le retenir.

« Suffit ! » Siffla-t-il, agacé. Itachi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait soudain mal, très mal devant la détresse de Naruto qui était presque palpable. Ses yeux étaient rougis et minuscules, comme s'il avait pleuré pendant des heures. Ses cheveux étaient humides, au point où des cascades de gouttes tombaient sur le devant de son visage. Sa chemise était trempée, son pantalon boueux et sale de partout, ses vêtements collaient tant à sa peau qu'il pouvait voir que ses membres tremblaient. Et plus important, plus aucun sourire n'était présent sur ce beau visage. Ce n'était pas son Naruto.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Itachi, même s'il avait son idée, mais Naruto ne devait pas savoir qu'il était au courant.

« Rien ! Je n'ai pas à vous le dire ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et nous ne le serons jamais ! »Cria Naruto en tentant à nouveau de s'extirper de son étreinte. Peut-être qu'en étant le plus abjecte possible, Itachi le haïrait et se dirait qu'il avait perdu son temps avec lui. Savoir ainsi qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance rendrait peut-être les choses plus facile pour lui, plus facile pour l'oublier.

« Jamais ? » Répéta Itachi en serrant la mâchoire, perdant son calme sans s'en rendre compte.

« Oui ! Je n'ai pas mentit ! » Cria Naruto en détournant le visage, n'osant pas affronter ses beaux yeux. « Je suis vraiment avec quelqu'un il vaut 10 000 fois plus que vous ! Partez ! » Partez, pensa-t-il, avant que ma volonté ne cède. Il valait mieux tout cesser une fois pour toute, avant de commettre l'irréparable et de salir son honneur et celui d'Itachi.

Le blond lâcha un hoquet de douleur : la prise sur ses bras était si forte que les ongles d'Itachi pénétraient sa chair.

« Dîtes-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux. »

Le blond trembla, la voix du corbeau sonnait comme le sifflement d'un serpent, terriblement froid et dangereux.

Itachi était fou de rage, comment Naruto pouvait le traiter ainsi ? Le noiraud préféra croire que c'était sa fierté qui était blessée, mais inconsciemment il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. L'entendre dire que la relation naissante entre eux était déjà finit avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion de s'épanouir était terriblement douloureux, mais il choisi de mettre ça sur le dos de sa fierté.

Naruto ferma les yeux et inspira pour prendre du courage, il était tous sauf lâche. Il tourna son visage, rencontrant les yeux d'Itachi qui semblaient insondables. Et répéta sans réelle conviction :

« Je ne veux pas être avec vous ! Jamais ! Ja... » Le reste mourut dans un gémissement pathétique. Itachi venait de l'interrompre de sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait.

**Fin du chapitre**

Enfin très chers ou chères lecteurs je vous sollicite une dernière fois, on m'a donné une idée comme couple secondaire et je l'aime assez, et vous? Donc **votez** entre :

**Gaara/Kiba**

**Kiba/Hinata** (bah oui faut aussi des hétéros!)

**For intérieur **: (pensif) Tu sais que t'es toujours en sursis là ?

**Moi ***caché sous une table, entrain d'éviter pomme, couteau...ou dragon* : Naaaaaaaan! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

**For intérieur** : Hum...t'as mis Sasuke comme fiancé...

**Moi** : *l'air courageuse* Ouais et j'assume! *évite une autre pomme* : ou pas! Mais j'ai suivi ton conseil, côté ItaNaru y a des trucs qui se passe!

**For intérieur** : Mouais...mais pas sûr que ce soit suffisant! Alors lecteurs...satisfaits ou pas ? Reviews ou pas ?

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur au multiple talent de contorsionniste -et il en faut pour survivre au lynchage-


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **: Bouhouhou! Vous croyez vraiment que si ces personnages étaient à moi, Itachi aurait-trouvé la mort ?

**Note** : Je tiens à préciser que j'étais en avance pour ce chapitre...en avance que je vous dis...et c'est pas ma faute, c'est la sienne -bon ok, c'est aussi ma faute! Vous avez vu la taille du pavé!- Pyrane voulait que je vous le précise, pour qu'on sauve notre vie...et oui, elle aussi est en sursis! Je remercie à nouveau ce qui laisse des reviews...vous me convainquez que cette histoire vaut la peine, et que ça sert à rien d'avoir une vie sociale le samedi soir! Enfin, pour ceux qui se demande, cette fic fera entre les 15 et 20 chapitres; pas plus je pense.

**Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil**

Donc vote terminé!

**Gaara/Kiba : **14

**Kiba/Hinata : **2

Ah! C'était très serré! ù_ù

Bref! Vous avez comprit, ce sera un Gaara/Kiba!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9**

Naruto resta figé sous le choc, la surprise, ou encore l'amalgame de sentiment qui s'abattait sur lui. Itachi, ne remarquant même pas ou ne faisant pas attention à sa raideur, passa un bras derrière son dos et le tira vers lui brutalement. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient avec une aisance étonnante contre les siennes.

_« Aaaaaaaaargh ! Mais profite, merde ! Ce sera peut-être la seule fois ! » _S'écria la voix, frustrée au possible.

Itachi appliqua un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se déplacer pour embrasser son menton, son nez, ses joues, ses paupières. La douceur du toucher associée à l'humidité de la pluie, chatouilla Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Itachi profita de sa bouche à demi ouverte pour fondre sur lui à nouveau. Sa langue vint lécher sa lèvre supérieure, doucement. Quand enfin Naruto se mit à agir, le corbeau ouvrit les yeux victorieusement, et il se laissa complètement aller.

Sa langue pénétra sa bouche, rejoignant celle du blond pour se rencontrer dans une danse endiablée, se cherchant, se caressant, se battant jusqu'à se mêler pour ne plus se séparer. Sa main passa sous sa chemise pour caresser son dos, tentant de réchauffer sa peau humide et glaciale. Les gestes de Naruto étaient maladroits, il ne savait ni quoi faire, ni comment agir. Il n'avait qu'une certitude : il ne voulait pas perdre cette incroyable chaleur. Pour un instant, il oublia son nom, sa famille, ses amis, tout. La seule chose qui pouvait imprégner sa mémoire était la sensation des lèvres d'Itachi sur les siennes. Alors, il monta ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et y mêla ses doigts.

Il pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer, que soit à cause du manque du souffle ou alors la violente chaleur qui montait en lui. Le blond tenta de reculer légèrement, mais Itachi passa sa seconde main derrière sa nuque et le tira à lui, au point que chaque partie de leurs visages furent en connexion : lèvres, menton, nez, joues. Sentant le souffle chaud de Naruto qui devenait de plus en plus erratiques, il arrêta à contrecœur tous ses gestes et posa un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, il refusa de se reculer et posa son front contre le sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Naruto leva lentement la tête, et pour la première fois il ne sut pas ce qu'il voyait dans ces prunelles charbons.

« Voilà. »Souffla Itachi. « Vous ne pourrez plus dire qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. » Murmura Naruto déstabilisé, alors que sa volonté s'amenuisait à chaque parole, chaque geste d'Itachi.

« Non, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas Naruto-kun. Je vous l'ai dit, et je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner des paroles en l'air : je vous veux. Vraiment, sincèrement, et je vous aurai, ce n'est pas qu'un simple caprice de ma part. Je vous veux entièrement. »

_« Et voilà miss Volonté qui s'est tirée en voyage longue durée à Mexico ! »_ Se réjouit la voix.

Et Naruto dut bien avouer que c'était vrai. La sincérité des paroles d'Itachi le touchait profondément. D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul à être surpris d'une telle honnêteté, en effet Itachi en resta interdit. Pour la première fois, il s'était laissé aller et avait parlé sans arrière pensée. Il avait avoué à Naruto tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ce n'était même pas un nouveau discours pour le séduire. C'était la stricte, et la simple vérité. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Jamais auparavant il s'était exprimé sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, la vérité n'est jamais récompensée Les manipulations et le mensonge : oui. C'est ce qu'il avait apprit en affaire, c'est ce que vous appreniez quand vous étiez dans la famille Uchiwa. A vouloir être trop honnête vous en perdiez des plumes. Mais avec Naruto qui le regardait avec ses yeux si purs et si clairs, et sa stupidité qui relevait plus de la naïveté… il ne pouvait pas être ce terrible homme d'affaire, héritier de la grande famille des Uchiwa.

Et il n'aimait toujours pas ça.

Naruto remarqua que la grande taille d'Itachi le protégeait de la pluie alors que lui se changeait presque en fontaine. Il lui prit doucement la main et le tira vers la porte du toit.

« Vous avez raison, il est temps de se mettre à l'abri. »

Itachi hocha pour donner son assentiment et suivit le blond, les doigts entrelacés aux siens, le raccompagnant à sa voiture. Les couloirs de l'université étaient vide, et au vu du temps c'était on ne peut plus normal, tous avaient dû courir dans les dortoirs. La marche se fit dans un silence total, quelque fois entrecoupé par le bruit des semelles d'Itachi sur le carrelage, ou les gouttes d'eau qui battaient contre les vitres. Tous deux ne savaient pas quoi se dire, enfin surtout Naruto, Itachi étant d'un naturel silencieux. Il était clair pour lui à présent qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter, pas avant d'avoir eu au moins une chance avec lui, et puis il n'était toujours pas marié. Sasuke ne pourrait pas voir ça comme une trahison. De toute façon, même s'il voulait respecter sa promesse à la lettre, il savait qu'Itachi l'en empêcherait. Après tout, le corbeau avait été on ne peut plus clair sur le toit, et si ce baiser n'avait pas été suffisant, les doigts qui serraient les siens à lui faire mal lui rappelait sa courante possessivité.

A la porte d'entrée, Itachi retira précautionneusement son manteau des épaules de Naruto et lui mit sur la tête.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade. »

« Mais et vous ? »

Le corbeau haussa des épaules avec nonchalance.

« Hey ho ! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Protesta vivement Naruto, en tentant de retirer le manteau, mais Itachi lui attrapa le poignet.

« Je ne vous conseil pas de faire ça, votre état est assez pitoyable ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas bien Naruto-kun, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous et sans discuter. »

« Vous me donnez un ordre ?» S'insurgea Naruto, alors que son côté rebelle et son agressivité naturelle reprit le dessus.

« Pour une fois, je me le permets. » Dit Itachi en le tirant par le bras.

Le blond remarqua qu'Itachi ne tremblait pas malgré toute la pluie qui s'abattait sur lui, alors qu'il était complètement à découvert... Bordel, ce mec ne pouvait pas avoir l'imperfection des êtres humains, pour une fois ?

Ils traversèrent la route et Itachi le raccompagna à sa voiture, allant jusqu'à lui ouvrir la portière. Naruto grogna mais consentit à ne pas discuter davantage avec lui ce soir, de toute façon il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Il remarqua que le corbeau s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose avant de suspendre le geste de sa main. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, il lui attrapa le menton, se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément au point de le laisser à bout de souffle.

« Que... » Dit Naruto, complètement perdu.

« Je n'hésiterais plus à présent, Naruto-kun. » Dit Itachi avec un rictus. « Alors j'attends de vous que vous releviez le défi, surmontez donc votre insécurité. »

Le blond détourna le visage. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Ce n'était pas de l'insécurité, mais toute relation entre eux était vouée à l'échec. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Itachi et ne vit dans ses yeux, sa posture et sa voix que la confiance absolue. Apparemment il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

_« Ce n'est pas comme si ça te chagrinait. »_ Commenta la voix.

Itachi eut un bref rictus en voyant que Naruto n'allait pas à nouveau nier ou le refuser. Il ferma la portière et fit demi-tour, laissant le principal intéressé pensif.

Le blond mit ses mains sur le volant, il baissa la tête et vit des tâches d'eau qui commençaient à se répandre sur le sol et le siège. Puis subitement, il se mit à éternuer... tout simplement génial. Tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était cette bagnole... et le paquet de cigarette vide de Gaara sur le siège à ses côtés. Gaara, voilà le seul endroit où il pourrait être accueillit convenablement. Hors de question d'aller chez sa traîtresse de famille ce soir. C'est avec cette destination en tête, qu'il démarra le moteur.

XxxxxXXXxxxxX

Gaara regardait les gouttes d'eau qui battaient furieusement contre sa vitre dans des cliquetis, couvrant le silence habituel de sa chambre. Il se leva de son lit et alla prendre son téléphone portable sur sa commode. Le roux grimaça, aucun message de Naruto. Généralement, il n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête, mais sachant la situation désastreuse dans laquelle se trouvait son ami, il s'inquiétait tout de même. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, et il espérait que Naruto n'oubliait pas ce qu'ils devaient faire la semaine prochaine.

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées.

« Entrez. »

« M. Namikaze demande à vous voir. » Dit un homme en tenu de majordome en entrant, étais-ce un nouveau ? Gaara resta pensif, on changeait de domestiques comme on changeait de chemises, ici.

« Faîtes-le entrer. » Commanda Gaara, en marchant à nouveau jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Mais euh... Excusez-moi, mais il n'est pas dans la tenue adéquate et puis...la...la moquette...et...et les sièges sont en cuir. » Balbutia le domestique, outré et gêné.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

« Et ? Vous voulez être viré ? Je vous ai dit de le faire entrer. » Parla froidement Gaara, sans hausser le ton.

« Non... Excusez mon impolitesse. » Répondit automatiquement le domestique, incrédule.

« Bah, t'en a mis le temps ! » S'exclama Naruto en poussant le domestique pour entrer, allant immédiatement sur le lit et se laissant tomber.

« Dehors. » Commanda Gaara, ne se détournant pas un seul instant du spectacle que faisait les éléments en se déchaînant.

Le domestique s'exécuta... Il comprenait pourquoi il y avait beaucoup d'offre d'emploi pour travailler ici.

Le roux se retourna enfin, et haussa un sourcil interrogatif sur l'état de Naruto. Celui-ci soupira, il n'était pas venu chez lui pour parler de ça encore une fois. Il tourna le visage et laissa son esprit se complaire de la froideur qu'émanait de la « chambre » de Gaara. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas : elle était immense et luxueuse, mais si impersonnelle… Les murs étaient d'un blanc fade, ornés de bandes noires verticales il n'y avait qu'une commode, un immense lit, quelques fauteuils et un bureau pour l'ordinateur. Pas une photo, un poster, une décoration, ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Et le blond en ce moment aimait cette atmosphère, au moins cette chambre ne « mentait » pas. Elle reflétait la vie chez les Sabaku : ennuyeuse, sans sentiments, sans préoccupations autres que les affaires. Contrairement à sa chambre qui semblait si faussement chaleureuse, rassurante, avec ses couleurs vives, son bazar, ses tonnes de photos… Tout celà n'était qu'un mensonge, il n'avait jamais été protégé dans sa famille.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » Répondit Naruto à la question muette du roux.

« Mais moi je veux. » Rétorqua Gaara en cherchant une serviette dans sa commode avant de la lancer au blond.

Celui-ci l'attrapa, se redressa et la passa lentement sur son visage et ses cheveux.

« Je suis officiellement fiancé. » Dit Naruto, tentant de paraître neutre. Il ne voulait pas laisser la colère et l'amertume transparaître. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'haineux, et il ne laisserait rien changer cette image qu'il avait de lui.

« Tu n'as pas signé le contrat, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le roux, en s'affaissant dans son canapé, en face de son ami.

« Si, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? » Soupira Naruto.

Gaara écarquilla les yeux, franchement étonné par cette réponse.

« Lui mettre le stylo là où tu penses. Naruto, as-tu vraiment signé ? »

« Oui, j'allais tout perdre ! »

« Finalement, j'aurais dû dire au domestique de te foutre dehors. » Songea Gaara. « Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Naruto. »

« Je suis pas d'humeur Gaara. »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi vénal.»

« Je ne le suis pas ! » Cria Naruto, excédé. « Tu le sais, ce n'est pas pour l'argent que j'ai fais ça. Mais c'est ma famille, et je ne pouvais et ne voulais être la cause de leur déchéance ! Jamais ! »

« Tu les considères encore comme ta famille ? »

Naruto passa la main dans ses cheveux et prit un air pensif, qui devint triste.

« Je ne sais pas...Gaara... tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ? »

« Non, je ne vois absolument pas. »

« C'est que je ne leur en veux même pas pour ça...je leur en veux parce qu'ils ont gâché ma chance d'être avec un type génial. »

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, c'était bien du Naruto, ça : penser avec ses fesses plutôt qu'avec sa tête.

« Et dire que j'étais tombé amoureux... »

Le roux s'arrêta soudainement. Naruto...le blond qui était horrifié rien qu'à l'idée de la St-Valentin, était tombé amoureux. Qui avait pu accomplir un tel exploit ? Il leva le visage vers son ami et plissa les yeux devant son air triste. Ne devrait-il pas être joyeux ? A moins que l'autre ne l'aimât pas ? Non...impossible, vous ne pouviez qu'aimer Naruto. Surtout si celui-ci avait décidé de se consacrer entièrement à vous.

« Pourquoi parles-tu au passé ? »

Le blond cligna des yeux. Gaara était-il stupide ?

« Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de défaut mais je n'ai jamais trompé personne. »

« Et qui tu tromperais, hein ? Tu n'es pas encore passé devant l'autel à ce que je sache. »

« Là n'est pas la question, bordel ! J'ai signé ! J'ai donné ma parole, et je ne vais pas la reprendre ! »

« J'aurais vraiment dû dire au domestique de te foutre dehors. » Songea Gaara.

« Oh, tu commences vraiment à me... »

« Tais-toi, épargne-moi ta grandeur d'âme, elle me donne envie de vomir. » L'interrompit-il, froidement. « Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé Naruto, mais merde, reprends-toi ! Où est le Naruto rebelle, hein ? Où est celui qui a été capable de transformer le gymnase en une rave party, hein ? Où est celui qui, un jour, a été capable de voler une voiture, avec juste son sac sur le dos. Tout ça pour partir dans un endroit totalement inconnu, juste pour assister à un concert, alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans ? »

« Il s'est prit des vacances. » Répondit Naruto en se renfrognant, n'aimant pas être celui qui reçoit des leçons.

« Arrête. » Gronda Gaara. « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas laisser un putain de mariage dicté ta vie. Vas-y profite, merde ! Je ne sais pas tout de ton histoire et je m'en fiche, mais à ta place j'en profiterai...et puis ça fera chier tes parents. » Dit-il, soudainement plus léger.

Les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent soudainement.

« Ça les fera vraiment chier ? »

Gaara secoua la tête, incrédule. C'était uniquement ça qu'il retenait ? Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Sûrement. »

Naruto ricana. Il avait évidemment écouté son meilleur ami, et il avait raison : ce qu'il était devenu ne lui plaisait pas. Ce mariage l'avait rendu plus triste qu'il ne le croyait, mais pas seulement. Itachi aussi l'avait changé. Devant cet homme, il s'était forcé à agir comme quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas (un autre symptôme qui démontrait bien qu'il était amoureux), il était temps de redevenir ce Naruto aventurier, parfois rebelle, souvent déganté et imprudent. Il allait vivre pleinement cette aventure avec Itachi.

Mais une part de lui, une part très enfouit à présent, maintenait que ce n'était pas juste.

Gaara soupira de soulagement, rassuré que son meilleur ami ne soit pas une loque. Surtout qu'il allait avoir besoin de lui.

« Naruto, tu te souviens de ce qu'il y a la semaine prochaine ? »

Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Non... »

Il vit le regard noir de Gaara et se força à se souvenir.

« C'est pas ton anniversaire, ni celui de ton raton laveur, euh... »

« Naruto ! »

« Désolé. » Dit-il contrit. Le roux soupira et tenta de se calmer, s'avouant que ces derniers temps, son meilleur ami avait eu pas mal de choses en tête.

« Le dîner annuel avec mon père. »

Le blond se tapa le front du plat de la main. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Le dîner annuel avec le père de Gaara, le seul dîner où il se forçait à être présent auprès d'eux. Ce même diner se déroulant le jour où la mère de Gaara était morte.

La haine entre son meilleur ami et son père était presque palpable, ils se détestaient tous les deux, d'ailleurs ils ne faisaient rien pour le cacher. Le chef des Sabaku parce qu'il rendait Gaara responsable de sa mort -elle était morte durant l'accouchement- et le roux par pure défense, même si Gaara ne l'avouerait jamais. Alors le moyen génial que son ami avait trouvé pour énerver son paternel, c'était emmener Naruto chaque année à ces dîners… où celui-ci ne se privait pas pour être le plus emmerdant possible.

« Oh, excuse moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire : le gala, Itachi… » Répondit Naruto, l'air vraiment sincère.

Gaara grimaça, et malgré son mécontentement, le nom d'Itachi parvint à l'intéresser. Étais-ce l'homme dont il était amoureux ? Non, impossible. Le seul homme dénommé Itachi qu'il connaissait ne pouvait sûrement pas être celui qu'aimait son ami.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais si tu veux je peux m'arranger » Proposa Naruto.

Gaara secoua la tête, non. Il n'allait pas forcer son meilleur ami, sûrement pas en ce moment. Il doutait vraiment que Naruto soit d'humeur.

« Il me faut juste trouver un autre crétin inconscient. »

« Hey ! »

Quel crétin, inconscient de son risque de mort en présence de son père, pouvait-il emmener ? Surtout dans un délai aussi court ?

Bon, il doit être insolent, stupide, naïf, sans gêne et...tout à coup un visage apparut dans sa tête et un sourire à faire peur étira ses lèvres.

Naruto manqua de se recroqueviller... qui que Gaara ait trouvé...la pauvre victime aurait besoin d'une thérapie.

XxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxX

Naruto fut introuvable les jours qui suivirent, il était apparemment aux abonnés absents. Ses parents étaient légèrement inquiets, surtout Minato qui était en « mauvais termes » avec son fils... Ils avaient appelés l'université, et apparemment ça faisait près de deux semaines qu'il séchait plusieurs cours. Minato avait tenté d'appeler le peu d'ami de Naruto qu'il connaissait, mais ils étaient tous aussi perdu, et Gaara quant à lui, refusait de lui répondre et raccrochait à chacun de ses coups de fils. Un instant, il crut bien que Naruto s'était enfui mais il avait laissé toutes ses affaires ici, sa carte de crédit comprise. Ce serait stupide de partir sans cela. De plus, il était conscient que son fils avait besoin d'espace.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de le revoir au plus vite et de s'expliquer avec lui...pour qu'il puisse enfin redormir dans un lit. Fallait-il préciser que Kushina l'avait jeté de sa propre chambre ?

« Yo ! » S'exclama une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Minato grogna, dire qu'il se croyait à l'abri dans le bureau au dernier étage de l'immeuble **Namikaze Industrie**. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'installer sur le toit ?

« Yahiko, es-tu mourant ? »

« Hein ? » Répondit-il confus, en s'asseyant sur un siège devant le bureau de son frère.

« Oui, je ne t'ai jamais vu mettre un pied dans cette entreprise sans que tu y sois emmené de force. » Répliqua Minato en lâchant son stylo, dans le but d'être totalement concentré sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Yahiko à venir ici, sachant qu'elles n'étaient sûrement pas des moindres.

« Très drôle. A vrai dire, je voudrais ton carnet d'adresse. »

« C'est un moyen détourné de me dire « Il faut qu'on parle. »? »

« Non... » Ricana Yahiko. « Je veux vraiment ton carnet d'adresse. »

« Non Yahiko, je n'ai pas de nouvelles femmes riches dans mes amies. »

« Je suis gay Minato. » Répondit-il avec un air blasé. « A vrai, dire c'est pour Naruto. » Continua le blond, sachant que son aîné ne pourrait rien lui refuser.

« Naruto ? » S'écria-t-il, presque. « Tu as de ses nouvelles ? Tu sais où il est ? »

« Bah, chez Gaara...ce n'est pas une révélation. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Non, mais tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde sauf toi. » Répondit Yahiko, sérieusement et sans reproche. Lui faire des reproches ? Non, il n'était pas si hypocrite.

« J'ai essayé de lui parler. » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu n'avais même pas besoin, c'est l'évidence même qu'il est chez Gaara. Tu connais si peu les amis de ton fils ? »

« Je n'ai pas toujours le temps, merde ! J'ai une entreprise à gérer ! Je ne peux pas m'intéresser à chaque personne dans la vie de mon fils. » Se renfrogna Minato, pensant qu'il l'accusait.

« Continu à penser ainsi et oui, tu n'auras vraiment plus de temps. Tu sais, je pense que tu n'es pas différent des aînés qui ont traité Kushina avec mépris au début de votre relation. » Dit-il, pensif.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, parce que Naruto ne respecte pas le protocole et agit parfois sans réfléchir... »

« À 14 ans, les flics me l'ont ramené parce qu'ils le prenaient pour un dealer ! »

« Bah, sa tenue prêtait à confusion ! »

« Oui hein, quand on est dans une ruelle sombre à 3 heures du matin, avec un t-shirt _« j'emmerde la société »_ et une seringue en main, ça prête à confusion ? »

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas lui Minato. Il avait aidé un ami, tu ne vas pas lui reprocher ça ? »

« Et l'alcool, hein ? Quand ils l'ont ramené bourré ? »

« Euh...mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. » Tenta Yahiko

Minato pivota sur son siège vers la baie vitrée qui prenait la place d'un mur entier. Et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que malgré sa voix qui commençait à monter dans les aiguës à cause de sa colère, il n'en voulait pas à Naruto. C'était de sa faute à lui : s'il l'avait mieux éduqué, peut-être n'aurait pas aussi mal tourné.

« Tu penses que tu as tout raté avec Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... » Soupira-t-il.

« Mais c'est faux. Naruto a grandi pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que son attitude ne le montre pas, mais c'est ce qu'il cache qu'il faut voir. Moi je considère ses petites frasques comme...euh...des erreurs d'adolescent qui continuent à perdurer ? »

« Tu sais Minato...c'est ton fils, il t'aime malgré toute la colère qu'il ressent. Il t'aime et rien ne te l'enlèvera, surtout pas moi. » Reprit Yahiko, plus sérieusement.

Minato fut touché par ses paroles, mais aussi gêné que son frère cadet puisse aussi aisément lire en lui.

« Pourquoi je doute de ta sincérité ? »

Yahiko ricana.

« C'est vrai que je t'ai souvent envié, mais pas au point de te le voler. Bref, arrêtons de parler de ça, je commence à passer trop de temps dans ce bureau et ça me rend mélodramatique ! Donc, ton carnet d'adresse ? »

« Oh... » Minato le sortit distraitement, et le lança à Yahiko.

« Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise avec ? » Demanda-t-il, méfiant, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

« Non, c'est pour Naruto. »

« Pourquoi en aurait-il besoin ? »

« Il organise le gala de charité de l'université et il a besoin de contacts. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Minato, en clignant des yeux. « Mon fils qui s'intéresse à l'université... ah, la bonne blague. »

« Bah... » Balbutia-t-il en détournant le visage.

« Bah quoi ? Exprime-toi. »

« C'est Orochimaru, il a fait euh...un marché avec lui. »

« Orochimaru ? » Répéta Minato en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cet homme. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été à la tête de **Namikaze Industrie** avec comme partenaire son père : Jiraiya n'ayant pas voulu se séparer de son meilleur ami, et à la tête de l'entreprise à cette époque, n'avait pas hésité à le prendre comme partenaire. Et cet être abject n'avait pas hésité à le poignarder dans le dos et à vendre les actions dès que le moment semblait le plus opportun. Ils avaient bien cru perdre une grosse part de l'entreprise mais heureusement, Jiraiya avait su marchander avec les acheteurs. Après ça, était-il nécessaire de préciser que le serpent n'avait plus trouvé de travail dans aucune entreprise ?

« Et depuis quand mon fils marchande avec cette crapule ? »

« Depuis que le marché est intéressant. » Répondit Yahiko avec un sourire. « De toute façon, il est trop tard pour me reprendre le carnet. Et puis tu ne ferais pas ça à Naruto ? »

« Non, crétin. »

Il y eut un silence avant que Minato ne reprenne.

« C'est mon fils qui l'a organisé ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai peur. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les deux frères rirent de bon cœur.

Yahiko allait se lever pour partir, quand Minato lui attrapa de justesse le carnet des mains.

« Hey ! Tu fais quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi faire. » Répondit l'aîné en prenant son téléphone.

Yahiko haussa les épaules, cachant dans sa nonchalance son étonnement. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir du boulot en moins.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxX

Les jours passèrent et Naruto se dit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, et quand Orochimaru l'appela à la résidence Sabaku, il sut ce qu'il avait oublié... Merde... C'était...ce soir...le...le... Oh putain !

Oh putain, oh putain, oh putain.

_« Ça, tu l'as dit. » _Commenta la voix, en se demandant quelle couleur lui irait le mieux pour son enterrement.

Il fit mine de ne pas entendre la sonnerie et s'élança... Bah où ? Merde, que pouvait-il faire ? Orochimaru allait le tuer : dans sa petite dépression, il avait complètement oublié le gala. Itachi et Orochimaru allaient le tuer... Oh merde, Itachi. Il l'avait peut être sauvé des griffes du serpent, mais pas des siennes. Naruto n'était pas sûr que le corbeau ait apprécié qu'il le laisse tout faire seul, sans compter le fait qu'il l'évitait depuis le baiser.

_« Crétin... »_

N'étant pas tout à fait sûr de ses sentiments et pas entièrement convaincu de la marche à suivre.

_« Double crétin... »_

Le blond ignora cette petite voix et se précipita jusqu'à l'armoire de Gaara. Il l'ouvrit et...noir, c'est noir... Évidemment pas d'orange, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà ? Ah oui, « tant de gens de mauvais goût ». Par chance, il dégotta une chemise bleue... Depuis quand Gaara avait-il du bleu ? Et puis ça fit soudain tilt dans sa tête... C'était celle qu'il lui avait offert l'an dernier ! Il garda son fidèle pantalon noir et se propulsa jusqu'à la sortie. Qui avait dit qu'il fallait être bien habillé, hein ?

Les mains fébriles à cause de sa mort imminente, il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'à l'échafaud.

Le soleil était au crépuscule, la nuit allait bientôt tomber et le gala débuter. Naruto accéléra et arriva avant les premières voitures au parking… heureusement que Gaara n'habitait pas loin. Une minute pour se regarder dans le rétroviseur, puis il sortit, tentant de paraître calme alors que tous ses membres sentaient leur prochaine destruction.

Heureusement, il lui sembla être en avance, puisqu'aucunes voitures ne se trouvaient encore là. Il remarqua avec étonnement un portier à la sortie du parking, puis il se rappela que les personnes présentes ce soir seraient sûrement des vieux schnocks, mais des vieux schnocks riches et populaires.

_« Allez, marchons droit vers le couloir de la mort ! »_ Commenta la voix. Pourquoi Naruto avait la mélodie de la marche funèbre qui lui revenait en tête ?

Il remarqua que les couloirs étaient bien sombres pour l'occasion, la lumière assez tamisée Tu m'étonnes ! Orochimaru ne voulait pas montrer à tous ses invités ce qu'il faisait avec l'argent du contribuable.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration quand il vit l'immense porte devant lui : l'entrée de la salle des fêtes. Remarque, il était toujours temps de faire demi-tour et de se cloîtrer à nouveau chez Gaara. Soudain, il sursauta et plaça instinctivement sa main contre sa poitrine. Son cœur avait manqué un battement et son souffle était resté coincé dans la gorge quelques secondes. Il abaissa les yeux et...

« Ahhhh ! Un fantôme ! »

Une main blanche à la pâleur cadavérique serrait son épaule à lui en laisser des contusions. La faucheuse était-elle venue pour lui ?

_« Parce que tu crois que ça existe ce truc ? » _Susurra la voix, l'air franchement dépressive d'être une partie de l'inconscient d'une telle andouille.

Il se retourna lentement, déglutissant.

« Ah ! C'est pire que le fantôme ! » Geignit Naruto. En effet, Orochimaru se tenait derrière lui arborant une mine mi-blasée, mi-furieuse.

« Tu es un idiot, Namikaze. »

« Non, juste réaliste. »

Il sentit la poigne sur son épaule se resserrer.

« Mais bon, même le réalisme est relatif. »

La poigne se desserra.

« Dîtes...vous ne voulez pas enlever vos pattes velues de... »

La poigne se resserra.

_« Oh, cool le rythme ! Desserré, resserré, desserré, resserré, tadada ! » Chantonna la voix._

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de retirer votre main, s'il vous plaît ? »

« La politesse ne t'as pas tué, Namikaze ? » Demanda Orochimaru, en remarquant la grimace de son étudiant. Malheureusement, non, elle ne l'avait pas tué.

« Trêve de blabla inutile, voyons ce que tu as fait avec cette salle. »

Naruto sentit une goutte de sueur se former sur son front. Oh putain.

« Hmm... Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller chercher un petit café avant ? Je vous invite ! »

_« Hein ? » _Pensa la voix.

« Hein ? » Pensa-t-il, lui-même.

« Malgré ce que dit les rumeurs, je ne suis pas pédophile. » Ricana Orochimaru, en abaissant la poignée de la porte.

Malgré l'anxiété dans laquelle il se trouvait, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

« J'ai 18 ans, merde ! »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, si lentement qu'il avait l'impression que des heures s'écoulaient en quelques secondes. Le grincement des vieux verrous se changeait soudain dans une mélodie plus tragique. Naruto ferma les yeux en entendant le glapissement de surprise d'Orochimaru... Ah, ça ne sentait pas bon !

Une paupière après l'autre, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et, bah... resta sur le cul, comme le serpent.

La salle était… bordel, magnifique. Il passa à côté d'Orochimaru et entra pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Et après on disait que les miracles ça existait pas, hein ? La tapisserie était d'un bleu nuit comparable au ciel, ornée par des arabesques argentées, en harmonie avec les rideaux scintillant de la même couleur. Des plafonniers muraux étaient accrochés, apportant une lumière tamisée, laissant la couleur argent des rideaux et des motifs scintiller librement. Un tapis bleu menait de la porte à une estrade énorme, en passant par le centre de la salle. Des tables ovales étaient éparpillées de façon symétrique de part et d'autre de la pièce, de façon à ne pas être accolées. De chaque côté de la pièce, il y avait un homme en tenu de serveur, devant une table remplit de plats. Ah, vive Dieu !

Ce n'était pas de l'orange, mais bon, c'était pas si mal !

Il se tourna, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres en direction d'Orochimaru et haussa un sourcil sceptique quand il vit son air...déçu.

« Vous avez vu, hein ? J'ai fais un de ces boulot ! »

« Je peux pas le coller. » Murmura-t-il en l'ignorant.

Naruto roula des yeux, avant de s'éloigner au plus vite de cette chose, et surtout pour se planquer afin de ne pas être le centre d'attention. La fausse politesse avec les viocs et les snobs quand ils arriveraient, très peu pour lui. Orochimaru était là pour leur lécher les bottes, et alléger leur portefeuille. Pendant ce temps, lui ferait son grand mea-culpa à Itachi... y'avait pas à dire, ce type était parfait, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers invités arrivèrent et il manqua de tressaillir tant l'expression d'Orochimaru était laide... il essayait de leur sourire, là ? Une femme assez obèse, des colliers en pagaille autour du cou, le stéréotype de la poule de luxe quoi, ricana quand le serpent lui baisa la main. De l'air ! Il lui fallait de l'air !

Et ainsi de suite s'en suivit les vieux, les snobs, etc. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne l'avait vu : Dieu merci, quelqu'un avait pensé à mettre une table au fond. Mais Naruto avait oublié qu'il ne fallait jamais soupirer de soulagement trop vite. En effet, la femme de tout à l'heure vint à sa table, un sourire arrogant collé sur la face. Elle se pencha pour tendre sa main à Naruto, qui avait à présent une vue sur ses énormes seins qui dépassaient de sa robe rose criarde... C'était peut-être la mère de Sakura ?

Elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il baise la main ?

A la place, il la lui serra vivement, et celle-ci le regarda comme si il était stupide, avant de reprendre un visage faussement polie.

« Bonsoir, je me présente : Rita Matsuhi, héritière de...

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à battre de son titre.

…

Et la suite se finit en interminable blabla, où il n'eut même pas la politesse de paraître intéressé. Il haussa un sourcil quand il la vit se taire, l'air curieux.

« Oh, je suis Namikaze Naruto. »

« Namikaze ? » Répéta-t-elle, alors que son sourire s'agrandit. « Le fils de Minato Namikaze ? »

« Oui. » Hocha-t-il vivement de la tête. « Son fils illégitime, après un troisième mariage avec...non, je ne peux pas vous le dire... »

« Si, vous pouvez. » Rétorqua la femme, avide de scoop. Ah bah, en plus c'était une commère !

« Oh... » Son air se fit faussement attristé. « Avec...une roturière...la...la patronne d'une filière. »

« Une filière ? » Répéta-t-elle, horrifié. « Même pas une société mère ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il en baissant la tête.

« Oh pauvre enfant, tombé si bas. Euh...je suis désolée, on m'appelle. »

Bien sûr qu'on ne l'appelait pas, mais elle ne voulait sûrement pas être vue en si mauvaise compagnie.

Bah, bon débarras. Il s'affala ensuite sur la table, la tête cachée entre ses bras croisés, et soupira. Le temps passait lentement.

Il entendit soudain un autre bruit et releva la tête, elle n'était tout de même pas revenu, si ?

« Yo ! »

« Kiba. » Sourit Naruto en voyant son ami prendre place sur le siège à côté de lui.

« J'ai vu une femme partir, t'as une touche ? »

Le bruit d'une claque résonna et quelques secondes après Kiba se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est Rita Matsuhi. » Répondit Gaara d'une voix morne. « C'est une grande héritière, vous devriez vous y intéresser. »

« Ah Gaara ! Tu es là ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il ne voyant pas le sens de la question. « Dois-je te rappeler que je fais partie de la famille Sabaku, ma présence est nécessaire et c'est parfait pour nouer quelques relations avantageuses. »

Ah, les Sabaku, il n'en manquait pas une.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est, pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? » Cria le blond en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Parce que tu as organisé le gala, donc tu le savais. CQFD »

Naruto déglutit. Ouais, parfois il pouvait être stupide.

_« Triple crétin. » _Accorda la voix.

Une heure plus tard, le reste de sa bande vint faire son apparition. Neji accompagnant Hinata, l'héritière des Hyûgas, Shikamaru parce que son père ne voulait pas y aller (la fainéantise était un gêne héréditaire chez eux). Temari et Kankuro aussi, apparemment, le paternel voulait le plus de Sabaku possible. Et bien sûr Ino, sans doute pour montrer sa belle robe. Plus loin, il vit la bande à Sasuke, sans Sasuke dieu merci. Ainsi que quelques camarades de classes. Il reconnut aussi quelques personnes associées de son père et merde... son père ?

Oh putain !

_« Tu te répète. » _Nota la voix_._

Minato avait remarqué son fils depuis le début et avait assisté à la scène avec Rita Matsuhi. Bien qu'il ait été incommodé des blagues de Naruto à propos de sa filiation -cette grosse gourde le croirait encore longtemps-, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner : son fils avait fait ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis des années.

L'aîné nota avec tristesse que Naruto ne semblait pas du tout souhaiter sa présence, et c'était un euphémisme. Son fils venait de lui lancer un regard assassin avant de détourner son visage, niant totalement sa présence. Le blond se retint de soupirer avant de faire à nouveau semblant d'écouter son associé. De toute façon, il n'était pas venu ici pour passer du temps avec Naruto, mais pour le connaître et voir quelle sera la réaction de son fils à sa surprise de ce soir...oh bordel, comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Souriant et riant avec ses amis, Naruto ignorait le regard qui n'avait cessé de le suivre.

Itachi était adossé à un coin, dans l'obscurité, écoutant Kisame se plaindre au téléphone d'un employé incompétent. Dès que le blond était entré, il avait dû se retenir de foncer sur lui pour lui donner son avis quant à son manque de responsabilité et son comportement. Mais sa présence le soulageait de cette inquiétude grandissante qu'il avait ressentit cette dernière semaine quant à la disparition de Naruto. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'ami, hein ? Aucun moyen pour le voir seul... Il faudrait encore attendre.

Un coup brutal à son épaule fit vaciller Naruto sur sa chaise. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières avant de bailler.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce passe ? » Dit-il, d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Tu t'es endormi, crétin ! » Cria Ino, le poing toujours serré.

Le blond se retourna à l'entente d'un ronflement.

« Bah, Shikamaru aussi ! »

« Vous avez quel âge ? » Hurla Ino, hurlement qui ne parvint pas à réveiller le dormeur. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en signe de soumission.

Naruto remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, c'était calme...trop calme...

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens et remarqua enfin le problème. La moitié était déjà partie tandis que l'autre moitié s'apprêtait à partir.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 2 h30 du matin. » Répondit la voix de Gaara dans son dos.

Le roux était debout derrière sa chaise, faisant un bref geste d'au revoir à une femme qui mettait son manteau.

« Les affaires ont été bonne ? »

« Assez, je rentre, tu viens ? »

« Hmm. » Bailla à nouveau Naruto en s'étirant, finalement il aurait survécu à cette soirée. Et pour cause, Itachi n'était pas venu. Il sentit une pointe de déception mais il la chassa aussitôt, assez d'être une loque.

De loin, Minato entendit les derniers bruits de pas et remarqua que son fils était prêt à partir. C'était le moment. Il se dirigea jusqu'à l'estrade, monta les petits escaliers et s'empara du micro au milieu de la scène.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande votre attention s'il vous plaît. Maintenant que la partie la plus barbante est passée. »

Minato entendit quelques rires et sourit, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de son fils qui le regardait interrogatif.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que ce gala ait la véritable allure d'une fête. Donc, je pense que nous avons eu assez de longs discours pour cette nuit. »

Quelques regards fusèrent en direction d'un Orochimaru furieux.

« Alors laissons place à la musique. »

L'immense rideau qui couvrait le mur derrière l'estrade s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Yahiko et Nagato avec deux immenses chaînes stéréo. Minato fit signe au serveur et ceux -ci sortirent de la caisse sous la table de...l'alcool ? Le chef Namikaze jeta un coup d'oeil vers Yahiko.

« Bah quoi, c'est pas une fête sans alcool ! »

Putain, là Naruto, ils ont foutu un truc dans ton jus d'orange. Yahiko alla ensuite placer une énorme boule à facette sur le sol et Nagato enclencha la musique techno.

La plupart des associés et autres connaissances de Minato Namikaze restèrent figées. Le chef d'entreprise haussa les épaules et continua d'observer son fils, qui était entrain de se...pincer. Il eut un petit rire. Le peu de vieilles personnes restantes, outrées par un tel comportement, et devenu sourdes par le volume de la musique partirent, non pas avant de lancer un regard courroucé à Orochimaru... Cette université était une honte !

A la plus grande surprise de Naruto, plusieurs personnes haussèrent des épaules, se mirent à sourire avant de rejoindre le centre de la pièce et de se mettre à se trémousser. Oh ! Y'avaient pas que des balais dans le cul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est cool ton père ! » Cria Kiba en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« QUOI ? » Répéta le blond, n'arrivant pas à entendre ses paroles à cause du volume de la stéréo.

« J'AI DIT ! Qu'est ce qu'il est cool ton père ! »

Gaara et Naruto échangèrent un regard, s'il savait. Mais là, Naruto dut avouer malgré tout qu'il l'avait épaté, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire ça... Merde! Y'avait même de l'alcool ! Incapable de le remercier, car sa colère ne disparaîtrait jamais avec ce petit geste, il se contenta de lui accorder un sourire avant de se laisser traîner par Ino sur la _« piste »,_ si on pouvait dire.

Minato sourit et hocha de la tête dans sa direction. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait le droit à un tel sourire de Naruto, il l'aurait fait bien avant... Quoique pour l'alcool... Saleté de Yahiko. Il sauta de l'estrade pour sortir Ce n'était pas pour lui cette fête, et puis son fils avait bien le droit de s'amuser sans l'avoir sur son dos. En sortant, il rencontra le regard courroucé d'Orochimaru et ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Namikaze ? »

« _« Ça »_ s'appelle s'amuser. »

« Pas pour longtemps, ils vont voir cette ban... »

« Oh, je ne vous le conseil pas. » L'interrompit Minato. « Si j'apprends que vous avez annulé le vrai plaisir de la soirée, vous serez heureux de trouver un emploi dans une école primaire. Vous m'avez comprit ? » Bien que les yeux de Minato étaient joyeux, sa voix ne l'y trompait pas.

« C'est une menace ? »

« Non, une promesse. »

Orochimaru siffla dédaigneusement avant de sortir de la salle, sachant que ces menaces étaient à prendre aux sérieux. D'après vous, qui avait fait en sorte qu'il ne trouve plus jamais de travail dans les affaires ?

Minato le suivit sifflotant... Ah, la soirée n'avait pas été si mauvaise.

XxxxxXXXxxxxX

Itachi observait dans son coin Naruto enfiler verre sur verre. Il fronça les sourcils en direction d'Ino Yamanaka qui était bien trop collée à lui. Ces festivités n'étaient pas vraiment son genre mais il devait avouer que c'était moins ennuyant que le gala.

Sa langue vint sans s'en rendre compte pourlécher ses lèvres, ses yeux ne quittant plus les hanches de Naruto, qui bougeaient au rythme de la musique dans une invitation sensuelle. Son pantalon moulant ses courbes laissait voir tous ses déhanchements avec une précision diabolique. Subitement, il se figea, les yeux du blond venaient de se braquer sur lui. Il abandonna la jeune femme, qui n'avait sans doute rien remarqué puisqu'elle continua à danser, et s'avança lentement vers Itachi en balançant ses hanches fines à chaque pas.

Dès que Naruto avait vu Itachi, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Il en était certain à présent, il voulait tenter cette aventure avec cet homme, et même si l'alcool y était pour quelque chose dans sa résolution si hâtive, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour l'instant seul l'homme, debout en face de lui, entrain de le dévorer du regard lui importait.

Le blond se posa lascivement contre lui, mettant ses mains sur les hanches d'Itachi alors que les siennes baladaient contre son ventre. Dans un mouvement qui parut d'une infinie lenteur il s'abaissa lentement, contre lui, frottant son corps au sien. Ses mains descendirent sur les jambes d'Itachi les caressant en synchronisation avec la musique.

Itachi le regarda fasciné, perdant peu à peu son contrôle contre son grès. La tête de Naruto était à présent au niveau de son entrejambe et des tas de scénarios lui vinrent à l'esprit, en même temps que la chaleur montait en lui... Naruto était-il entrain de l'allumer ?

« Vous êtes ivre. » Souffla Itachi.

Le blond releva la tête et sourit. Remontant à nouveau vers Itachi, ses mains grimpèrent avec lui sur les cuisses, les hanches, puis le torse du corbeau. Son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, il murmura :

« C'est possible, mais ça m'est égal, j'ai envie de vous. »

Itachi ne pourrait expliquer que plus tard, quel était le nouveau sentiment qui s'était ajouté à celui de victoire, quand Naruto avait prononcé ces paroles.

« Vous l'avouez enfin ? »

« Hmm. » Gémit Naruto avant de se tourner dos à Itachi, pour se coller à lui. Il sentait le torse musclé du corbeau contre son dos et soupira d'aise avant de se remettre à bouger, à danser, son corps contre le sien. Itachi passa ses bras autour de sa taille avec possessivité et le ramena encore plus près, si c'était possible. Mais le blond prit les mains d'Itachi et les plaça sur ses propres hanches pour que le corbeau le guide dans sa danse.

Leur deux corps brûlaient, s'allumant comme ce n'était pas permit et Itachi en oublia toute retenue. La pensée que si quelqu'un les voyait, ce serait fini ne vint même pas lui effleurer l'esprit. Seul le corps délicieusement chaud qui se frottait contre lui pouvait occuper ses pensées. Ses mains montèrent sur le ventre du blond, qu'il pouvait voir par un pan de chemise qui s'était ôté, et se mit à le caresser lascivement.

Un gémissement sourd le fit revenir à la réalité, et pour une fois ce n'était pas le gémissement de Naruto mais bien le sien. Le blond, c'était à nouveau baissé, frottant ses fesses contre son bas-ventre... S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

D'un geste brusque, il se sépara de Naruto avant de le pousser contre le mur derrière lui. Son corps coincé contre le sien ne faisait que l'exciter plus et il l'embrassa avec passion, avec la même passion qui l'avait poussé sur le toit, avec cette passion que le blond n'avait cessé d'accroître jusqu'à son paroxysme cette nuit, avec cette excitation encore plus grande que lui avait apporté l'aveu de Naruto et enfin avec la satisfaction absolue de l'avoir contre lui. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'abreuvant du goût de l'autre avant de se mêler sans aucune retenue. Les mains d'Itachi vinrent se mêler à celles du blond, tandis que la jambe de celui-ci vint se frotter contre son sexe. Le corbeau soupira avant de le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur.

« Vous tenez à me rendre fou ? »

« Êtes-vous entrain de me succomber ? » Rétorqua Naruto avec un sourire séduisant, en continuant ses mouvements de jambes.

« Possible. » Avoua Itachi, en tentant de se calmer. « Mais pas ici, pas comme ça, vous méritez plus. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, je veux vous inviter à dîner demain. »

« Un dîner ? » Répéta Naruto.

« Pas seulement, je veux que vous passiez la nuit avec moi. »

**Fin du chapitre !**

Reviews ? Pas reviews ? reviews ? Pas reviews ? reviews ? Pas reviews ? Yeeeeeah! J'ai le rythme!

Voilà! Je suppose que vous devinez aisément ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre ? allez! ça commence par un L et finit par un N...mystère!

**For intérieur : **Là tu vas peut-être pas te faire tuer à cause du contenue, mais t'as vu où tu t'es arrêté ? ù_ù

**Moi *allumant la lumière pour éviter les couloirs sombres* : **Bah quoi ! Non mais oh! Ce chapitre a fini en beau...aaaaaaaaah! *se baisse pour esquiver à nouveau des pommes o0 (je vais ouvrir un magasin de fruit et légume je crois) une aile de dragon, une boule de feu, un piano, une bombe atomique et finalement...l'épave du titanic fut la perte de l'auteur...*

**R.I.P**

**For intérieur : **Ah la merde...putain...y a pas un jésus dans l'assistance pour la ressusciter là où au moins un médecin pas trop glauque ?

A+

Naruto Uchiwa, auteur qui vient enfin de rencontrer son idole...Casper!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Je les ai commandé pour Noël les personnages...mais bon vous connaissez la poste.

**Note** : Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour les reviews, je suis toujours surprise d'en avoir :). **Donc, réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil. **Ensuite, il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, donc si vous ne voulez pas le lire, vous êtes prévenus.

**Note 2 **:** Bonne nouvelle ! J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant, maximum deux semaines, pour finir cette fic durant les vacances.**

Sur ce...Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Malgré la fuite massive de ses pensées rationnelles et de sa prudence, causée par sa petite overdose de boisson, Naruto perdit son air tentateur et audacieux pour laisser paraître une mine bien plus hébétée.

« Hm...Pouvez-vous répéter ? »

« Vous hésitez ? Pourtant, il y a quelques secondes, vous n'aviez pas vraiment l'air de vous retenir. Seriez vous finalement un lâche, Namikaze Naruto ? » Souffla Itachi, d'un air amusé.

Le blond se renfrogna avant de gronder :

« Certainement pas ! » Namikaze Naruto ? Un lâche ? N'importe quoi ! Il avait initié ce petit jeu entre eux, il l'avait mené très loin ce soir, et il comptait bien l'amener à son paroxysme demain !

« Je viendrais ce soir, demain soir, et puis le soir suivant et ainsi de suite... » S'emporta-t-il.

Itachi ricana, plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter.

« Je pense que demain soir sera déjà bien, pour commencer du moins. »

Le corbeau se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres, les goûtant une dernière fois, lentement, de façon taquine pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de cette sensation si grisante, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Naruto. Puis, sans que le blond ne s'y attende, il se détacha brusquement, et se tourna dos à lui avant de partir comme si de rien était, marchant avec aisance à travers la foule dansante, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la salle.

« Bordel...qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être agaçant. » Haleta Naruto, à bout de souffle.

Itachi descendit les marches de l'université, donnant ses clés à un garçon devant lui pour qu'il lui cherche sa voiture. Il y entra ne se préoccupant pas de Kisame, qui devait sans doute être parti avec une nouvelle proie cette nuit. Ce gala étant l'occasion de « se faire des femmes de riches » comme disait son ami.

Il posa ses mains sur le volant avant de soupirer, espérant que son érection retombe rapidement, car en effet, quand il baissa sa tête, il vit aisément la bosse dans son pantalon. Itachi remercia le ciel qu'avec l'obscurité, Naruto n'a pu la distinguer. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas maître de ses réactions, et c'était dérangeant, faute de meilleur terme. Même son comportement changeait : ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se trémousser en public -même s'il y ait peut de chance qu'on l'ait vu- se laissant pratiquement allumer par un homme. Il avait tout de même plus de pudeur que cela. Pourtant, Itachi devait avouer qu'il y avait quelqu'un chose de nouveau et de grisant dans l'évolution de sa relation avec Naruto et cela le satisfaisait assez.

Pour l'instant, c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à ce qui allait se produire demain soir qu'il démarra la voiture.

XxxxxXXXxxxxX

Kiba déglutit en replaçant sa cravate. Avec l'air d'un homme qui allait se rendre à l'échafaud -à croire que ça se propageait-, il s'avança dans l'allée de quelques pas seulement, s'arrêtant intimidé par l'immense bâtisse des Sabaku. Ah...là, il se demandait vraiment quel manoir était le plus glauque...Uchiwa ou Sabaku ?

Pourquoi était-il là déjà ?

Flash-back.

Kiba se trémoussait bras dessus bras dessous avec Hinata, enfilant verre sur verre, au plus grand malheur de la Hyûga qui tentait de le convaincre de ne pas trop boire. Plus loin, il repéra à travers la foule une jolie blonde, assez bien roulée, qui était dans sa classe d'économie l'an dernier. Kiba retira doucement la main d'Hinata de son bras, s'excusant avant de faire son avancée vers la dite blonde pour parler d'économie, de la nostalgie de leur première année...et plus si affinité...bref, il vous épargnait les détails.

Quand soudain, une poigne ferme serra son épaule. Il se tourna brusquement, faisant se renverser un peu de bière sur son t-shirt.

« Aaaaaaaah ! » Merde, les fantômes ça existaient vraiment ?

« Crétin, arrête de crier ! Tu ne trouves pas que la musique est assez forte comme ça ? »

La voix profonde de Gaara le mit devant le fait accompli : les ectoplasmes n'existaient pas, finalement.

« Putain ! Tu m'as fait peur !»

Un rictus amusé étira sur les lèvres du roux.

« Tu l'admets enfin ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais une poule mouillée, Inuzuka. »

Kiba rougit de colère, relevant le poing.

« Vas-y je te regarde faire. » Dit Gaara, en haussant un sourcil l'air amusé. Comme s'il avait les couilles de le frapper...

« Tsss. » Grogna Kiba en détournant le visage.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne sais pas où est Naruto, je te le dis tout de suite ! »

Pourquoi tout le monde supposait qu'il cherchait toujours son crétin de meilleur ami ? Ils étaient tant que ça ensemble ?

« Je ne suis pas là pour l'autre idiot...j'ai...j'ai...oh merde...j'arriverais jamais à le dire. »

Kiba haussa un sourcil devant le comportement inhabituel de Gaara, ce n'était pas dans son genre d'hésiter et encore moins de chercher ses mots. Il fallait dire qu'il parlait relativement peu.

« Bon voilà...J'ai...j'ai...be-soin de ton...aide » Dit-il finalement en grimaçant.

Le brun se tourna dans tous les sens : où était la caméra cachée ? Au visage sérieux de son interlocuteur...il n'y en avait pas.

Kiba éclata de rire.

« Hahaha ! Toi ? Besoin de mon aide ? Hahahaha ! Hilarant ! J'en peux plus ! Je peux plus m'arrê... »

« Ta gueule ou je te tues. » Ordonna la voix froide du roux.

« Ok, j'arrête. » Dit-il en se calmant instantanément, avant de sourire. Oh, si Gaara avait vraiment besoin de son aide, il allait devoir être plus gentil avec lui. Il jubilait déjà à l'idée de toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire faire. Oh oui, il la sentait bonne sa vengeance pour toutes les fois où il s'était moqué de lui...Dieu, ce qu'il la sentait bonne sa vengeance !

Lisant apparemment les pensées de Kiba sur son visage, le roux soupira, et subitement un sourire glacial fit son apparition. Le brun manqua de reculer.

« Mais pourquoi je te demande ? Je suis bête ! C'est évident : tu viens, point barre. » Dit-il, plus pour lui-même.

« Hein ? Mais euh... »

« Tu viens. »

« Non mais je.. »

« Viens ! » Ordonna une dernière fois Gaara en sortant son couteau suisse. « Tu ne voudrais pas faire bosser Joséphine ce soir, si ? » Dit-il en brandissant le couteau devant son visage.

« Joséphine ? » Répéta le brun, en tentant de retenir sa vessie. Si ça continuait il allait se pisser dessus, lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Hinata et ne pas boire autant.

« Le couteau. » Répondit-il, comme si c'était évident.

Oh putain, ce mec était véritablement malade...Il avait donné un nom à son couteau ?

« Bon, c'est réglé...demain soir 19 heures, manoir Sabaku. J'ai un dîner de famille et tu joueras mon petit ami, est-ce clair ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ? Quoi ? » Cria Kiba en écarquillant les yeux.

« Bien, je vois que tu as compris et je te conseille de ne pas me faire faux bond... ou alors Joséphine ne sera plus en grève. »

Puis, il rangea son couteau et repartit fier de lui. Finalement, ça n'était pas si dur de demander de l'aide...

Fin flash-back.

Ouais...fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Une seconde sa main se suspendit devant la sonnette avant d'appuyer. Si un majordome sortait et disait, « Ach, je m'appelle Igor. », il partait… Joséphine ou pas !

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme au costume noir ouvrit la porte, le visage étonnement blanc et les veines du front terriblement marquées, Kiba put même distinguer une calvitie précoce. Bordel ! C'était le manoir de Frankenstein ? Ou de la famille Adams ? Il jurait que si le mec disait : « Je m'appelle Igor. » il partait !

« Le maître vous attend. » Dit il en se décalant de la porte.

Ahhhhhhh ! Putain...tant pis, il se tire. Le brun releva la tête, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou de façon très masculine, quand il remarqua du métal luire à travers une fenêtre...ah...merde. Gaara se trouvait derrière la fenêtre, au-dessus de la porte d'entrée et brandissait Joséphine.

Kiba déglutit, avant de se résigner à entrer. Il tenta de ne pas trop se concentrer sur l'apparence glauque de l'intérieur, où sûr, il se pisserait dessus. La tête baissée, il suivit pseudo-Igor jusqu'à la salle à manger.

« Lève ta tête, crétin. »

Pour une fois, la voix profonde et froide de Gaara le rassura.

Il vit une porte à deux battants que pseudo-Igor poussa, en les annonçant. Ah, ce que c'était vieux jeu, ils faisaient ça à chaque repas ?

« Messieurs Sabaku Gaara et Inuzuka Kiba. »

Gaara prit la main de Kiba à sa plus grande surprise (et horreur) et entra dans la salle à manger. Une vieille cheminée se trouvait en face d'eux, tout au bout de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de décoration, à moins que la tapisserie grise n'eu été considérée comme tel ? Une table rectangulaire était placée au centre, et il reconnut la sœur de Gaara : Temari, assise au bout de la table et en face, et Kankûro : son frère. Tout au bout, le plus éloigné possible des deux autres, un homme qui ressemblait étrangement au fou était assis. Les mêmes yeux, le même air froid et cruel, bien que son visage et ses yeux soient plus foncés que ceux de Gaara. A l'exception de ces quelques détails, ils auraient put être prit pour des frères.

Le roux le tira, le poussant sur une chaise à côté de Temari. La blonde lui fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre un air neutre. Kankûro en face lui fit le signe de la...croix ?

Le roux s'assit à côté de Kiba, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

« Père. » Murmura-t-il. Le brun eut l'impression que c'était pure politesse, c'est ce qu'exprimaient ses yeux du moins.

« Gaara. » Dit l'homme de la même manière. Puis il pencha la tête vers Kiba, et là, il se dit qu'il allait vraiment se pisser dessus. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, lui se serait déjà prit des coups de mitraillettes.

« Un nouveau ? Alors tu t'es débarrassé du Namikaze, pour quoi ? Un Inuzuka ? Tu es tombé bien bas. »

Namikaze ? Il sortait avec Naruto ?...hein, tombé bien bas ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Cria Kiba. L'homme le fusilla du regard et le brun tressaillit avant de perdre de son ardeur, il s'affala à nouveau dans sa chaise, tentant de se faire tout petit. Un sourire froid traversa le visage, de ce qui semblait être le père de Gaara. Le roux lui serra la main sous la table à le faire gémir. Ouch...il se tourna vers son « ami » et vit qu'il paraissait très en colère, contre lui ? Bah quoi, s'il voulait quelqu'un qui savait se tenir, il avait qu'à emmené Neji.

La grande porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer des domestiques avec des plats en argent. Kiba s'en pourlécha les lèvres.

« Oh moins, ce calvaire sera vite finit. » Murmura Gaara.

Il vit Temari et Kankûro hocher la tête. Quant on posa l'assiette remplie d'apéritifs devant le brun, celui-ci hésita à y toucher. Devait-il attendre que tout le monde ait son assiette ?

La poigne de Gaara se resserra sur sa main et Kiba se retourna furieux. Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Soudain, une sonnerie résonna dans la pièce lugubre.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit le père de Gaara par simple politesse, en se levant pour répondre au téléphone. Quand il franchit la porte, le roux perdit son air neutre, et son regard se chargea de colère. Il se tourna vers Kiba, murmurant :

« Si j'avais voulu d'un pseudo petit ami parfait, j'aurais demandé à Neji. Inuzuka pour une fois, je te demande de laisser sortir ton côté insupportable, stupide, énervant et sans gêne. Tu comprends ? Ou alors je dois parler plus lentement ? »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

« Le contraire m'eut étonné. Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te dit. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer le chef des Sabaku.

« Les affaires. »

Temari hocha de la tête, et ils commencèrent à manger. Le silence régnait en maître, seul les bruits de verre ou d'argenterie qui s'entrechoquaient prouvaient qu'il y avait bien un signe de vie dans cette pièce. Gaara lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table pour le prévenir.

« Hm...hm... » Toussota Kiba. «Alors vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de soutenir son regard.

Gaara se tapa le front, tandis que son père le regardait l'air de dire « Êtes-vous illettré ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cette question mérite une réponse. » Dit-il avant de se remettre à manger.

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne savez même pas ce que vous faîtes ? »

D'accord, pensa Gaara, quand il disait stupide...y avait des limites.

Même Temari et Kankûro soupirèrent. Il entendit d'ailleurs la blonde souffler :

« Je préférais de loin Naruto, lui au moins mettait de l'ambiance. »

De l'ambiance, c'est ça qu'il voulait ?

« Un Inuzuka, hein ? Comme les autres, stupides. »

« Je vous interdis d'insulter ma famille vieux schnock ! » Cria soudainement Kiba en frappant du poing sur la table, faisant ainsi tomber toute son assiette sur le pantalon de Gaara. Le roux fit signe au serveur tremblotant de s'avancer pour essuyer tout ça, tout en pensant à ce connard de Naruto qui ne pouvait pas être libre une soirée.

« Pourquoi donc ? Je suis franc ? » Ricana le vieil homme. Le sourire de son père ne lui plaisait pas, il ne le sentait pas. « Détrompe-moi. »

« Comment ? »

Et là, Gaara se frappa à nouveau le front. Naruto aurait sans doute dit « Je n'ai rien à prouver à quelqu'un comme vous. » Mais Inuzuka ? Non, vas-y qu'il fonce dans le tas !

« Tu travailles dans les affaires, non ? »

« Euh...je suis encore à l'université... »

« Oui, je m'en doute bien, mais tu dois bien avoir une filière à charge, non ? »

« Euh...non. » Répondit Kiba, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Ah ? Par stupidité ou manque de fond ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que les Inuzuka perdaient tous leur clients, ils ont même dû recourir à un prêt à la banque. Quelle honte. Je plains ton arrière grand-père qui avait fondé cet empire. Ton père en a le contrôle, non ? »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ? » Cria Kiba. Il ne savait pas que l'entreprise familiale allait si mal, ses parents ne lui en avaient pas parlé. Et de l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que cet homme était vraiment humiliant.

« Parce que je vois d'où est le problème. » Ricana à nouveau l'homme. Il se tourna vers Gaara. « Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais je préférais de loin le Namikaze. Son père n'a pas eu à recourir à cela. »

Alors que Kiba allait répliquer, Gaara lui mit sa main sur la jambe. Trouvant que l'Inuzuka s'était assez humilié ce soir, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Son père devait bien rire devant son nouveau « choix. ». Oh oui, Naruto était insupportable, détestable durant ces dîners, mais pas à s'en humilier, au contraire. Il rendait les piques de son père avec un savoir-faire étonnant. Résultat des courses : c'était son père le plus énervé à la fin, mais là...

Kiba passa sa colère sur son dîner, s'en mettant partout. Le père de Gaara garda son air stoïque et fit comme s'il ne le remarquait pas. Temari tenta de couper le silence pesant, et se mit à parler affaire avec son frère.

« Ah oui, une femme nommée Sachiko Mikumura a appelé ce matin, elle voudrait nous vendre ses actions, tu l'as connait Gaara ? »

« Oui. » Dit-il en prenant un verre de vin. « Je l'ai rencontré au gala organisé par Naruto. Il y avait du monde. »

« C'est Naruto qui a fait tous cela ? » Demanda Kankûro, surpris.

« Bien sûr que non. » Ricana le roux, bientôt suivit de sa sœur et son frère.

« Sacré Naruto. » Rit Kankûro.

« Oh, il n'est pas complètement inutile. » S'étonna le père de Gaara.

« Non. » Répondit son fils, froidement. « Je crois qu'il vous a donné son avis la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu, non ? Je crois que c'était après :_ « bâtard »,_ _« père indigne »_ et _« fou de l'argent »._

« Insolent personnage. »

« Réaliste je dirais. » Dit Kiba soudainement. « Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » Grogna-t-il soudainement.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas bien malin et certainement pas aussi puissant que vous, mais même moi, un simple gamin peut voir à quel point vous êtes ridicules. Vous qui devez organiser un rendez-vous pour voir vos propres enfants. »

« Tais toi, je ne te permets pas. » Gronda-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Kiba ricana.

« C'est ça votre seule arme, vos regards qui disent _« bouhou je suis si méchant ! »._ Vous êtes pitoyable. Mes parents sont peut-être dans une impasse comme vous dîtes, ils ont peut-être du mendier à la banque d'après vous, mais eux au moins ils peuvent regarder leur famille en face. Enfin, famille, je n'appellerais pas comme ça votre clan ! »

« Je ne me laisserais pas dicter ma conduite par un gamin idiot ! Sort de chez moi ! » Cria le père de Gaara.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit Kiba, en prenant son verre, avant de le lancer sur la chemise du vieil homme. Ah ! Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il rêvait de faire ça. Puis, il passa devant le domestique et lui demanda finalement :

« C'était quoi votre prénom, au fait ? »

« Je m'appelle Igor. »

Le brun déglutit avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Tu devrais vraiment avoir honte Gaara. » Siffla-t-il froidement.

« Vous savez quoi, père ? C'est la première fois que je n'ai pas honte d'Inuzuka. » Ricana-t-il en le suivant.

Kiba inspira un grand bol d'air en sortant. Amen ! Il avait survécu ! Finalement, n'y avait pas vraiment de fantômes dans ce...Aaaaaaaaah ! Une main froide se posa sur son épaule, la pressant. Il déglutit avant de se tourner.

« Gaara ! Putain man ! Arrête d'apparaître comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu vas me tuer ? »

Quand Kiba vit Gaara bouger le bras il se dit : _« tout mais pas Joséphine...avec de la chance elle est encore en grève »_. Le roux lui tendit la main, que Kiba observa d'une mine inquisitrice.

« Y a rien de dangereux ? »

Gaara roula des yeux avant de lui prendre la main et de la serrer.

« Finalement Inuzuka...t'as des couilles. »

Kiba grimaça avant de prendre ça pour un compliment.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Si...pour mon pantalon, je t'enverrais la facture du pressing. »

Le brun eut l'air blasé avant de s'exclamer :

« Heeeeey ! Tu m'en dois une ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'ai aidé ! J'ai supporté ton manoir glauque et ton père psychopathe ! Alors tu m'en dois une ! »

« Ah ? » _Il était glauque son manoir ?_

« Oui ! Et puisqu'on est samedi soir ! Et qu'il n'est que 21 heures on a largement le temps d'aller en boîte ! Et c'est toi qui paye l'entrée, hein ! »

Gaara eut une mine dégoûtée avant d'accepter...allez, il lui devait bien ça, rien que pour avoir retenu sa vessie toute la soirée. Oh oui, il avait vu à quel point Inuzuka avait envie de se pisser dessus.

Kiba lâcha un cri de joie avant de courir vers sa voiture.

« Ah, Inuzuka ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu en parles, et tu es mort. »

Kiba déglutit...peut-être que Joséphine n'était pas vraiment en grève.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxxX

Yahiko tapa frénétiquement du pied contre la moquette. Toute la famille avait la diarrhée ou quoi ? Où bien étais-ce Naruto qui l'avait refilé à Nagato ?

Il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau et un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bien apparut sur son visage. La porte s'ouvrit, et immédiatement Yahiko fonça et entra, enfermant la pauvre victime à l'intérieur des toilettes. Il retira la clé et la mit dans sa poche.

« Tiens, tiens, Nagato, mon cher ami. »

Celui-ci releva la tête, l'air confus.

« Yahiko...euh, tu m'as enfermé dans les toilettes, là ? »

« Oui, apparemment c'est le seul moyen d'avoir une entrevue avec monsieur Nagato. » Dit Yahiko, sarcastiquement en accentuant le _monsieur_.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Fit-il en détournant le visage.

« Oh, tu sais de quoi je parle, où tu n'aurais pas l'air aussi gêné. »

« Non, je ne vois pas. »

Yahiko soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce geste étant comme pour son frère un signe d'agacement.

« Tu as toujours été lâche. Tu nies m'avoir évité depuis une semaine ? »

« Je ne t'a... »

« Ne mens pas ! » L'interrompit Yahiko, brusquement.

« Oui... » Dit-il enfin, d'une toute petite voix.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi »

« Je crois savoir mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Nagato soupira avant de finalement s'asseoir sur la cuvette...il sentait que ça allait être long.

« Quand nous avons revu Konan, de vieux doutes que j'avais mit de côté se sont réveillés. Je n'aime toujours pas ce qu'on lui a fait, Yahiko. »

« Ce qu'on lui a fait ? » Grogna le blond. « Je crois que dans cette histoire, j'ai autant souffert qu'elle ! »

« Je le sais ! » Cria enfin Nagato, en se relevant. « Je le sais ! Je vous ai fait tous les deux souffrir ! Mais je suis resté avec toi au final ! Toi tu n'es pas resté seul ! »

« Et tu crois que ça m'aide ? » Cria Yahiko. « Tu crois que ça m'aide de te voir chaque jour avec ce sentiment latent ! Crois tu que ça ne me blesse pas de voir que chaque jour tu remets en cause notre relation ?»

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Non, mais tu le penses ! J'en ai marre ! Ras le saké de ta constante indécision ! »

Nagato baissa la tête… Encore une fois il blessait l'une des personnes qu'il chérissait le plus. Il n'arrivait même pas à se défendre, parce que Yahiko avait entièrement raison. Quand cesserait-il de le blesser, quand fera-t-il son choix ? Son véritable choix ! La question de l'amour ne se posait même pas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à ça, le choix aurait été si simple, mais le regard des autres ? Comment allait-on le juger ? Comment allait-il se juger ?

« Ecoute Ya...

« Hey ho ! Faîtes votre salon de thé ailleurs ! J'ai mangé du chili ! Je dois chier ! » S'exclama gracieusement Jiraiya, en frappant contre la porte.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre en fait... J'en ai juste marre, je crois. »

Yahiko avait vraiment espéré que Nagato pourrait le rassurer mais non. L'histoire se répétait à nouveau aujourd'hui, encore une fois il allait devoir s'effacer, encore une fois il devrait supporter son indécision. Cependant, cette fois là semblait être celle de trop.

« Non attends, je...

« CHILI ! DIARRHEE ! CACA !»

« Boucle la Jiraiya ! On n'a pas fini ! » Cria Nagato, énervé. Il risquait de perdre Yahiko et tout ceux à quoi ce vieux pervers pensait, c'était à sa merde ?

« Si, on a fini. » Conclut Yahiko, sèchement, en tournant la clé avant de sortir, poussant son père au passage.

Nagato le fusilla du regard. Ah, si les yeux pouvaient tuer.

« Bah quoi ? Je dois chier ! »

XxxxxXXXXxxxxX

Naruto s'était résigné à retourner chez lui provisoirement : son père n'était pas là de toute la semaine (voyage d'affaire) et le père de Gaara revenait chez lui pour leur dîner traditionnel. De toute façon, Itachi n'allait sûrement pas venir le chercher à la demeure Sabaku. Le soleil était au crépuscule quand il vit une voiture noire se garer dans l'allée. Ignorant le regard curieux de sa mère, il accourut dans l'allée…avec style tout de même, manquerait plus qu'il se ramasse. Il haussa un sourcil quand il ne vit pas Itachi sortir de la voiture, c'était lui, non ?

Prudemment -on ne se méfiait jamais assez d'une voiture noire aux vitres teintées- il s'avança et toqua à la vitre. La portière s'ouvrit pour révéler...Itachi.

« Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas ? »

« Je m'excuse de mon impolitesse mais nous sommes pressés, j'ai réservé les tables pour 20 heures et il est déjà 19 heures 30. Entrez Naruto-kun. »

Le blond hocha la tête et s'installa sur le siège en cuir à côté du corbeau...le cuir était à la mode cette année. Itachi entrelaça sa main à la sienne, alors qu'il démarrait la voiture. Le chemin lui était vaguement familier.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Vous verrez bien...au fait Naruto-kun, j'aime beaucoup votre tenue... »

Naruto baissa les yeux sur sa chemise bleue ciel entrouverte qui laissait voir une grande partie de son torse, et son jean noir, assez moulant fallait bien le dire... Mais hey, jusque là il avait plu à Itachi, non ?

« De même. »

Oh oui, de même. La chemise rouge bordeaux d'Itachi, faisait ressortir les reflets rouges de ses yeux. Un costume noir par-dessus rendait le tout très chic sans en faire trop.

Et soudain, le blond sut pourquoi ce chemin lui rappelait quelque chose, il avait emprunté cette route le jour où son père l'avait emmené dans cet hôtel-restaurant.

« Ah non. » Murmura-t-il.

Itachi eut juste un sourire en coin. Il alla garer la voiture un peu plus loin, et ils marchèrent le reste du trajet.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous être garé devant l'hôtel ? »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour garer ma voiture. » Répondit Itachi en espérant gagner des points avec le blond et d'après l'air satisfait de celui-ci, cela avait marché. Plusieurs employés et autres personnes saluèrent Itachi, qui se contenta de hocher de la tête. Naruto resta perplexe, était-il si connu ici ?

« Vous êtes populaire, apparemment. » Remarqua-t-il.

L'aîné haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

« Plus tard les questions, nous avons tous notre temps, vous n'avez pas oublié ? Vous passez _toute_ la nuit avec moi » Dit-il en insistant sur _toute._

Naruto sourit, les joues légèrement rouges.

Le plus jeune regarda Itachi à nouveau, l'air curieux. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas à l'entrée pour annoncer leur présence ? C'est ce qu'on faisait ici, non ?

Itachi le mena d'un pas nonchalant dans un couloir, comme s'il était le maître des lieux. Brusquement, il s'arrêta, et Naruto manqua de se cogner à lui.

« Après vous. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Le blond hocha de la tête en avançant et resta bouche-bée...un salon ? Un salon privé ? Ouais, c'était pas les chiottes en tout cas. Les plats étaient déjà placés sur une table au centre.

« Je pensais que cela serait plus intime et que vous ne voudriez pas que l'atmosphère soit gâchée par une bande de, comment déjà ? _Vieux snobs à la perche coincée dans les fesses._ » Dit-il lentement. Ah merde...il l'avait entendu au gala, alors... Oups.

Itachi lui intima d'un geste de s'asseoir. Précautionneusement, il ouvrit les plats... Allez, il allait supporter du calamar ce soir. Mais à sa plus grande surprise...

« Des ramens ? »

« Oui, je les ai fait commander spécialement pour vous, vous n'aimez pas ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non, vous êtes fou... J'adore ! » S'exclama Naruto, en prenant le bol de ramen en main.

Apparemment, il gagnait de plus en plus de point. Itachi prit simplement des sushis et se mit à manger dans un silence léger, parfois entrecoupé par des questions de son invité. Malheureusement, il arriva à la question à laquelle il ne voulait pas arriver.

« Est-ce que vous travaillez en dehors de l'université ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement, espérant que Naruto s'arrête là.

« Ah, dans les affaires je suppose. »

« Hn »

« Et où ? »

« Une petite entreprise » Répondit Itachi en faisant un geste évasif de la main avant de prendre un verre de vin.

« Pourtant, tout le monde semble vous connaître, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit aussi petite que vous le dîtes. »

Itachi reprit une autre gorgée de vin, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait...Naruto était perspicace.

« Possible, mais je ne veux pas parler affaire ce soir. J'ai un bien meilleur projet. »

Naruto sourit, se laissant embarquer.

« Ah, avez vous réussi à le mener à bien ? »

« Je pense, à vous de me donner la réponse. »

Le blond se sentit hésiter un instant. Faisait-il vraiment le bon choix ? Que pensera-t-il quand Itachi découvrira qu'il s'était joué de lui et que officiellement il n'était pas libre... Allait-il le repousser ? Le haïr ?

_« Ah ! Mais on s'en bat le coquillard ! Miss Volonté est toujours en vacance ! Elle n'va pas revenir de si tôt, moi je te le garantie ! »_ S'écria la voix...frustrée...si frustrée...tellement frustrée...

_« De toute façon depuis le temps que tu attends, hein ! Et puis tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Gaara ! Et les paroles de Gaara font loi ! »_ Depuis quand ? Se demanda Naruto._ « Depuis qu'il te dit implicitement de le sauter ! »_

« Vous avez réussi. » Dit-il finalement. Itachi prit sa main posée nonchalamment sur la table et la caressa de son pouce, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Itachi le tira finalement par la main.

« Il est temps de vous montrez notre chambre je crois. » Dit-il alors que les serveurs frappaient à la porte. Le blond se contenta de resserrer sa prise comme réponse.

Naruto sentit ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites au fur et à mesure qu'Itachi s'approchait de la chambre qu'ils partageraient ce soir. Sans doute, Itachi avait dû remarquer son état -sa main étant couverte de sueur- mais il ne se détacha pas, au contraire, il resserra sa prise, dans un geste qui devait sans doute se vouloir rassurant.

Il serait rentré en collision avec le dos du corbeau, si Itachi ne l'avait pas sorti de sa torpeur en desserrant légèrement sa prise sur sa main pour chercher les clés de la porte. Pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait bientôt se produire, et pour ne pas avoir une érection en plein couloir surtout, il préféra laissa son esprit dériver sur la décoration. Il pouvait presque sentir sous ses fines semelles le doux frottement de la moquette rouge. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que malgré la luminosité du couloir aux murs d'un blanc-nacré, l'éclairage n'était pas agressif. Il leva la tête pour ne pas voir des ampoules où des lampes simples, mais des plafonniers qui produisaient une lumière tamisés.

« Le couloir est-il plus intéressant que moi ? »

Naruto abaissa à nouveau la tête pour voir Itachi, l'air détendu, et la porte à demi ouverte derrière lui.

« Après vous, Naruto-kun. »

Le blond avança précautionneusement, la main d'Itachi sur son dos le poussant vers l'intérieur. Aussitôt, celui-ci ferma la porte et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Naruto, pressant son torse contre son dos. Itachi se pencha et posa de doux baiser sur sa nuque. Le blond, malgré les doux frissons qui le parcouraient ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de la chambre. La chambré était faite d'un rouge bordeaux, coupé verticalement par des bandes en or. Un lit à baldaquin était placé tout au centre et Dieu qu'il était énorme, au moins trois fois plus grand que le sien ! Un drap blanc étant soigneusement plié tout le long. La douce lueur d'une flamme vint réchauffer son visage, lui faisant remarquer les chandelles qui étaient disséminées un peu partout de la pièce. Sa tête se pencha soudainement sur le côté : Itachi venait de mordre plus franchement sa peau, la suçotant toujours aussi délicatement.

Bien que la situation ne s'y prêtât pas, la question sortit de sa bouche tout naturellement, sans vraiment y réfléchir :

« Pourquoi des bougies ? Il doit bien y avoir de l'électricité dans un hôtel aussi luxueux ? »

Naruto se serait bien foutu une baffe, là : il avait dû casser l'ambiance. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Itachi fredonna doucement contre son cou, et il sentit aisément ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire.

« Je les ai demandé expressément pour vous, je ne voulais pas que des lumières aussi artificielles puissent gâcher votre beauté, je pensais que la lueur orangée des bougies ne ferait que ressortir votre peau dorée. » Expliqua Itachi entre deux baisers sur sa nuque. « D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de voir si j'ai raison, vous portez trop de vêtements pour que j'en sois certain. »

Naruto se retourna, passant ses deux mains autour de sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui pour l'emmener dans un fougueux baiser. Sa bouche venant s'emparer de la lèvre inférieur d'Itachi, la suçotant, la mordillant légèrement. Le corbeau passa ses mains sous les fesses de Naruto et le suréleva, celui-ci plaçant instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le blond lécha délicatement la lèvre meurtrit avant de quémander l'entrée. Leurs langues se croisèrent, dansèrent, cherchant à se mêler jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se séparer les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent, dû à l'air qui se raréfiait, mais il n'en avait que faire, il aurait pu être au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne se serait pas retiré. L'incroyable chaleur, celle qui vous rendait fébrile jusque dans les genoux, celle qui vous faisait penser que vous aviez de la fièvre, celle qui vous donnait un sourire stupide l'avait enfin submergée, et il ne la lâcherait pour rien au monde. Il remonta ses doigts le long de la nuque d'Itachi jusqu'à ses cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient doux...il perdit ses doigts entre les mèches, les caressant avec empressement. C'était impossible pour lui de se concentrer sur autre chose que la bouche d'Itachi sur la sienne et sa langue qui semblait lui faire l'amour à elle seule. Un gémissement l'obligea soudainement à jeter sa tête en arrière, tirant au passage quelques mèches du corbeau, faisant tomber son élastique à terre. L'érection d'Itachi venait d'appuyer contre la sienne et celui-ci ne s'était pas privé pour abaisser légèrement Naruto sur son sexe.

Naruto relâcha sa prise sur ses cheveux et tenta de se dégager d'Itachi, qui n'eût d'autres choix que de le relâcher. Celui-ci avait l'air aussi perdu que le blond dans cette passion, pourtant c'est d'un air confiant qu'il s'approcha à nouveau de son futur amant, lui prenant la main et appuyant un léger baiser contrastant énormément avec la passion dont il avait fait preuve il y a quelques secondes.

« N'ayez pas peur, lâchez vous, car je ne compte pas vous laisser vous en sortir cette fois. » Murmura Itachi en embrassant sa main, remontant vers son poignet dont il leva la manche.

Naruto sut qu'il avait raison, c'était peut-être sa dernière occasion, après il serait marié...avec Sasuke, et il était certain qu'il serait plus prude que le pape ! Le plus jeune hocha de la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le même que celui d'Itachi : un sourire plein de complicité. Pour lui prouver ses dires, il le tira par la main, marchant à reculons jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit. Il se laissa doucement tomber dessus, s'allongeant devant le regard plein de concupiscence d'Itachi. Ce dernier avança et plaça un genou sur le lit, entre les jambes du blond, avant de se pencher sur lui. Lentement, il passa sa main sous la chemise bleue et caressa son ventre en traçant des petits cercles de ses doigts, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

« Ça chatouille. »

Itachi le regarda étrangement avant de dire d'un souffle :

« J'aime bien votre rire. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, se demandant pourquoi le corbeau le regardait aussi étrangement, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion de le formuler : l'aîné fondit sur ses lèvres tandis que ses mains déboutonner sa chemise avec l'aisance qu'avait dû lui apporter l'expérience. Il suréleva Naruto pour la lui retirer avant de la lancer dans un coin de la pièce. Il observa avec un regard appréciateur le torse halé, où aucune imperfection n'était perceptible, la lueur orangée des bougies faisant ressortir sa peau dorée...il était parfait. Quand soudainement, il remarqua un tatouage tribal.

Le corbeau haussa un sourcil.

« Vous n'avez jamais eu une crise d'adolescence. » Dit Naruto, gêné en détournant le visage.

« Non. »

« Oh...bah...période baba cool. »

Itachi ricana puis s'empara de son menton, pour l'embrasser à nouveau, descendant lentement sur son torse, laissant de doux baisers au passage. Ses mains retraçaient les contours de son tatouage, remarquant que Naruto était particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'au téton brun qu'il lécha doucement, le taquinant, arrachant un nouveau rire de son futur amant qui se transforma vite en gémissement quand il se mit à le mordiller, tandis qu'il remontait sa main pour caresser l'autre. Le blond laissa tomber ses mains dans les cheveux noirs qu'il tira doucement.

Itachi délaissa son téton pour retourner à son tatouage, laissant un sillon mouillé au passage. De sa langue, il retraça les traits, et autres formes tribales, arrachant un nouveau gémissement du blond.

« Je me demande ce que je préfère, vos rires ou vos gémissements ? » Souffla-t-il doucement contre sa peau.

« A vous de me le dire. »

Soudain le corps de Naruto s'arqua. Itachi venait de passer une main dans son pantalon et s'était emparé de son érection qui était plus que naissante, pétrissant doucement la chair à travers le tissu.

« ...vous...ai...mez m...taqui..ner ? » Murmura Naruto, alors que sa respiration se fit erratique.

« Ah ? » Dit Itachi en relevant la tête, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres. « Bien, passons à la vitesse supérieur. »

Le corbeau se détacha de Naruto et se releva. Il s'abaissa, retirant ses chaussures, s'arrêtant un instant devant les chaussettes orange à motif. -les motifs étant des bols de ramens-. Naruto détourna le visage devant le regard amusé d'Itachi. Enfin, il remonta jusqu'à sa braguette et descendit le jean le long des jambes fines du blond, il effleura de sa main sa peau un instant, et se dit qu'elle était aussi douce qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Bien que Naruto ne soit pas novice dans ce domaine, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'Itachi le détaillait consciencieusement, son regard charbon, brûlant, semblait l'allumer encore plus si c'était possible. Itachi nota sa gêne et se replaça à nouveau à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour être le plus proche possible.

« J'avais raison...à la lueur des bougies, vous êtes parfait. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ses doigts effleurèrent brièvement son torse, avant de descendre jusqu'à son boxer, le libérant enfin de son dernier vêtement. De son pouce, il caressa la pointe, faisant des petits cercles. Naruto frissonna d'appréhension et d'anxiété.

« Vous aimez vraiment me taquiner ? »

« Oui. » Avoua-t-il, simplement. « Mais j'ai surtout voulu vous laisser un temps d'adaptation, si je m'écoutais, je vous prendrais sans retenue. »

« C'est ce que vous dîtes, mais j'attends de voir. »

Itachi eut un rictus, puis abaissa son regard sur le sexe de son partenaire, inconsciemment, il se pourlécha les lèvres. Naruto le regarda fiévreusement, l'intimant de le faire.

« Que voulez vous ? »

Naruto grimaça.

« Vous êtes vraiment agaçant, vous le savez ça ? »

« Et vous êtes mignon quand vous avez cette moue, vous le savez ça ? » Ricana Itachi, en voulant voir si Naruto était si prêt qu'il le disait.

« Je ne vous le demanderais pas. » Dit le blond en détournant le visage.

« Gêné ? »

« Non, vous croyez avoir eu le monopole ? » Ricana-t-il, sachant que l'homme était extrêmement possessif. Et cela eut l'effet escompté puisque Itachi perdit son air taquin.

« Taisez-vous...Vous êtes têtu, mais je vous le ferais dire la prochaine fois. » Siffla-t-il avant de s'abaisser jusqu'à sa taille. Lentement, il lécha la verge rougit, s'emparant des hanches de Naruto pour le retenir contre le matelas. Immédiatement, un gémissement sortit des lèvres du blond. Sa langue tournait autour, faisant de petits bruits de succions. Puis, sans que son partenaire ne s'y attende, il le prit en bouche, le suçotant. Naruto abaissa la tête, les joues rouges d'excitation, et fut encore plus excité à la vue d'Itachi, la chaleur dans son corps semblait être sur le point d'exposer, il lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les autres, incitant Itachi à relâcher son membre et libérer ses hanches. Alors que Naruto allait protester, le corbeau caressa ses cuisses, puis d'un geste lui commanda de les écarter. Le blond obéit, les yeux brillants. Itachi le prit complètement en bouche cette fois, s'amusant à le taquiner, le mordillant parfois avant de sucer toute la longueur, une de ses mains vint se baisser jusqu'à ses fesses, caressant de son doigt son intimité, mimant dans ses mouvements l'acte sexuel. Naruto mit son bras devant ses yeux...merde, s'il regardait Itachi là, il jouirait. Un cri plus fort que les autres sortit de ses lèvres et l'aîné sut qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Il se détacha, plaça un dernier baiser sur le haut de sa cuisse et remonta pour retirer le bras de Naruto qui lui gâchait la vue.

« Laissez-moi voir ma récompense. »

Le corbeau resta un instant sans rien dire, à contempler Naruto, les joues rouges, le souffle haletant, les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, sa pose alanguit, soumit. Il avait eu enfin sa victoire. De son doigt, il essuya une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son front. Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage d'Itachi au-dessus du siens, ses cheveux vinrent frôler ses joues, il lui sourit.

« Hmm, vous êtes trop habillé. »

Il déboutonna lentement la chemise du corbeau, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait, ses mains voyageaient sur son torse, tentant de chercher une imperfection, mais évidemment rien, ce type était-il humain ? Il arriva finalement à sa braguette qu'il déboutonna d'une lenteur diabolique, surtout si on en jugeait d'après la bosse impressionnante d'Itachi. Celui-ci se releva pour se déshabiller, Naruto rougit avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeurs...bordel...un Dieu qu'il vous disait. De longues jambes musclées, un torse parfait, des pectoraux qui ressortaient sans en faire un monstre de la musculation. Puis son regard dériva sur son érection...ah...putain... Dire qu'il l'avait accusé d'avoir à combler un manque...quel crétin il faisait. Itachi ne semblait pas gêner par ce regard inquisiteur, au contraire, il arborait un sourire fier en se dirigeant vers la commode, et ressortit un pot de lubrifiant. Il en mit sur ses doigts avant de rejoindre à nouveau Naruto. Le blond recula et s'allongea complètement, écartant les jambes en une invitation explicite. Itachi l'embrassa fiévreusement, allongé pratiquement sur lui : leur corps se frôlaient, se touchaient, se rencontraient. Mêlant leur chaleur, et leur excitation, Naruto croisa les jambes derrière Itachi, et celui-ci sans plus attendre, fit pénétrer un doigt. Le blond ne sentit presque rien, se concentrant uniquement sur le corps glabre qui se frottait contre le sien. Le blond caressa les joues d'Itachi, doucement, pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien, ce dernier sourit contre ses lèvres avant d'en rajouter un deuxième puis un troisième. Naruto grimaça légèrement et tenta de reculer mais Itachi garda une prise ferme sur ses hanches.

De son autre main, il alla caresser les cheveux de Naruto et d'un regard rassurant, il lui souffla :

« Désolé, mais j'y suis obligé, je dois bien vous préparez, je risque malgré moi d'être brutal. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, quelque chose -autre que les doigts dans son cul- le gênait.

« Hmm... On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ? Il faut dire que là, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus intimes. » Et puis...il avait l'impression de coucher avec un vioc là...mais il préférait ne pas le dire à Itachi...ça pourrait le couper.

« Oui, je pense que ce serait bien. » Ricana-t-il, avant de l'embrasser, ses mains faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, le préparant lentement. Oui il le voulait, oui il était impatient, mais non, il ne le blesserait pas...pas encore.

Quand Naruto se mit à gémir de plaisir, Itachi sut que c'était bon, et il sortit ses doigts. Le plus jeune décroisa ses jambes pour qu'Itachi puisse prendre le lubrifiant, il en plaça de façon négligé sur son sexe, puis s'agenouilla à nouveau sur le lit devant le blond.

« Mets tes jambes sur mes épaules. »

Naruto obéit, se sentant totalement exposé aux yeux du corbeau, mais l'état d'extrême excitation dans laquelle il était l'empêchait de se sentir encore gêné. Tous ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était qu'Itachi le soulage de cette chaleur qui devenait insoutenable. Celui-ci plaça son sexe à son entrée et lentement, il le pénétra, s'arrêtant à chaque fois que Naruto gémissait de douleur.

Bordel...c'était limpide...il n'avait rien à compenser à ce niveau là.

Itachi plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Naruto pour se soutenir, ses mains tremblaient. Tous son corps frissonnait, submergé par le plaisir, et la merveilleuse friction que lui apportait la chair autour de son sexe.

Naruto serra les dents, n'éprouvant pas le même plaisir. Bordel...il était grand. Itachi ferma les yeux, profitant, quand il sentit soudain le corps de Naruto se trémousser sur le lit.

« Ça va ? » Souffla-t-il.

« Oui...bouge. »

Itachi obéit avec joie, et commença à se mouvoir en lui. D'abord lentement, ne faisant pas trop de gestes, remarquant la grimace sur le visage du blond. Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et vit Itachi lui sourire doucement, les joues rougies par le plaisir... Ah...finalement, il n'était pas fait de glace. Soudain, les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, il rejeta la tête en arrière, son corps tremblait, alors que sa vision se troublait, instinctivement, il essaya de s'abaisser encore plus sur le membre d'Itachi, qui gémissait.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ta prostate. »

« Encore... »

« Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, trop heureux de t'obéir. » Murmura-t-il, en frappant plus fort. Un cri rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son corps s'arquait.

« Je préfère tes gémissements au final. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux difficilement, alors qu'Itachi continuait à s'enfoncer en lui, et d'un sourire plein de défi, il souffla :

« Des gémissements ça ? Tu plaisantes. »

Itachi ne bougea plus un moment, avant qu'un sourire séducteur vienne embellir son beau visage.

« Tu l'auras voulu. »

Itachi sortit complètement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau complètement, d'un mouvement vif et sec. La tête de Naruto manqua de buter contre le mur. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, alors qu'Itachi le pilonnait sans retenue, sortant à chaque fois, l'observant avec un plaisir non feint. Le lit se mit à grincer, le silence coupé par le bruit de la chair contre la chair. Itachi sépara les deux globes de chairs pour pouvoir s'enfoncer plus loin, toujours plus loin, ses reins bougeaient avec une vitesse et une force stupéfiante. Cherchant à le marquer, à atteindre le point qu'aucun autre n'a put effleurer.

Naruto ferma les yeux et ne put faire autre chose que crier et gémir à s'en casser la voix. Il n'était plus qu'une poupée de chair soumise entre les mains de son bourreau, qui était bien décidé à le rendre muet. Leur deux corps se mêlèrent, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, bouche contre bouche.

« A...alors ces gémissements... » Haleta Itachi, fier.

« Hnnnn...aaaah... »

« Je ne te comprend pas Naruto. »

« Bâ...bâtard. » Souffla-t-il tant bien que mal.

« Oh...tu veux que j'arrête ? » Dit-il en ralentissant ses mouvements.

« Fais...le...e...et je t..te tue... »

Pour rien au monde je me serais arrêté, pensa Itachi en frappant à nouveau sa prostate. Naruto pencha la tête, quémandent un baiser alors qu'il se sentait venir. Itachi lui accorda, dévorant ses lèvres plus qu'il ne l'embrassait, étouffant le cri de Naruto. C'est dans ce dernier cri que Naruto jouit. Tous ses membres se détendirent soudain, étant devenu aussi flasque qu'une poupée de chiffon. Itachi tint ses genoux contre lui, et dans une dernière poussée, jouit à l'intérieur de lui, le marquant définitivement comme sien. Lentement, il sortit, et sourit avec fierté et excitation alors qu'il voyait son sperme couler des fesses du blond. Il se posa à côté de lui, et passa un bras autour de la taille de Naruto, le tirant vers lui.

Le blond tremblait encore, tentant toujours de retrouver un semblant de respiration normale.

Itachi essuya une goutte de sueur sur sa joue.

« Waouh... » Souffla Naruto.

Itachi ricana.

« Hmm...On a pas oublié les capotes ? »

« C'était ma première fois sans. » Répondit Itachi en fermant les yeux, fatigués.

« Bien moi aussi. » Sourit Naruto, en posant sa tête sur son torse, doucement bercé par les battements de son cœur.

XxxxxXXXXxxxxX

Il semblait à Itachi que quelques minutes seulement étaient passées depuis qu'il s'était endormi avec Naruto dans ses bras. Il se retourna vers la touffe blonde couchée sur son torse et sentit à son insu son regard s'attendrir. Son visage était si serein qu'il le faisait vraiment penser à un enfant. Silencieusement, il retira son bras qui emprisonnait la taille de Naruto. Il le vit frissonner, et remonta doucement le drap sur lui. Puis, il enfila son boxer qui se trouvait toujours sur le sol avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du lit. Itachi laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et soupira. Pourquoi n'était-il pas pleinement satisfait ? Après tout, son plan avait marché à merveille. Naruto était à lui, Naruto était amoureux de lui, c'était tellement limpide pour lui, alors pourquoi un arrière goût amer persistait en lui ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait manipulé...complètement manipulé depuis le début ? Non, il avait déjà fait des choses bien plus moralement répréhensibles que cela, les états d'âmes des autres l'intéressait peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

Ses yeux revinrent inconsciemment sur Naruto et son air angélique même dans son sommeil, il souriait comme un bienheureux. Cela devait être condamnable de mentir à un être comme lui, aussi bon. Mais au bout du compte, c'était pour leur bonne entente, non ? Ce qui comptait c'était le résultat, et non le cheminement, c'est ce qu'on lui avait apprit. Pourtant, toutes ses convictions semblaient être remises en cause avec lui... Lentement...il se faisait à l'idée qu'il était peut-être tombé amoureux de lui...

XxxxxXXXXxxxxX

Itachi se réveilla dans son fauteuil, dérangé par les bruits de verres dans le couloir...il cligna des yeux...les bruits de verres ? Il leva la tête vers la montre murale et remarqua qu'il était déjà 12h30. Il bailla avant de s'étirer, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de dormir si longtemps. Il devait vraiment être fatigué, la preuve, il n'avait même pas eu la force de rejoindre Naruto dans le lit...merde...Naruto.

Immédiatement il tourna la tête vers le lit vide, sur le drap était pliée une feuille. Itachi se leva et alla la prendre, curieux.

_Bonjour Itachi,_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir attendu ton réveil mais merde...t'as vu l'heure ? Et oui il est 10 heures et je dois absolument voir quelqu'un à l'université ce matin, on se reverra plus tard._

_Ah, merci pour cette nuit._

Itachi eut un sourire en coin, imaginant très bien Naruto rougir en écrivant cela.

_PS : Tu sais que tu ronfles ?_

Itachi cligna des yeux...ahaha...très amusant... C'était une blague, non?

_PS 2 : Je sens mauvais pour que tu ne sois pas resté dans le lit cette nuit ? Tu sais, je me suis lavé hier._

_Naruto._

XxxxxXXXXxxxxX

Naruto reposa sa tête contre le bureau, baillant pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Il passa à nouveau sa main sur le bas de son dos...ok, il avait prit son pied mais merde...ça faisait mal. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du provoquer Itachi ?

Et que faisait Gaara ? Putain, lui qui s'était inquiété pour lui une sacrée partie de la nuit ! Ok, pas longtemps -il avait d'autres trucs à penser...- mais c'était pas une raison pour lui pomper son morale. La cloche sonna et il ne vit ni Gaara, ni Kiba d'ailleurs. Il abandonna l'idée de les attendre ici et sortit de la salle comme si de rien était devant l'air sidéré d'Iruka...pff...comme le dirait Nara : la galère.

Il repéra à l'entrée un banc et se coucha dessus, se laissant baigner par la lumière du soleil. Tiens, il ferait bien un petit dodo ici. Mais non, hein ! Vas-y que le portable vibre !

« Namikaze Naruto à l'appareil...vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. »

« T'es ou ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la voix de son oncle.

« En cours à cette heure ci, normalement. »

« T'es où ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Sur le banc dans la cours, devant l'entrée principale. »

« Bien, j'arrive. »

« Ok. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit un énorme crissement de pneu et releva la tête, il vit que Yahiko venait de manquer de peu un arbre...était-il ivre ?

Il _« gara »_ sa voiture dans la coure et sortit comme si de rien était.

Le pas chancelant, il s'approcha de son neveu, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de se lever. Son nez se retroussa dans une mine dégoûtée en sentant l'odeur de l'alcool. Dieu, ce qu'il sentait mauvais. En plus, il ne s'était même pas rasé, et ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux d'hier.

« Tu as passé toute la nuit dans un bar ? » Demanda Naruto, surpris.

« Non...qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

« Tu pus l'alcool. »

« Possible... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» Demanda sérieusement le plus jeune, ayant rarement vu son oncle dans un tel état.

« Rien...j'ai toujours su que c'était qu'un connard de première, et dire que j'avais attendu, et que enfin...enfin...on était ensemble. J'avais supporté toutes ses putains d'indécisions ! » Cria-t-il, finalement.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien.

« Tu sortais avec quelqu'un ? »

Comme si Yahiko venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il reprit son calme, et répondit sur un ton de défaite :

« Non...plus maintenant. »

« Yahiko je suis dé... »

« Non. » L'interrompit immédiatement, en faisant un sourire. « Y a plein d'autres poissons à pécher alors...à ta canne à pêche, marin ! »

Naruto remarqua tristement que l'air détaché de Yahiko était trop exagéré pour être vrai.

« Yahiko je... »

« Non, je t'ai dit ça va ! Tiens, j'ai déjà repéré ma proie ! D'accord c'est un Uchiwa, mais merde il est sexe ! »

Naruto cligna des yeux, de qui parlait-il ? Il n'y avait que Sasuke dans cette université qui faisait partie du clan Uchiwa et ils avaient au moins 17 ans de différence.

« Tu trouves Sasuke sexy, toi ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Hein ? Non, pas le gamin ! Lui ! » Dit-il en pointant du doigt un point derrière son dos. « Itachi Uchiwa ! »

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

**

**J'aime les coups de théâtre moi héhéhéhé...et voilà...enfin la grande découverte !**

**Derrière note **: En effet, il y a un Yahiko/Nagato et ce sera le dernier couple Yaoi, désolée, mais celui-là je l'avais prévu depuis le début :)

**Moi** : Putiiiiiiiiin ! Depuis quand les gens peuvent ressusciter !

**For intérieur **: Depuis qu'ils ont des arguments de poids ù_ù.

**Moi **: Pfff...la longueur des chapitres me fout les boules !

**For intérieur** : Tu m'étonnes...et le prochain ?

**Moi **: Je suis qu'à la moitié et il fait déjà 13 pages...j'ai plus de viiiiiiiiiiiiie !

**For intérieur** : Parce que t'en avais une avant ?

**Moi** : Ah t'es vilain ! Au moins les lecteurs le sont pas ù_ù

**For intérieur** : Y en pas une qui a tenté de te balance les ruines de l'Atlantide ?

**Moi * air maniaque*** Mouhahaha elle peut pas ! On les a pas encore retrouvé ces ruines...

**For intérieur **: Je suiiiiiiis le double d'une andouille ma parole ! Sauvez moi !

Donc à la semaine prochaine avec du bol.

Review ?

Bye,

Sirpics, auteur dégénéré du matricule du QI terrien.

PS : Oui, j'ai changé de pseudo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer **: La poste m'a toujours pas apporté Itachi...ouiiiiiiiiin ! Breeeeeeef ! Il est toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note **: Alors là je suis limite limite mais je tiens mes délais. Donc les petites nouvelles (Journal du soir, Bonsoir) Pyrane a corrigé le chapitre 10 (elle vous présente ses excuses en passant mais elle est vraiment occupée) Mais ce chapitre 11 n'est pas corrigé, comme l'autre elle le corrigera plus tard. Alors je fais comme je peux héhéhéhé. Donc je remercie toujours ceux qui me laissent des reviews, des favoris, des alertes ;) C'est ça qui me fait bosser...ah feignasse. On ne change rien, **réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil.**

**Note 2** : Pour ceux qui suivent Tueur à gages...ça viiiiiiiiient ! La chapitre est fini...mais correction, modification, etc...mais vous l'aurez sûrement la semaine prochaine.

**Note 3** : Les chapitres suivant auront peut-être des légers (mais vraiment légers retard de 2 ou 3 jours) simplement parce que je bosse sur un long OS (ItaNaru mouhaha :)

Voilà ! Je vous laisse mon journal est fini héhéhéhé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Naruto se retourna lentement. Non. Yahiko ne pouvait pas parler de son Itachi. Impossible, il devait y avoir plein de gens dans cette université qui s'appelait Itachi. Pourtant ce ne fut pas un autre Itachi qu'il vit mais bien le sien, de l'autre côté de la cour, parlant à un homme qui lui rappelait vaguement un poisson.

« Tu...tu as dit Uchiwa ? »

Malgré son état d'ivresse, Yahiko parvint facilement à montrer son air sceptique.

« Oui, ne me dis que tu ne connais pas le grand Itachi Uchiwa, réputé pour être vice-présidant d'Uchiwa corp ! »

Le blond se figea d'horreur, impossible.

_« Tu te répètes »_ Signala à nouveau la voix. _« Maintenant qu'il le dit...c'est vrai qu'il a les caractéristiques des Uchiwa, imbu de lui-même, froid, intelligent, beau parleur et surtout sexy. »_

Naruto manqua de s'indigner devant sa propre conscience. Mais maintenant que la voix lui soufflait, c'est vrai que cet homme avait une forte ressemblance avec les Uchiwa, le même teint blanc, les cheveux noirs ébènes, et il crut même remarquer une similitude entre les marques sous ses yeux et ceux de Fugaku Uchiwa.

A...alors il lui avait menti tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi ? Bien décidé à en connaître la raison, Naruto abandonna Yahiko pour se diriger d'un pas déterminé chez Itachi. Celui-ci fit mine d'écouter Kisame déblatérer sur sa soirée, mais son esprit était ailleurs, se remémorant encore les sensations merveilleuses qui l'avait parcouru cette nuit.

Il s'arrêta soudain de divaguer lorsqu'il vit Kisame se taire...qui avait réussi ce miracle ?

« Oh...blondie n'a pas l'air content. »

Pas content, pas content, c'était le moins de le dire !

Itachi se tourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de Naruto.

Le plus jeune fulmina, et il osait lui sourire, comme si de rien n'était ! Il avait compté faire durer cette petite comédie longtemps ? Naruto serra les dents, et ferma les poings, puis sans crier gare, il tenta de frapper Itachi au visage. Ce dernier cligna des yeux un instant avant d'attraper son poing dans sa paume, grâce à un incroyable réflexe.

Kisame écarquilla les yeux...il avait des couilles blondie.

« Kisame, laisse nous » Dit la voix profonde d'Itachi.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête frénétiquement, il n'avait pas envie d'être au milieu d'une guerre, car, d'après la mine de blondie, c'est bien ce qui allait se produire.

« Frappe le au tibia. C'est son point faible. » Chuchota Kisame à Naruto, en passant.

Itachi le regarda un moment blasé, puis il attendit patiemment que Kisame parte avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto. Qui comme l'avait dit Kisame n'avait pas l'air content, mais pas du tout alors. Il vit son poing se resserrer, alors que ses yeux le fusillaient du regard, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère, alors qu'il se demandait ce qui avait pu produire une telle colère contre lui, Itachi tenta d'oublier le fait que Naruto était diablement excitant avec cet air.

« Ai-je été si mauvais ? » Demanda l'aîné, en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur. » Rétorqua Naruto en serrant les dents.

« Alors est-ce parce que j'ai quitté le lit ?. »

« Faux. Tu ne gagnes même pas le prix de consolation. »

« Le sarcasme ne te va pas. » Répondit Itachi, en fronçant les sourcils. Donc, ce n'était pas des choses aussi triviales qui lui avait attiré les foudres de Naruto, alors quoi ? Puis, il aperçut tout à coup Yahiko Namikaze un peu plus loin, les regardait avec incompréhension. Et il comprit. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de dire des choses aussi communes mais...oh merde.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de Naruto.

« Oui...la bonne réponse était...parce que tu m'as menti ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un Uchiwa ! » Cria Naruto, finalement.

Itachi ferma les yeux...bien, il s'attendait à ce qu'il le découvre, mais pas comme ça.

« Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas menti, j'ai tout simplement omis certains détails. Et puis, tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon nom de famille. »

Naruto semblait encore plus en colère si c'était possible. Il était encore capable de jouer avec les mots ? Sa suffisance le rendait malade, il n'avait même pas la décence de se montrer coupable !

« Ne joue pas avec les mots ! »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Demanda Itachi, déjà las de cette conversation. D'accord, il s'attendait à ce que Naruto soit blessé mais pas à ce qu'il le regarde avec tant de mépris et de colère, et bien qu'il avait vu ce regard chez un bon nombre de personne, celui de Naruto semblait avoir un réel impact sur lui...il l'agaçait plus que ça ne devrait...non agacer n'était pas le bon terme...il le blessait.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pou... » Subitement, Naruto se tut, se rendant compte qu'Itachi était au courant alors pour le mariage ! Il était au courant et il avait osé le manipuler ! Et dire qu'il avait fait celui qui ne savait pas ce jour sur le toit où il l'avait vu pleurer ! Combien de fois ? Combien de fois, s'était-il sentit mal à cause de ce secret ? Combien de fois le doute et la culpabilité l'avaient-ils assaillit ? Itachi n'avait même pas prit la peine de le soulager de cette douleur...non il s'en était joué ! Il savait ce qu'il traversait et il n'avait rien dit ! Rien fait ! Sinon enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ! Et dire qu'à un instant il s'était sentit comme le pire des salauds pour avoir menti à Itachi.

« Bâtard ! » Siffla Naruto, ne se contrôlant plus. « Tu t'es bien amusé alors ? Tu savais que j'allais devoir épouser Sasuke, mais tu n'en avais rien à faire ! Ton esprit tordu d'Uchiwa s'est dit que tu t'amuserais bien avec le fiancé d'un membre de ta famille ! »

« Naruto, non, je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon, éco... »Itachi tenta de tendre la main vers le blond, mais celui-ci recula comme si on l'avait brûlé.

Naruot ne maîtrisait plus ses paroles et ses gestes, même lui l'avait trahi. Et dire qu'il croyait que son cœur était la seule chose dont il était resté maître. C'est triste, même son amour avait été prévu.

« Tu es fier de toi ? » Cracha Naruto avec hargne. « Tu as même réussi à me faire t'aimer ! »

Itachi sentit quelque chose de brulant s'infiltrer en lui, le savoir était une chose l'entendre en était une autre. Bien sûr qu'on lui avait dit de nombreuses fois, mais ordinairement c'était plus agaçant et ennuyant qu'autre chose, mais là...c'était presque...de la joie ?

« Naruto, lai... »

« Non! » L'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois en lui tournant le dos. « Tes paroles ne sont que des mensonges. J'espère pour toi que tu t'es bien amusé le temps que ça a duré, car si tu as un cœur, tu ressentiras enfin du remord ! »

Le corbeau baissa les yeux à l'entente d'un cliquetis, il vit une goutte d'eau sur le sol, pourtant il ne pleuvait pas. Sa tête se releva, et lentement il comprit. Une sensation amer l'envahit...avait-il fait pleurer Naruto ?

Itachi le retint par le bras, le tirant à lui, mais le blond ne cessait de se débattre, refusant de rencontrer son regard. Le noiraud n'eut d'autres choix que de caler Naruto contre le mur, son corps le couvrant presque. Puisque le blond ne voulait pas l'entendre, il allait lui montrer. D'accord, il n'était pas encore sur de l'aimer, mais il refusait que Naruto croit que leur histoire n'a été que de la manipulation de sa part -bien que c'était un peu le cas au début- car il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, et ce n'était pas un jeu. Il prit le menton du blond en main et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser furieusement, tentant de faire passer à travers cet acte ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, des larmes mouillèrent ses joues, et il devint plus entreprenant, voulant chasser toute sa tristesse.

Naruto faillit se laisser faire un instant, ce baiser semblait si sincère, si désespéré, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'un moyen pour le manipuler encore, il se souvenait qu'Itachi adorait les jeux de séduction. Se rappelant les paroles de Kisame, il le frappa du pied violemment au tibia, obligeant Itachi à le relâcher sous la surprise et le blond en profita pour s'extirper et fuir jusqu'à la voiture de Yahiko _garé_e près d'un arbre, avant de démarrer en trombe.

« Heeeeey! Je rentre comment moi ? » S'écria Yahiko.

« Maudit sois tu, Kisame » Marmonna Itachi.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Nagato se triturait les doigts, nerveusement, voilà déjà depuis trois heures du matin qu'il était devant cette fenêtre. Yahiko n'était pas rentré la nuit dernière, et il était légèrement inquiet des mesures que risquait de prendre son amant quand il était en colère. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts malgré le sommeil qui ne cessait de le tirailler, il ne pouvait pas les fermer, pas se laisser sombrer dans le calme du sommeil, alors que tout son être était inquiet, en colère, et coupable.

Il entendit soudain des crissements de pneus. Nagato releva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir, d'un espoir qui ne fit qu'augmenter quand il reconnut la voiture de Yahiko. Sans plus d'hésitation, il accourut jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour trouver...son neveu.

« Yahiko n'est pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il instantanément.

« Non... » Répondit la voix faible du blond. Il poussa Nagato pour passer, quand celui-ci le retint par le bras.

« Pourtant tu as sa voiture, où l'as-tu vu ? »

« Oh putain Nagato fiche moi la paix ! » Cria-t-il. Le noiraud ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, ce n'était pas extraordinaire d'entendre Naruto crier.

« Naruto, c'est important, s'il-te-plaît. » Le blond releva la tête, c'était rare que Nagato vienne lui parler, pas qu'il ne s'entendait pas, au contraire, il aimait le calme et la douceur qui sortait de son oncle mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'atomes crochus. Alors l'entendre insister était rare, lui qui détestait déranger les autres.

Nagato remarqua enfin les larmes qui fuyaient des yeux de Naruto, c'était tout aussi exceptionnel de voir son neveu pleurer alors qu'il était connu pour avoir toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa priorité de savoir le pourquoi du comment, le plus important pour lui était de retrouver Yahiko mais il se doutait qu'il allait devoir calmer Naruto pour ça.

« Viens parlons. » Dit-il gentiment, en posant une main sur son dos pour le pousser vers le salon. Naruto consentit, mais avant de s'asseoir il alla chercher une bière dans le mini bar. Il capta le regard interrogatif de Nagato et haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai besoin. »

« Il c'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Grogna-t-il, en ouvrant sa canette.

« Le sarcasme ne te va pas. »

Un instant, Nagato jura avoir vu les yeux de Naruto se troubler, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant, le temps qu'il prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... » Devant le regard préoccupé de Nagato, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. »

« Pas grave » Sourit-il. « Allez raconte. »

« C'est rien... » Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Nagato eut un infime sourire, c'était vraiment la marque des Namikaze pour faire part de leur embarras ou de leur frustration du moins.

« Ce n'est rien qui te fait pleurer ? »

« C'est le pollen. »

« Euh..on est en..."

« Je sais on est en automne. » L'interrompit le plus jeune, las d'entendre ça. « D'accord, tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Techniquement, il n'aimait pas se mêler des histoires des autres, mais s'il n'aidait pas Naruto à retrouver son calme, alors il pouvait toujours se gratter pour savoir où était Nagato.

« Oui. »

« Un _ami_ m'a trahi. » Répondit-il amèrement.

« Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu disputes avec un ami, et tu n'as jamais été si affecté. » Remarqua Nagato.

« D'accord plus qu'un ami. » Se renfrogna Naruto.

« Et comment ? »

« Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était un Uchiwa voilà ! »

Nagato resta bouché bée un instant, Naruto sortir avec un Uchiwa ? Volontairement ? Hahaha, dans quel monde se trouvait-il ?

« Peut-être qu'il savait que tu aurais cette réaction. »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Il savait tout pour ce fichu mariage et il n'a rien dit ! Il savait que notre aventure ne donnerait rien, mais il s'en tapait tant qu'il pouvait s'amuser à mes dépends. Finalement, il est pire que mon père ! »

Nagato grimaça, Naruto semblait vraiment en colère, un instant l'image de Yahiko se superposa sur son visage, vraiment ces deux là se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne le pensait. Pourtant derrière cette colère, c'est bien de la tristesse qu'il vit, ces larmes n'étaient pas de la pure rancœur. Il ressemblait vraiment à Yahiko. Alors il lui posa la question que son amant, lui avait posé il y a des années, alors qu'ils étaient à peine plus âgés que Naruto.

« Non, la question est : est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Naruto détourna le visage. La colère d'avoir été trahi n'avait pas effacé ses sentiments, leur relation s'était construite sur des mois, et elle ne pouvait pas s'effacer en une heure.

« Là n'est pas le problème. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

« Parce que ça ne sert à rien! Lui ne m'aime pas ! Si ça aurait été le cas, il ne m'aurait pas menti à ce point ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Parfois on fait des choses mauvaises pour le bonheur des personnes que l'on aime, même si sur le coup elles ne le comprennent pas. » Si Naruto avait mieux écouté, il aurait sûrement remarqué le ton nostalgique de Nagato.

« C'est un sacré paradoxe. » Ricana Naruto. « Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, quand on aime quelqu'un on est pas censé jouir de ses rires, de ses sourires ? On est pas censé faire tout pour le rendre heureux ? On est pas censé détester ses larmes ? On est est pas censé l'aimer tous simplement ? »

Les yeux de Nagato se troublèrent un instant, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir Yahiko en face de lui, -l'attraction sexuelle en moins bien sûr-. D'ailleurs, son amant lui avait donné à peu près la même réponse, il se souvenait de ses paroles mots pour mots : « M'aimer ne te suffit pas ? »

Et il répondit la même chose, sans changer d'un iota :

« Mais ça ne suffit pas toujours. »

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement avant de vider cul sec sa boisson.

« Dis toi ça mon oncle, et quand tu finiras seul et malheureux, tu viendras me répéter ces mots. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vivre un amour sans passion ce n'est qu'une blague. Tu crois que la tranquillité t'apporte le bonheur mon oncle ? Mais c'est plus un synonyme de lâcheté, je veux vivre sans n'avoir rien à regretter, comme ça plus tard, quand je materai mes photos de l'époque où j'avais encore des dents avec nostalgie, je les regarderai en souriant. Parce que j'ai toujours été fidèle à mon cœur, j'ai toujours fidèle à moi-même. Alors oui, aujourd'hui je me sens plus mal que jamais, mais je ne m'en veux pas... » Naruto baissa la tête un instant avant de relever le visage, l'air colérique. « Parce que...c'est la faute de ce bâtard! »

Hein ? Pensa Nagato, très accroché au discours de Naruto. D'accord, c'était ça la chute ? Lui qui s'attendait à _« parce que j'ai vécu pleinement... »_ Bah merde...Mais bon, c'était son neveu aussi.

« Tu dois revoir ton speetch. »

« Je sais... » Ricana le blond avant de se lever. « Oh et Nagato...Yahiko est à mon université, je l'ai laissé dessoûler la-bas. »

Alors que Nagato se précipitait pour récupérer les clés de voiture, il s'arrêta encore sur les mots de son neveu. A l'époque, Yahiko ne lui avait rien répondu...à moins qu'une baigne en plein visage pouvait être considérée comme une réponse ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il y avait des différences entre ces deux là, Naruto était encore naïf, rêveur, oui, il le savait intelligent, mais il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux, au contraire de Yahiko qui malgré son air un peu m'en-foutisme était plus sombre, plus défaitiste et parfois cynique, et bien plus violent -sa joue gauche s'en souvenait encore.-

Naruto n'était encore qu'un gamin mais qui sait, peut-être valait-il mieux rêver toute sa vie...

XxxxxXxxxxX

Naruto claqua sa porte, avant de frapper de son poing le battant. Voilà ce que ça lui a apporté d'écouter cette voix de merde !

_« Hey ! Je ne me trompe jamais. » _S'indigna-t-elle.

Le blond se laissa tomber contre la porte, découragé, oui il était en colère, mais sa peine était tout aussi grande. Son premier chagrin d'amour, et dire qu'il croyait que ça n'arrivait que dans les séries télévisées à la con. Mais comment avait-il pu se tromper depuis le début ? Alors ça voulait dire qu'Itachi avait programmé toutes leurs rencontres ? Même son libre arbitre il ne l'avait plus. Même la personne qu'il était censé aimer l'avait trompé. Il donna un coup de pied rageur contre le sol avant de soupirer...il n'avait même pas le cœur à se venger, ce n'était pas son genre.

Naruto se releva, las, pour s'effondrer sur son lit plutôt que sur sa moquette couverte de poils -merci Kyubi-. Il tourna la tête et remarqua soudain de vieilles photos sur son bureau à côté de son ordinateur, il fronça les sourcils, puis se redressa pour les prendre en mains. Elles n'étaient pas là hier pourtant. Un sourire fugace apparut sur ses lèvres, c'était des photos de lui enfant, parfois couverts de boues avec Kyubi, d'autres avec Gaara et Kiba, une en dormant dans le jardin avec Shikamaru, une où lui et Sasuke se fusillaient du regard à la maternelle, et plusieurs avec Yahiko à un concert de rock. Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il remarqua un détail : pas une seule photo avec son père, pas une seule. D'ailleurs son père savait-il pour Itachi ? Savait-il à quel clan de manipulateur fourbe allait-il le _donner_ ? Sûrement, mais tant qu'il sauvait son pantalon italien, ça ne lui faisait rien. En parlant de ce clan, arriverait-il à vivre dans la même maison qu'Itachi ? Arriverait-il à être lié à un membre de sa famille, et de voir chaque jour sa honte ? Voir chaque jours son erreur, et sa bêtise personnifiée ? Non, il n'y arriverait pas.

Alors Naruto fit la première chose à laquelle il pensait dans cet état d'esprit, pour une fois, il décida de tout lâcher : ce mariage, ses amis, ses études, sa famille et sa vie. D'un air décidé, il ouvrit son armoire, jeta n'importe où les peluches, et autres vêtements sales pour récupérer son vieux sacs -un souvenir du jour où il avait assisté à son premier concert des Sex Pistols- le blond fourra dedans quelques vêtements, un paquet de biscuits qui traînait encore dans le coin, et le balança par la fenêtre. On risquerait quand même de lui poser des questions si on le voyait se trimballer avec un sac de voyage. Il posa son portable sur son bureau, prit une veste en jean qui faisait au moins deux fois sa taille et sortit.

Naruto maugréa quand il se rappela que sa voiture était restée à l'Université, bah tant pis, celle de Yahiko ferait l'affaire, même s'il la trouvait un peu voyante. Ahlalala, la décapotable rouge...crise de la trentaine. Le sac tomba sur la banquette arrière tandis qu'il sauta sur le siège conducteur et démarra la voiture en trombe.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Une jeune fille, les cheveux blonds sales, et le visage baissé marcha lentement le long du trottoir, son dos recourbait dans la forme d'une bosse lui donnait une apparence étrange. Un instant elle releva le visage, et un passant lui donna un regard remplit de pitié en voyant un sillon de larmes sur ses joues rondes. Elle referma les yeux, encore plus fort pour tenter de faire cesser ses pleurs, ce n'était pas la première fois que Takako se moquait d'elle, pourtant ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

« Ouch! »

Elle releva la tête du torse contre lequel elle s'était cognée pour voir un homme blond, les yeux bleus, et surtout très ivre d'après l'odeur, la fixer avec confusion.

« Oh ! Britney Spears! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux, pleins d'espoir.

« ...après une autre cure de désintoxication...et merde je savais pas que vous étiez encore enceinte ! »

Un sanglot vint immédiatement résonner dans la rue avant qu'elle ne parte en courant, sous le regard écœuré que donnait un passant à Yahiko.

« Bah quoi ? » Se dit-il en clignant des yeux.

« YAHIKO ! »

Le blond se retourna pour voir Nagato, courir vers lui, l'air furieux et soulagé à la fois.

« Ah...t'es pas Britney Spears toi » Rêva Yahiko.

« Hein ? » Répondit-il essoufflé.

« Ou alors t'as fait une cure diététique. »

Nagato secoua la tête quand soudain, il remarqua la bouteille de vodka dans les mains de Yahiko. Il s'approcha et renifla aussitôt, son nez se retroussa dans une mine de dégoût.

« Tu as bu ! »

« Yep maman ! Nil Armstrong ! » Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt...un oiseau ?

Nagato l'attrapa par les épaules avant de le secouer.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! »

Yahiko resta un instant déconcerté devant la colère rare de Nagato mais refusa de le reconnaître.

« Mais je te jure ! C'est mon petit Nil ! »

Nagato serra les poings, il s'était inquiété toute la nuit, avait refusé de dormir, de manger, pendant que monsieur buvait dans un bar douteux et avait passé la nuit on ne sait où. Nagato, d'habitude maître de lui-même, sentait sa colère affluait alors que Yahiko continuait à se foutre royalement de lui. Cependant, il capta le regard des passants, et se disant qu'une scène ne serait pas de bon goût pour un clan déjà plein de problèmes, et que, vu que les paparazi n'avaient plus grand monde à se foutre sous la dent, une dispute entre les frères Namikaze allait les rameuter. Le noiraud tira alors le blond par le bras, pour l'emmener dans sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin devant l'université.

« Heeeeey ! Ma chérie...monde cruel! » Réclama le blond, en tentant de ramasser sa bouteille. Mais Nagato le tira encore plus fermement avant de le pousser dans sa voiture.

« Je me faiiiiiiiis enlever! Ah un violeur ! » Cria Yahiko en ouvrant la vitre. Nagato lui mit la main sur la bouche avant de le tirer vers lui.

« Tais toi ! Je ne joue plus ! Tu sais la peur que tu m'as fait espèce d'inconscient ? »

Yahiko arrêta de mordre la main de Nagato et ancra son regard bleuté dans le sien.

« Tu...tu as eu peur ? »

« Bien sûr » Répondit-il, surprit. « Ce...ce n'est pas ce qu'on est censé ressentir quand on aime quelqu'un? »

Yahiko reprit un air plus amer, et le noiraud aurait peut-être préféré qu'il reste dans son délirium.

« Si, mais alors tu devrais avoir peur pour Konan. »

Nagato secoua la tête, ses actions n'avaient eu pour but que de le protéger, lui et leur famille, avait il fait tant de mal à Yahiko que celui-ci ne se sentait plus aimé ? Peut-être s'il avait fait d'autres choix à l'époque ? Peut-être que, si dès le début il n'était pas sortit avec Konan pour tenter d'occulter les sentiments que Yahiko éprouvait pour lui ce gâchis n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Alors pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que son frère -même d'adoption- puisse l'aimer. Et puis un soir, ivre comme Yahiko, ils avaient fait l'amour, et même si à l'époque il l'avait vu comme une tare, une anomalie, aujourd'hui il s'en souvenait comme l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Mais voilà, ils étaient jeunes, et lui était passé par la phase dénie, en pensant à ce que le clan penserait d'eux, à ce que les médias allaient raconter. Il voyait les gros titres : Inceste chez les Namikaze. Et puis Konan était sa meilleure amie, et sa fiancée, elle ne méritait pas ça. Cependant, Yahiko avait eu un goût d'interdit, celui de la passion dans le sens le plus entier : la souffrance. Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, son frère le tentait comme un fruit interdit, ce qu'il ressentait pour Konan n'avait rien de comparable, et ainsi ils avaient continué leur relation à l'insu de tous, lui par égoïsme, et Yahiko par désespoir. Nagato avait encore du mal à imaginer sans souffrir ce que Yahiko avait dû ressentir en le voyant sourire, embrasser, toucher à une autre femme. Comment avait-il pu sourire alors qu'il l'a présenté à sa famille ? Comment avait-il pu faire la sourde oreille alors que les aînés n'avaient cessé de se réjouir de la liaison Uchiwa-Namikaze ? Oh non, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Et ce qui le dégoûtait le plus était bien que cette situation aurait continué si Konan ne les avait pas surprit et ne lui avait pas posé un ultimatum. D'ailleurs son choix a été peut-être sa seule bonne décision. Yahiko avait été son choix.

Mais même aujourd'hui ils étaient obligés de se cacher, pas à cause de Yahiko, encore une fois, à cause de lui...il avait peur du regard des autres, chaque matin, il le craignait, chaque matin il se demandait si Konan allait les dénoncer et voilà ce qui l'avait amené à cette situation.

« Je t'aime Yahiko » Murmura Nagato.

« Que dis-tu? Mais pourquoi tu le murmures ? Tu as même peur qu'on t'entende ? Ah quelles paroles honteuses ! » Ricana le blond.

Nagato dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser couler une larme, voir bafoué ainsi son amour, un amour qui avait tant de mal à exister, le blessait comme jamais.

« Tu es méchant quand tu es ivre Yahiko, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. »

« Non, je suis enfin lucide, ne le disais-tu pas toi-même ? L'amour ça ne suffit pas. »

« Arrête un peu d'être si agressif ! »

« Non mais tu te moques de moi ! J'en ai le putain de droit ! »

Nagato passa sa main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Yahiko lui saute dans les bras mais de là...

« Et moi alors ! Tu as été absent toute la nuit ! Sans rien dire ! Où tu étais hein ? »

« Alors il est là le problème » Ricana le blond, amèrement. « Monsieur Nagato a peur que quelqu'un a marché sur ses plates bandes ? »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! » Cria Nagato, désespéré. « J'avais peur ! A ce que je sache tu aurais pu dormir dans la rue ! »

« Et alors ? T'en aurais eu rien à faire ! »

Alors là s'en était trop ! Sa culpabilité disparut en un coup et il laissa dominer sa colère.

« Rien à faire ? Putain Yahiko ! Tu crois que mes poches sous les yeux c'est parce que j'ai joué aux échecs avec Naruto ? »

« Euh...Naruto ne sait pas jouer aux é... »

« Je sais ! Justement ! »

« Non ! Tu mens ! Tu as toujours aimé te cacher derrière tes mensonges mais cette fois je pourrais me cramer les miches en enfer que je ne t'écouterais pas ! »

Nagato remarqua que les cris de Yahiko -et sans doute l'appel au viol de tout à l'heure- avait rameuté des gens qui lorgnaient sans gêne dans sa voiture. Un moment il eut envie de leur faire un sourire contrit et de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais plus maintenant, pas alors que Yahiko allait si mal, et qu'il était sur le point de le perdre. Alors il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, il ignora leur regard, passa une main derrière le cou de son amant et le tira contre ses lèvres, passionnément il déplaça sa bouche contre la sienne, la caressant doucement du bout de la langue, c'était fou, depuis tant d'années il y avait le droit et pourtant ces caresses avaient toujours un goût unique...il l'aimait tant. Les paroles de Naruto lui revinrent en mémoire :

_« Vivre un amour sans passion ce n'est qu'une blague. Tu crois que la tranquillité t'apporte le bonheur mon oncle ? Mais c'est plus un synonyme de lâcheté, je veux vivre sans n'avoir rien à regretter, comme ça plus tard, quand je materais mes photos de l'époque où j'avais encore des dents avec nostalgie, je les regarderais en souriant. Parce que j'ai toujours été fidèle à mon coeur, j'ai toujours fidèle à moi-même."_

Oui, Yahiko était son amour, et c'est avec lui qu'il voulait être capable de sourire.

« Ouch ! » Gémit Nagato en tenant sa joue. Il cligna des yeux sur le poing de Yahiko toujours levé à côté de lui. Le noiraud remarqua d'ailleurs que plusieurs personnes les regardèrent, dégoûtés, avant de s'enfuir. Et ce qui l'étonnait...c'est qu'il s'en fichait, il s'en fichait quand il voyait le sourire mesquin et taquin du blond.

« Rêve...je t'en veux encore... » Mais la lueur légère de ses yeux n'était pas totalement de cet avis.

« Sérieusement, Nagato...tu te rends compte qu'il y avait des stalkers ? »

« Hm, hm... » Nagato hocha la tête avant de prendre la main de Yahiko. Le blond le regarda surprit, ne voulant sûrement pas croire que son amant faisait ça sciemment. Il détacha sa main de lui, d'un air presque désolé, car il savait l'effort qu'il lui avait fallu mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore, aujourd'hui c'était à son tour de remettre leur couple en question.

« Non... »

Nagato soupira un peu déçu mais accepta sa décision. S'il voulait de l'espace il lui donnerait.

« Bien, comme tu veux...mais tu me promets de ne plus agir de manière aussi désinvolte ? »

Yahiko savait instantanément que Nagato parlait de sa petite ivresse et répondit simplement :

« Ouais...et puis c'est pas avec cette haleine que je vais attirer les filles. »

« Encore heureux. » Ricana Nagato, alors qu'il allait démarrer la voiture, un liquide blanc tomba sur sa vitre. Yahiko cligna des yeux avant de sortir la tête :

« Oh...Nil a larguer une merde...sacrée caisse... »

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû balancer la vodka de Yahiko...

XxxxxXxxxxX

Naruto ouvrit la boîte à gant de la voiture pour trouver les lunettes de soleil de Yahiko, alors qu'il quittait l'autoroute pour entrer dans une zone quasi désertique, où le soleil touchait tous les horizons à perte de vue. Il laissa ses cheveux fouetter son visage avec plaisir et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour sentir l'air frais touchait son cou...avant de soupirer...d'accord on coupe et on la refait ! Alors cheveux dans le vent, lunette de soleil égal détendu ! No stress, pas de problèmes, pas d'Itachi, de parents, de mariage pour gêner ce tableau. Mais évidemment si c'était aussi simple, tout le monde prendrait l'autoroute en décapotable rouge...

_« Euh...bien sûr, tout le monde a les moyens de s'en payer une »_ Nota la voix.

Naruto retira ses lunettes de soleil avant de se regarder dans le rétroviseur. Ses dents se serrèrent dans une grimace, il haïssait voir ses yeux aussi rouges, rouges de pleurs. Enfant, il avait souvent pleuré, seul dans son coin quand ses parents l'ignorait, et puis un jour Yahiko l'avait trouvé, il s'était beaucoup moqué de lui...mais aujourd'hui il comprenait que son oncle avait voulu l'aider...lui montrer que pleurer ne servait à rien. Mais c'était contre lui, ses larmes coulaient à son insu, cette fois ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Son cœur se brisait...son premier chagrin d'amour, à l'image du Itachi beau, gentil, séduisant, compréhensif, se superposa celle d'un homme froid, manipulateur et cruel. Un homme qu'il se refusait d'aimer mais...pourquoi son cœur ne lui obéissait-il pas ?

Le hasard était vraiment à chier. Le découvrir juste après leur première fois était d'une malchance hilarante, et dire qu'il avait cru qu'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux...Itachi n'avait-il pas ressentit la même chose ? Putain, comment pouvait-on se tromper à ce point ?

Naruto releva la tête, une goutte d'eau venait de tomber sur sa joue, le ciel s'obscurcissait et les premiers nuages noirs faisaient leur apparition. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur pour se trouver au plus vite un hôtel, fallait qu'il prenne la décapotable de Yahiko aujourd'hui, pourtant la voiture ne changeait pas de vitesse. Naruto baissa les yeux sur la jauge et...merde...plus d'essence. Oh putain ! Il était né maudit ! Il frappa du poing contre le volant alors que la voiture ralentissait.

Naruto ouvrit la portière et la frappa du pied rageusement, bordel de merde ! Paumé dans un coin paumé !

_« Y a pas à dire t'es doué ! »_ Remarqua la voix.

Naruto grommela, alors que plusieurs gouttes s'abattirent sur lui. Il remonta le col de sa veste en jean sur son visage, et avança, plus loin il remarqua un bar, pour les routiers sûrement et s'avança...il trouverait peut-être un téléphone...

_« Mais pour appeler qui ? »_ Rappela la voix, cynique.

C'est vrai...pour appeler qui ? N'était-il pas parti pour fuir cette vie pleine de mensonges ? Il n'avait besoin de personne, et puis après tout qui – à part peut-être Yahiko- remarquerait sa fuite ?

_« Bah crétin...les Uchiwa, ils vont pas marier Sasuke avec ta cannette de bière ! »_

Ah, bah finalement il y avait du beau à cette fuite, il échapperait à cette blague grotesque.

_« Et ta famille ? Où sont les « je ne veux pas être responsable de leur chute ? »_

Loin, partis avec Miss Volonté se dit-il en marchant vers le bar, sa veste sur la tête. Il ouvrit la porte et tout de suite l'odeur de la fumée et de l'alcool vint lui agresser les narines.

« Désolé, les chiens abandonnés c'est à la SPA... » Ricana une voix grave. Naruto se tourna vers l'homme derrière le comptoir, c'était un homme bourru, aux joues exagérément rose, le crâne à moitié dégarnit qui nettoyait un verre de sa main poilue...Naruto grimaça...eurk.

« Ah...mais c'est pas l'abattoir ici, alors que font les cochons là ? »

Naruto remarqua que plusieurs hommes s'arrêtèrent de jouer aux cartes pour ricaner, et sûrement regarder le futur combat, comme si ce mec allait lui coller son 45 petite fille au cul, rêve.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix qui devait se vouloir sarcastique :

« Je ne frappe pas les enfants. »

Pff, lâche mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il devait bien avouer qu'avec sa physionomie ce type allait l'écraser...

_« Comme un steack. »_ Termina la voix.

Sûrement, Naruto s'avança pour s'asseoir sur une chaise devant le comptoir.

« Une bière Bob ! »

« Tss...t'es sourd ? On ne sert pas les mineurs ! Et je ne m'appelle pas Bob ! »

Pourquoi tout le monde le prenait pour un mineur ? Il avait 18 ans merde !

« J'ai 18 ans ! » Cria Naruto, outré.

« Mon cul, allez, dégage le môme, je connais le script. » Répondit _Bob_ en balayant sa serviette devant son visage.

Le blond soupira puis se décida à sortir sa carte d'identité, il la colla pratiquement au nez de _Bob_, qui la prit d'un air sceptique.

« Tu vas me faire croire que le petit gamin sur la photo c'était toi ? Hahaha...l'adolescence ne t'a pas réussi ! »

« Ouais, je dirai aussi que l'âge t'as pas été favorable Bob. »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Bob ! » Grogna l'homme. « Tu crois que je ne reconnais pas une fausse carte quand j'en ai une ! Je paris tout mon pognon que c'est une fausse ! »

« Ah...je comprends maintenant pourquoi ce bar paraît si pauvre. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Naruto entendit à nouveau des éclats de rire, et il vit même un homme qui ne savait pas que les dreadlocks n'étaient plus à la mode l'appeler. Le blond lui fit un sourire contrit, en murmurant un : « plus tard peut-être ».

« Alors Bob...ma bière ? »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Bob ! » Répéta-t-il une énième fois. « Et je t'ai déjà = dit que je ne servais pas les mineurs ! »

« Bobby, Bobby, Bobby... » Dit Naruto en secouant la tête, l'air dramatique. « Sur cette carte, j'ai 18 ans, et tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas me servir et puis... » Naruto sortit de sa poche quelques billets qu'il agita devant lui. Le barman les suivait du regard, avant de sourire.

« Fallait le dire tout de suite » Dit en lui servant un verre. Naruto roula des yeux puis se pencha pour s'emparer de la bouteille.

« Je n'suis pas un castor! »

Bob haussa des épaules, mineurs ou pas...il avait de l'argent.

Naruto soupira en fixant sa bouteille, et voilà le seul lien affectif qui lui restait : une bouteille de bière qui ne provenait même pas du commerce équitable...il en était certain. Le blond entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, avant qu'une ombre ne plane sur sa tête.

« Salut toi. »

« Yo. » Répondit Naruto sans se retourner. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il grimaça devant le vernis rose criard.

La femme, visiblement, sans retirer sa main prit place sur un siège à côté de lui. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de la regarder, des cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse, des joues un peu rondes mais pas trop, un rouge à lèvre exagéré, et du fard à paupière qui couvrait plus son front que les paupières, elle avait tant de blush qu'il le prenait pour son fond de teint...une pute ?

« Gaffe ma chérie...tu risques d'être accusée de pédophilie. » Ricana _Bob_

Naruto roula à nouveau des yeux avant de grommeler :

« J'ai 18 ans. »

« Alors c'est quoi ton petit nom ? » Dit elle en papillonnant des cils...erk...la meilleure décision de sa vie était vraiment de devenir gay.

« Sac à merde. »

« Pardon ? » S'insurgea-t-elle.

« Non pas toi. » Ricana le blond en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. « Mon prénom c'est sac, et mon nom à merde. »

« Oh... » Répondit-elle en poussant un gloussement. « Tu as vraiment des parents cruels ! »

Non mais elle y croyait...

_« Laisse tomber et bois ! » _

« Ouais ça tu l'as dit... » Naruto sentit une main sur sa cuisse et haussa un sourcil.

« Désolée » Ricana-t-elle. « Mais c'est rare de voir autres choses que des vieux dans le coin. »

« Hey ! » Grogna le barman. Elle l'ignora et avança encore sa main. Naruto se leva prestement, et prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

« Écoute...tu peux t'appeler Brenda, Cindy, me proposer un petit tour dans la salle de bain qui me fera monter au rideau, c'est cool. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Alleeeez ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! »

Naruto soupira et monta les escaliers derrière le comptoir. Le barman le regarda, sidéré.

« Hey ! Où tu crois aller ? »

« Oh je vais crécher ici un petit moment...je vous pique une chambre ça n'vous gêne pas ? Non ça vous gêne pas. »

Alors qu'il allait encore grogner, Naruto sortit son bras de l'embrasement pour agiter à nouveau ses billets...ah que le monde était corrompu...

XxxxxxXxxxxX

« Inuzuka...je te déteste. » Grogna Gaara.

Kiba roula des yeux.

« Tu as dû le répéter une centaine de fois cette nuit...Gaara ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je m'ennuie...on joue à un jeu ! Devine ce que je vois... »

« Une porte.»

Kiba cligna des yeux, l'air surprit.

« Comment t'as trouvé ? »

« On voit que ça ici. » Grommela-t-il, en levant les yeux vers le plafond, ouais ça, une cuvette de toilette, et un rouleau de papier toilette rose...Gaara soupira à nouveau :

« Rappel moi pourquoi je suis enfermé dans les toilettes depuis 2 heures du matin ? »

« Euh...la diarrhée ? » Proposa Kiba avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête.

« Cherche encore. »

« Je n'vois vraiment pas... » Dit Kiba, d'un sourire gêné. Gaara chercha dans sa poche et à sa plus grande horreur...il n'avait pas Joséphine ! Merde ! Il avait dû la laisser sur le comptoir avec son portable.

Des coups firent sursauter Kiba.

« Hey ! Pédale sors de là ! Je vais te défigurer pour avoir touché ma copine ! »

Le brun déglutit avant de répondre :

« Ah merde... »

Gaara lui lança un regard froid avant de répondre :

« Ouais merde ! Parce que tu as bu comme un trou ! Que t'as peloté une blondasse qui se trouvait être la copine du videur ! »

Kiba déglutit avant de se laisser tomber sur la cuvette.

« Je suis désolé ok ? Mais tu ne peux pas leur faire ton truc là ? »

« Mon truc ? » Répéta Gaara en croisant les bras.

« Oui tu sais ton regard de la mort qui tue ! »

Le roux soupira, pour la première fois il avait vraiment envie de pleurer...plus con, tu meurs.

« Ils sont sept à nous attendre Inuzuka, avec sûrement des couteaux ! »

« Bah et Joséphine ? »

« Pff...laissez sur le comptoir, en plus contre sept ça n'aurait pas fait une grande différence. »

« Mauviette ! Sors que je te massacre ! » Cria le videur en frappant du pied contre la porte. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

« Ça donne pas vraiment envie de sortir. »

Comme réponse, il entendit un grognement semblable à celui d'un chien, le roux grimaça.

« Bon ça fait 9 heures qu'on est enfermé là-dedans, et ce type est aussi accroché qu'un cabot à son os. Si seulement j'avais mon téléphone. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda-t-il surprit.

Gaara se prit la tête entre ses mains, non ! Inuzuka ne le verrait pas pleurer !

« Appelez de l'aide andouille ! » Cria-t-il.

« Ah » Fit-il comme si un rayon de lumière avait enfin éclairé son énorme caboche. Il sauta pratiquement de la cuvette, et sortit fier de lui, son téléphone de sa poche. Gaara le regarda mi-surprit, mi-furieux.

« Tu l'avais depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Bah ouais... »

« Inuzuka ! C'est moi qui vais te tuer ! » Grogna-t-il. « Donne moi ce téléphone. »

Kiba secoua la tête l'air narquois. Il trouvait là l'occasion de se venger pour le dîner détestable auquel Gaara l'avait forcé à assister.

« Tss...va falloir le demander poliment. »

« Inuzuka » Prévint-il.

« Non, non, tu n'as pas Joséphine sur toi donc tu répètes après moi : Kiba c'est le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus fort et j'ai la chance d'être son ami. »

Il eut une mine horrifiée.

« Même pas en Enfer. »

« Hey ! Va falloir que tu le dises et agrémenter d'un sil-te-plaît si tu veux mon téléphone. »

« Crèves. » Répondit le roux froidement, avant de tirer le téléphone des mains de Kiba, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement, et tenta de se défaire de sa prise en mordant la main de Gaara, qui haussa un sourcil un instant.

« T'es vraiment un cabot. »

Kiba mordit encore plus fort, Gaara enfonça alors ses ongles dans la chair de Kiba qui resserra encore ses dents sur sa prise. Tous les deux n'eurent d'autres choix que de lâcher le téléphone...qui alla tomber dans la cuvette des toilettes...

« Inuzuka...dis moi que je fais un cauchemar. » Dit Gaara, les yeux fixés sur la cuvette.

« Non, ou alors on fait le même. » Répondit-il, lui aussi les yeux collés sur son téléphone qui prenait la flotte.

« Inuzuka ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je vais te tuer, tu le sais non ? »

Kiba frémit, en regardant le _truc_ de Gaara, putain, ses yeux promettaient mille morts, mais il pouvait le comprendre, c'est à cause de lui que Gaara était dans cette galère, le roux était entrain de faire sa petite affaire, quand Kiba avait débarqué dans les toilettes, sans s'en préoccuper, et avait fermé la porte à double tour, le videur et ses amis sur les fesses.

« Ça va, j'ai comprit. » Répondit Kiba, l'air sérieux tout d'un coup. « Je sors, je me prends quelques baignes et toi tu peux te tirer en attendant. »

Alors que le brun posa sa main sur la poignet, et que les coups répétitifs, lui donnait franchement pas envie de sortir, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir Gaara se mordre la lèvre inférieure, l'air hésitant.

« Attends, je viens avec toi. »

Gaara soupira, malheureusement, il ressentait le même besoin de le protéger que Naruto. Inuzuka était un crétin, insouciant, il se fourrait toujours dans des merdes pas possible. Mais il les assumait, et puis, il avait osé répondre à son père parce qu'il dénigrait Naruto, c'est vrai que la volonté qu'avait Kiba de protéger ses amis l'intéressait, et encore une fois ce soir, alors qu'il allait se pisser dessus, il était prêt à sortir pour réparer son erreur.

Le brun cligna des yeux avant qu'un long sourire ne fende son visage.

« Allez mon pote ! La castagne ça renforce l'amitié ! »

Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis, hein ?

« Tu me laisses faire. » Répondit Gaara en poussant Kiba. Ça avait bien marché une fois quand Naruto l'avait fait, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Gaara ouvrit la porte, et se baissa de justesse pour éviter un poing.

« Hey ! Nous on veut l'autre ! » Grogna-t-il. Gaara hocha la tête, sérieusement, puis subitement, il montra du doigt un point derrière l'homme.

« Tiens regarde ! Un éléphant rose ! »

Sans attendre, Gaara prit Kiba par la main, et courut entre ses hommes qui observaient le dit éléphant. Ah putain ! Il ne croyait pas que ça marcherait. Il serait capable d'embrasser Naruto là. Dieu merci la salle était vide -tu m'étonnes à 11 heures du matin- et ils n'eurent aucun mal a regagner la sortie. Il entendit juste le videur grogner :

« Hey ! C'était ma copine connard ! »

Gaara lâcha la main d'Inuzuka et sauta dans sa voiture garée juste devant, il ouvrit la portière à Kiba, qui sauta dedans façon plongée, et démarra la voiture alors même que ses jambes n'étaient pas encore dans la voiture. Affolé Kiba s'agrippa au siège. Gaara ralentit légèrement pour qu'Inuzuka puisse monter.

« Waouh ! Je n'y crois pas ! Le coup de l'éléphant ! Ils y ont cru ! »

« Tu peux parler Inuzuka... » Répondit-t-il en haussant un sourcil, narquois. « Je jurerai t'avoir vu détourner la tête avec les autres. »

Kiba rougit un instant embarrassé avant de murmurer un faible : « merci. »

« Oh tiens ! » S'exclama le brun, en sortant un couteau suisse de sa poche. Gaara le regarda, les yeux presque brillants.

« Tu...tu as pris Joséphine ? »

« Ouais...je l'ai choppé vite fait sur le comptoir pendant qu'on courrait. Je me disais que tu y tenais. » Kiba trouva étrange que l'air reconnaissant que Gaara avait pour lui, lui donnait aussi chaud au cœur. Gaara s'empara de son couteau, l'admirant une dernière fois avant de grogner subitement :

« Je te dirai pas merci...tu le sais, non? »

« Ouais. » Ricana Kiba. « Gaara ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air sérieux.

Le roux soupira, et tourna son visage vers la route.

« Parce que...je crois que tu es proche de ce que l'on peut appeler un ami. »

« Hey ! C'était pas le cas avant ? » S'énerva Kiba. La seule réponse de Gaara fut un ricanement sombre. Ce que Kiba ignorait, c'est qu'à part Naruto...il n'avait jamais fait cette confession à personne...

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxX

« Il suffit donc juste que nous détruisons cette petite épicerie pour pouvoir étendre notre centre commercial sur 14 000 m². »

« Eh bien, rasez là. »

Itachi regarda encore une fois sans vraiment le voir, le schéma du projet du centre commercial, constructible sur deux ans. Son employé défendait avec une hardiesse rare ce projet. Tous les collaborateurs étaient assis autour d'une immense table en verre ovale. D'ailleurs ses associés le regardait attendant une approbation à ce que venait de répondre Kisame.

« Impossible ! » Reprit l'employé. « Le patron est totalement contre la vente de sa _boutique_ et croyez moi chers associés que nous lui avons proposé une somme plus que raisonnable. Ah, voilà pourquoi le monde a mit tant de temps à se moderniser. »

Kisame grogna.

« On peut toujours commencer les constructions, et il pourrait y avoir un léger accident sur la boutique, par exemple une grue défaillante. »

« Et l'assurance ? » Demanda Fugaku qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

« On peut toujours s'assurer que la dit assurance a perdu le contrat. Et je doute que sans cela ils aient les moyens de reconstruire, vous auriez dû voir l'état du magasin. »

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent de la tête, visiblement content de cette perspective. Fugaku remarqua l'indécision de son fils et l'interpella :

« Et toi que penses-tu Itachi ? »

Itachi cligna des yeux, avant de répondre d'un air neutre :

« Moi père, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un café. » Dit-il en se levant. Il s'inclina légèrement pour saluer les associés et sortit de la salle de réunion pour rejoindre son bureau. Il entendit plusieurs murmure derrière lui, ses collaborateurs devaient sûrement être surpris de son comportement, mais sérieusement, ça lui était égal...Voilà trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Naruto, à l'université, dans les restaurants, il avait même tenté les restaurants à ramen, pour tomber sur une rencontre fortuite mais rien. Finalement, ce matin, il s'était résigné à demander à la petite bande d'ami de Naruto, cependant, il s'était arrêté en voyant l'héritière des Hyûga, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, et Sabaku Gaara, l'air plus froid que jamais.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré...comment allait-il faire ?

Itachi desserra sa cravate, quand il aperçut une ombre devant sa porte en verre.

« Entrez. » Dit-il avant même que son visiteur puisse toquer. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sasuke, qui ne cachait pas sa surprise en le voyant là.

« Tu n'avais pas une réunion ? »

« En effet. » Répondit Itachi, l'air ennuyé.

« Elle est déjà finie ? » Demanda-t-il en s'avançant, pour s'asseoir sur le canapé au coin de la pièce.

« Non. »

« Mais... » Hésita Sasuke, en clignant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? »

« Je n'avais pas la tête à cela. »

« Hahaha...Itachi Uchiwa qui n'a pas la tête aux affaires...hilarant mon frère. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur Sasuke, ni pour ton amusement, ni pour te confesser mes problèmes, alors que viens-tu faire là ? »

« Je suis venu chercher un endroit où travailler, père ne veut toujours pas me donner un bureau. »

« C'est normal, tu n'as que 18 ans, et tu n'as encore aucun contrat dans cette entreprise. » Soupira Itachi, las de répéter à chaque fois la même chose.

« Mais toi dès 18 ans il t'a embauché ! » S'insurgea le plus jeune.

« Moi c'est différent. »

« En quoi ? »

« Je suis plus doué que toi...voilà, tu es content ? Maintenant pars, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer pour les gamins capricieux. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il remarqua qu'Itachi était encore plus sec que d'habitude, si on ajoutait à ça la réunion à laquelle il n'avait pas assisté quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je ne suis pas d'humeur à me confesser ? »

« Soit » Répondit Sasuke en haussant des épaules. « Je suppose que père est toujours en réunion lui ? »

« Tu supposes bien, pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, avant de prendre un air colérique et de murmurer : « crétin blond ! »

« Parce que mon très cher fiancé a décidé de déserter ! » S'énerva Sasuke. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Itachi avait soudain perdu cet air las, et qu'il était à présent scotché à ses paroles.

« Ah ? » Fit-il, l'air vaguement intéressait, alors qu'il brûlait de savoir enfin où était Naruto.

« Oui ! J'ai surpris une conversation entre Kushina Namikaze et le doyen, apparemment, Naruto a joué la fille de l'air. »

Itachi se figea...comment a-t-il pu aller aussi loin ? Son mensonge par omission l'avait-il tant touché ? Non, impossible. Il avait accepté un mariage qui l'écœurait et s'enfuyait pour un mensonge banal ? L'aîné des Uchiwa ne savait pas quoi ressentir de la colère ? Du chagrin ? De la peur ? Ou tout simplement de l'indifférence ? Car après tout que Naruto parte servait ses intérêts...du moins ses intérêts initiales. Il ricana presque de sa propre bêtise, jamais Itachi n'avait pu ressentir de l'indifférence en face de Naruto, alors pourquoi en ressentirait-il aujourd'hui ? Il put identifier l'un de ses sentiments : la colère, pour être parti ainsi sans se soucier de lui, bien qu'il s'avouait que c'était son orgueil qui avait été blessé, que Naruto puisse se défaire aussi facilement de son emprise était inconcevable. Mais quelque chose d'autre persistait en lui et aidait à créer ce malaise étrange, quelque chose de moins égoïste, quelque chose qui s'assimilait à la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir Naruto : la peur.

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, Itachi se leva et sortit de son bureau, sous les yeux sidérés de Sasuke...avait-il dit quelque chose ?

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxX

Kyubi se lécha les babines en observant une proie de choix devant lui...ah ça c'était du gibier...du gros gibier, autre chose que les poulets qu'on lui balançait.

« Hey...le renard me fait de l'œil. » Dit un homme en ne quittant pas des yeux le renard, apeuré, alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! Ah les nouveaux je vous jure... » Soupira son coéquipier à côté de lui.

Kyubi s'avança lentement, guettant les moindres gestes de sa proie, c'était la jungle ici pour obtenir sa potence, l'animal contre l'homme, le combat ultime. Il profita que sa proie ait détourné le visage un instant pour le contourner et ainsi le surprendre par derrière, sa langue vint à nouveau pourlécher ses lèvres...hmmm...le mollet...allez ! Quelques pas et c'était bon...oui ne te tourne pas...oui v...

« VOUS ÊTES ENFIN LA ! »

Les deux hommes accoururent à l'entrée et Kyubi baissa la tête, l'air blasé. Il jeta un regard furieux vers la femelle génitrice de son maître, avant de repartir à la quête d'une poule.

« Nous venons tout juste d'arriver madame. » Répondit l'hypothétique proie, toujours nerveux à l'idée du renard.

Kushina mira de ses yeux embués de larmes les deux policiers et les laissa entrer. Derrière la porte se tenait son mari, l'air tout aussi inquiet, mais plus maître de lui-même. Il serra la main aux deux hommes et leur montra la direction du salon. Ceux-ci prirent une chaise en face des deux parents. Le collègue d'hypothétique proie prit la parole :

« Vous nous avez donc appelé pour signaler la disparition de Namikaze Naruto, est-ce bien cela ? »

« Oui... » Sanglota bruyamment Kushina.

« Depuis combien de temps a-t-il disparu ? »

« Trois jours. » Répondit Minato.

« Quand l'avez-vous pour la dernière fois. »

« Eh bien ma femme l'a vu le soir avant sa disparition, il sortait avec un ami et moi j'étais en voyage d'affaire, mais dès que j'ai apprit la nouvelle, je suis revenu sur le champ. Nous avons appelé tous ses amis mais personne ne sait quoi que ce soit »

« Et d'après vous c'est cet ami avec qui il est sortit qui l'a kidnappé ? »

« Hein ? » Pensèrent Minato et Kushina.

« Il y a méprise messieurs, il ne s'agit pas de kidnapping, mais d'une fugue, certaines affaires et un sac de Naruto ont disparu. »

« Une fugue ? Mais il a 18 ans non? »

« Oui mais... »

« Alors nous ne pouvons rien faire, il a tout à fait le droit de quitter votre foyer. »

« Oui mais si c'était autre chose ! Et s'il était en danger ! » Cria Kushina. « Vous allez rester là à haleter devant vos beignets à ne rien faire ! »

Minato posa sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

« Excusez ma femme, mais vous comprenez, c'est notre fils. »

Le plus âgé des deux soupira, avant de répondre :

« Monsieur Namikaze, je vais vous répondre franchement, votre fils est majeur et étant donné que ce n'est pas sa première fugue, comprenez que nous ne voyions pas quoi faire, il n'est pas obligé de rentrer chez vous, et des affaires plus sérieuses demandent notre concours. Cependant, s'il ne donne pas de nouvelles d'ici une semaine, nous pourrions l'afficher comme disparu et entamer quelques recherches. »

« Une semaine ? » Hurla Kushina. « Mais il a le temps de faire tout le continent ! »

« Ah comprenez nous, votre fils à de nombreux antécédents, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il quitte votre foyer. Nous sommes vraiment désolés...mais il y a toujours un moyen, vous pouvez le signaler dans les informations du journal télévisé, si quelqu'un le voit il vous préviendra...une récompense à la clé devrait y aider. La plupart du temps c'est comme ça que nous retrouvons nos fugitifs. Mais je vous préviens, ça va vous coûter cher. » Reprit le policier.

« Qu'importe, nous ferons cela, si nous appelons la chaîne maintenant, peut-être que l'annonce peut encore passer dans le journal de ce soir ou de demain. »

« Je proteste. »

Tous les quatre se retournèrent à l'entente de la voix d'Arashi qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Pardon ? » Cria Kushina en se relevant.

« Nos finances sont en assez mauvais états Kushina, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. » Dit l'homme, froidement.

« Kushina, appelle la chaîne » Dit Minato, en ignorant Arashi. La rousse hocha de la tête avant de s'emparer du téléphone.

« Minato ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Messieurs, je vais vous raccompagner. » Conclut le chef Namikaze avec un sourire.

« Minato ! » répéta le vieil homme en frappant du pied contre le plancher, dans un geste agacé.

Nagato observa la scène depuis les escaliers, et décida de venir pour calmer un peu le jeu avec Arashi, Minato et Kushina n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ça. Surtout il se sentait obligé de les aider...peut-être que s'il avait mieux écouté Naruto, il aurait pu prévoir sa nouvelle fuite ?

Minato ignora l'aîné et conduisit les deux officiers -trop heureux de quitter cette situation gênante- jusqu'à la porte. Le blond manqua de sursauter en voyant le visage d'Itachi Uchiwa apparaître juste derrière la porte, prêt à sonner apparemment. Il cligna des yeux avant de demander :

« Uchiwa-san, excusez mon impolitesse mais que faîtes vous là? »

Itachi observa Minato, la mine sombre, la présence des deux officiers ne lui permettait plus de douter. Naruto était bien partit, et bien que cela ne serve à rien, il demanda :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le dérangement mais est-ce que Naruto-kun est présent ? »

Le blond le regarda méfiant, depuis quand Itachi Uchiwa connaissait son fils ?

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Nous sommes ce que nous pouvons appeler des amis. » Tenta Itachi, l'air neutre. Mais Minato savait trop bien lire sur le visage des gens, même celui d'un Uchiwa, il n'était pas arrivé là où il en était grâce à son air sympathique.

« Je m'excuse de vous le dire si abruptement mais vous me mentez »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ? » Demanda Itachi en haussant un sourcil, nullement offensé.

« Deux raisons, la première ne vous vexez pas mais Naruto a trop de préjugé -fondé, pensa-t-il- sur votre clan pour se lier d'amitié avec vous, de plus, vous êtes assez connu pour être la froideur même dans les affaires alors avoir un ami aussi euh...exubérant que mon fils est étrange pour vous."

« Bien analysé, mais vous avez tort, je trouve votre fils...spécial. » Avoua-t-il.

« Je vois...entrez. » Répondit Minato après quelques minutes de silence. Itachi hocha de la tête et referma la porte sur lui et en même temps les officiers.

« Kushina est entrain de demander quelques minutes du journal télévisé pour passer le signalement de Naruto. » Dit-il en montrant sa femme du doigt. « Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »

« Non merci. »

Itachi ne put que louer la maîtrise de Minato, son fils avait fuit et pourtant il gardait son calme bien mieux que lui.

« N'êtes-vous pas inquiet pour Naruto-kun ? » Demanda-t-il, sans tourner autour du pot.

Minato s'assit dans un fauteuil puis désigna le siège en face de lui pour qu'Itachi y prenne place.

« Cela dépend, pour sa sécurité ? »

« Oui. »

« Non... » Dit-il, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. « Naruto a toujours été débrouillard, trop débrouillard et indépendant, il trouvera toujours un moyen de subvenir à ses besoins. »

« Votre femme ne semble pas être du même avis. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Ah c'est sa mère...elle a peur de ne plus le revoir. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher. »

« Et vous ? »

Minato resta silencieux un moment, la question le prit au dépourvu...lui ? Il s'en voudrait à en mourir, le chagrin le consumerait si Kushina ne s'en occupait pas. Car il était loin d'être stupide, et il savait qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans la disparition de Naruto...comment vivre en sachant que votre unique fils a quitté toute sa vie à cause de vous ?

« Et vous ? » Dit-il en lui renvoyant la question. « Ne me mentez pas. »

« Je le retrouverai. » Dit simplement Itachi, l'air sûr de lui.

« Votre détermination fait votre honneur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que votre relation avec mon fils est plus profonde que vous voulez bien l'avouer. »

Le corbeau ne répondit rien et se leva.

« Je pense vous avoir assez importuné alors que vous vivez une bien sombre période. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité mais je vais devoir partir. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, Naruto-kun n'est pas là donc, sans vous offenser, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici.

« Effectivement. » Dit-il en le reconduisant jusqu'à la porte.

Nagato regarda Minato le reconduire à la porte, quand celui-ci la referma il demanda :

« C'était Itachi Uchiwa non ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il, l'air pensif.

« Que faisait-il ici ? »

« Il est venu voir Naruto...étrange. » Répondit-il en retournant dans le salon.

Nagato ricana, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir trois heures pour comprendre...Itachi Uchiwa était l'homme dont Naruto était amoureux, et qui l'avait trahi, et si comme le pensait son neveu, Itachi s'en fichait de Naruto il n'aurait sûrement pas fait tous ce chemin et surtout il n'aurait pas l'air aussi coupable, oh oui, il pouvait identifier facilement ce sentiment, il le portait comme une deuxième peau depuis tant d'années. Il accourut à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, criant :

« Uchiwa-san ! »

Itachi se retourna vers un homme au cheveux noir...un Namikaze sûrement, pourtant il ne le connaissait.

« Si jamais nous avons des informations sur Naruto, je vous ferai signe. »

Itachi cligna des yeux et avant même qu'il puisse demander pourquoi, la porte se referma sur lui.

Kyubi releva la tête en entendant la porte claquait...et là il bavait sur place...cette proie valait au moins dix poules ! Hmm...la chair tendre sous la dent. Allez ! Arrêtons la discrétion, le renard courut comme un affamé sur Itachi, qui alertait par le bruissement des feuilles se tourna vers le renard qui lui fonçait dessus, il se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Kyubi resta sur le cul...il ne tremblait pas ? Mais c'était quoi ce monde ! Baissant la tête, résigné...il partit chasser les poules du voisin...

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxxX

Le barman vaporisa du déodorant sur Naruto alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Deux jours qu'il était là et il n'avait fait que boire, jouer au poker, et dormir parfois...et bon dieu l'odeur de fumée et d'alcool s'était vite attaché à lui, ajoutons que le gamin ne s'était pas changé.

« Ah tu pus ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. » Répondit le blond en allant derrière le comptoir, sans gêne, pour prendre sa bouteille de bière matinale.

« J'espère que tu as de l'argent pour tout payer ! »

Naruto haussa des épaules et alla dans les toilettes.

Le barman espéra vraiment pour ce gosse qu'il ait de l'argent.

« Hey ! Regarde ! » Cria la jeune femme que Naruto prenait pour une putain. « Le garçon passe à la télé »

Le barman fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers l'écran. Non, ce n'était pas le garçon, mais il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau bien qu'il semblait plus âgé...et plus propre. Il remarqua que c'était le journal télévisé du matin, et monta le son.

_« Voilà prêt de trois jours que notre fils : Namikaze Naruto a disparu... »_

Une photo du garçon apparut en fond d'écran, et un numéro de téléphone s'afficha en bas de l'écran.

_« Si jamais vous le rencontrez je vous conjure appelez ce numéro, une récompense plus que généreuse sera remise à la personne qui nous aidera à le retrouver... »_

Le visage de l'homme perdit subitement de sa neutralité et une lueur triste baignait dans son regard.

_« Naruto...si jamais tu m'entends, reviens à la maison...reviens...je t'en prie. » _

Le barman sentit une étrange pitié pour cet homme qui devait sans doute être le père du garçon. Pourtant les seuls mots qui lui revenaient en tête étaient : _« récompense, récompense, récompense, récompense »._ Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'empara du téléphone, ah il l'imaginait grosse sa récompense, il s'était bien douté avec la décapotable qui trainait dehors que le gosse était un gamin de riche.

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxxX

Naruto s'enfila un autre verre, au plus grand bonheur du barman qui ne se gênait pas pour le noter sur l'addition qui était plus longue que le bras de Naruto -fallait dire que ça faisait trois jours qu'il la tenait cette addition-

Le blond mit la main dans sa poche, et compta son argent...ah la merde...il pouvait payer une nuit, et six bouteilles tout au plus, de plus sa carte de crédit n'était pas sur lui. Avec un rire gêné il se dirigea à la table de poker et prit une place, souriant légèrement à l'homme aux dreadlocks qu'il avait trouvé d'assez bonne compagnie ces derniers jours.

« Dîtes les gars ? »

« Ouais ? » Répondit un homme avec un tatouage sur l'épaule. Eurk, jolie...bébé, pensa Naruto avec une grimace.

« Ça vous dit de pimenter le jeu ? »

« Comment ? »

« On joue tous notre argent. »

« Gamin, t'as vu notre tête ? On a l'air d'être riche ? »

« Bah si vous réunissez votre argent ensemble ça devrait le faire puis vous prenez le meilleur d'entre vous pour jouer contre moi. Si vous gagnez, vous vous partagerez mon argent alors ? »

« Ça pourrait le faire. » Déclara l'homme aux dreadlocks, pensif. « Mais toi, tu as combien ? »

Une goutte de sueur tomba le long du front de Naruto, dire qu'il pensait pouvoir bluffer avec eux. Il chercha dans sa poche la maigre somme qu'il avait quand il tomba sur les clés de la voiture ! Mais oui ! La voiture...en plus c'était celle de Yahiko alors...

« La décapotable rouge devant le bar, voila ma mise. »

Il vit soudain ces types le regarder avec un air affamé. Naruto s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, et frémit.

« Ok gamin. Tope là. » L'homme aux dreadlocks cracha dans sa main et la tendit à Naruto, qui ne pouvait que la prendre, avec un air dégoûté. Ses quatre adversaires se concertèrent quelques minutes puis il vit l'homme aux dreadlocks s'avancer, alors c'était lui qu'il choisissait ?

Ses adversaires jetèrent plusieurs billets sur la table.

« Il y a en tout 54 940 yen...ça te va ? »

Naruto grimaça légèrement, bah c'était pas comme s'il allait tenir un asile politique ici.

« Ouais distribue les cartes. »

La tension était à son comble, _Bob_ à la table s'inquiétait légèrement, si le gamin perdait...comment allait-il le payer ? Bah, la récompense fera son œuvre.

Naruto regardait son adversaire droit dans les yeux avant de dire, d'un air très sérieux :

« Quinte Flush. »

L'homme au tatouage ricana :

« Bluff ! Tu viens juste de tirer les cartes ! Menteur ! »

« Quinte Flush. » Répéta Naruto en toisant du regard son adversaire avant de jeter un jeton.

L'homme aux dreadlocks hésita, il ne connaissait pas le niveau de son adversaire, et puis il avait l'air si sûr de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, si occupés à s'intimider, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. Le barman ricana en faisant un geste de salut à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Alors que Naruto allait renchérir. Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule.

« Je crois que la partie de poker est terminée...Naruto. »

Et merde...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

Voilààà ! La longueur me fout les boules...brrr...mais vous allez pas vous en plaindre si ? =D

**For intérieur : **Nul...je trouve rien à dire...fait chier !

**Moi : **Quoi encore ?

**For intérieur : **Bah là ils peuvent pas t'enguirlander ! Tu as tenu ta promesse et...ahhhhhhhh ! J'ai comprit ! ça va être l'apocalypse !

**Moi *air vexé* :** ...t'es qu'un crétin...

**For intérieur : **Normal je suis toi ! mouhahaha

**Moi : **et t'es malade !

**For intérieur : **Encore une fois je suis toi !

**Moi**...là c'est moi que vous devez sauver.

Reviews ? Pas reviews ? (ah j'aime le franco-anglais !)

A+

Sirpics, auteur à la schizophrénie relativement inquiétante.**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer **: Itachiiiiiiiiii ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à moi hein ? (for intérieur : Remerciez le ciel que le propriétaire soit Masashi Kishimoto)

**Note **: Bien le bonjour, good morning, good evening...bref ! Donc voilà le chapitre. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps...alors comme dit il est posté un jour en retard xD Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai tous simplement pas encore eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, et je ne poste pas avant d'avoir répondu. Tsss...moi et mes principes. Donc, merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, **réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil.**

Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, chapitre non corrigé comme d'habitude, on fait avec les moyens du bord.

**Pour l'instant je tiens mes délais, et donc je vous dis à lundi prochain avec du bol :)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Oh merde..._

_« Là ce n'est pas une merde ! Mais du crottin de cheval ! » _Contredit la voix.

Sans se retourner, Naruto savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour voir la main au teint halé sur son épaule. Il plaqua un sourire innocent sur son visage -ou tenta du moins, son expression ours mal léché et mal rasé n'était pas en sa faveur- et se tourna.

« Hey papa ! » S'exclama-t-il, comme si de rien n'était. « Tu es déjà rentré de ton voyage ? »

« Tu parleras à ton vioc plus tard » Grogna l'homme aux tatouages. « Tu joues quoi ? »

« Quinte flush » Répondit encore Naruto.

Minato resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Oui, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu après avoir eu une désagréable nouvelle. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Naruto sentit la froideur qui émanait de son père, et se risqua à le regarder plus franchement. Ses yeux bleus pâles semblaient être fait de glace, pourtant son apparence n'avait rien de dramatique, bien que ses yeux semblaient tirés par la fatigue, il remarqua aussi que la main sur son épaule tremblait...allait-il le frapper ?

« Ah maman a pété le vase ming ? »

« Naruto. » Siffla Minato. « Arrêtes de te foutre de moi. »

« Mais c'est pas moi qui l'a cassé » Geignit-il.

« Montes dans la voiture. »

« Je suis sure qu'elle acceptera de te le repayer ! »

« MONTES DANS LA VOITURE ! » Cria-t-il, hors de lui. Naruto sursauta et lâcha ses cartes. Son père était loin d'être connu pour hausser la voix, il était plus maître de lui-même que ça, généralement, il ne montrait sa colère que par une froide indifférence ou par des sous-entendus blessants, mais pas par des cris, c'était la manière des rustres d'après lui.

« Naruto obéis à ton père. »

Le jeune homme pencha la tête, et remarqua Yahiko devant la porte...quoi ? Ils avaient cru qu'il allait se sauver ?

_« Comme si t'y avais pas pensé. _» Nota la voix sceptique.

« Ah tu n'es plus ivre toi ? »

« Non, je n'en dirai pas autant de toi » Répondit son oncle en ricanant.

« Je peux au moins finir ma partie de poker ? »

« Montes dans la voiture » Répéta Minato, lentement.

« Pff...les gars ? »

« Ouais ? » Répondit l'homme aux dreadlocks.

« J'ai menti j'avais pas de quinte flush... » Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, la main de Minato était toujours sur son épaule, comme s'il avait peur que son fils disparaisse s'il le lâchait.

« Hahaha ! Je le savais ! »

« Pfff...de toute façon, c'était pas ma voiture qui était en jeu. »

« Pardon ? » Cria Yahiko. « Où tu as foutu ma voiture ? Je te jure gamin que s'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, je te donne en pâté à Kyubi ! »

« Bah...non...sauf que je l'ai joué au poker. » Répondit Naruto, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Tu l'as pas perdu tout de même ? »

« Non... » Le rassura Naruto...juste un instant « Mais c'est en bonne voie. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Yahiko se dirigea à la table de poker et s'empara des cartes. Il les regarda un instant, avant de dire, d'un air très sérieux :

« Quinte flush. »

La plupart des hommes soupirèrent et le regardèrent, l'air blasé. Apparemment, ils avaient compris que c'était Yahiko qui avait apprit à Naruto l'art de jouer au poker.

« Papa ? » Demanda-t-il, alors que Minato le conduisait vers la sortie.

« Oui ? »

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ?...et ne me réponds pas _montes dans la voiture_. »

Minato ricana un instant, sa colère s'amenuisait maintenant qu'il avait son fils avec lui.

« Le barman, j'ai passé un message télévisé. »

Immédiatement, Naruto se dégagea de la poigne de son père et accourut jusqu'au comptoir, puis empoigna le barman par le col, tentant de l'attirer à son visage malheureusement, la loi de la gravité l'empêcha de le soulever -ses bourrelets le maintenant solidement au sol.-

« Bob sale traître ! » Hurla le blond.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Bob ! Et les gamins ne devraient pas être autorisés à venir seul dans un bar ! »

« J'ai 18 ans ! »

« Ouais c'est ça...c'est vrai ? » Demanda le barman en direction de Minato, quand il entendit le soupir de celui-ci, il déglutit...ah merde...c'était vrai.

« Ce n'était pas une fausse carte ? »

Naruto roula des yeux avant de crier :

« Pour la peine t'auras pas de pourboire ! »

« Hein ? Pas de pourboire pour trois jours ? » Grogna le barman, horrifié. Naruto s'empêcha vraiment de chantonner là...ah c'est fou ce que l'alcool pouvait lui faire faire.

« Euh...faudrait déjà qu'il t'ait payé pour ces trois jours, non ? » Demanda la jeune fille blonde.

« Hey ! L'addition ! »

Sans attendre, Naruto se dirigea jusqu'à la table de poker, il prit les billets devant les yeux effarés de tous murmurant : « de toute façon vous allez perdre, il a une quinte flush » puis lança l'argent sur le comptoir du barman. Il remarqua l'homme aux tatouages s'approchait...l'air pas commode. Le plus jeune tira le bras de son père, l'imitant :

« Montes dans la voiture. »

Minato fit une grimace mais sortit avec Naruto, ce dernier, sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, s'exclama une dernière fois :

« Ah la prochaine Bob ! Et puis de toute façon j'en avais marre de la putain qui me faisait de l'oeil ! »

« C'est ma fille enfoiré ! » Cria le barman.

_« Hahaha la boulette ! »_ Rit la voix. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire à s'en tenir le ventre. Le pas chancelant, il s'avança, recourbé. Son rire résonna dans les oreilles de Minato, le faisant grimacer, ce rire semblait si...laid.

« Arrêtes Naruto. »

« J'en peux plus...crise de fou rire. » Ricana le blond.

« Pourquoi tu ris quand tu n'en as pas envie ? » Demanda Minato en lui tirant le bras, l'empêchant de tomber.

« Parce que c'est toujours mieux que de pleurer. » Répondit-il en se calmant. Minato posa un doigt sur l'une des joues rouges de son fils, la caressant doucement. Naruto resta troublé un instant, avant que d'un geste brusque, il ne claqua la main de Minato. Mais cette fois, Minato ne laissa pas tomber, oh non ! Il avait trop accepté les coups de gueule de son fils et ses regards méprisant, comme l'avait dit Yahiko, c'était à lui de s'imposer dans la vie de Naruto, même si le principal intéressé ne le désirait pas. Il s'empara du poignet de Naruto, et le tira jusqu'à sa voiture, garée devant le bar. Le plus jeune n'imposa guère de résistance, avec l'alcool dans son système il ne pouvait faire autre chose que frapper dans le vide. Minato le poussa dans la voiture, et referma la portière sur lui, puis monta sur le siège passage. De suite, Naruto tenta de sortir de la voiture, quand il remarqua que son père avait bloqué la portière.

« Nous devons parler, Naruto. Tu as les esprits assez clairs pour ça ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'approchant pour renifler Naruto qui puait l'alcool et la fumée à des kilomètres.

« La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, tu m'avais présenté mon merveilleux fiancé non ? »

Ah, si Naruto était en mesure de lui faire des reproches, il pouvait bien être capable de l'écouter.

« Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi. »

Naruto renifla dédaigneusement. Le plus vieux soupira avant de reprendre :

« D'accord, je me suis mal exprimé, tu me détestes. »

Son fils se tourna vers lui, et quelques instants, il ancra son regard dans le sien, sans rien dire, juste calme. Naruto n'était visiblement pas aussi ivre qu'il le pensait.

« Tu es triste ? » L'interrogea-t-il, finalement.

« Pardon ? »

« Si je te détestais, tu serais triste ? »

« Oui...tu es mon fils, Naruto. Je t'aime. » Dit-il, d'une voix calme et douce qui lui était plus commune. Le jeune homme sentit comme un élan de tendresse envers son père, enfant, ces mots il brûlait de les entendre. Oh bien sûr son père lui disait les rares moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais toujours avec un sourire léger, comme une habitude...ou une norme, une chose qu'on disait à son fils. Mais là, il avait l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Je ne te déteste pas. » Avoua Naruto en détournant le visage pour regarder vers la fenêtre. « Je n'ai jamais pu haïr...sauf peut-être Haruno Sakura. » Ricana-t-il, un instant, faisant écho au rire de son père. « Mais je ne te comprends pas. Tu dis que tu m'aimes, que je suis ton fils, toi et les aînés m'ont bassiné avec l'importance de la famille, ton but entant que père n'est pas de me rendre heureux alors ? »

« Si... » Répondit-il alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Alors pourquoi me rends tu si malheureux ? Papa ! Je le déteste ! Sasuke ? Pourquoi lui hein ? »

« Tu aurais voulu quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il, un instant amusé.

Au plus grand agacement de Naruto, un visage apparut dans son esprit : Itachi.

« Là n'est pas la question ! Et...mais ! Tu essayes de faire de l'humour ? » S'écria-t-il, choqué.

« J'ai été jeune aussi » Puis, il continua en voyant le regard sceptique de son fils « Et je le suis toujours. »

Il sourit un instant avant de reprendre son air sérieux, il regarda son fils, le visage toujours détourné vers le ciel et soupira :

« Parce que j'ai été faible, c'est tout. Nous étions en difficulté, et les Uchiwa apparaissaient comme la solution, et puis, je n'ai jamais prit la peine de me renseigner sur ton fiancé. »

Le blond cligna des yeux, choqué.

« T'en avais rien à foutre ? Et si c'était un vioc de 50 piges ? »

« Oh moins j'aurais été sûr que je n'aurais pas eu à m'inquiéter pour le côté intime de la chose. »

« Papa ! » S'indigna Naruto, au plus grand amusement de Minato.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Yahiko aime te taquiner. »

La main de Minato se déplaca jusqu'au menton de Naruto qu'il tira vers lui pour que son fils rencontre son regard.

« En vérité, je n'ai jamais voulu savoir avec qui tu devais te lier...ça aurait donné les choses trop...réel. »

Naruto garda le silence et se détourna à nouveau, puisque c'était le moment des confidences, autant lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. C'est gêné et hésitant qu'il parla :

« Je t'ai souvent admiré papa...enfant, tu étais mon héros. Je m'inventais des tas de scénario pour expliquer ton absence, vraiment, mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était des mensonges. Je...je pense que j'ai toujours eu un espèce de ressentiment envers toi et maman. Vous n'étiez pas là, mais ce ressentiment était étouffé par une pensée : votre amour. J'étais certains que vous m'aimiez. Ouais...et puis tu m'as annoncé ce mariage et tu m'as menacé de me mettre à la rue sans rien pratiquement. Et là tout a éclaté...je t'en ai voulu à un point...et c'est pour ça que j'étais déterminé à ne plus te parler. »

Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers Minato, ce dernier s'étonna de ne pas trouver de larmes dans ses yeux.

« Parce que tu m'as changé ! Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de pathétique, de faible, et de rancunier...ce que je ne suis pas ! »

Minato se mordit la lèvre inférieur, son fils semblait si désespéré, et tous ça à cause de lui, Naruto lui jetait au visage toutes ses erreurs, et il le méritait amplement.

« Naruto...le jour où je t'ai menacé...sache que ça n'a pas été facile, au contraire, ça été l'une des pires choses que j'ai jamais eu à faire, même toi tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne me hais pas, mais moi oui...je me suis détestais. »

Naruto regarda sa main qui tremblait nerveusement, raviver les vieilles erreurs lui avait permit de se libérer d'un poids, même s'il le reportait sur le cœur de son père. Un long silence s'installa, chacun tentait de digérer tout ce qui s'était dit, pour Minato qu'il était un pire bâtard que ce qu'il pensait, et pour Naruto, que son père avait tout de même des sentiments.

« Et maintenant que fait-on ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

« Crois-tu que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour ? » L'interrogea Minato.

« Es-tu prêt à renoncer à ce mariage ? » De cette réponse, dépendrait la réponse à sa propre question.

Et pour une fois, depuis le début de cette histoire, Minato parut confiant, en voyant l'état de son fils, ivre et seul, sa femme en larmes et -surtout en colère-, il savait qu'il ferait le bon choix pour sa famille.

« Oui...mais tu as signé un contrat Naruto. »

_« Ah la big boulette. »_ Ricana la voix.

« Mais on peut toujours essayait de le rompre. » Tenta Minato, en voyait la grimace sur le visage de son fils.

« Je doute que les Uchiwa acceptent. »

« Bah...ça me donnera l'occasion d'enfin leur dire ce que je pense. » Dit Minato en lui donnant un coup de coude, l'air taquin.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Ton père pourrait t'en apprendre des trucs...Naruto ? »

Le blond se pencha l'air curieux, alors que son père avait un visage détendu, et un rire léger, sa mine se fit soudain coupable.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais...pardonne moi...je suis vraiment désolé, je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'un sourire étire les lèvres de son fils, Minato ne le sentait pas.

« Vraiment tou... »

D'un même mouvement, Minato et Naruto se retournèrent à l'entente d'un crissement de pneu. Une voiture que connaissait trop bien Naruto se gara à leur côté. Le blond se figea, et la colère baignait à nouveau dans ses orbes bleutés, il serra les poings tentant de faire disparaître cette fureur. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa tenue...ah Itachi allait bien rire en le voyant ainsi, aussi pitoyable, ivre, sale, et puant. Alors qu'il voyait la portière s'ouvrir. Naruto se tourna vers son père et grogna :

« Papa...commence par te tirer d'ici ! »

L'aîné remarqua le comportement étrange de son fils devant l'arrivée de cette voiture.

« Naruto qui est... »

Un homme qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien sortit de la voiture, et la compréhension se fit rapidement, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour ça, même s'il ne connaissait pas les détails, une chose ne faisait pas de doute dans son esprit : son fils avait eu une aventure avec Itachi Uchiwa, s'il en jugeait par sa visite hier, et par la colère soudaine de son fils, et là Minato ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

« Hahaha ! Ah ce n'est pas vrai...un Uchiwa ? Et qui plus est Itachi Uchiwa ? Toi qui passe ton temps à les railler ? » Minato frappa du poing contre sa cuisse tant il avait dû mal à arrêter son rire. « Ah ça c'est le comble. »

Les joues de Naruto chauffèrent, alors que son visage se fit renfrogné, voyant que son père n'allait rien faire que de rire à s'en étouffer -si seulement il pouvait s'étouffer.- Naruto se pencha, mit le contact, appuya sur la pédale et démarra en trombe, passant devant Itachi comme si de rien n'était. Minato cligna des yeux en sentant la voiture se déplacer.

« Naruto ! La limitation de vitesse ! Donne moi ce volant ! » Cria-t-il en s'emparant du volant. Le blond leva les bras vers le ciel, roulant des yeux.

« Je t'avais demandé de démarrer. » Expliqua Naruto, en croisant les bras.

Minato regarda étrangement son fils avant de demander :

« Si je dis que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de moi que tu es parti, j'ai raison ? »

Le plus jeune détourna le visage, les joues rouges avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

« Papa...ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont j'ai envie de parler avec toi. »

Minato ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. Naruto avait sans doute raison, il voyait encore son fils comme un enfant, c'était inconcevable pour lui de l'imaginer comme un homme et faire...euh des choses d'hommes. Finalement, il n'avait pas envie non plus d'en parler avec Naruto.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Après avoir reçu le regard reconnaissant de sa femme, et après avoir assisté aux retrouvailles de Naruto avec son fils et ses amis. Minato entreprit immédiatement de s'enfermer dans son bureau. L'affaire avec son fils n'était pas réglée...il avait toujours à trouver un moyen pour annuler ce mariage, et pour ça...il lui fallait juste trouver une échappatoire dans le contrat, enfin juste, ce ne serait pas si facile, surtout quand ça concernait les Uchiwa. Le blond était sûr que Fugaku avait dû faire vérifier les closes par des tonnes d'avocat réputés. Et effectivement, après plusieurs lectures/relectures, il dut se rendre compte que ce contrat pouvait être qualifié de infaillible. Il n'avait rien appris de nouveau, le jour du mariage serait le jour de la signature de la fusion. Naruto devait fidélité à son époux, et se devait de garder l'image des Uchiwas impeccable, de plus les Uchiwa auraient l'entier droit d'utiliser leurs technologies, et leurs inventions à leurs profits, et enfin Naruto devrait travailler dans la société Uchiwa corp, Minato renifla dédaigneusement, quel beau moyen pour contrôler son fils. En contrepartie, les Uchiwa participeraient financièrement à Namikaze industrie et mettraient tous leurs moyens à disposition...et tous ça détaillé sur 60 pages. Le chef Namikaze nota qu'il n'était rien écrit à propos de Sasuke où de son rôle dans ce mariage. Il relut une énième fois ce contrat quand un détail attira son attention, il s'empara de ses lunettes posait nonchalamment sur le bureau, et rapprocha son visage de la copie. Il remarqua difficilement une astérix, ses yeux allèrent instantanément en bas de page mais il ne trouva rien. Minato tourna alors à nouveau le contrat et nota que sur la dernière page un texte minuscule était inscrit en bas de page, et encore il lui avait fallut ses lunettes pour le remarquer. Pourtant même avec ses lunettes, il ne put déchiffrer les lettres, alors il ouvrit son tiroir, et prit une loupe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la concentration, alors que ses pupilles suivaient les lettres, son esprit n'était plus qu'une masse de désordre informe, les mots n'avaient pas de sens...il refusait de croire que les Uchiwa avaient pu se foutre de lui aussi facilement.

Ses yeux s'animèrent de colère, les poings tremblants il retira ses lunettes, et les jeta quelque part sur son bureau...quand soudain ses épaules tendues s'affaissèrent, et il ricana. Son rire était si fort qu'il emplissait la pièce, un domestique qui passait par là se demandait d'ailleurs s'il devait appeler un psychologue.

Minato leva les yeux vers le plafond et sourit...vraiment, cet homme l'épatait, mais il ne connaissait pas la détermination de Namikaze Minato, maintenant celui-ci avait une raison de remettre en question ce contrat, mais la question était...maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité...voulait-il le faire ?

Le blond prit son téléphone en main, et avec un sourire victorieux, ordonna :

« Passez moi Sasuke Uchiwa. »

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Naruto soupira et tenta d'enfoncer sa tête plus profondément dans son coussin. Voilà à peines quelques heures qu'il était de retour et il en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres. A peine rentré, sa mère s'était propulsée sur lui avec une vitesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et l'avait serré au point qu'il était sûr et certain d'avoir entendu un os craqué, elle d'habitude si soignée n'avait même pas été dégoutée par son apparence et son odeur, et comme si sa chemise n'avait pas été assez sale, elle avait pleuré des heures sur lui avant de le gifler avec une force stupéfiante pour lui avoir fait une telle peur. Enfin, Kushina l'avait laissé partir quand le serrurier était arrivé pour changer les serrures de sa chambre, et mettre des verrous à sa fenêtre...quelle belle intention.

Ensuite ça avait été le tour de Tsunade qui lui avait crié dans les oreilles pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Jiraiya ne lui tende une bouteille de sake. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui avait levait son pouce dans un signe victorieux, un sourire sur les lèvres en murmurant : « Tu marches sur les traces de ton grand-père. » Voilà comment Tsunade avait déplacé sa colère sur son mari.

Alors qu'il avait cru avoir passé le triumvirat, on avait sonné à l'entrée. Il avait ouvert la porte...pour se prendre la baigne du siècle, au point où son derrière avait rencontré le sol. Il avait eu juste le temps de voir Gaara repartir. Kiba lui, l'avait serré chaleureusement dans ses bras avant de rejoindre Gaara, et enfin, il avait vu Hinata et Neji. La jeune femme avait les yeux rouges de pleurs, et il avait senti la culpabilité poindre alors qu'il avait pu encore distinguer les larmes de sa mère sur son t-shirt. Hinata était un peu la mère protectrice de tous leur petit groupe, elle était la bienveillance même, sans elle, Kiba et lui seraient sûrement dans un foyer depuis longtemps...ou collés à vie dans le meilleur des cas. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras tendrement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça... » Avait-elle reniflé. « Si tu as des problèmes on est là pour toi Naruto-kun. » Naruto lui avait caressé les cheveux avant d'acquiescer. Neji l'avait regardé avec un soulagement nettement visible, et lui avait tendu la main.

« Bon retour, mon ami. »

Naruto avait entendu soudain des glapissements, et remarqua que Kyubi fonçait sur lui, Gaara derrière lui. Le blond avait cligné des yeux, allait-il lui foutre une au...bah ouais. Il lui avait foutu une autre baigne.

« Pourquoi celle là ? » Avait-il demandé en se massant la joue. « Yamanaka me l'a demandé...de sa part. Nara dit que c'est galère et que t'aurais pu venir le voir, pour la peine lui vient pas. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est fainéant plutôt ? » Avait répondu Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

« Aussi...Ah Namikaze, à dans trois jours...c'est le minimum de temps que j'ai besoin pour me calmer et pas t'en foutre une autre. »

Naruto l'avait regardé partir, soulagé d'avoir fini les remontrances, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru avant de baisser les yeux sur son jeans...plein de pisse. Merci Kyubi. Sa mère avait ri en lui rétorquant que son renard marquait son territoire.

Ouais, mais pourquoi sur son jean ?

C'est cette question qui tourmenta son esprit en cet instant, et il en remerciait le ciel, ça pouvait paraître stupide, mais au moins il avait quelque chose pour se distraire et lui permettre de ne pas réfléchir à : « pourquoi Itachi est venu le chercher ? » et « pourquoi il avait encore envie de lui sauter dessus ? »

_« Les hormones »_ Répondit automatiquement la voix. _« La putain t'aurais soulagé. »_

« Ce n'était pas une putain. » Marmonna Naruto.

_« Qu'importe, ça lui aurait fait les pieds à Bob, si tu t'étais tapé sa fille. »_

Naruto pensa à revenir au bar, juste pour ça, mais non...y avait un petit soucis. Il était 100% homosexuel.

_« Elle avait l'air viril...si ça peut t'aider. _»

Le blond ricana une nouvelle fois...putain il devenait fou. Il voyait de là les gros titres « Namikaze Naruto, l'héritier de la fortune des Namikaze homosexuel, alcoolique, et fou ! ». Son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, quoi ? Il y avait encore un autre sur la liste des reproches ? Putain, il allait leur donner des tickets.

_« Et le vingtième aujourd'hui gagne un billet pour Mars sur notre super fusée baptisée : ma pointure c'est du 40 petite fille sur ton cul ! »_

« Maman, les serrures ont bien été mise en place. » Gémit-il, s'attendant à voir sa mère.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas Kushina qui apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Sa...Sasuke ? »

Le corbeau haussa des épaules et s'approcha de Naruto, celui-ci se releva et secoua la tête.

« C...c'est le jour du jugement dernier ? Dieu va enfin me châtier ? Ou je fais un cauchemar ? »

Sasuke roula des yeux, avant de se pencher pour le pincer :

« Bâtard » Siffla Naruto en se massant le bras.

« Bah quoi ? Je te prouve que ce n'est pas un cauchemar. » Ricana-t-il, avant de faire le tour de la pièce des yeux, il repéra un endroit à peu près rangé, et ramena une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

« Fais comme chez toi hein » Grogna le blond.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ce fut autour de Naruto de rouler des yeux, il alla s'asseoir au coin du lit.

« Qui est le malheureux qui t'a laissé entrer ? » Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Ton père m'a invité. » Ricana Sasuke, en voyant le regard de pur choque sur le visage de Naruto.

« QUOI ? » S'écria Naruto, alors que le goût amer de la trahison s'infiltrait déjà en lui. Non...pas alors qu'il était prêt à lui pardonner...non !

« Pff dobe, t'es stupide. » Soupira Sasuke, en sachant parfaitement ce que Naruto devait penser. « Tu devrais le remercier. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour ce _merveilleux_ mariage ? Parce que tu penses être un cadeau, enfoiré ? » Siffla-t-il.

« Non...il m'a fait venir pour te dire la vérité. »

« La vérité ? » Répéta Naruto, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, que ce soit parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que Sasuke voulait dire ou alors parce que c'était la plus longue conversation qu'il avait eu avec le bâtard sans que ça ne finisse en pugilat.

_« Sûrement la deuxième. _» Trancha la voix.

« Quelle vérité ? »

« Une vérité sur cette alliance. Tu sais que tu as été manipulé depuis le début ? » L'interrogea Sasuke, sans aucun tact.

« Non, sans blague. » Ricana-t-il, alors qu'il voyait parfaitement le visage d'Itachi dans sa tête, d'ailleurs... « Enfoiré, pour toi, qui est Itachi Uchiwa ? »

Sasuke parut surpris un instant, avant de retrouver un visage neutre.

« Mon frère, pourquoi tu le connais ? » Demanda-t-il. Comment Naruto pouvait le connaître ? Itachi lui avait promis de lui laisser Naruto autant de temps qu'il le désirait avant cette alliance, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

« Vaguement. »

_« Oh le mensonge ! »_ Ricana la voix. _« Je me demande alors ce que tu entends par connaître quelqu'un ! »_

Sasuke le regarda méfiant puis haussa des épaules. Passons.

« En vérité crétin, ton fiancé...ce n'est pas moi. »

Pour une fois, le corbeau faillit perdre sa froideur Uchiwesque pour éclater de rire tant le visage de Naruto était comique, il jurait que de la bave coulait de sa bouche, si on aurait été dans un film de la fumée serait sûrement sortit de ses oreilles, tant son cerveau marchait à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre.

« Hein ? » Dit-il avec un air très con, faillait bien le dire.

« Avant de signer un contrat crétin, on lit tous, même les _petites_ lignes. » Déclara Sasuke en insistant sur _petites_. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais cru que Namikaze Minato allait étudier aussi minutieusement un contrat qui devait l'écœurer.

« Mais...mais...si ce n'est pas toi ? Alors qui ? Et pourquoi avoir joué cette mascarade ? »

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait tout lui dire ? Itachi risquait d'être légèrement en colère, mais franchement, Minato Namikaze était tout aussi effrayant.

« Mon frère, Itachi Uchiwa, c'est lui ton fiancé. »

Et là le cadet des Uchiwa ne put que cligner des yeux...Naruto était tombé à la renverse littéralement. Le blond venait juste de se laisser tombé contre le lit. Les yeux écarquillaient vers le plafond, quelques secondes avant que ses yeux bleus ne se plissèrent dans une mine sombre, il murmura d'une voix modifiée par la colère : « Itachi...bâtard. »

Et Sasuke sut instantanément qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux deux, et malgré lui, un profond ressentiment contre Itachi naquit. Son frère lui avait promis de lui laisser Naruto ! Il l'avait promis ! Promis de ne se mêler de rien et de l'aider à passer du temps avec Naruto en jouant son fiancé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, lentement, son esprit devait encore assimiler cette nouvelle, par l'enfer, il ne savait même pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou en colère.

« Je n'ai jamais pu lire dans l'esprit de mon frère. » Répondit Sasuke, du même ton.

_« Alors on est deux » _Pensa le blond.

« Je ne connais pas toutes les raisons, mais j'y verrais un aspect pratique. Uchiwa corp a besoin de relations aussi puissantes que celles des Namikaze. »

« Je la connais cette raison. » Gronda-t-il, ses yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond. « Mais pourquoi cette mascarade ? »

« Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à lier quelconques relations avec toi, et il pensait sûrement que tu l'agacerais. »

« Tu mens. » Répondit Naruto, immédiatement.

_« Ah ouais, parce que s'il ne voulait pas lier des relations avec toi, il s'y est très mal pris. »_ Se bidonna la voix, amusée par ce retournement de situation.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, gardant le silences quelques secondes. Les raisons d'Itachi était quelque peu flou pour lui aussi, mais les siennes...puisque tout était mit à table...autant se foutre dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

« La question que tu devrais poser est pourquoi j'ai accepté Naruto » Déclara-t-il, doucement. Le blond se retourna vers lui, rarement il avait entendu Sasuke avec un ton autre que méprisant ou moqueur, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait appelé qu'une fois par son prénom.

Sasuke inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Putain, jamais il n'avait avoué quelque chose d'aussi gênant et intime.

« J'ai...j'ai toujours été attiré par toi... »

_« Neurone en déconnexion, veuillez redémarrer l'unité centrale. »_ Commenta la voix. A laquelle, Naruto répondit en hochant de la tête, bouche bée.

« Depuis le collège, c'est à cause ou grâce à toi, qu'importe, que j'ai avoué ma bisexualité. »

« C...comment ? Je veux dire...on s'est toujours haïs ! » Cria Naruto, si même la seule certitude qui lui restait dans sa vie disparaissait, que lui restait-il ?

« Les opposés s'attirent, et puis la frontière entre l'amour et la haine est mince. » Répondit Sasuke avec un rictus, devinant parfaitement ce que Naruto ressentait, pour lui aussi son mépris pour Naruto avait été une constante toute sa vie, à chaque modification de sa vie, à chaque décision, à chaque changement, il pouvait se rattacher à cette impression, comme un sentiment fidèle, comme un vieil ami.

« L'amour ? Hein ? Parce que tu m'aimes ? » Cria Naruto, horrifié, n'en ayant même rien à faire qu'on les entende.

« Non crétin. » Répondit Sasuke avec la même tête. « Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Je ne rêve pas de te tenir la main dans un champ de pâquerette, je ne rêve pas de toi avec un tablier rose à cœur, et je ne rêve pas de toi et moi, vieux et fripés, se tenant toujours la main tendrement. »

Naruto ricana un moment à cette vision, suivit bientôt du rire de Sasuke. Quand ils se rendirent comptent qu'ils rirent de bon coeur comme des vieux amis, ils grimacèrent simultanément, et en voyant qu'ils avaient encore une fois la même réaction, comme un vieux couple cette fois, les faux époux détournèrent le visage.

« Mais j'avais envie de toi comme jamais je n'avais jamais désiré quelqu'un, après tout tu étais le seul qui ne me céderai jamais, je le savais...et j'avais toujours l'habitude d'obtenir tous ce que je voulais...alors pourquoi pas toi ? Enfin je suppose que je voyais ça comme ma victoire finale sur toi. Te soumettre à moi, ah, quelle belle victoire, te faire réclamer mon corps comme un assoiffé...j'en aurais jubilé » Ricana-t-il, avant de se prendre une chaussure à l'arrière de la tête.

« Pervers ! Retiens tes pensées ! Et je te préviens j'en ai une deuxième ! »

Sasuke le fusilla du regard, puis continua, décidément, il passait trop de temps ici.

« En jouant ce rôle de fiancé, je pensais que je pourrais m'approcher de toi suffisamment et jouer avec ton désespoir pour obtenir ce que je voulais...en plus, épargnes moi l'expression, mais ça te les cassait sec ! » Dit-il avec un léger rictus. Ouais, _« approcher suffisamment »_ c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'approcher de Naruto quelque chose l'en empêchait, et ce quelque chose était souvent Itachi. Par exemple, le soir du gala, qui avait indiqué à ses parents qu'un seul Uchiwa suffisait, et que Sasuke avait de la paperasse en retard hein ?

« Même pas de remords hein ? » Demanda Naruto dans un rictus, nullement offensé.

« Même pas. » Répondit-il de la même manière.

« Ah...tu m'aurais déçu autrement bâtard. »

« Et les raisons d'Itachi ? » Reprit-il, les yeux brûlants de rage, alors que cette lueur amusée venait de se perdre.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, tu devras lui demander. »

« Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir ? » L'interrogea-t-il, alors que Sasuke se leva.

« Non...tu ne cherches pas à savoir avec Itachi. » Ricana-t-il.

Le blond soupira...là il était vraiment obligé de voir le corbeau, la trahison était si forte qu'il ne voulait pas le croire, et si ce n'était pas sa mère qui le tuerait par séquestration, ce serait la curiosité.

« Enfoiré, une dernière question...pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? »

Le corbeau parut songeur.

« Eh bien la menace de ton père et puis tu es ce qu'on pourrait appeler...mon meilleur ennemi, seul moi et t'autorisais à te faire chier. »

Naruto ricana en hochant de la tête son assentiment. Putain la possessivité était vraiment un trait de caractère des Uchiwa, mais étrangement, il comprenait parfaitement son rival, entre eux existait un lien tout aussi puissant que l'amitié. -d'accord plus néfaste- mais tout aussi puissant, et indestructible : le mépris et la rivalité qui persistaient entre eux depuis leur plus tendre enfance ne s'effaceront jamais entièrement...et il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit intérieurement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec Sasuke, il pouvait être le pire de lui-même comme le meilleur, l'Uchiwa ne changerait jamais d'œil sur lui, il ne le jugerait pas, tous simplement parce qu'il connaissait déjà tous ses défauts, et qu'il en avait fait les frais, et d'une certaine manière se confier l'un à l'autre lui paraissait plus facile que de parler à Gaara. Sasuke devait penser la même chose, puisqu'il le regarda aussi horrifié qu'il l'était :

« On...on a vraiment trop parlé aujourd'hui. » Balbutia Naruto, exprimant de vive voix ce que son rival pensait.

« Ouais...t'es qu'un crétin Namikaze ! »

« Et toi un enfoiré de première ! »

« Je te hais ! »

« Y a même pas de mots pour exprimer ma rancoeur pour toi ! »

« Pas de mots ? Dis plutôt que tu sèches, abrutis ! »

« Sèches ? C'est plutôt ton tas de gel qui doit sécher cul de canard ! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faillance, quand soudain un infime rictus apparurent sur leurs lèvres.

« Ça va mieux hein ? » L'interrogea Naruto.

« Ouais, tu l'as dit crétin. » Répondit Sasuke en allant jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit, quand son pied s'arrêta sur le tapis.

« Namikaze...je veux toujours te baiser. »

Et c'est ainsi que la deuxième chaussure de Naruto vola...

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

« Itachi pourquoi toutes les lignes de cet étage sont occupées ? » Demanda Kisame en entrant dans le bureau de son patron, et accessoirement de -ce qu'on pourrait appeler- son ami.

« Parce que je l'ai demandé » Répondit Itachi, l'oreille sur le téléphone.

« Euh, non mais je m'en doute mais pourquoi ? »

« Ai-je besoin de te dire mes motivations Kisame ? » Grogna Itachi, en le fusillant du regard. Kisame généralement habitué à ce genre de regard ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Itachi avait mit les bouchés doubles question « regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue »

« Non, mais là tu bloques légèrement l'activité, alors ô grand chef, pourquoi ? »

Le corbeau soupira et reposa le téléphone, indécis. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Sasuke et pour cause, il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les crises de son frère quand il saurait qu'il a obtenu ce que lui désirait tant à obtenir de Naruto, mais Kisame c'était différent, il est presque son ami, ou en tout cas une sorte de confident, et puis, fallait bien dire, que son plan ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'espérait.

« J'appelle Naruto. »

« Oh blondie te boude ? » Ricana-t-il, mais se reprit vite en voyant l'air sombre d'Itachi. « Mais pourquoi avec toutes les lignes ? »

« Parce qu'il refuse de décrocher. »

« Ah...alors tu te dis qu'en le harcelant, il va te répondre. Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est le faire changer de numéro de téléphone. » Répondit Kisame, surpris, que ce soit parce qu'Itachi n'était pas très réfléchit ou alors parce qu'il allait jusqu'à mobiliser ses employés pour joindre blondie.

« Probable...mais qu'importe. » Répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Alors il connait la vérité ? C'est la raison de sa colère ? »

« La vérité ? Qu'une partie, et j'en remercie le ciel. »

Alors que Kisame allait rétorquer, la porte d'Itachi s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le visage de son frère, qui se pencha dans l'entrebâillement, l'air affolé, il déclara d'une traite :

« J'ai/dis/toute/la/vérité/à/Naruto/pour/le/contrat/bonne/chance »

Puis il referma la porte et se dirigea...vers les agents de sécurité...on sait jamais.

Itachi et Kisame clignèrent des yeux. Il se passait quoi là ? Lentement Kisame tenta de décortiquer les paroles de Sasuke, et quand enfin il y parvint, son visage pâlit considérablement. Il avait sûrement mal comprit ? Mais quand il croisa les yeux rouges de rage d'Itachi, il savait qu'il avait bien compris.

« Kisame, sors la voiture. » Commanda, Itachi froidement. Celui-ci obéit, il n'était pas assez fou pour parlementer avec son patron maintenant, et il avait visiblement bien fait, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il pensait en entendant Itachi prendre le téléphone et dire :

« Je voudrais savoir, suis-je toujours l'un des bénéficiaires de l'assurance vie de Sasuke Uchiwa ? »

XxxxxXxxxxX

Pour une énième fois, Itachi regarda son « _ami _», l'air blasé, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Hmm, en ce moment, tu fais le voyeur devant le manoir Namikaze parce qu'à peine tu as frappé à la porte et déjà blondie t'as fermé la dit porte au nez, avec un nouveau coup de pied dans le tibia, c'est qu'il apprend vite. » Songea Kisame.

« C'était une question rhétorique. » Soupira Itachi, ou devrait-il dire une question plus pour lui même. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivé ? Bordel, il ressemblait presque à l'un de ces ex trop collants et pathétique qu'on voyait dans les films à deux sous. Il avait quitté une réunion importante, car il était trop troublé pour travailler, de même, il n'avait rien réussi à faire de productifs depuis sa dispute avec Naruto, c'est bien le contraire. Enfin, il l'avait même harcelé au téléphone et maintenant il guettait son manoir ? Tenait-il tant à lui ? Bien qu'il ne voulait pas le croire les mesures qu'il entreprenait ne lui permettait pas de douter ? Non, mais Naruto l'avait obligé à son insu à quitter son travail, ce qui définissait sa vie. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de la place que Naruto avait dans son coeur. Alors pour sa santé mentale, la vie de Sasuke, et surtout son travail, il devait se réconcilier avec le blond.

« Itachi, je ne crois pas qu'il va sortir... »

L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : « non tu crois. »

« Bien, pas grave, la nuit va bientôt tomber, on pourra s'introduire chez blondie. » Ricana Kisame en se frottant les mains.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Itachi pensa quelque chose d'aussi simple que : _« Hein ? »_

XxxxxXxxxxX

La nuit était tombée et Itachi se demandait pourquoi suivait-il Kisame dans ses inepties ? Ah oui, parce que le désir de parler à Naruto était plus grand que le ridicule causé par cette scène. Son ''_ami_'' fit le tour du manoir, et le corbeau le suivit dans son entreprise. Il se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Itachi observa confusément Kisame prendre une pierre sur le sol...il n'allait tout de même pas faire un remake de Roméo et Juliette ?

« Kisame, rassures moi, tu n'es pas un abrutis complet au point de vouloir lancer des pierres sur les fenêtres ? »

« Hmm...bah, pourquoi pas ? »

Itachi soupira, il lui demandait vraiment pourquoi ? Parce qu'on les accuserait de vandalisme, que si on leur cassait une vitre, ça n'allait pas aider Naruto et son humeur, enfin, s'il balançait la pierre sur le crâne de quelqu'un et l'envoyait à l'hôpital, alors là c'était certain, il pouvait oublier Naruto, et son compte en banque avec les Namikaze. Mais à la place de toutes ses explications plus rationnelles les unes que les autres, il utilisa celle qui marchait avec Kisame :

« Sais-tu quelle est la fenêtre de sa chambre. ? »

« Merde...non. »

Alors qu'Itachi se réjouissait du silence qui suivait cette au combien joyeuse déclaration, un cri résonna dans la nuit. Le corbeau fronça les sourcils...étais-ce Kisame ? Il se tourna vers lui, en haussant un sourcil franchement perplexe, alors que Kisame était plus pâle qu'un mort, que ses yeux se dilataient sous la terreur, et que ses cordes vocales produisaient des bruits franchement pas masculin :

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Putain ! Putain ! Itachi des chiens de garde ! » Cria-t-il, en montrant du doigt deux molosses qui fonçaient sur eux, la bave aux babines.

« Ils ne te feront rien si t... »

Le nouveau cris de Kisame l'interrompit, et celui-ci s'enfuit en courant, les bras en l'air, comme s'il avait Satan sur le cul.

« Si tu ne fais pas de gestes brusques et inconsidérés. » Termina Itachi en voyant les deux chiens qui poursuivaient Kisame en aboyant. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de voisinage.

Itachi se retourna brusquement en entendant le bruissement des feuilles, un renard, le même qu'il avait vu hier lui fonçait dessus, il jurait que le renard se léchait les babines. Itachi se contenta de lui lancer son regard « made in Uchiwa » et n'eut rien à faire de plus pour que le renard reparte, la queue entre les jambes. Ce n'était visiblement pas le jour de Kyubi, et l'autre homme-sushi n'avait pas une odeur appétissante. Finalement, il n'y avait pas mieux que les poules.

Itachi avança silencieusement en direction des cris de Kisame. Il aperçue une lumière s'allumer à travers l'une des fenêtres du manoir...bravo Kisame.

« Itachiiiii ! Dans le garage ! » Hurla-t-il, en courant encore et toujours.

Ah la bonne blague, il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait se cacher dans un garage ? Itachi renifla dédaigneusement, et retourna en direction de sa voiture, il n'avait plus l'âge pour se comporter comme un gamin énamouré doublé d'un abrutis. Mais c'était mal pensé, s'il croyait pouvoir partir, sans qu'on ne le remarque avec le raffut que faisait Kisame et ses poursuivants.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, et la tête de Jiraiya Namikaze se montra. Il darda un regard méfiant aux deux hommes.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Excusez notre dérangement, je suis Itachi Uchiwa et voici Kisame Hoshigaki » Répondit-il d'une voix douce et calme en montrant son ami, qui courrait toujours. « Nous sommes venus voir Naruto-kun »

« Oh...Uchiwa-san ! » Itachi baissa la tête en direction de la porte, et remarqua Minato Namikaze et Naruto devant la porte. Son regard croisa celui du blond sans le quitter des yeux, et immédiatement un poids disparut de ses épaules, bien qu'il avait l'air fatigué, Naruto allait bien.

« Heeeeey ! Ça vous dérangerait de rappeler les molosses ? » Cria Kisame. Naruto cligna des yeux un instant, l'ami d'Itachi essayait de grimper à un arbre alors que les chiens tentaient de lui mordre les fesses. Il refoula son rire, et appela :

« Orochimaru, Kabuto, couchez ! »

Itachi haussa un sourcil à l'entente des noms, le doyen en voyait vraiment de toutes les couleurs avec Naruto. Les deux chiens s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et repartirent dans la cour.

Kisame soupira de soulagement avant de rejoindre Itachi, essuyant son front couvert de sueur, que ce soit par la course, ou par la terreur qu'il a ressentit.

« Hey y en a qui essaye de pioncer ! » Hurla Jiraiya l'air mauvais.

« A 20 heures ? Je sais que t'es vieux super pervers mais y a des limites ! »

« Sale gamin ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Boucle là Jiraiya ou j'appelle Tsunade ! »

« Oh...si t'utilises les grands moyens ! » Maugréa le vieil homme en refermant la fenêtre.

Kisame ricana, l'ambiance n'était pas triste chez les Namikaze, finalement il aimait bien blondie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Grogna Naruto, à l'adresse d'Itachi, les bras croisés.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'approchant du blond. « Tu refuses de répondre à mes appels, alors j'ai été obligé de me déplacer. »

« Ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi ? »

« Non, ça allait. »

« Bien, alors tu n'auras aucun mal à repartir. » Répondit Naruto, sèchement, en tournant le dos pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Naruto, tu devrais peut-être l'écouter. » Conseilla Minato, alors que ses doutes concernant la relation d'Itachi Uchiwa avec son fils se concrétisaient. Maintenant, en le regardant dans les yeux, il savait qu'Itachi se préoccupait de son fils, de plus, il avait quelque chose à expliquer à Naruto.

Le plus jeune regarda son père, c'est vrai...il voulait des explications après ce que lui avait dit Sasuke, alors autant les avoir maintenant, peut-être pourrait-il dormir en paix ce soir.

« D'accord. » Soupira Naruto, pas franchement joyeux à cette perspective. « Suis-moi. »

Itachi hocha de la tête en direction de Minato, et le blond prit ça comme un remerciement. Oh il ne devrait pas le remercier de suite.

Le corbeau monta les marches, à la suite de Naruto. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte avec l'inscription : « Toquer, c'est pas dur. » L'Uchiwa haussa un sourcil, amusé en entrant. Comme Sasuke, il observa quelques temps la chambre de Naruto, et fut tout de suite frappé par la tapisserie orange, striée de noir. Là il ne remerciait jamais autant le ciel que Naruto lui ait laissé choisir la décoration du gala. Il distingua difficilement la moquette...à moins que les vêtements éparpillés partout constitués la moquette. En somme une chambre d'adolescent normal. Le blond prit un comprimé et un verre d'eau -merci alcool, bonjour mal de tête- et s'allongea sur son lit. Itachi réprima quelques pensées qui ne plairaient sûrement pas à Naruto pour le moment. Il alla s'asseoir sur la même chaise qu'avait emprunté Sasuke, quand il remarqua que Naruto n'était visiblement pas favorable à entamer la conversation, il prit la parole :

« Je suppose que tu as plusieurs question à me poser. »

« Non, tu crois ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto, le sarcasme ne va pas à un visage aussi angélique que le tiens. » Dit-il avec un rictus. Les joues du blond chauffèrent légèrement, et il détourna le visage vers le mur pour le cacher à Itachi.

« Si je suis un ange, alors toi, tu es un vrai démon. Dis-moi, notre brève, mais très brève relation n'a été qu'un mensonge ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il catégoriquement.

« Tu mens encore...tu sais j'ai parlé à ton cher frère aujourd'hui...ou devrais-je dire mon futur beau frère ? »

Itachi serra les dents, si Sasuke avait envenimé la situation, il le tuerait...vraiment...lentement.

« Mon frère est un idiot, laissons le de côté. »

« Non, non. » Répondit tout de suite Naruto. « Il y a quelque chose qui m'intéresse, et j'aimerai bien savoir tes pensées, tu comptais vraiment le laisser sortir avec moi ? Tu n'en avais rien à foutre s'il me touchait ? Alors, je ne suis qu'un passe temps pour toi ? » Cria-t-il, le laissant voir toutes ses insécurités.

« Tu me connais Naruto, tu connais déjà la réponse. Je l'avoue, je suis très possessif, quand Saï t'a touché j'ai vu rouge, alors comment peux-tu croire que j'aurais laissé Sasuke poser un seul doigt sur toi, ne trouves-tu pas bizarre de ne pas l'avoir vu souvent après la signature du contrat ? »

« Tu en es le responsable ? » Demanda-t-il, soulagé. C'est vrai, Itachi était très possessif, il n'aurait pas dû douter. Itachi hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

« Et puis, je savais que Sasuke n'avait aucune chance avec toi, mon petit frère est naïf dans son genre, de plus le taquiner et des plus plaisant. » Avoua Itachi d'un ton léger, la simple présence de Naruto suffisait à l'apaiser. Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer, c'est vrai que taquiner Sasuke était toujours amusant, bien qu'énervant parfois.

« Laissons Sasuke, maintenant...pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi avoir joué un faux rôle ? Par amusement ? »

Itachi secoua la tête.

« Tout d'abord si je t'avais dit que j'étais un Uchiwa, qui plus est le frère de Sasuke, tu n'aurais jamais voulu m'adresser la parole. Et puis...je ne me permettrai jamais de te railler. J'ai fait ça dans ton intérêt. »

Naruto ricana.

« Je t'assure » Reprit-il. « Je me doutais bien que cette conception du mariage te resterait en travers de la gorge, c'est une attitude plus que normal, alors j'ai voulu que tu apprennes à me connaître sans avoir ce constant sentiment d'obligation dans le fond de tes pensées. Je pensais que ça faciliterait les choses le jour où tu apprendrais la vérité. »

Le blond se retourna pour voir le visage ou plutôt les yeux d'Itachi, les yeux ne mentent pas, c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusque là, mais les manipulations d'Itachi lui avait apprit que c'était faux...alors la tendresse qu'il voyait maintenant était-elle aussi fausse ?

« Ouais, ton plan a trop bien marché. » Répondit amèrement Naruto. Itachi secoua à nouveau de la tête.

« Non, c'est là que je voulais t'amener, je voulais que tu m'aimes, ainsi les choses auraient été plus simple, j'avais pensé que tu serais ravie alors de savoir que c'était moi que tu devrais épouser. »

L'orgueil de cet homme était stupéfiant, il s'attendait même à ce Naruto l'aime ? Il ne s'attendait même pas à un refus ?

« Et il est là le problème ! Itachi ! » Cria-t-il. « Tu m'as manipulé ! Tu as joué avec mes sentiments et ceux de Sasuke ! Tu crois que j'aurais oublié ça, hein ? On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens ! »

Naruto remarqua l'air confus du noiraud et il devina aisément pourquoi.

« Tu sais quoi Itachi ? Je crois que je t'ai enfin cerné, tu es quelqu'un d'incroyablement intelligent, orgueilleux, manipulateur, tu prévois tout à l'avance que ce soit dans les affaires ou dans ta vie privée. Mais Itachi, les humains c'est autre chose que l'achat d'une entreprise ou tes projets, il y a un paramètre que tu n'as pas prit en compte, et c'est les sentiments. Tu as oublié la complexité des sentiments humains. En fait dans ce domaine...tu es terriblement simpliste. »

L'Uchiwa se renfrogna, tout simplement parce que Naruto avait raison, il avait envisagé les réactions de Naruto d'une façon si prévisible que s'en était drôle, les sentiments d'une personne était tous sauf prévisible. Il en était la preuve même.

Itachi se leva de sa chaise et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Naruto, sur le bord, juste à côté du blond. Il enroula une mèche de cheveux blond autour de son doigt et souffla :

« C'est vrai...je ne me doutais pas que ça me tomberait aussi dessus. »

Naruto ne demanda pas ce qu'il entendait par là, et s'écarta de son emprise. Itachi soupira, mais ne se leva pas pour autant et resta près du blond.

« Qu...quand comptais-tu m'avouer la vérité ? »

« J'avais compté te la dire le jour où j'aurais été sûr de tes sentiments mais...à chaque fois je repoussais l'échéance, je crois qu'une part de moi savait déjà que tu serais légèrement en colère. »

Naruto ricana au légèrement, mais ces yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et Itachi ne souhaitait que lui faire oublier cette émotion, mais le blond ne le permettrai pas.

« Alors, tu n'as jamais été attiré par moi... » Murmura-t-il, doucement.

« Hey... » Dit Itachi doucement, en se penchant sur le visage de Naruto, ce dernier se détourna encore, et Itachi n'eut d'autres choix que de s'emparer de son menton pour l'attirer à lui, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser n'était pas doux, mais exigeant, brutal, et passionné laissant Naruto complètement soumit, il ne pouvait même pas se dégager, le corps d'Itachi bloquait les mouvements de son torse. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du corbeau quand il entendit le gémissement du blond. Celui-ci le sentit contre ses lèvres, et le repoussa.

« Arrête ! Ce n'est que de la luxure ! » Cria-t-il.

« Au début sûrement. » Consentit-il. « Mais je suppose que toutes les relations commencent par une attirance physique. J'étais intéressé par toi sans même t'avoir vu Naruto. Je voulais savoir pourquoi mon frère était tellement obsédé par toi, et un jour je t'ai aperçu dans la cour, pour une fois, tu étais seul. Le soleil éclairait ton visage, tes cheveux t'embrassaient comme une auréole, et ton sourire brillait d'une douce mélancolie. »

« Waouh...poétique. » Se moqua le blond. Itachi l'ignora et continua :

« Tu étais magnifique, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai désiré, mais pour ce que tu es, toi. J'aime ta fougue, ta joie de vivre, ton sourire, ta simplicité, ta générosité, ta douceur comme ta brutalité, j'aime même ton manque de tact, et ton insolence. » Dit-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « J'aime la chaleur que tu dégages, j'aime ta façon de rougir, j'aime ton imprévisibilité, j'aime la façon dont tes yeux s'illuminent devant un bol de ramen...c'est tout ces petits détails et ces traits de caractère qui me séduisent chez toi. Cette nuit Naruto...j'avais vraiment l'impression de te faire l'amour, dans le plus profond sens du terme. »

Le plus jeune ne put se mentir en disant que ces mots ne le touchaient pas. Itachi avait l'air si sincère mais ça ne prouvait rien, les mots pouvaient mentir. Et puis, Itachi avait avoué qu'il le désirait vraiment, mais il n'a jamais dit qu'il l'aimait.

Naruto secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à faire ton mea culpa ? » Gronda-t-il, excédé.

« Pa...parce que je pense que je tiens à toi...énormément. » Déclara Itachi, en grimaçant, il détestait entendre ces mots, et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est lui qui les prononçait.

« Tu penses ? » Ricana-t-il, sèchement. « Désolé, ça ne suffit pas. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Naruto, je me doute que ça ne te suffit pas. »

L'Uchiwa sortit de sous sa veste un dossier qu'il tendit à Naruto, celui-ci se releva en le prenant confus.

« Voilà le contrat de mariage Naruto. L'unique exemplaire, j'ai détruit les 5 autres, et même celui qui appartenait à l'avocat de la famille. »

« Po...pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, choqué.

« Parce que je veux te donner le choix. Tu peux choisir de détruire ce contrat, et je dirai à ma famille que c'est moi qui refuse l'alliance ainsi tu ne seras pas blâmé, et je m'engagerai à aider financièrement ta famille avec mes propres fonds. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » L'interrompit Naruto, sa gorge était devenu soudainement sèche.

« Non...mais je n'ai pas fini, ou alors tu peux choisir d'honorer ce contrat et de te lier à moi. En résumé Naruto, je te demande de m'épouser. »

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Enfin, j'aimerai savoir si la longueur fout vraiment les jetons, et si je dois tenter de raccourcir les prochains ?

Ah...et finalement Sasuke ne passe pour un si grand bâtard hein ?

Héhéhé...finalement Sasuke n'était pas le fiancé...ah le quiproquo !

Et prévisions...la réponse de Naruto d'après vous sera ?

**For intérieur** *exténué* : Marreuuuuuuuh ! Tu veux nous refaire l'encyclopédie ou quoi ?

**Moi **: Je te pose pas de question. Tais-toi.

**For intérieur **: Heeeeey ! Où est mon café du matin ?

**Moi** : A auchan...la boîte est vide.

**For intérieur** : Pourquoi ?

**Moi** *air glauque et yeux cernés de noir* : Trop de pavé tue l'auteur ! et le lecteur accessoirement ! J'en avais besoin pour tenir !

Review ? Pour que mon café n'ait pas fini dans mon tube digestif (que c'est poétique ù_ù) pour rien ...

A+

Sirpics, auteur au pavé nocif pour la santé


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer **: Cette fois...je vais pas l'avouer...ça me fait trop mal de pas avoir Itachi-sama...

**Note** : Commençons par les répétitions, bref le script habituel mais néanmoins vrai ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos alertes! Mais je ne vais pas remercier celui qui a laissé la 300ème reviews comme les autres simplement parce que c'est tous les lecteurs que je remercie pour ça ! **Les réponses aux anonymes sont sur mon profil**.

Ah merci encore, maintenant je sais que la taille loin de vous rebuter vous plait :)

Et puis ah mes délais...J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait un petit retard parfois de 2, 3 jours ! Mais pour l'instant, chaque semaine il y a un chapitre c'est déjà ça non ?

**Note 2** : Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, il ne reste plus que 3 ou 4 chapitres. Et enfin, comme d'habitude, chapitre non corrigé, alors je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes !

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

Et à la semaine prochaine !

**Chapitre 13**

Ah...non mais oui. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que toute sa matière grise avait rejoint Miss Volonté en vacance, et que maintenant ça sonnait creux dans sa tête ?

_« Parce que ça sonne toujours creux chez toi. »_ Répondit la voix comme si c'était une évidence. "_Mais qui sait...y aurait peut-être de l'écho si tu lui cris oui et que tu lui roules un patin !"_

Finalement, non, son esprit n'était pas vide mais plutôt incommodé avec cette fichue mauvaise conscience ! Alors, on se revisionne lentement la scène...Itachi ne venait pas vraiment de le demander en mariage ? Il plissa les yeux sur l'Uchiwa qui le regardait gravement, comme si le reste de sa vie dépendait de cette réponse.

_« C'est un peu le cas, crétin »_

Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, ça ne devait être qu'une blague, parce que soyons sérieux, il avait imaginé des tas de scénario de sa confrontation avec Itachi dont les plus optimistes se finissaient dans un lit...mais pas à l'autel !

« C'est un poisson d'avril en retard ? » Tenta Naruto.

Itachi roula des yeux avant de répondre :

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je te demande en mariage Naruto, et j'espère que la réponse sera favorable. »

« Po...pourquoi ? Pourquoi allait aussi loin ? Pourquoi hein ? Bordel, on est jeune ! On a tous le temps ! » Contra Naruto, en se redressant et en agitant les bras de tous les sens, pour lui montrer l'absurdité de sa demande. Il y a quelques mois, il s'imaginait mal avoir une relation sérieuse avant au moins 25 ans, alors un mariage ? C'était invraisemblable !

« J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais Naruto, et en ce moment, et sans doute pour les temps avenir c'est toi. Si je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir je ne te l'aurais pas demandé, l'âge n'a rien avoir. » Les yeux d'Itachi brillaient d'un tel sentiment de certitude que le blond ne put douter de cet homme. « Et nos familles seront liées pour le meilleur de nos empires. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas par la volonté de mon père que je te fais cette demande mais la mienne. »

« Juste pour ça ? » S'insurgea-t-il.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, vraiment Naruto pouvait être agaçant parfois. Le blond était si obnubilait par son mensonge qu'il ne voyait pas les non-dits d'Itachi, croyait-il qu'il ne voulait l'épouser que pour son entreprise ? N'avait-il rien écouter quand Itachi avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Implicitement certes, mais tout de même !

« Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je tenais à toi ? »

Naruto ricana, alors que sa voix se teinta de colère, et d'amertume.

« Gaara tient à moi, mes parents tiennent à moi...enfin je crois, bordel ! Kyubi tient à moi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils souhaitent me mettre la bague au doigt ! »

Itachi détourna le visage, la mâchoire serrée. Oh oui, il voyait bien ce que Naruto voulait qu'il lui dise, mais il en était incapable, comme Sasuke il avait été élevé avec les trois mots d'or : « pouvoir, argent, gloire ». Le mot amour en avait été exempt. Son clan était loin, très loin d'être des plus affectueux, il ne connaissait pas la moitié de sa famille -parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas- et la plupart des unions étaient arrangées, d'ailleurs pour ses parents c'était bien le cas. Mikoto et Fugaku ne s'aimaient pas d'amour; oh ils avaient eu des enfants ensemble, et avait eu une longue cohabitation où la sérénité était maître, ce qui avait sûrement forgé un profond respect, et une certaine affection l'un pour l'autre mais pas de l'amour, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais il n'avait vu chez ses parents la moindre caresse ou baiser échangé, par pudeur probablement, mais aussi par souhait. Oh oui, leur relation n'avait aucun point en commun avec la sienne, ils ne souffraient pas de la passion, du désir souvent incontrôlable qu'il avait en présence de Naruto, ce désir qui lui faisait oublier qui il était, il ne subissait pas non plus cette culpabilité qui le faisait se sentir comme le plus malfaisant des hommes quand il était responsable de la perte de son sourire, et de ses larmes. Il n'était pas aussi naïf pour ne pas se rendre compte que cette culpabilité découlait de la tendresse. Mais même si c'était sûrement, ce que les autres appelaient plus communément amour qu'il éprouvait, ce mot sonnait trop faux à ses oreilles pour le dire à Naruto, il se refusait à partir de maintenant de lui mentir.

« Non. » Répondit-il, finalement, en soupirant. Naruto sentait qu'il n'entendrait pas les mots dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Itachi tourna le visage vers le blond, et d'une voix catégorique, rétorqua :

« Non à laquelle ? »

Naruto se rappela qu'il y avait deux propositions, et répondit aussitôt :

« Non à toutes les deux ! »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, il ne voyait pas ce que Naruto avait à redire à la première, elle était totalement en sa faveur.

« Ta première proposition n'ait que de la charité ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! »

« Tu penses que je bafoue ta fierté ? Pourtant, tu ne sembles pas y attacher beaucoup d'importance. » Déclara-t-il, sans reproche, ce n'était qu'une constatation. Il devait bien avouer que la fierté était un luxe qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours se payer, après tout, il avait dû la mettre de côté pour voir Naruto.

« Je pense que la fierté s'apparente plus à de la vanité ! » Répondit-il. « Et justement, je m'en fiche de ça ! Cependant mon père est très fier ! Et quand on avait conclu l'alliance, mon père avait quelque chose a donné en échange de l'aide financière, nos relations, nos brevets ! Ici rien ! Tu nous donne de l'argent comme des mendiants. »

« Je te vois avec bien trop de hauteur pour te comparer à un mendiant » Dit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres, la réponse de Naruto ne l'étonnait pas en fait, c'était bien une réponse à la Naruto, imprévisible, là où les autres auraient accepté, il refusait.

_« Là il devrait mettre des lunettes, t'es un nabot d'1 mètre 66 »_ Déclara la voix, sceptique.

« Ta flatterie ne te mènera nul part. Je refuse. »

« Ne sois pas si catégorique Naruto, je refuse toute réponse négative. »

« En fait, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ? »

« Si » Répondit Itachi, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres, alors qu'il se pencha sur le blond. « Je te laisse choisir la date du jour où tu me diras oui. »

Naruto ne se sentit même pas en colère à cette réponse, c'était bien une réponse à la Itachi, une qui ne dénotait que de son extrême confiance en soi, et c'était bien ce trait de caractère qui l'avait attiré.

« Et si je continu de te dire non ? »

« Je n'envisage pas l'impossible »

Naruto ferma les yeux, en voyant l'Uchiwa approchait son visage du sien. Il rouvrit les yeux -quand il ne sentit pas cette habituelle chaleur contre ses lèvres-, pour voir Itachi poser un baiser chaste sur son front :

« Je te laisse réfléchir » Murmura-t-il. « Même si je connais déjà la réponse. »

Puis il se leva, et marcha en direction de la porte, quand il s'arrêta un instant, et souffla si bas, que Naruto eut du mal à l'entendre :

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué »

Alors que Naruto allait rétorquer qu'il n'était parti que trois jours, la porte se referma, et à sa plus grande honte, ses joues s'empourprèrent, et un doux sentiment réchauffa son cœur.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Naruto ne remercia jamais autant le ciel, le Seigneur, le président, bref, tout un tas de gens pour avoir crée l'université, car si ses études n'étaient pas mises en jeu, sa mère ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé sortir de sa séquestration provisoire -du moins il l'espérait-. Cependant, quand il vit Ino, lui fonçait dessus de bon matin dans le couloir qui menait en salle de sciences économique, il se dit que la séquestration, tant qu'il avait de la bouffe, c'était pas si mal, après tous les prisonniers n'étaient pas : « nourris, logers, blanchis. »

« CRÉTIN ! » Hurla la blonde, l'insulte résonnait et faisait déjà rire plusieurs étudiants, qui n'en avaient jamais assez des frasques de Naruto.

« Sasuke ? Où ça ? » Demanda-t-il, en mirant avec une curiosité exagérée les alentours.

_« Heu...crétin congénital ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit je crois...oh putain ! Je croyais que les harpies c'était une légende! » _S'écria la voix, inquiète pour son hôte.

Naruto pencha la tête et dut avouer que si les harpies avaient eu des descendantes, Ino serait bien l'une d'elles, pensa-t-il, en regardant ses ongles acérés.

_« Crétin...elle vient sûrement de faire sa manucure. »_ Si la voix aurait pu rouler des yeux...elle l'aurait sûrement fait. _« Je parlais de son regard. »_

Naruto frissonna...ouais, il aurait peut-être pas dû lever la tête. Ses yeux étaient plissés, l'air concentré sur sa cible -c'est-à-dire lui-, pour ne pas lui laisser une occasion de s'échapper. Ses yeux étaient rouges de fatigue, où d'envie de meurtre, il ne savait pas mais sûrement un condensé des deux...et avant qu'il ne put se plonger plus sur le fait qu'elle montrait ses crocs comme si elle allait en faire son petit déjeuner, elle lui lança son sac à main qui atteignit sa cible...en plein dans l'estomac...bordel ! Il pesait des tonnes ! Y avait quoi dans ce sac ? Se demanda Naruto en se tenant le ventre. Seulement, une baffe qui lui laissa une magnifique trace rouge au passage l'empêcha de se pencher davantage sur cette question. Putain...elle allait aussi lui faire la morale ? Ça fait le combientième la ?

_« Hmm...le radi...le paternel, l'amazo...la mère, le vieux pervers, la vieille au gros nichon, regard noir man, le cabot puant, destin power, je suis timide et je ne m'assume pas, l'enfoiré, dieu du sexe pas si bâtard que ça au final, le fainéant, le renard, le laveur de voiture parce que t'as oublié le pourboire, le concierge aussi...mais ça c'est à cause des chaussures pleines de boues, et enfin la blonde superficielle ! Ça fait 15...bah merde. » _Répondit la voix, sans savoir que ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique.

Ah ouais, ça en faisait un tas. Bon, répétons le discours, qu'il avait déjà répété un millier de fois.

« Je suis désolé, je suis un idiot, je le referai plus. » Et ce n'était même pas un mensonge...sa gueule de bois avait été une punition suffisante.

« Oh oui que tu ne le referas plus ! J'avais l'air de quoi moi ce matin ? Moi qui est censé être l'une de tes meilleures amies et la plus grande commère de cette université et je ne savais pas ! » Cria Ino, outré, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Euh...tu ne savais pas que j'étais allé faire un petit tour ? » Demanda Naruto, en clignant des yeux.

« Mais si, mais pour ça, Gaara t'a déjà giflé non ? »

« Oui » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais alors c'était pourquoi cette claque ? »

Alors qu'Ino ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, il vit Shikamaru courir de l'autre bout du couloir...et là, il savait instantanément qu'il n'avait pas décuvé...okay, le fainéant nationale qui courrait. Le prochain ce sera quoi ? Haruno Sakura qui lui proclame son amour éternel ?

_« Parle pas de malheur ! »_ S'exclama la voix.

Shikamaru arriva, essoufflé, entre Ino et Naruto, murmurant : « j'espère que je ne suis pas arrivé trop tard ! » Le brun observa Naruto qui le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé une troisième tête, et conclut que...étant donné que le blond n'était pas entrain de crier comme un hystérique ou de casser les biens publics du lycée, Ino n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses commérages. Sans plus attendre, il tira Ino par le bras, sous le coup d'œil surprise de celle-ci :

« Hmm...J'ai vu une fille galère critiquer ton sac à main. »

Comme prévu, la jeune femme oublia tout pour se concentrer sur son nouvel ennemi.

« Où ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« Par la-bàs. Suis moi. »

Et voilà comment elle fonça à nouveau à travers les couloirs, où tous les étudiants s'écartaient, sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas se placer entre Ino Yamanaka et son sac à main. Naruto resta hébété tout en continuant sa marche vers la salle de sciences économique. Le blond remarqua que plusieurs étudiants murmuraient dans leur barbe alors qu'il passait prés d'eux, d'autres le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, un moment une fille rougit follement avant de se détourner de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Son escapade avait attiré toute cette foule ?

Naruto avait l'habitude qu'on parle de lui, de ses frasques, de son insolence, mais quelques personnes, pas toute l'université. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Saï de loin, heureux de voir une connaissance, le blond alla vers lui, mais quand celui-ci le repéra, il écarquilla des yeux, et enfin une expression apparut sur son visage : la peur. Il n'eut même pas la décence de trouver une excuse et fuit pratiquement le couloir...d'accord on se la refait.

Il abandonna l'idée de lui courir après, et alla à son cours. Il repéra Gaara, assis au fond, comme à son habitude. Naruto prit place à ses côtés, et les murmures ne firent qu'augmenter :

« Dîtes ! Vous croyez qu'il le trompe avec Sabaku Gaara ? » Demanda une fille dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, assise devant lui.

« Moi je dis que c'est un canular. » Répondit un autre. « Non mais sérieusement vous croyez vraiment qu'I... »

« SILENCE ! » Hurla Iruka en entrant. Et pour une fois, Naruto remerciait son maître, ces murmures lui donnaient un mal de crâne impossible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du roux.

Et à la place d'une réponse, il reçut une baffe à l'arrière de la tête.

« Hey ! »

« Je t'avais dit trois jours de repos ou je te colle des baignes. » Répondit Gaara, en détournant le visage pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Naruto se renfrogna, et commença à se lever, mais une main sur sa cuisse l'en empêcha, il entendit juste son meilleur ami siffler :

« Tu pars et je te tue. »

Le blond ricana, quand un nouveau murmure l'interrompit :

« Vous voyez ! » S'écria une fille en se levant devant tout le monde, elle montrait du doigt Gaara et Naruto. « Je savais qu'il y avait un truc entre eux! »

« Hikari, voulez vous bien vous asseoir ? » Gronda Iruka alors qu'il observait Naruto. « Oh Namikaze, vous nous faîtes la grâce de votre présence. »

« Je sais, c'est un sacré honneur que je vous fais. » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, en rejetant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière.

Iruka roula des yeux, mais c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il répondit :

« Heureux de vous revoir. » Puis il reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Et comme si de rien n'était, Naruto se tourna pour voir la jeune fille grimaçante. Il baissa la tête pour voir sous le bureau et comme prévu, Gaara avait son pied sur son genoux, murmurant :

« Tu l'ouvres, je te brise la jambe. »

La jeune fille tremblota et reprit sa place. Naruto roula des yeux...rien n'avait changé, et quand il s'endormit encore une fois sur son bureau. Gaara se dit qu'en effet, rien n'avait changé.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Naruto bailla, tout en se frottant les paupières, il avait oublié à quel point le cours de sciences économique était reposant. Il se tourna vers le roux qui rangeait ses affaires.

« On va où maintenant ? »

Gaara haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que maintenant tu viens déjeuner avec nous ? »

Le blond grimaça, bien sûr Gaara ne disait pas cela sur un ton de reproche, ce n'était qu'une simple question mais celle-ci lui rappelait à quel point il avait oublié ses amis pour Itachi.

« Ouais faudra t'y faire. » Ricana-t-il, faussement. Gaara le regarda étrangement quelques secondes, Naruto savait qu'il avait deviné quelle pensée lui avait traversait la tête, après tout, ils se comprenaient sans mots tous les deux.

« Ils ne t'en veulent pas. » Murmura Gaara en descendant les marches.

Naruto sourit en le suivant, mais il remarqua que Gaara, ne s'était pas inclut dans le groupe. _Toi, tu m'en veux, hein ?_ Pensa-t-il, tristement mais c'est pourtant d'un ton léger qu'il dit :

« Parfois tu me fais peur. »

« Ce n'est pas cornélien de comprendre ta petite caboche. » Dit-il un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

« Hey ! » S'insurgea Naruto, en le frappant à l'épaule. « Je vais avoir le droit à tes sarcasmes longtemps ? »

« Trois jours. » Répondit-il en poussant la porte du hall d'entrée.

Naruto remarqua que tous ses amis étaient sous leur arbre fétiche, là où ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner depuis deux ans. Le blond courut vers eux, bien qu'il avait l'air confiant, il se sentit hésiter, après tout, il les avait lâché, non seulement eux, mais Gaara, son meilleur ami à son dîner de famille. Mais le sourire timide d'Hinata le rassura. Ino le regarda surprise :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? »

Mais c'est sans compter Ino et son côté rancunier, celle-ci lui rappelait trop Haruno Sakura.

« Oh, on s'enfout, il peut venir quand il veut. » Bailla Shikamaru, en s'allongeant sur le banc à côté.

« Tu veux des chips, Naruto ? » Demanda Choji en lui tendant le paquet, et le blond comprit implicitement que Choji ne lui en voulait pas.

« Ha ! Enfin toute la bande réunie ! » Cria Kiba en se levant pour passer ses bras autour de son épaule.

« Hey ho ! Moi je lui en veux toujours, il ne nous l'a même pas dit ! » Grogna Ino.

« Hein ? »

Naruto vit Neji la fusiller du regard, alors que Hinata et Choji détournèrent la tête, gênés. Shikamaru soupira un galère et Gaara cherchait visiblement Joséphine dans ses poches.

« Tais-toi Yamanaka. » Ordonna Gaara.

« Ne me dis pas de me taire Gaara ! C'est vrai comment n'a-t-il pas pu nous annoncer ses fiançailles ! »

« QUOI ? » S'écria Naruto en clignant des yeux...mais...comment savaient-ils ? Il se tourna vers Gaara qui était le seul au courant, l'air trahit, mais en voyant le regard froid que son meilleur ami lui lançait l'air de dire : « comment peux-tu même l'imaginer ? » Il savait que ça ne venait pas de Gaara mais qui alors ? Itachi ? Pourquoi ? Le contraindre à accepter ?

Mais ce fut le journal que lui tendit Ino qui répondit à sa question. Il remarqua immédiatement le genre : un journal à scandale, et là tout en bas de page, une photo de lui et Itachi entrant dans l'hôtel. Il cligna des yeux avant de perdre toutes ses couleurs. Il ouvrit le journal et en page 3, il lut le gros titre :

_« Le plus célèbre membre de la famille Uchiwa fiancé. Ah l'heureuse élue...est un homme. » _Plus loin il vit une photo de lui, il survola légèrement l'article et vit même les détails de l'alliance. Putain ! Ils criaient haut et fort que ce n'était qu'une alliance arrangée et que des mesdemoiselles ont toujours leur chance ! Putain ! Il serra ce torchon dans ses mains avant de le jeter sur le sol, et de sauter dessus comme un hystérique, tentant de l'enfoncer plus bas que terre.

« N'importe quoi ! Les médias l'ont su avant moi ! De quoi j'avais l'air ce matin quand on me demandait si c'était vrai ? J'étais censé tout savoir ! »

Ah, alors c'était pour ça la baffe...il devrait se sentir vexé qu'Ino était davantage en colère à cause de son omission que de sa fuite, mais il était tellement choqué, et en colère qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

« Qui ? » Grogna Naruto. « Et surtout comment ? »

« Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre Naruto. Ta fuite et l'annonce télévisée de ton père à rameuter les paparazzis. Ils ont sûrement soudoyer un avocat des Uchiwa pour les détails. » Répondit Gaara.

« Mais la photo ? Ils m'espionnaient ? »

« Non...un touriste qui prenait une photo de l'hôtel t'a chopé sans le vouloir. »

« Je vais tuer ce journaliste ! » S'écria Naruto, rouge de colère.

« C...c'est vrai alors ? » Demanda Hinata, doucement.

« Non. » Répondit-il, hésitant.

« Non ? » Répéta Gaara.

Kiba était resté silencieux un instant, les mots de Naruto prirent tout à coup tous leur sens, ce jour là sur le toit.

_« que ferais-tu si toute ta vie avait été prévue à l'avance, qu'il ne te restait plus aucun libre arbitre ? »_

Il n'avait aucun problème à lier les mots avec la situation présente.

« Tu mens, c'est vraiment un mariage arrangé hein ? » Demanda le brun en le secouant lentement. Naruto se tourna vers lui, et maudit le jour où Kiba avait trouvé un grain d'intelligence dans sa caboche.

« Oui, mais c'est fini, Itachi et moi avons arrangé ça. Je ne suis plus lié à cette obligation. »

Ses paroles suffirent à rassurer la plupart de ses amis, Hinata sourit largement, tandis que Kiba raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de Naruto, Ino repartit en commérage, mais Shikamaru et Gaara n'avaient pas oublié de noter que Naruto avait parlé d'obligation. Il n'a jamais dit que l'alliance ne se ferait pas.

Naruto s'assit au milieu de leur petit groupe et accepta le sandwich qu'Hinata lui offrit. Il se tourna vers Gaara et murmura :

« Tu as le nom de celui qui a écrit l'article ? »

« Nom et adresse. » Répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Je vais faire briller Joséphine ce soir. »

Naruto sourit, mais cet article lui avait tout de même coupé l'appétit, ce pseudo journaliste avait écrit ce que lui pensait tout bas : qu'Itachi ne souhaitait se lier à lui que pour son entreprise et uniquement pour ça.

« Hinata arrête d'être aussi inquiète. »

« Je sais cousin Neji, mais tout de même... »

Naruto observa son amie et remarqua qu'elle était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, de plus, elle se triturait les doigts, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse.

« Ça ne va pas Hinata ? »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas Naruto-kun, c'est juste les examens, ça m'inquiète un peu. »

« Les examens ? » Répéta-t-il, hébété.

Neji et Ino soupirèrent tandis que Gaara murmura : « crétin »

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y eût le gala ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Pour la gloire de face de serpent ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Pff...pour fêter aussi la fin d'année crétin ! Et le départ des dernières années dans le monde des affaires ! »

« Oh » Répondit-il alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit en forme de O « Eh bah, c'est passé drôlement vite cette année. »

« Normal ! T'étais pas là, la moitié du temps...crétin ! »

« C'est peut-être pour ça aussi » Ricana Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, bientôt suivit par tous ses amis.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Gaara ne fit aucun geste de la main pour saluer Naruto, alors qu'il montait dans la voiture de son père. D'ailleurs, cela l'étonnait franchement que Minato s'accordait du temps pour chercher son fils. Il se contenta de hocher de la tête avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment récupérer ses affaires. Le roux s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir quand il entendit la voix brailleuse de l'Inuzuka qui le fit grimacer. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot avait encore fait ?

« Mais pourquoi tu dis que je ne t'aime pas hein ? »

Gaara vit au détour d'un couloir l'Inuzuka, et une fille de leur classe de sciences économique l'un en face de l'autre. La fill, avait les yeux rouges, et les poings serrés...et franchement il se demandait si l'Inuzuka était aveugle...il préférait encore finir moine.

« Parce que tu t'es tapé ma sœur crétin ! » Cria-t-elle avant de le gifler. Gaara siffla, impressionné, eh bah...là elle l'avait bien baffé, il pouvait voir sa trace de main imprimer sur la joue du brun.

« Ah c'est pour ça ? » Ricana-t-il, gêné.

Gaara roula des yeux...ce mec était le faux jumeau de Naruto ou quoi ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle lui colla une deuxième baigne qui le fit vaciller un instant avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« Tu es vraiment stupide. » Dit-il en sortant de son coin.

« Ah! » S'écria-t-il en sursautant. « D'où tu viens ? »

« De la porte. »

« Bah tu peux ressortir par là ! » Dit Kiba en se massant la joue.

« Tu n'es pas triste ? » Interrogea-t-il, curieux.

« De quoi ? »

« Qu'elle t'ait quitté ? »

« Ah ça ? Mais non ! Ça m'arrive toutes les semaines. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Gaara haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Merde, je m'enfonce hein ? »

« Légèrement. » Répondit-il en allant vers son casier. Kiba le suivit.

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Tu ne rentres pas avec Naruto ? »

« Pas tes affaires. »

« Tu lui en veux encore ? » Demanda-t-il, ignorant les grognements de Gaara.

« Non, je comprends sa fuite, ok ? Tu es content ? »

« Pourtant, tu as l'air de lui en vouloir, hier la baigne, et aujourd'hui tu lui as à peine parlé. » Déclara Kiba, songeur, ignorant le ton sarcastique de Gaara.

« Le jour où tu me comprendras ce sera un miracle. » Répondit Gaara, sèchement. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de déballer son incertitude à Inuzuka, mais celui-ci était bien trop curieux et sans gêne pour lâcher l'affaire.

« Soit Inuzuka, je vais te dire ce que je pense si tu réponds à une question. »Reprit-il en cognant la porte de son casier qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

« Vas-y ! »

Mais quand il vit le sourire sombre du roux, il se dit que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée.

« Mais si tu ne réponds pas, tu laisseras tomber. »

« Ah je vois...t'es qu'un bâtard Gaara ! » Grogna Kiba, Gaara allait sûrement lui poser une question gênante, ou trop sophistiquée pour lui où il était sûr que le brun ne saurait pas répondre.

« C'est pas un quizz pour grosse tête, ignare. Ce qui m'échappe chez toi, c'est ton côté volage. Pourquoi changes-tu de filles chaque semaine alors que tu ne les aimes pas ? »

Kiba cligna des yeux, montrant parfaitement sa surprise, d'accord il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question.

« Bah pourquoi pas ? » Rétorqua-t-il, simplement.

Gaara roula des yeux, fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer à ce type.

« Pourquoi se donner cette peine alors que ça ne va te conduire nulle part hein? Tu perds du temps et de l'argent pour absolument rien, juste soulager ta libido. »

« Bah...c'est ce que tous les hommes font, non ? » Dit-il en penchant la tête, l'air perplexe.

« Oui, c'est ça, suis la tendance bon chien. »

Kiba se renfrogna un instant.

« Tu ne m'as donné aucune réponse Inuzuka. » Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

« Ok ! T'en veux une ? Bah je vais te la donner. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne » Avoua-t-il, en détournant la tête, gêné. « A 18 ans c'est bizarre, non ? Alors je sors avec chaque fille qui m'intéresse un peu dans l'espoir que je puisse l'aimer un jour. Je ne veux pas finir seul. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure que Gaara arrivait avec peine à comprendre.

Le roux renifla dédaigneusement et répondit :

« Je t'en prie tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas là, est-ce que j'ai une tête à aimer quelqu'un ? »

Euh...rien qu'imaginer Gaara avec un air énamouré, le terrorisait, c'était trop étrange pour être vrai.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu étais gay ? » Demanda le roux, bien qu'il avait parlé plus pour lui-même.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Kiba, horrifié. « Non ! Moi j'aime les nichons ! »

Gaara roula des yeux avant de continuer.

« Ton horreur face à cette idée est stupéfiante Inuzuka, je ne fais que le proposer, après tout Naruto avait eu le même problème que toi, et il a fini homosexuel. »

Le roux remarqua que Kiba blanchissait de plus en plus, et il décida de s'arrêter là...c'était assez amusant de taquiner Inuzuka, mais il n'allait pas le harceler, pas avec un sujet aussi délicat, il avait bien fallu du temps à Naruto pour comprendre, et avec la capacité intellectuelle d'Inuzuka ça allait en prendre du temps. Il lui fit dos, prêt à partir quand Kiba mit une main sur son épaule.

« Héhé, j'ai répondu, à ton tour de te confesser, tu as un problème avec Naruto ? »

Merde, il avait espéré qu'il n'ait pas les couilles de lui répondre !

« Je suppose que je dois honorer notre marché. » Dit-il en marchant vers la sortie. C'est d'une voix calme et neutre, qui ne montrait en rien son trouble qu'il répondit : « Naruto est devenu distant. »

« Ouais j'ai remarqué. »

« Avec vous, c'est normal, j'essaye de vous fuir tous les jours. » Continua Gaara, ignorant le regard outré de Kiba. « Mais pas avec moi, on a toujours été ensemble. Il a toujours été mon seul ami, mais aujourd'hui, je doute...je ne pense pas que cette amitié tiendra. Il est amoureux, je le vois bien, et cet amour est plus important que notre amitié. Il avait décidé un instant de tout lâcher, sa vie, et même moi, pour Itachi Uchiwa. »

Kiba resta quelques secondes sans voix, il n'avait jamais imaginé l'amitié de Naruto et Gaara si profonde, il avait toujours cru que Naruto était ami avec tout le monde, alors pourquoi pas Gaara ? Et que Gaara restait avec lui par habitude, après tous, ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Mais il n'imaginait pas que cet homme, si froid et indifférent puisse ressentir de telles sentiments à l'égard de Naruto. Finalement, Gaara était comme lui, il avait peur de la solitude.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

« NARUTO ! TRAÎTRE ! VENDEUR DE VOITURE DE LUXE ! FAUX NEVEU ! » S'écria Yahiko en refermant la porte d'entrée du manoir.

D'un pas énervé, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger, sur le point de passer sa colère sur ce sale gamin, et de le donner à bouffer à Kyubi, il ouvrit les battants, et tomba sur...merde. Allez on referme la porte comme si de rien n'était, lentement, ils l'ont sûrement pas remarqué !

« Yahiko nous ne t'attendions pas. » Dit la voix calme et froide d'Arashi.

Celui-ci sourit faussement, et voilà le club des rabat-joies en entier. Tous le clan Namikaze était réunie dans la salle à manger, l'air assez sombre. Il remarqua que Minato et le futur cadavre appelé accessoirement Naruto n'étaient pas présent.

« Ah bah, je peux partir alors ? »

« Non, restes, je crois que tu es un fin connaisseur. Viens t'asseoir. »

Yahiko grommela quelque chose et prit une place près du siège vide de Nagato qui lui sourit doucement.

« Un fin connaisseur à propos de quoi ? »

Pour seule réponse, Arashi lui jeta un journal devant les yeux, et Yahiko reconnut immédiatement la photographie d'Itachi Uchiwa et de Naruto. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le motif du journal.

« Oh. Je vois...ça faisait longtemps tiens. »

Arashi le regarda froidement.

« Oui, il me semble que tu as déjà paru dans ce magazine. »

« Que veux tu Arashi ? Je suis une star. » Ricana Yahiko. Le vieil homme roula des yeux avant de prendre un verre de vin. « Cette famille est devenue la risée du monde entier, que tu sois gay passe encore, que Naruto soit gay, ça m'arrange pour la liaison Uchiwa-Namikaze. »

Kakashi, Tsunade et Jiraiya regardèrent le vieil homme surpris. Celui-ci le capta et soupira :

« Ce sont les moeurs de notre époque et franchement, la sexualité de ce gamin ne m'intéresse pas. Mais ce qui a dû mal à passer, c'est qu'ils font passer le clan Namikaze pour des monstres ! Des indigènes ! »

Ouais...c'était trop beau pour être vrai, se dit Yahiko. Nagato ouvra le magazine et montra un passage au blond, celui-ci éclata de rire à s'en tenir le ventre.

« Ahaha ! La description détaillée des vêtements de Naruto ! Bordel ! Ils l'ont comparé à un homo-sapiens ! Ah trop fort ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Que vont penser nos associés ? »

« Qu'on n'a pas l'eau courante pour se baigner ? » Tenta Yahiko en frappant du poing sur la table.

« Yahiko ! »

« Désolé... »Dit-il en tentant de retrouver son souffle, ah il adorait particulièrement ce passage :_ « Ses vêtements n'étaient composés plus que de résidus de fils, ses cheveux était d'un noir crasseux qu'on eût du mal à distinguer le blond caractéristique des Namikaze, et sa voix aussi roque que celle de nos ancêtres ! »_

Putain ! Ce type a raté sa vocation de romancier !

« Mais personne ne va croire cette énorme connerie ! » Ricana encore Yahiko.

Toutes les personnes assisent à la table détournèrent la tête. Nagato tendit le téléphone au blond, et celui-ci lut :

_86 appels manqués._

« Ah putain ! » Yahiko écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui, les Uchiwa ont trouvé le moyen d'avoir le bon rôle en nous faisant passer pour des monstres ! » S'écria Tsunade, une idée de Madara Uchiwa elle en était sure ! Ah celui-ci, si elle l'avait, elle le frapperait contre le bitume ! Lui ferait manger son dentier ! Elle ferait de la bouillie de sa veste à 3000 dollars et puis...

« Aie ! » Grogna Jiraiya. Tsunade tenait la main de son mari, et visiblement elle s'était laissée emporter.

« Pfff...ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis. » Murmura Arashi en se levant. « Je vais laisser Minato s'occuper de ça, après tout je ne suis plus le chef de clan. »

Yahiko sentit parfaitement l'amertume dans sa voix, et se dit que son frère n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir. Nagato se leva en même temps qu'Arashi et quitta la pièce. Le blond le suivit, se demandant ce que Nagato pensait de cette histoire, après tout sa plus grande crainte d'être révélé au média venait de se reporter sur Naruto. Yahiko voulait vraiment savoir ses sentiments à propos de cette histoire.

Nagato s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Yahiko marchait silencieusement à ses côtés, tout doucement, le noiraud ne l'avait sûrement pas remarqué les yeux fermés, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et :

« DEBOUT FEIGNASSE ! »

Nagato sursauta, et tourna la tête, affolé.

« Ya...Yahiko...un problème ? »

« Non pourquoi ? » Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit, au côté de Nagato.

« Alors pourquoi tu cris ? »

« Pour le fun. »

Nagato soupira avant de refermer les yeux. Sa main vint instinctivement chercher celle de son amant, il la serra fortement en sentant que Yahiko tentait de se dégager de sa poigne.

« Non attends. Je veux te tenir un peu.» Insista-t-il. Yahiko sentit sa main moite, comme s'il avait peur à l'idée que le blond le lâche.

« Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi insistant Nagato. » Répondit le blond, troublé par la voix sereine du noiraud.

« Je me sens...serein, comme je ne l'avais jamais été. » Avoua-t-il, en regardant Yahiko. C'était vrai, cette révélation dans le magazine à propos de Naruto, il ne savait pourquoi, l'avait comme libéré d'un poids, peut-être parce que d'une certaine manière, il s'était approprié ce sentiment de soulagement qu'on éprouve lorsque l'un de vos grands secrets est découvert. Et même si ce n'était que du soulagement par procuration, il s'en satisfaisait.

« L'article sur Naruto a un lien ? »

« Oui. Je m'étonne de la réaction d'Arashi et du clan, je veux dire, certes, nous ne sommes plus au 19ème siècles, mais l'homosexualité est toujours très mal vu. Pourtant, je n'ai entendu aucun reproche concernant les orientations sexuelles de Naruto. Il fait toujours partie de la famille.»

« Parce qu'il ne le savait pas avant ? » Demanda Yahiko, en haussant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non, à part peut-être Kushina, Minato, et Jiraiya, aucun d'eux ne savaient que Naruto était homosexuel ! »

« Ah ? Et ils allaient alors marier ce qu'ils pensaient être un hétéro avec un homme ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« L'idée de le marier avec un homme ne dégoûtait pas Arashi, ce vieil homme est peut-être plus ouvert qu'on ne le pensait. Mais les réactions du clan m'ont vraiment étonné, dans le bon sens bien sûr. »

« Ah tu t'inquiètes pour rien » Sourit Yahiko, en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder. Nagato se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux, et répondit en murmurant :

« C'est vrai... »

Effectivement, parce que Nagato avait été adopté par la famille Namikaze, il doutait toujours de sa valeur et de sa place dans ce clan. Il n'était pas lié avec eux par le sang, il n'avait donc aucun lien affectif à avoir, Jiraiya l'avait adopté alors qu'il était enfant, après que sa femme Tsunade ait eu une opération qui lui retira la possibilité d'avoir d'autres enfants. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Nagato avait toujours tous fait pour leur plaire, leur amenant les meilleurs notes en cours, se dirigeant vers une carrière économique, respectant leur image par-dessus tout, ne leur donnant jamais une raison de regretter leur décision de l'adopter. Alors il avait toujours imaginé que s'ils apprenaient qu'il était homosexuel en plus d'être amoureux de son frère adoptif, leur regret ce serait l'idylle comparé à ce qu'Arashi lui ferait.

« Naruto est rentré depuis hier, où étais-tu ? » Demanda le noiraud en changeant de sujet. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans un sujet compliqué, et surtout un sujet qui fâche. Il avait Yahiko près de lui, la chaleur de sa main et son sourire apaisaient son âme, et il voulait rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible, avant que son amant ne s'éloigne à nouveau.

« Ah celui-là ! » Grogna Yahiko. « Je te jure ! Gonflé le gamin ! Tu sais où on l'a retrouvé ? »

« Dans un bar, non ? En tout cas c'est ce que m'a dit Minato. »

« Oui ! Mais tu sais ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Dans un bar tu bois généralement, non ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Pire ! Il jouait au poker ! » Hurla Yahiko en levant une main vers le plafond. « Et devine ce qu'était la mise ! »

« De l'argent ? »

« Si seulement...mon bébé ! Ma déesse ! »

Nagato soupira...et après c'est Yahiko qui ne se sentait pas aimé ? Ah ! Son amant et sa fichue...

« Ma voiture ! » S'indigna-t-il. « Comment a-t-il pu osé ? »

Nagato hocha de la tête l'air très sérieux.

« Ah le sacrilège ! »

Yahiko fronça les sourcils.

« Tu tu moquerais pas de moi là, par hasard ? »

« Je ne me le permettrai pas. »

« Crétin ! » Dit-il en frappant son genoux du pied, mais Nagato croisa la jambe avec la sienne, et passa son bras autour de la taille de Yahiko.

« Hey ! Je n'suis pas ton doudou ! » Dit-il, en posant sa main sur son torse pour le repousser.

« Laisse moi un peu de temps Yahiko...juste un peu de temps. » Murmura-t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou.

Le blond ferma les yeux, agacé, mais ne fit rien pour se défaire de sa prise, sachant que Nagato ne parlait pas que de l'étreinte.

« Alors tu as récupéré ta voiture ? » Demanda-t-il pour distraire Yahiko et ainsi le détendre.

« Tu connais mes règles pour jouer au poker, non ? Les mêmes que Tsunade ! »

Yahiko et Nagato se regardèrent, l'air entendu et répétèrent en chœur.

« Que tu saches jouer ou pas. L'important c'est de bluffer. »

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Minato observa son fils d'un oeil curieux, ce matin alors qu'il l'avait emmené il semblait presque insouciant et heureux pour une fois d'aller en cours, mais là c'était bien le contraire. Naruto avait le visage tourné vers la vitre, regardant la route et les voitures défilaient.

« C'est le moment Naruto. »

« Quel moment ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

« Où je dois te demander ce qui ne va pas. » Dit-il avec un sourire léger, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le temps qu'il passait avec son fils apaisait quelque chose en lui, et le rendait toujours de bonne humeur. Étais-ce ça être père ? Finalement c'est vrai, on ne se rendait compte de la valeur des choses que lorsque l'on est sur le point de les perdre.

Naruto soupira, de toute façon son père allait l'apprendre où alors il le savait déjà.

« Tu as vu le torchon du matin ? »

Minato comprit immédiatement de quoi parlait Naruto. Oh oui, Arashi l'avait appelé dans son bureau, pour lui hurler dessus trois bonnes heures...ou plutôt hurler dans le vide, il avait donné le téléphone à son assistant pour qu'il le jette dans son aquarium...pauvres poissons.

« Hmm...jolie photo, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cet hôtel ? » Interrogea légèrement le plus vieux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Papa! » S'écria Naruto en lui cognant l'épaule. « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Ça dépend du point de vue. » Ricana-t-il. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on va tout arranger, ou plutôt toi tu vas tout arranger. »

« Et comment ? » L'interrogea-t-il, intéressé.

« Simple, tu accordes une interview à ce torchon, tu démentiras ces propos, et puis pourquoi tu ne...hmm...je ne sais pas moi...en profiterais pour descendre un peu les Uchiwa. »

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de se pincer l'épaule...il était dans un monde parallèle, son père venait bien de dire qu'il pourrait en profiter pour humilier les Uchiwa ? Finalement, il avait bien des traits de caractère en commun avec son père, Minato lui avait bien caché son côté espiègle et rancunier.

« Papa ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu es un génie. »

Minato ricana en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je sais...on me l'a souvent dit »

XxxxxXxxxxX

« Je tenais à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour vos derniers examens. Bien que certains n'ont pas besoin d'encouragement. » Le regard d'Orochimaru se posa sur Itachi, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les bavardages du doyen, le torchon qu'il tenait dans ses mains l'intéressait bien plus...et surtout la future poursuite judiciaire dont il ferait l'objet. Si jamais Naruto avait lu cette chose...non il ne voulait même pas imaginer. Il grimaça à la relecture d'un passage :

_« Nous avons interrogé un domestique au service de la famille Uchiwa depuis des années, voilà ce qu'elle nous a dit : Monsieur Uchiwa ? Gay ? Nous avait-elle hurlé, choquée. Vous plaisantez ? Je connais parfaitement monsieur Uchiwa et croyez moi, il n'est pas rebuté par l'autre sexe. Non, vous devriez voir ce gamin, Namikaze Naruto. Quand il s'est présenté...oh c'est affreux, tellement sale, irrespectueux, braillard ! Je vous assure ces deux là n'ont rien en commun, ça ne peut être autre chose qu'une alliance forcée, monsieur Uchiwa ne se fiancerait jamais de pleins grès avec cet individu ! Pauvre homme... »_

Itachi ne voulait même pas lire la suite...un ramassis de mensonge, il espérait juste que Naruto le croit lui plutôt que _« ça »_.

L'Uchiwa sentit soudain son portable vibrait dans sa poche. Pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une réunion importante, il le décrocha,-Orochimaru n'oserait jamais lui déplaire- en chuchotant :

« Oui, Itachi Uchiwa à l'appareil. »

« Itachi... »

S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa il aurait sûrement écarquillé les yeux...cette douce voix féminine, voilà un an qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Bah alors voilà, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, je dirai bien que ce chapitre est le calme avant la tempête, avant l'action..un peu de repos.

Alors vos avis ?

**For intérieur : **TOI !

**Moi : **Hmmm ?

**For intérieur : **Arrête de pioncer ! T'as du boulot ! Ce chapitre OMG...pas grand chose hein ? L'action elle est où ?

**Moi : **Avec mon cappuccino à Auchan.

**For intérieur :** Raaaaaaah ! Bah espèrons qu'elle récupère sa boîte au chapitre suivant !

Sirpics, auteur inscrit à l'association hypothétiquement inexistante des points de suspension...the end!**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : ça y eeeeeeeeest ! Ils sont à mwaaaaaaaaaaa !...s'exclama-t-elle, dans son sommeil. Z'avez pas cru hein ?

**Note **: Hmm...les excuses sont pour les faibles ! (for intérieur : ouais mais c'est pt'être ce qui va t'empêcher de te bouffer des pâquerettes dans la tarte!) Bon suivons ses conseils, alors désolée pour avoir mis deux semaines. Hmm, pas trop le temps, et j'avoue ce chapitre m'a donné bien plus de mal que les autres, tout simplement parce que je n'étais malheureusement pas dans une humeur comique. arf...écrire trop de fics noires ça vous casse le comique. Bref, réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil. Et à votre plus grande joie...ou malheur, dépend, mais il n'y aura plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fic.

**Warning **: Chapitre non corrigé.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent une review et lisent.

Sur ce...je me retire...

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

Itachi arriva parfaitement à vaincre la surprise qui aurait dû -chez tout être humain qui n'est pas un Uchiwa- transparaître dans sa voix, alors qu'il répondit :

« Shion, que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta voix ? »

Il remarqua que plusieurs étudiants s'étaient tournés vers lui, il fit un geste de la main vers son téléphone, signe qu'il devait prendre cet appel, et Orochimaru n'osa pas se mettre contre le vice président d'une multinationale qui valait des milliards. Itachi ferma la porte de la salle sur lui, et s'adossa contre le mur à côté.

_« Plaisir ? Coupons les politesses mon cher Itachi. J'ai besoin de te voir. » _

« Mon temps, c'est de l'argent. » Répondit-il, simplement.

_« Je vois. »_ Rétorqua la jeune femme, d'une voix basse. _« Mais pour ce blond, tu en as de l'argent à dépenser d'après les journaux. »_

Ah elle l'avait contacté à cause des journaux alors, il se disait bien que l'appel tombait trop mal pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

_« Je pensais que tu m'aurais appris directement cette ô combien bonne nouvelle. »_ Le corbeau perçut avec aisance le dégoût et le sarcasme dans sa voix habituellement douce.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne te dois plus rien. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs secondes, et Itachi se demanda si elle avait raccroché quand elle reprit soudain la parole :

_« Tu ne me dois rien ? Alors, tout ce temps où nous avons partagé nos vies n'a pas compté pour toi ? Cela ne voulait rien dire ? »_

Itachi félicita mentalement la maîtrise de Shion, oh elle devait être en colère et certainement blessée, mais elle n'haussa pas la voix pour autant, Naruto lui aurait sûrement déjà collé un coup de pied dans les tibias. Itachi hésita, que devait-il répondre ? La vérité au risque de la blesser ? Ou le mensonge qui la fera juste se sentir un peu mieux ?

« Ce n'est pas important, et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons cette conversation. » Finalement, la réponse où il se mouillait le moins était encore le mieux.

_« Bien. »_ Soupira-t-elle. _« Je vois que tu ne veux rien me dire concernant cette pseudo union, alors parlons affaire. »_

Itachi haussa un sourcil intéressé, enfin un domaine où il se sentait à l'aise.

_« J'ai besoin de te voir pour t'expliquer mon problème. »_

La pensée que ce soit juste pour lui faire une scène, traversa l'esprit d'Itachi mais il accepta, trouvant finalement cette idée ridicule, Shion a bien trop de tenu pour s'abaisser à quelque chose dans ce genre.

« Je suis occupé dans les prochains jours, je te propose donc vendredi à mon bureau vers 11 heures ? »

_« Parfait. _» Répondit-elle, puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit :_ « Itachi...ta voix m'a ma... »_

L'Uchiwa raccrocha son téléphone, la suite ne l'intéressait plus. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, soupirant...qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

XxxxxXxxxxX

Naruto gara sa voiture dans l'allée devant le manoir Sabaku. Il regarda sa montre avec un air renfrogné, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gaara d'être en retard. Il décida alors d'attendre dans sa voiture, parce qu'entrer dans ce fichu manoir et rencontrer Igor ou pire : le père de Gaara, lui foutait franchement les jetons...quoique...s'il pouvait emmerder le père de son meilleur ami...il serait peut-être gagnant.

Le blond sursauta subitement à l'entente d'un coup contre sa vitre, la main pâle de Gaara était posée dessus, tandis qu'il lui montrait du doigt ses oreillettes. Naruto retira ses écouteurs et ouvrit la portière.

« Ça fait 10 minutes que je fais sonner ton téléphone andouille. » Grogna Gaara, en prenant place sur le siège passager.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Désolé,avec mes écouteurs, je n'ai pas entendu. »

« J'ai remarqué. » Dit-il sèchement.

« Tu as son adresse ? »

« Hm...tu crois que je suis là pourquoi ? »

« Ah Gaa-chan ! J'ai toujours su que tu ne pourrais pas résister longtemps à mon regard de braise ! » S'écria Naruto en prenant le roux dans ses bras, avant de se prendre une torgnole de celui-ci.

« Tu me rappelles Haruno là. »

« N'exagérons pas. » Ricana Naruto, il fut surpris de ne pas voir le regard amusé commun à son meilleur à chaque fois que le blond imitait Sakura. « Ton raton laveur a clamsé ? »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu me pose une telle question. » Soupira-t-il, blasé, avant de détourner son visage de celui de Naruto, faisant mine de trouver la rue qui s'étendait devant lui, très intéressante.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre l'attitude de Gaara, son meilleur ami lui en voulait encore. Peut-être que l'opération : « faire trembler comme un poulet cet emmerdeur", allait le dérider, et non, le nom de sa mission n'avait rien de douteux.

Le blond remarqua que la main de son ami était légèrement tendue vers lui, un papier dans sa paume. Il le prit et le déplia, lisant une adresse. Ah leur poulet ! Sans attendre, il démarra sa voiture et fonça.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Naruto s'arrêta devant une maison, à la périphérie de la ville. Elle semblait petite mais luxueuse, c'est du moins ce qui lui révélait la fontaine en plein milieu de l'allée qui conduisait à l'entrée. Loin d'être silencieuse et calme, l'atmosphère à laquelle on pouvait s'attendre lorsqu'on ne vivait pas en ville, il pensait que même le dj de la boîte dans laquelle il allait toujours avec Kiba ne pouvait pas produire autant de boucan que ce type. Les lumières de la maison étaient toutes allumées, une foule de gens entraient et ressortaient de la maison, certains se pelotaient, ou se trémoussaient au beau milieu de la pelouse, sans pudeur, des projecteurs à tous les coins du jardin donnaient ce qu'il manquait à ce tableau pour en faire une orgie : finalement il était cool ce paparazzi.

« Eh bah, il sait vivre. » Déclara Naruto, en poussant la portière.

« Gênant, y a trop de témoins. » Dit-il en sortant Joséphine de son étui.

« Oh, tu lui as acheté un nouvel étui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu l'as remarqué ? » Demanda Gaara, surpris en haussant un sourcil.

Naruto manqua de rouler des yeux, il s'attirait l'attention et les bonnes grâces de Gaara juste en montrant un peu d'attention à son couteau ?

« Bien sûr, que crois-tu ? C'est ma première rivale pour ton amitié. » Ricana le blond en marchant dans l'allée.

Oh, il comprenait parfaitement ce que Naruto voulait dire, si Joséphine était sa concurrente pour son amitié, Itachi l'était pour son attention, pensa-t-il, en le suivant.

Naruto esquiva avec aisance la foule dansante...dans un jardin, et parvint même à prendre un verre d'alcool en trop à une fille qui avait dû perdre son compagnon...et tous ça juste en passant. Gaara marcha derrière lui, grognant à chaque fois que quelqu'un allait lui rentrer dedans. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, un homme et vu la taille, un videur sûrement, leur bloquait l'entrée.

« Carton d'invitation. »

Carton d'invitation ? Pensèrent Naruto et Gaara sceptique, parce que cette débauche, c'était réglementé ?

Naruto colla un sourire parfaitement niais, et dit d'une voix sûr de lui, comme si cet homme était stupide de leur demander cela :

« Un...un carton d'invitation ? Comment osez vous demandé cela au grand Gaara Sabaku ! » S'exclama-t-il, en ouvrant grand les bras et en se dégageant pour présenter le roux.

« Je suis censé le connaître ? » Demanda le videur.

« Oh ! Je vais appeler son agent ! Suis-je bête ! Je suis son agent ! Il est la doublure du tueur dans _massacre à la tronçonneuse_ ! Un film d'horreur mondialement connu ! »

Le videur pencha la tête, l'air intéressé, détaillant Gaara du regard, tandis que celui-ci posa une main sur son front, blasé et découragé. Naruto et ses plans à même pas une balle ! Non mais là, ça touchait le fond, comment un être avec un tant soi peu de QI pourrait-il croire de tels inept...

« Oh...c'est vrai qu'il y a comme un air de famille avec le tueur ! » S'exclama-t-il souriant.

Putain, ce n'est pas vrai ? Ouais bah, il était sûrement pas devenu videur grâce à ses capacités intellectuelles, se rappela Gaara.

Naruto hocha la tête frénétiquement d'un air entendu.

« Et monsieur paparazzi de m... » Un coup de coude de Gaara le rappela à l'ordre. Merde, c'était quoi son nom à celui là ? Emmerdeur-professionnelle ? L'espion-007-au-rebuts ? Je-vais-te-donner-en-pâté-à-Kyubi ? »

« Komamura Shinji » Murmura Gaara.

« Monsieur Komamura Shinja m'a harcelé pour avoir une interview avec ma star ! » S'insurgea Naruto. « Et comment va-t-il réagir quand je lui collerai un procès au cul pour avoir fait bougé ma star du Texas ? C'est que le billet d'avion il est pas en solde ! »

« Du Texas ? » Murmura le roux, sceptique.

« Bah quoi, c'est bien là qu'il a été tourné le film non ? » Renchérit Naruto.

Le videur parut paniqué un instant avant de demander :

« Mais...il vous a donné rendez-vous durant sa fête ? »

« Euh...Monsieur Sabaku n'avait pas d'autres horaires. Vous savez, on l'a engagé à tourner dans Battle Royal. Et puis entre nous... » Murmura Naruto en se penchant à son oreille. « Il est insomniaque. »

« Oh je vois...excusez moi alors, je vous en prie passez ! » S'exclama l'homme en poussant la porte. « Au fait, vous êtes aussi une célébrité vous ? »

Naruto sourit en déclarant fièrement :

« Naruto Namikaze, j'ai joué dans.. »

« Laissez moi deviner l'âge de glace ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux avant de s'écrier :

« PARDON ? »

« Bah, j'ai vu votre photo dans un magazine hier...ils parlaient de vous comme un euh...un...hom... »

« Un homme préhistorique ? » Proposa Gaara.

« Euh, non ça commençait par homo...quelque chose ! »

« C'est pareil. » Répondit le roux, sidéré par sa stupidité.

« Ouais ! Bref, j'ai supposé qu'il disait ça à cause d'un rôle dans un film, l'âge de glace vient juste de sortir ! »

Naruto brandit du poing, alors que ses bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

« Hey ! Crétin ! Il n'y a que des mammouths dans cette merde ! J'ai l'air d'un mammouth ? » Grogna Naruto, en perdant son calme avant de se faire tirer par Gaara, qui murmurait :

« Tu nous a fait entrer idiot, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher pour ça ? »

Naruto se laissa tirer, réticent, alors que sa fureur contre Mister-pâté-pour-Kyubi ne faisait que croître. Ils esquivèrent à nouveau plusieurs personnes ivres, et Gaara manqua d'utiliser Joséphine plus tôt que prévu quand une femme, visiblement ivre, s'accrocha à son bras.

« Tu sais au moins quelle tête il a ? » Cria Naruto, espérant que sa question atteigne les oreilles de Gaara, parce que là, à part un rock de très mauvais goût, il n'entendait rien.

« Non. » Répondit le roux, en donnant un coup de coude à quelqu'un qui allait lui rentrer dedans. « Mais il sera facile à repérer. »

Effectivement, malgré le nombre exagéré d'invité, une personne au fond de la pièce attira son attention. Un homme était assis dans son fauteuil, il était entouré par des femmes qui le regardait comme s'il était un Dieu, ses bijoux éblouissaient Naruto...par leur laideur. « Du toc » Murmura Naruto.

« Bien sûr, même s'il a été augmenté après le scoop dont tu as fait l'objet, jamais ce mec pourrait acheter de l'or. » Déclara Gaara comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Naruto s'avança vers lui, avec un sourire que Gaara ne lui avait jamais vu dans toutes ces années d'amitié, un sourire méprisant, il n'était pas laid, loin de là, mais juste terriblement froid.

« Mister-pât...euh...Komamura Shinji ? »

« Ça dépend, qui le demande ? » Ricana-t-il, en levant la tête loin de ses admiratrices, croqueuse de fric. Oh, il blêmit quand il reconnut son « porte monnaie ».

« Est-ce que je peux m'entretenir avec vous ? En privé si possible. »

« Je ne crois pas non. » Déclara l'homme en cherchant son videur du regard.

« Oups, j'ai fais sonné ça comme une question, c'est un ordre en fait. »

« Et comment allez vous m'y obliger ? » Ricana-t-il, en retrouvant sa confiance, avec toute cette foule, ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Les femmes s'écartèrent, sentant la tension.

« Gaara. » Le roux avança, et fit son chemin à travers les femmes qui le laissèrent passer comme si c'était le Messie, finalement, avoir un air de famille avec le psychopathe de _massacre à la tronçonneuse _pouvait servir. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du « journaliste » et soudain, il sentit contre son épaule quelque chose le piquer. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour voir la lame d'un couteau. Il déglutit, les menaces de mort avec le métier qu'il faisait, il y était habitué, mais ça n'allait jamais aussi loin.

« Vous allez vous faire arrêter. » Murmura-t-il. « Je vais appeler la police. »

Gaara ricana sombrement, ses mèches de cheveux qui couvraient ses yeux cachaient le plaisir sadique qu'il éprouvait à sentir ses tremblements de terreur.

« Qui va vous croire ? Je ne vous ai encore rien fait. » Le paparazzi ne manqua pas de noter le « encore », et il remarqua que ce roux disait la vérité, la plupart de ses invités étaient occupés à danser et à se saouler, même ses admiratrices semblaient séduit par ce que Naruto Namikaze leur disait. Enfin, la police ne le croirait jamais, s'il devait choisir entre lui et Gaara Sabaku. Et d'un côté un peu plus superficiel, il ne voulait pas que sa fête qui célébrait sa prime soit arrêté par des flics, et puis...il n'était pas sûr que tout ce que prenaient ses invités soient légaux.

« Très bien, si c'est juste pour discuter, allons dans mon bureau » Dit-il, en se levant prudemment, n'oubliant pas qu'un malade était derrière lui, un couteau sur son dos.

Gaara fit un signe de tête à Naruto.

« Désolé mesdemoiselles, je dois vous quitter. » Dit-il en suivant Gaara et le paparazzi des yeux. Il arrêta son pas un instant, juste le temps de dire : « Au fait, ses bijoux c'est du toc. »

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Komamura ferma immédiatement la porte, après que les deux intrus soient entrés dans son bureau. Sa réputation était déjà assez mauvaise comme ça, mais quelle réputation vouliez vous avoir quand vous êtes journalistes pour une presse à scandale ?

« Écoutez » Dit-il, immédiatement, angoissé. « Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, je peux toujours m'arranger... »

« De l'argent ? » Répéta le blond, en s'asseyant sur le bureau comme si de rien n'était, faisant tomber plusieurs papiers et photos sur le sol. « Vous avez mal fait vos devoirs, j'ai tous l'argent que je veux. N'oubliez pas qui est mon père. » Sourit-il, sûr de lui, bien qu'il savait qu'il mentait, les finances Namikaze n'étaient pas des meilleures, et ce n'était sûrement pas l'argent d'un petit journaliste qui allait sauver leur entreprise, de toute façon l'argent ne l'intéressait pas.

L'homme soupira de soulagement, malgré les apparences, il n'était pas pleins aux as. Tout à coup, il blêmit, si ce n'était pas de l'argent...que voulait-il ? Il chercha une porte de sortit quand il remarqua que l'entrée était gardée par Gaara, le défiant de partir.

« Je veux juste un démenti. »

Encore pire, pensa Komamura. Il préférait peut-être le couteau à la tête de son patron s'il publiait un démenti.

« Impossible. » Le regard noir de son interlocuteur l'obligea à continuer. « Ce sont les règles de la maison, surtout chez une presse à scandale, on perdrait le peu de crédibilité que nous avons. »

« Parce que vous en avez encore ? » Demanda Naruto sceptique, en s'emparant du magazine sur son bureau, il l'ouvrit et montra un passage. «_Ses vêtements n'étaient composés plus que de résidus de fils, ses cheveux était d'un noir crasseux qu'on eût du mal à distinguer le blond caractéristique des Namikaze, et sa voix aussi roque que celle de nos ancêtres ! »_

Komamura rougit.

« D'accord, j'ai un peu brodé autour des paroles de l'employé, mais que voulez vous ! Ça ne se vend pas autrement...et puis...j'ai toujours voulu être romancier. » Termina-t-il, embarrassé.

« Parfait ! Utilisez donc vos talents de romancier à deux sous pour me sortir de la merde dans laquelle vous m'avez fourré ! Vous avez une idée du mal que votre _« article »_ a fait à ma réputation et celle de ma famille ? » Déjà que les Namikaze n'étaient plus autant reconnu par les autres entreprises.

« Vraiment je ne peux pas ! » Répondit-il, presque désespéré. « Mon patron va me virer ! Cet article nous a rapporté beaucoup ! »

Naruto soupira, il ne voulait tout de même pas que cet homme perde son emploi, il avait assez entendu parler du chômage sans vouloir en être la cause pour ce paparazzi, même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

« Vous ne pouvez donc pas retirer votre article ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, alors vous allez en faire un nouveau. » Sourit le blond. « Je vous donne ma version en avant première. »

Komamaru pencha la tête, intéressé.

« J'ai quelques informations à vous donner sur les Uchiwa. »

« Je vous écoute. » Sourit-il, flairant le scoop.

« Non, non. Vous n'en aurez pas l'exclusivité. Vous pouvez organiser une conférence de presse ? »

« Juste pour ça ? » Dit-il en clignant des yeux. « Les presses à scandale ne sont pas amies avec les gros poissons. »

« Vous trouverez un moyen. » Grogna-t-il. « Ou je vous colle un procès, et votre patron sera le moindre de vos soucies. »

Le journaliste sentit une goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front, bon, c'était difficile mais pas...

« Pour demain matin. »

...impossible.

« Mais...mais...c'est trop court ! »

« Alors sortez votre téléphone, vous aurez une nuit blanche, et pas de la manière dont vous l'espériez » Ricana Naruto, en sautant du bureau, il posa un papier sur le bureau avec son numéro de téléphone.

Gaara ouvrit la porte, psalmodiant : « J'ai fait briller Joséphine pour rien. »

XxxxxxXxxxxX

« Merci encore Gaara » Dit Naruto en refermant la portière de sa voiture. « Sans ton truc, je crois que je n'y serais jamais arrivé »

« Mon truc ? » Demanda-t-il, en prenant place sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Ton regard de la mort qui tue ! »

Gaara lui lança un regard blasé, se demandant si lui et Kiba s'étaient passés le mot.

« Oui, moi je ne t'abandonne pas. »

Naruto grimaça, il venait de lui tendre la perche parfaite et son meilleur ami, froid comme il l'était n'avait aucun scrupule à la prendre.

« Je vois on y est... » Soupira le blond. « Allez vas y, sors moi ce que tu penses, apparemment, tout le monde est dans l'humeur ces derniers temps. »

Le roux se pinça les lèvres, ses yeux restèrent fixé obstinément sur la vitre. Après quelques secondes où seul le son de la musique parvint à ses oreilles, Naruto sut alors que sa proposition était ridicule, Gaara n'était pas du genre à se confier.

« D'accord et si je devinais ? »

« Amuse-toi. »

Décidément, il comprenait de mieux en mieux Kiba, avoir les sarcasmes de Gaara contre lui n'était pas de tout repos, et garder son calme était vraiment fastidieux. Mais Naruto tenta de prendre sur lui, répondre à ses piques par d'autre n'allait pas aider.

« Hmm, le dîner de famille que j'ai manqué ? »

« Simple d'esprit. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu assez avec l'autre paparazzi, tu veux en rajouter ? »

« Tu as voulu parler, allez, sors moi ta brillante intuition. »

Le blond inspira un coup avant de répondre :

« Tu prends un ticket au club de "partir-c'est-mal ?" »

Gaara secoua la tête, les suppositions de Naruto se changèrent en une flèche empoisonnsée. Un goût amer refroidit le peu de chaleur que lui apportait son meilleur ami. C'était triste à dire, mais Naruto n'était plus en mesure de le comprendre. Avant les mots n'étaient même pas nécessaires pour qu'ils se comprennent, mais aujourd'hui, même les paroles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour qu'il le comprenne, alors que lui pouvait toujours lire aussi aisément en Naruto. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait signifier ? Qu'il accordait plus d'importance à son meilleur ami qu'il ne le fallait ? Car Naruto ne se préoccupait visiblement pas autant de lui.

« Je sors. Je vais appeler un chauffeur et rentrer seul. » Déclara froidement Gaara, en sortant de la voiture. Naruto resta hébété quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa voiture en un bond et de courir après Gaara qui s'éloignait de la maison pour trouver un endroit tranquille où téléphoner.

« Hey ! Attends ! » Cria Naruto en le suivant, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Gaara marchait vite. « Atteeeeeeends ! »

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter et sentit le corps de son ami se raidir sous sa main.

« Ôte ta main de mon épaule. » Murmura-t-il, sombrement.

Naruto raffermit sa prise au contraire, ne le prenant pas au sérieux. Grossière erreur, car Gaara se retourna brusquement et claqua sa main hors de son épaule, violemment. Naruto sentit sa main brûler et remarqua une trace rouge sur celle-ci. Il écarquilla des yeux, surpris, mais juste un instant. La pression de ces derniers jours remonta en flèche, pour l'instant la pression n'avait été que psychologique, les regards déçus de sa famille, la surveillance de sa mère et de ses proches, ses problèmes avec Itachi, et enfin ce journal, mais personne ne l'avait attaqué physiquement, et à cette attaque il pouvait répondre au moins.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. » Murmura Naruto avant de fermer le poing pour le frapper au visage. Le roux ne s'y attendait pas, et se prit le coup en pleine mâchoire. Sa tête vacilla, et il jurait avoir entendu un craquement. Comment avait-il osé ? Ce traître ! Gaara le regarda, la rage dans les yeux, la même rage que Naruto. Aussitôt, il tenta de le frapper dans l'estomac mais le blond intercepta son poing alors que Naruto allait répondre avec son autre bras, le roux attrapa son coude. Mettant tous son poids dans ses jambes, Gaara tenta de repousser Naruto, alors que celui-ci peinait à tenir debout, son ami avait bien plus de muscles que lui.

Le blond tenta alors de lui enfonçer son genoux dans l'entrejambe mais l'autre intercepta son mouvement, et fit un geste sur le côte pour l'esquiver, relâchant par la même Naruto qui retourna immédiatement à l'assaut. Il fonça sur lui, et le roux, surpris par sa vitesse ne put l'esquiver, ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, chacun tentait par divers coup bas de reprendre le dessus. Les poings, les jambes fusèrent, les corps se mouvèrent, tentant de recouvrir l'autre. Naruto sentit douloureusement que les coups de Gaara étaient plus puissants qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Et quand il parvint à un moment à observer le visage de son meilleur sans prendre une dérouillée, il comprit, c'est sa rage qui l'alimentait.

« Pourquoi lui hein ? » Grogna Gaara en l'attrapant par les épaules, le plaquant contre le sol. « Pourquoi est-il plus important que moi ? »

Et à peine ses mots franchirent sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Enfin, il avait compris, la réalisation le fit s'arrêter un instant. Une puérile réalisation. Ce n'était pas la peur de la solitude qui avait fait naître ce malaise à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Naruto : c'était la jalousie. Une jalousie stupide, que ressentait chaque personne quand quelqu'un s'accaparait son meilleur ami, il avait toujours cru être à part, mais en fait non. Lui qui avait tant fait pour Naruto, lui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis leur plus tendre enfance s'était fait relégué au second rang dans ses priorités à cause d'un arriviste ! Voilà ce qu'il avait du mal à avaler.

Naruto sentit la culpabilité le prendre jusqu'au tripe, alors sa fuite n'y était pour rien. Gaara ne se sentait pas important ? Comment pouvait-il penser ça ?

_« Oui, comment ? Ah on se le demande, un type arrive, il te déçoit et tu lâches toute ta vie pour lui, alors que tu ne le connais que depuis quelques mois. Et après Gaara se sent moins important que lui ? Ah ! Je ne vois pas où il va chercher ça ce garçon. »_ Déclara la voix sarcastique. Naruto grimaça, pour une fois qu'elle lui faisait voir la réalité cette putain de voix. Bon, possible ses actes ne reflétaient pas toujours ses pensées.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Cria Naruto en arrêtant de se débattre. « Tu es et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami. »

« Ne mens pas » Siffla Gaara en le secouant.

« Je ne mens pas ! » S'écria-t-il, mais au regard du roux, il savait qu'il devait développer. « J'avoue, ces derniers mois j'ai été un ami horrible... » Continua-t-il. « J'ai laissé un type me changer. J'ai souffert, j'ai enfin connu cette merde qu'est l'amour. » Naruto ricana amèrement. « J'y crois pas que je sorte un truc pareil ! On se croirait dans un vieux feuilleton sentimental ! Mais pourtant c'est vrai, je connais maintenant la joie et la peine. En fait je n'étais pas mieux que toutes ses nanas qui se pomponnent durant des heures et mettent du pq dans leur soutien gorge pour plaire à leur copain. »

« T'as mit un soutien gorge avec du pq ? » Demanda le roux en haussant un sourcil.

« Non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me suis conduit comme une blonde ! »

« T'es blond. »

« Ah ! Tu comprends le principe ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

« Je...je suis désolé, sincèrement. Ne crois jamais que tu es moins important Gaara. Un amour ça va, ça vient, mais une amitié ne disparaît jamais, et surtout pas la notre. Je pourrais imaginer continuer ma vie sans Itachi, ce serait dur, je le sais, mais si tu étais là...ça passerait avec un coup de pied aux fesses pour me sortir de ma loque attitude. » Rit-il un instant. « Mais l'inverse est faux, sans toi, ton sale caractère, ton truc, ton affection. »

« J'ai de l'affection pour toi ? » L'interrompit-il en haussant un sourcil, mais Naruto ne s'y trompa pas. Le rictus sur ses lèvres n'avaient rien de froid.

« J'te jure...tes baffes cachent une grande dose d'amour. »

« T'es maso ? »

« Je suis sorti avec Itachi Uchiwa...à ton avis ? »

« T'es maso. » Confirma-t-il.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Un silence plus parlant que les mots qui n'étaient qu'une promesse d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre mais quelque chose gêna Naruto.

« Tu pourrais te lever ? T'es lourd. »

La bataille recommença, finalement, pourquoi se perdre en parole ? Entre eux, les poings avaient toujours été plus efficace que les mots. Et si Ino avait été là, elle aurait sûrement murmuré : « Ah les hommes...brutes épaisses. »

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Naruto se dit, alors que les flash des appareils photo l'obligèrent à fermer les yeux, que ce n''était finalement pas une aussi bonne idée que ça. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas une foule de journalistes présent, et encore moins des reconnus. Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas à douter que les connaissances d'un journaliste de presses à scandale devaient être douteuses mais de là...ah ! Ce n'était que des journalistes de presses people. Oh et puis merde. De toute façon tant que ses "révélations" se propageaient, il s'en fichait un peu.

Il s'avança et prit place sur une chaise. On lui tendit un micro et avant qu'il ne puisse même les saluer, la question qui brûlait sur les lèvres de tous les paparazzis présent fusa :

« Confirmez vous avoir une relation d'ordre privée avec Itachi Uchiwa ? » Il ne put même pas voir qui avait posé cette question avant de répondre :

« Rumeurs...ahlala...l'ex-femme d'Itachi est terriblement jalouse. » Soupira-t-il, faussement accablé. C'est parti pour faire preuve de ses talents d'acteurs hors pair !

« Ex-femme ? » Naruto se tourna vers un homme au crâne légèrement dégarni, l'air âgé, pourtant ses yeux qui brillaient à l'idée d'un scoop lui donnait un air léger.

« Oui ! Vous ne saviez pas...c'est la quatrième ce mois-ci ! »

« M...mais nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler ! » S'écria le journaliste.

« Ah vous savez les Uchiwa, discrétion c'est le mot d'ordre. Je crois qu'ils ont un cousin dans la mafia. »

Plusieurs exclamations fusèrent dans la salle, quand soudain une femme blonde au fond leva la main :

« Vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez. »

Naruto hocha la tête, d'un air douloureux, il leva sa manche et montra son bras couverts d'hématome -reste de sa bataille avec Gaara- Des exclamations indignaient résonnèrent.

« Je...j'ai...eu le malheur de le voir peu après que sa quatrième femme l'ait quitté...il m'a battu...dé...désolé je ne peux pas. » Il tourna le dos comme s'il refusait qu'on le voit pleurer, mais en réalité, il tira de sa poche un reste d'oignon et le plaça devant ses yeux, quelques secondes plus tard, des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue, putain d'allergie pour une fois qu'elle était bénéfique. Il se retourna et remarqua soudain que la femme avait l'air moins froide et plus émue, elle devait le prendre une femme battue...la honte.

« Et Sasuke Uchiwa ? D'après vos camarades de classe, vous étiez vu souvent en sa présence. »

« Un drogué. » Répondit-il instantanément, en secouant la tête tristement.

Il manqua de sourire en voyant plusieurs journalistes prendre note.

« J'ai tenté de l'aider, mais rien n'y fait... »

_« Non mais là c'est exagéré ! Comment peuvent-ils te croire ? »_ Oh c'est là que c'était amusant se dit Naruto, il savait que la moitié ne le croyait mais comme dit, les journaux à scandale cherchaient les scoops, et celui-là en était un de taille, alors qu'ils soient vrais ou faux...en plus entre les Uchiwa et les Namikaze, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient une bien meilleur réputation.

« Ma...mais comment expliquez vous qu'on vous ait vu entrer dans un hôtel le soir avec Itachi Uchiwa puis ressortir le petit matin ? Aviez vous partagé une chambre ? »

« Euh... »

Merde, celle là, il l'avait pas vu venir...

« Mon associé » Répondit-il, à la hâte.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux dire nous sommes associés... »

« Mais comment pouvez vous travailler avec un homme qui vous traite ainsi ? » Demanda la blonde en désignant ses hématomes du doigt.

« Chantage ! Vous n'imaginez pas ! »

« Pouvez vous nous en dire plus ? »

Naruto hocha la tête négativement.

« J'ai tant à dire mais vous savez...chantage ! Mafia...le chef ce serait Madara Uchiwa que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! »

«_ Pff...ça t'arrange hein ? »_ Ah saleté de voix, elle gâchait tous son jeu d'acteur !

« Donc vous garantissez que vous êtes juste associés et que cette alliance n'est qu'une rumeur ? »

« Lancée par sa quatrième femme, n'oubliez pas. »

« Effectivement. »

« Donc oui, je confirme. »

« Et avez vous encore une fois une preuve ? »

« Une preuve ? » Répéta Naruto, lentement.

_« Ahahaha ! Tu t'es fait avoir ! »_ Ricana la voix.

« Euh bien sûr ! Venez la semaine prochaine ! Je...euh...vous ferai visiter mon bureau ! » Dit-il, confiant, alors qu'il sentait ses jambes flageolaient sous la panique.

_« Hahaha...quelle bureau ? La buanderie de ta chambre ! »_ Rit la voix.

« Maintenant...si vous voulez m'excuser...c'est trop d'émotions d'un coup. » Sanglota le blond, dieu merci les oignons faisaient toujours effet. Il se leva sous les nouvelles photographies des journalistes et rejoignit son père qui l'attendait à l'entrée.

« Tu mérites l'oscar. » Ricana-t-il, en lui ouvrant les portes. « Tes expressions étaient fascinantes...mais ton histoire...tirée par les cheveux. »

_« Pas que les cheveux. »_

« Mais dis-moi, comment vas-tu leur prouver que tu es son associé ? »

En effet, Naruto se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée que ça...

XxxxxXxxxxX

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se répéta trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il attendait que l'ascenseur de Uchiwa industrie le conduise au dernier étage, donc au bureau du président et du vice président, qui n'était autre qu'Itachi. Les couloirs étaient loin d'être rassurant, alors que tous dans Namikaze entreprise le saluaient et souvent riaient avec lui, cette entreprise était d'une monotonie effrayante, que des hommes et des femmes en costume d'affaire, tous occupés par leur travail, pas un sourire sur leur visage, juste un froncement de sourcils, preuve d'une concentration gigantesque pour être le meilleur dans leur domaine, bien sûr travailler chez les Uchiwa était comme trouver le St-Graal quand vous étiez dans le domaine des affaires. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas nouer beaucoup de lien entre employé. C'est à peine si les différents employés faisaient un signe de la tête pour se saluer, alors que d'autres prenaient leur petit déjeuner au comptoir de la cafétéria, ils avaient encore le visage collé à des feuilles. Désespérant...plus personne ne savait s'amuser dans ce monde.

Il alla à l'accueil de cet étage, et sourit doucement à la secrétaire.

« Puis-je voir Itachi Uchiwa ? »

Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux attachés en chignon, et des lunettes trop grosse pour elle leva la tête de son ordinateur et le toisa...sûrement devait elle être choquée qu'il n'était pas en tenu de pingouin et demanda sèchement :

« Avez vous un rendez vous ? »

« Non mais vous allez m'en donner un » Ricana-t-il.

« Bien que diriez vous du 18 mai ? »

« Euh...on est en juin. » Dit-il en clignant des yeux.

« Oui, mai de l'année prochaine. Monsieur Uchiwa est quelqu'un de très occupé ! »

Naruto étira ses lèvres dans son plus beau sourire, et se pencha sur le bureau, sa chemise dégagée sur le col permit à la secrétaire de voir son torse doré.

« Mais vous pouvez en avoir un pour moi. Je suis sûr. »

« Oui, mai de l'année prochaine » Répéta-t-elle. Pas le moins du monde touchée par sa prestation.

_« Hahaha ! Le vent ! Non...un cyclone ! »_ Rit la voix, et si elle le pouvait, elle se serait sûrement plier sous son hilarité. Naruto eut une mine vexée et alors qu'il allait répliquer, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et avant même qu'il ne se tourne, il reconnut la façon de marcher d'Itachi, silencieuse, mais avec un léger froissement contre le sol, même l'eau de Cologne lui était familière.

Itachi haussa un sourcil en observant Naruto qui tentait visiblement -du moins d'après sa position- de séduire sa secrétaire. Il s'avança et le salua d'un signe de tête.

« Des rendez vous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il, à l'adresse de sa secrétaire.

« Oui, moi. » Répondit Naruto sous le regard outré de la secrétaire. « Mai de l'année prochaine ce sera un peu trop long. »

« Monsieur Uchiwa, cet homme n'a pas de rendez vous ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le prendre. »

Le corbeau ricana au double sens de sa phrase et surtout à la réaction de Naruto qui toussa pour cacher sa gêne, il adorait le prendre au dépourvu. Itachi lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant son bureau, il eut juste le temps d'entendre :

« Tiens prend ça dans ta tête. »

L'Uchiwa se tourna et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres quand il voyait le sourire victorieux que lançait Naruto à sa secrétaire. Itachi entra dans son bureau et referma la porte sur lui avant de s'asseoir dans son siège, devant son bureau. Il fit ensuite signe au blond de s'avancer. Celui-ci s'exécuta, confusément.

« Plus près » Dit-il alors que Naruto s'était arrêté à côté de son bureau. Quand le blond fut juste en face de lui, il attrapa brusquement son poignet, et releva la manche, trop vite pour que Naruto ne l'en empêche. Itachi fronça les sourcils, seul signe de son mécontentement et de sa colère en voyant les hématomes qui étaient devenus jaune sur le bras de son amant.

« Qui ? »

« Euh...Gaara, mais ce n'est rien nous avons eu une dispute amicale. » Itachi parut douter un instant mais hocha la tête, acceptant son explication.

« Mais comment tu le sais ? »

« Oh, c'est simple, c'est ce dont m'ont accusé les forces de l'ordre. » Siffla-t-il, froidement.

« Les forces de l'ordre ? » Répéta Naruto, confus.

« En effet, apparemment ils ont prit ta petite vengeance très au sérieux. J'ai faillit être inculpé pour coup et blessure, ils m'ont rendu une petite visite hier à mon bureau. »

Merde, jamais il n'avait pensé que cette histoire irait aussi loin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter pour ses formidables talents d'acteur. Il baissa la tête et remarqua à nouveau le magasine people, cependant, cette fois ce n'était pas lui en couverture, mais Itachi avec en gros titre : Clan Uchiwa, les révélations !

« Donc, ma famille fait partie de la mafia, mon frère est un drogué et j'ai divorcé de ma quatrième femme après l'avoir mis enceinte. » Continua-t-il.

« Hey ! J'ai jamais dit que tu l'avais mis enceinte ! Il a encore brodé autour ! » S'indigna-t-il.

_« Ah il a laissé le romancier qui est en lui sortir »_ Rit la voix.

« Hm, n'y a-t-il que cela qui te gêne ? » Demanda Itachi, en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi, il devrait y avoir autre chose ? Ils ne t'ont pas inculpé, si ? »

« Merci à mon avocat. »

« La réputation du clan Uchiwa en a prit un coup ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Alors nous sommes quittes ! » Sourit Naruto, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

« Quittes ? » Grogna-t-il. « Je ne suis en rien responsable de cet article »

« Peut-être, mais ta famille l'est. En plus, ce n'est qu'une juste vengeance pour m'avoir mentit ! »

Itachi serra les lèvres, son amant avait raison. Naruto avait bien le droit a une petite vengeance, et bien qu'il avait du mal à l'avouer, le visage rouge de colère de Madara Uchiwa et entendre des jurons dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence sortir de la bouche de ce vieil homme autoritaire et amer avait été une distraction plus qu'amusante.

« Soit passons. »

Naruto ne remarqua que maintenant qu'Itachi tenait toujours son poignet, l'Uchiwa croyant qu'il allait se dégager raffermit sa prise et le tira à lui. Le blond manqua de tomber sur lui sous le coup de la surprise et dut mettre ses mains sur les cuisses du noiraud pour se retenir. Il rouvrit les yeux et...merde. Il avait le visage juste devant l'entrejambe d'Itachi. Il releva la tête, pour voir ses yeux charbons remplis d'envie et un sourire séducteur sur ses lèvres.

« Rêves. » Murmura le blond en détournant le visage.

« Oh tu peux me croire, je le fais déjà assez comme ça. » Souffla-t-il, en passant une main sous son menton pour l'attirer à lui.

Naruto se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance avant de reculer. Itachi le laissa partir à contrecœur.

« Donc que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton léger en le regardant s'asseoir sur le canapé au coin de la pièce.

« Plaisir ? » Répéta le blond, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Toujours. » Répondit Itachi.

« Hmm...j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Itachi n'eut pas besoin de regarder Naruto pour sentir la gêne qu'il éprouvait. Oh, il se doutait aisément de ce que son amant allait lui demander, il avait lu l'article, après avoir été surpris par son étrange imagination, un détail avait attiré son attention, et pour juste cause apparemment. Et bien que sa colère était quelque peu passée dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Naruto, un Uchiwa était rancunier, et le blond ferait mieux de s'en rappeler.

« Pour ? » Feignit Itachi.

« Voilà, en fait, je dois faire croire à cette bande de pseudo journalistes que nous sommes associés » Dit-il en se triturant les doigts, si Itachi refusait, il était dans une sacrée merde...et mon dieu...Arashi aurait sa tête sur un plateau d'argent.

« Pourquoi donc as-tu inventé cela ? »

« Parce que c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer notre présence ensemble dans un hôtel toute une nuit ! » S'exclama-t-il, agacé.

« Ne pouvais-tu pas dire la vérité ? » Demanda Itachi, sèchement. Autant qu'il voulait le nier, il était blessé de voir Naruto nier leur relation au monde entier.

« Oh toi, ne parles pas de vérité ! Tu es mal placé ! En plus je te rappelle que je n'ai encore rien accepté !»

« Ça ne serait tarder. » Déclara-t-il, comme s'il disait l'évidence même.

« Arg ! Ta prétention m'énerve ! Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? » S'exclama-t-il en le dardant du regard.

« C'est simple, je n'aurais de cesse à te poursuivre jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce que je veux. Tu fuis ? Soit, je prends l'avion pour te suivre. Tu appelles la police pour harcèlement ? J'ai de bons avocats. Tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre ? Eh bien, c'est dur d'avoir les dix plaies d'Égypte contre vous. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'un doux sentiment affluait en lui, seule une volonté inébranlable de l'avoir transparut dans ses paroles, et à cet instant son insécurité s'envola, pour quelques secondes, certes, mais des secondes où il se sentait parfaitement en paix en présence d'Itachi.

« Je ne cesserai de me répéter, mais tu as vraiment un sourire magnifique Naruto. »

« Tu me veux à ce point ? » Murmura-t-il en détournant le visage pour qu'Itachi ne voit pas ses joues qui venait de s'empourprer.

_« Ptin ! Arrête de nous faire la vierge effarouchée ! Sautes par-dessus le bureau et roules lui un patiiiiin ! Alleeeeeeeez ! » _Encouragea la voix.

« Si mes paroles ne le prouvent pas assez, je peux passer l'action si tu préfères ? » Demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

« Non merci, ça ira pour l'instant. » Toussa Naruto. Itachi nota le « pour l'instant ». Le blond faillit presque oublier pour quelle raison il était là, ses yeux étaient trop perdus dans ceux ardent d'Itachi. D'ailleurs, c'est celui-ci qui lui rappela :

« Donc tu es censé jouer mon associé pendant un certain temps pour garantir ta crédibilité qui est déjà sur une corde raide ? »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Es-tu aussi conscient que c'est en ma défaveur ? »

Le blond était surpris du ton badin avec lequel Itachi déclarait ça...hmm...il ne le sentait pas.

« Pour mes beaux yeux ? » Tenta Naruto, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu as raison, je vais accepter juste pour le plaisir de voir tes beaux yeux tous les jours. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, Itachi était tous sauf un homme généreux, et surtout pas quand c'était à son désavantage.

« Où est l'entourloupe ? »

Le corbeau se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour rejoindre le blond sur le canapé, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

« Le plaisir de te voir tous les jours est une récompense plus que suffisante, si j'ajoute à cela t'avoir sous mes ordres... »

Naruto sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine, il faillait se laisser séduire par Itachi quand :

_« hey ho ! QI du siècle à mou du bulbe ! Tu me reçois Youston ? Je crois que je vais rembobiner...il a parlé de te contrôler...au fait...sa voix est toujours aussi sexe. »_ Intervint la voix.

« Euh...j'ai mal compris là...tu peux répéter la fin ? » Dit-il en posant une main sur son torse pour le repousser, avoir Itachi aussi près de lui diminuait ses capacités de réflexion déjà maigre.

« Sans problème. » Répondit Itachi en reprenant cette vieille habitude d'enrouler une mèche blonde autour de son doigt. « Tu seras mon assistant personnel, tu devras être à mes côtés toute la journée, en obéissant au moindre de mes caprices. »

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre langue.

_« Y a pas à dire, c'est bien un Uchiwa, bâtard, manipulateur et rancunier » _Nota la voix. _« Ah...euh...respire. »_

« HEIN ? Mais...euh non ! Je...je suis sûr que tu as déjà ton assistant personnel ! » Tenta Naruto, vainement.

Le corbeau haussa un sourcil avant de prendre son téléphone.

« Dîtes à Mimura qu'il est viré. »

Naruto roula des yeux, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour continuer ses protestations. Itachi s'approcha à nouveau de lui et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tss...attention, n'oublies pas que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, à moins que tu veuilles en plus passer pour un menteur. »

Naruto baissa la tête, découragé.

« Pff, je commence quand...patron ? »

Une main releva sa tête, et il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Itachi l'embrasser, il n'eut même pas le temps de le repousser qu'il se recula de lui-même.

« Appelles moi encore une fois ainsi, et je ne suis plus responsable de mes actes. » Susurra-t-il, et le blond sut à son regard qu'il ne mentait pas.

Une sonnerie l'obligea à détourner son regard de Naruto, il décrocha son téléphone : « Oui ? »

_« Monsieur Uchiwa, votre rendez vous de 11 heures avec Shion Mouryou va débuter. Elle vient d'entrer dans l'immeuble. »_

« Très bien » Dit-il en raccrochant. Il reporta son regard sur Naruto qui avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je sais, tu es occupé, je vais y aller. »

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête.

« N'oublies pas, demain à 8 heures. »

« Euh, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? »

Mais au regard d'Itachi, il sut qu'il avait encore été condescendant avec lui. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, un dernier détail vint le gêner :

« Dis, ta petite vengeance là, c'était pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai dis que t'avais été marié quatre fois ? »

Itachi se retourna vers lui et ricana.

« Non, parce que tu as dragué ma secrétaire. »

C'est dans un rire que Naruto sortit du bureau et referma la porte sur lui. Cependant son rire mourut dans sa gorge en voyant l'enfoiré foncer sur lui à une vitesse prodigieuse, et vu sa tête, il devait encore être constipé ce mois-ci.

« NARUTO ! » Cria Sasuke à travers le couloir, oubliant totalement que la classe Uchiwa n'était plus sauve.

Le blond regarda à droite puis à gauche, l'air de chercher alors qu'il s'exclamait :

« Attends je vais te le chercher ! »

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de faire le con...oh regarde ! Il sait faire le truc de Gaara ! »_ S'exclama la voix.

Quand Naruto croisa son regard...il sentit la même envie de pisser qu'il ressentait généralement en croisant celui de son meilleur ami dans ses mauvais jours. Sasuke s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et tenta de le frapper du poing, mais son combat avec Gaara avait réveillé ses instincts et il l'esquiva de justesse.

« J'imagine que tu as lu l'article ? » Tenta Naruto, avec un sourire innocent.

« Tu imagines bien, crétin ! A cause de toi ma mère a fouillé ma chambre ! » S'écria Sasuke fumant, causant un nouveau rire du blond qui s'imaginait bien la scène.

L'Uchiwa tourna croisa brièvement le regard de la secrétaire et se sentit gêner tout de suite, ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'un Uchiwa de perdre son contrôle devant ses futurs employés. Il s'empara de la manche du blond et le tira vers l'ascenseur...il allait le tuer sans témoin ! Naruto ne chercha même pas à se dégager, toujours plié en deux par son rire.

" Ah je vois trop la scène hahaha! Ah mon fils bien aimé! Comment peux-tu prendre de tel produit ?" Dit-il en imitant le ton bourgeois de Mikoto Uchiwa. " Alors, c'est quoi hein ? De l'extasie ? De la cocaïne et...ah ! Que font des préservatifs dans ta chambre ? Hahaha !"

" Ta gueule crétin !" Hurla Sasuke les joues rouges de honte. Allez, quelques mètres, et il pourrait tuer Naruto tranquillement.

Dès qu'il vit la porte de l'ascenceur de s'ouvrir il fonça tête baissée, sans voir que quelques personnes étaient à l'intérieur, il se fit bousculer et remarqua qu'il en était de même pour le crétin qui était plié de rire au beau milieu du chemin. Naruto sentit soudain un coup à l'épaule et se retourna pour remarquer qu'une femme l'avait cogné comme si de rien n'était...pff que des malpolis.

" Hey ! Ça vous pèterait la permanente de vous excuser !" Cria-t-il.

Une femme blonde se retourna, Naruto bien que gay fut immédiatement troublé par la beauté de son visage, un teint blanc presque lumineux, sans défaut, un visage fin, des traits délicats, mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux...violets, jamais il n'avait vu une aussi belle couleur. Mais quelque chose enlaidit son visage, sans doute son froncement de sourcils, et cet air méprisant qu'elle lui lançait...elle se prenait pour qui celle-là ? Alors qu'elle semblait ouvrir la bouche, prête à lui dire quelque chose, Itachi sortit de son bureau et la salua d'un geste de main. Son air changea Immédiatement dans quelque chose de plus doux, elle s'approcha de lui, oubliant complètement sa présence, et caressa lentement son bras, Naruto put lire sur ses lèvres : " Heureuse de te voir, Itachi."

" C'est qui cette salope ? ! " S'écria Naruto.

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

Moi :**...hmmm...pfff...gnieu...beuh...

**For intérieur** : Le français est une langue fascinante ù_ù...bon, je crois que j'ai tort mais je vais quand même le demander : un problème ?

**Moi** : Ma mère...elle a...elle a...oh ! J'peux pas le dire ! C'est trop affreux !

**For intérieur** : Allez !

**Moi **: Elle a prit la mauvaise marque de cappuccino...c'est les chaussettes de mon père ce truc là !

**For intérieur** : ah la lenteur de publication vient de là ?

**Moi ***hochement de tête frénétique.

**For intérieur** *téléphone en main* : Bonjour, j'aimerais vous prendre tout un stock de cappuccino senseo chocolat.

**Moi **: *yeux brillants* : T'es enfin de mon côté ?

**For intérieur ***choqué* : NON ! Du mien ! Je tiens à ma vie ! Tu continus à mettre du temps et ce sera pas que des pommes qu'on va se prendre !

**Moi **: Je me disais -_-' Trop beau pour être vrai.

Reviews ?

Sirpics, client inconditionnel du marché de consommation de café qui ne proviennent pas du commerce équitable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer **: La violence ne résout rien...Masashi Kishimoto veut toujours pas me donner Itachi...non mais même pas Gaara !

**Note **: Alleeeeeeeeez ! Ne vous plaignez pas ! C'est l'avant dernière note ! Donc un gros merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews, me suivent, lisent simplement quoi.** Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil**. Alors vous devinez facilement que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et il mettra plus de temps à paraître, j'en ai peur, car je risque de publier une nouvelle fic ItaNaru/SasuNaru entretemps.

**Warning **: Vous allez encore faire avec mes fautes d'inattention un certain temps :) Et respect pour ma longueur !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Naruto avait toujours su qu'il avait une voix qui portait, alors pourquoi cette salope ne se retournait pas ? Oui, oui, c'était bien la blonde à l'allure de putain qu'il désignait de salope. Peut-être étaient-ils si perdus dans le blanc des yeux qu'ils étaient imperméables à son cri ? Bah pas grave ! Il allait se rapprocher et elle allait l'entendre ! Alors qu'il allait être encore plus direct en tirant cette fausse blonde loin de son fiancé...

_« Depuis quand c'est ton fiancé ? »_ Demanda la voix. « _Je croyais que tu avais besoin de temps, de réfléchir et d'autres conneries dans ce genre »_

_« Depuis que cette prostitué veut lui proposer ses services »_ Répondit Naruto, mentalement.

Donc, alors qu'il s'approchait pour expliquer son point de vue à cette fausse blonde, une main l'agrippa par le bras, et le tira brutalement dans l'ascenseur.

« Sasuke ce n'est pas le moment ! » Hurla Naruto, en voyant Itachi et la fausse blonde disparaître dans son bureau.

Le cadet des Uchiwa remarqua avec une satisfaction non feinte que Naruto avait perdu son air amusé, et n'était plus du tout dans l'humeur pour se moquer de lui. Sasuke haussa un sourcil pour voir que le crétin fusillait du regard le bureau de son frère où celui-ci venait de s'enfermer avec Shion...d'ailleurs que faisait-elle ici ? Oh...comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans sa tête, la compréhension s'imposa à lui, avec une autre réalisation : il allait pouvoir se venger de Naruto à la manière des Uchiwa...avec la manipulation.

« Tss, j'aurais cru que tu aurais voulu savoir que la femme qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau était tous sauf une salope pour Itachi. » Dit-il en lorgnant ses ongles, l'air intéressé. Naruto bloqua son pied devant l'ascenseur, pour une fois intéressé par le noiraud.

« C'est une salope ! Tu n'as pas vu comment elle roulait du cul ? ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel et répondit :

« Crétin, c'est sa jupe qui moulait ses fesses. »

« C'est ce que je dis...une pute ! »

Le corbeau ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa jalousie amusante et voulut voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

« Soit je comprends ta jalousie. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » S'insurgea Naruto, non mais n'importe quoi, lui jaloux ? D'une blonde modifiée génétiquement par la chirurgie esthétique, car soyons réaliste on ne pouvait pas avoir un visage aussi parfait.

« Alors tu devrais l'être, car la salope comme tu dis, a un nom. Elle s'appelle Shion Mouryou et... »

C'était bien un nom de putain...

« Et c'est l'ex petite amie d'Itachi. » Continua Sasuke, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« D'accord il a eu recours à ses services un jour et alors ? Tout le monde fait des erreurs. » Maugréa-t-il, alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait croire Sasuke ou non. Cette femme sa petite amie ? N'importe quoi ! Itachi avait plus de goûts que ça, il y avait qu'à le regarder !

« Eh bien je dois dire alors qu'il a eu recours à ses services pas mal de temps, six mois ce n'est pas rien...ils ont même vécu ensemble. »

Naruto se sentit hésiter, le doute, cette voix traître lui murmurait que ça pourrait être vrai. Après tout, il savait qu'Itachi était bisexuel et qu'il a bien dû avoir des relations avec d'autres femmes, mais le savoir et le voir étaient quelque chose de totalement différents. La peur lui noua un instant le ventre, si Sasuke disait vrai, alors que faisait-elle ici ?

_« A ton avis crétin, son ex...devine Einstein. » _

Bien sûr, pensa-t-il amèrement, pour le récupérer.

_« Si tu lui avais sauté dessus j'aurais pu t'assurer qu'il ne l'aurait pas regarder ! Mais non hein ?_ _T'en as fais qu'à ta tête ! A cause de tes conneries sur : "pendre son temps ! Réfléchir !" Et bah vas y ! T'auras tout le temps de réfléchir quand il t'aura largué ! »_

Le quitter ? Pensa Naruto en ricanant. On ne quitte pas Naruto Namikaze, c'est lui qui larguait ! Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, il pouvait aussi bien s'en assurer, il n'avait certainement pas assez confiance en son pire ennemi pour le croire, et surtout pas quand Sasuke avait un sourire douteux et qu'il avait toutes les raisons de se venger.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ? »

« Mon Dieu, t'ai-je seulement déjà menti ? » Demanda Sasuke, l'air confiant. Naruto cligna des yeux avant de répondre simplement :

« Eh bien oui, plusieurs fois, quand on avait 11 ans, lors de cette sortie scolaire dans un château, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un trésor et je me suis retrouvé à errer des heures au point de louper le bus..."

Sasuke n'avait pas cru que le crétin allait vraiment le croire...

« Ah oui ! La fois où tu m'as dit que Ino était amoureux de moi, j'étais allé lui demander et elle m'a baffé d'indignation ! »

Le corbeau ricana, ah la claque avait été magistrale.

« Et puis la fois où tu m'as dit que Sakura était en fait un travesti...j'ai cru que plus jamais je me relèverais, quoique celui là je suis pas sûr que ce soit un mensonge. » Déclara Naruto, pensif.

« Ah y aussi... »

« Ça va, j'ai compris. » L'interrompit Sasuke. « Mais je peux te prouver cette déclaration. »

Naruto le regarda méfiant.

« Vas y j'te regarde faire. »

« Bien, suis moi »

Le blond accepta à contrecœur, laisser Itachi en compagnie de cette femme ne lui plaisait pas, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Débarquer dans son bureau et lui faire une scène de ménage alors que ça faisait des jours qu'il essaye de le convaincre et lui-même par la même occasion qu'ils ne sont pas encore un couple. Tout ce qu'il arriverait à faire au mieux c'est de faire naître un sourire victorieux chez Itachi et au pire de se prendre un coup de pied au cul pour avoir interrompu un rendez-vous dans son bureau. Oh il avait fait des recherches sur Itachi après avoir vu le coup d'éclat qu'avait provoqué les révélations dans ce magasine et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il apprit qu'il était fiancé à l'un des hommes le plus en vue, le plus riche et surtout le plus puissant de ce pays. Il ne se doutait pas qu'Itachi allait prendre la présidence d'Uchiwa corp dans un an, apparemment Saï avait raison, cet homme était un prodige, il avait tout : la gloire, la beauté, et l'intelligence, alors pourquoi le voulait-il pour époux ?

Peut-être tombait-il dans le dénigrement, et si c'était le cas, il s'en fichait un peu. Naruto était quelqu'un de rêveur, mais pas stupide malgré les doutes de ses proches. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi Itachi le voulait, bien sûr qu'il était sexy non mais oh, cependant, il était loin d'être un prodige, et surtout il était loin d'être reconnu pour son sens des affaires, plutôt sa capacité à entrer dans des embrouilles impossibles. Alors pourquoi lui ?

Cette question brouilla la plupart de ses pensées, alors que l'écho de ses doutes ne firent que s'accentuer dans son esprit.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Itachi offrit un siège à Shion, puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de son bureau. La rue, la fumée des voitures, les gens qui grouillaient dans la rue, les marchands qui criaient pour vendre leurs produits n'étaient pas l'une des plus belles vues pourtant, il n'en voulait pas d'autre. Toutes ses activités lui rappelait que le monde tournait, qu'au ras du sol de son immense empire, des gens vivaient et avant ça suffisait a effacer un peu son ennui, ça le soulageait. Cependant, maintenant qu'il regardait à nouveau cette même scène, il ne ressentait rien. Peut-être parce que depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, il n'avait pas connu l'ennui. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, cette couleur était d'une pâleur honteuse comparée à celle de Naruto, de si beaux yeux, si..._vivants_. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le remarque, Naruto, c'était grâce à lui qu'il ne ressentait plus l'ennui.

« Ne vas-tu même pas reconnaître ma présence, Itachi ? Pourrais-tu au moins arrêter de me tourner le dos ? »

Itachi garda le silence quelques secondes. Shion n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Itachi était souvent comme ça, avant elle pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait mais maintenant...

« J'aime bien observer le ciel. » Répondit-il, en gardant les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

« Je vois, le ciel est une plus belle vue que moi ? » Tenta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Shion ne se rendait pas compte que c'était comme lui demandait qui préférait-il observer ? Elle ou Naruto ?

« Oui, une bien plus belle vue »

La jeune femme en resta estomaquée, même séparée, Itachi avait toujours été un séducteur avec elle ou les autres femmes à son plus grand malheur, jamais il n'avait refusé aucune de ses invitations à son petit jeu, même si ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Pourtant, elle ne montra pas sa surprise et continua :

« J'ai rencontré ta pseudo alliance devant l'ascenseur. »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, Shion était plus sèche que dans ses souvenirs.

« Ah ? »

« Oui, je te plains vraiment, aucune maîtrise. Est-ce une idée d'éclater de rire en plein milieu d'un couloir, alors que des employés tentent de travailler ? »

Le corbeau fronça les sourcils, en baissant les yeux, à travers la baie vitrée il aperçut la voiture de Sasuke qui était aisément reconnaissable, pourquoi partait-il déjà ? Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui le surprit le plus, c'est de le voir s'arrêter devant le bar à ramen en face, et voir Naruto sortir de sa voiture. Que faisait-il dans sa voiture ? D'après ses connaissances, Sasuke et Naruto se détestaient, bien qu'il connaissait l'attirance de son frère il avait mis ça sur un simple désir de gamin, il voulait Naruto justement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Son frère avait intérêt à garder son désir bien enfermer s'il tenait à la vie, pensa Itachi en voyant son amant retourner dans la voiture de Sasuke avant que celle-ci ne démarre.

« M'écoutes-tu ? »

Itachi reprit un air neutre, bien que son agacement n'ait pas disparu et répondit :

« Tu t'attaches sur de bien maigres détails, Shion. Lui veux-tu tant de mal ? »

Shion détourna le visage, mécontente, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Itachi défende cet enfant.

« Si tu cherches tous ses défauts je peux t'en faire une liste plus longue que mon bras. » Continua-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux...ne le défendait-il pas finalement ? Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle se tourna vers lui pour voir qu'Itachi avait enfin accepté de la regarder, cependant elle allait déchanter très vite.

« Naruto est quelqu'un d'insolent, sans tact, franc, sans gêne, vulgaire – bien qu'il ne montrait pas ce côté devant lui- il n'a aucune manière, il ne sait pas dissimuler ses émotions, aucun honneur, il est bruyant, naïf. » Les paroles d'Itachi ne collait pas avec sa voix nota Shion, sa voix était pleine de...fierté ? « Il est sincère...Naruto est quelqu'un de vrai. »

Oui, et c'était cette sincérité qui lui avait manqué cruellement.

« Vous ne vous ressemblez en rien ! Vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre ! » Cria-t-elle finalement, se haïssant pour perdre toute sa maîtrise en présence de quelqu'un, mais entendre Itachi parler avec une voix aussi tendre, et des yeux aussi vivants la rendait malade, ça la rendait malade de ne pas en être l'instigatrice.

« Le vert n'est pas ta couleur, Shion » Répondit Itachi, froidement. « Et je ne te permets pas de hausser la voix dans mon bureau. »

La jeune femme effaça toute trace de colère sur son visage, et s'inclina légèrement.

« Je te prie de bien vouloir pardonner mon excès, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête et décida enfin à s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme, voyant que son ancien amour lui accordait enfin toute son attention, Shion reprit, mais d'une voix plus calme et avec un langage bien plus maîtrisé, la réaction d'Itachi lui montrait bien qu'il ne lui permettrait pas d'insulter cet enfant.

« Excuse encore une fois mon insistance, Itachi, mais j'ai besoin de savoir...te plaît-il ? »

Itachi remarqua aisément la nervosité de Shion, elle triturait sa bague, et ses yeux vacillaient légèrement vers le sol, son attitude se comprenait tout aussi facilement, sa colère n'était que juste, il était conscient de la douleur qu'elle a dû éprouver en entendant parler de son alliance avec Naruto. Un très vieux sentiment d'affection, comme celui qu'on éprouvait pour une vieille amie l'obligea à l'écouter jusqu'au bout, s'il n'avait pas passé tant de temps de sa vie avec cette femme, il l'aurait déjà jeté dehors.

« Je ne te connaissais pas un penchant masochiste, Shion » Répondit-il, d'un air neutre.

« Et toi, tu ne réponds jamais directement à une question, je suppose que ta réponse me blessera...alors c'est oui ? Il te plaît ? »

« Le mot est bien faible...plaire. » Cracha-t-il, avec dédain. « Ce mot est presque dégradant à côté de ce que je ressens véritablement pour lui. »

La jeune femme sentit les larmes brûlaient ses yeux, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler, non elle avait encore sa fierté. D'une voix basse, elle lui posa la question qu'elle ne crut jamais devoir poser à Itachi Uchiwa :

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Itachi rejeta la tête en arrière, perplexe. Il y a quelques mois, il lui aurait rit au visage, mais maintenant...il doutait. Sa propre volonté à avoir Naruto le surprenait, bien sûr qu'il était possessif, mais cette fois, ça ne suffisait pas à expliquer une telle détermination. L'amour serait l'explication ? Ce mot résonnait toujours comme un horrible tintement à son oreille. Il n'y croyait pas, pourtant il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots.

« Qui sait. » Répondit-il alors simplement, d'un air vague.

« Alors ai-je encore une chance ? »

Le corbeau ne répondit rien, Shion ne faisait que se ridiculiser, qu'il aime Naruto ou non, cet homme allait devenir son fiancé, c'était prévu depuis des mois, et de plus, il était un homme d'honneur, jamais il ne tromperait son fiancé quelque soit les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui.

« Ta question est ridicule. »

« Peut-être mais je garde espoir...je n'ai pas renoncé à toi, Itachi. »

Mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, l'Uchiwa se racla la gorge et d'une voix claquante, demanda :

« Je croyais que tu étais venu me parler affaire, alors fais le maintenant ou sors. »

Shion soupira, elle aurait dû se rappeler qu'Itachi détestait parler de sa vie privée, mais alors pourquoi celle-ci a été publié dans un magasine ?

« Oui » Dit-elle en reprenant son souffle pour retrouver un tant soi peu de maîtrise. « Je souhaite te vendre mes actions...celles que mon père m'a remise. »

Itachi pencha la tête, intéressé. Ses doigts tapotèrent son bureau, alors qu'il demanda :

« Ton père t'a enfin légué son entreprise ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler. »

« Pas encore, mais il va le faire dans les prochains jours. » Répondit-elle. « J'aurais alors cumulé 52 % des actions, je serais donc le nouveau PDG, mais tu me connais, cela ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Mon poste d'ambassadeur pour nos cosmétiques me suffit amplement, les chiffres, les ventes, les achats, ce ne sont pas mes domaines de prédilection, mais les tiens. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai une entière confiance pour vendre mes actions. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils, d'une main il soutint son menton. C'était une trop belle offre pour être vraie.

« Me fais-tu tellement confiance, Shion ? Cela est stupide de ta part. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de cette entreprise, une entreprise que ton père a bâti à la sueur de son front, je pourrais la détruire ou la revendre, par exemple. Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? »

« Tentes-tu de me dissuader Itachi ? Pourquoi donc ? A une époque, tu te serais jeté sur moi si je t'avais fais une telle offre. » Ricana Shion, mais le corbeau remarqua qu'elle se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieur.

« Est-ce pour cela que tu me fais une telle proposition ? Pour t'attirer mes faveurs ? »

« Qui sait. » Répondit-elle vaguement.

Itachi ne sut pas quoi répondre, était-elle si désespérée pour lui vendre son bien le plus précieux ? Elle était pitoyable, s'en rendait-elle compte au moins ? Mais Shion avait bien raison sur un point, c'était une trop belle offre pour ne pas la prendre, quelque soit ses motifs.

« Bien, je te propose de te fixer un prix demain. »

« Oh...pourquoi pas. Mais je n'ai le temps qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. » Sourit-elle innocemment.

Le noiraud renifla dédaigneusement, alors c'était pour ça ? Juste dans l'espoir de passer du temps avec lui pour le séduire. Eh bien, il pouvait au moins féliciter son audace, mais qu'importe, elle pouvait essayer ce qu'elle voulait, tant qu'il concluait cette affaire.

« Bien, je t'invite à déjeuner et nous en rediscuterons, j'aimerai avoir un rapport de toutes vos activités, vos chaînes, vos bénéfices, votre champ d'action, les exportations, importations, en clair : tout. »

Shion cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Pour demain ? »

Itachi hocha la tête.

« Je vais essayer. »

« Bien. »

« Je passerai alors à ton bureau vers 12 h 30, cela te convient ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant. Itachi hocha à nouveau la tête en la conduisant vers la porte. Shion le regarda étrangement quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue à sa plus grande surprise. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la poussa fermement avant de refermer la porte de son bureau.

Shion soupira, Itachi était toujours aussi froid pourtant, c'était cette froideur qui l'avait attiré...l'amour était vraiment une chienne...

XxxxxXxxxxX

« On arrive bientôt ? » Grommela Naruto, une énième fois. « Non, mais tous ces embouteillages ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto, la mâchoire serrait, et répondit sèchement :

« Tu vas arrêter de te comporter en gamin, crétin ? Je n'y peux rien moi ! Il est midi, normal qu'il y ait de la circulation ! »

« Si t'appuyais sur le champignon aussi ! Mon grand-père roule plus vite que toi ! »

« Ah, quand ? Ivre ou sobre ? » Répondit-il, sarcastiquement.

Naruto grommela quelques insultes intelligibles et Sasuke crut qu'il avait enfin réussi à le faire taire, mais soudain :

« On arrive bientôt ? »

« Naruto...je vais te tuer. » Grogna Sasuke, en levant les yeux vers le ciel, désespéré. Pourquoi l'avait-il amené ? Ah oui...vengeance.

« On arrive bientôt ? » Répéta-t-il. Pas le moins du monde impressionné par les menaces de Sasuke, après tout, il lui en faisait chaque jour que dieu faisait.

« Oui... » Soupira-t-il, en cherchant un endroit où se garer. « On va marcher le reste du chemin, avec ces embouteillages on perd trop de temps. »

Naruto acquiesça et n'attendit même pas que la voiture soit garée pour sortir de la décapotable en un bond.

« T'es fou ? » Cria-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Dit le blond, l'air ennuyé. « Ta voiture était au point mor, et j'en ai marre de poireauter dans ta bagnole avec Mozart à la radio ! Tu m'excuses si ce n'est pas vraiment mon style ! »

Naruto mit ses mains dans ses poches, et marcha l'air nonchalant le long du trottoir. Sasuke soupira et le suivit, grognant au passage :

« J'avais même pas le droit de me garer là, je vais me prendre une amende, je le sens. »

« Bah, ce n'est pas comme si t'étais en manque de blé » Ricana-t-il.

Naruto tourna la tête, perplexe. Il ne connaissait pas cette rue, et il crut savoir pourquoi quand il remarqua qu'elle n'était composée que d'immeuble à perte de vue, aucun commerce, et les immeubles étaient loin d'êtres des logements sociaux. Des résidences ?

« Ce sont des lofts, pour la plupart. » Expliqua Sasuke, comme s'il avait comprit le regard interrogateur de Naruto.

« Ah ? Ouais, cool, je vais crever moins con, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

Le corbeau lui montra un immeuble du doigt, et dit :

« Celui-ci appartient à Itachi. »

Ah ouais...lui pour son anniversaire il avait reçu une veste...Itachi un immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » Répéta-t-il, comme si Sasuke était un crétin.

Ce dernier roula des yeux et soupira :

« Il vit ici... »

« D'accord...tu veux entrer chez lui par effraction ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je décroche les serrures comme un pr... » Quand il vit le sourire amusé de Sasuke, le blond détourna la tête et se racla la gorge. « Je veux dire...euh...je n'sais pas du tout...c'est vrai ça...comment tu peux ouvrir une porte avec une radio ou une épingle...n'importe quoi... »

« J'ai les clés, idiot. »

Sasuke s'arrêta devant l'un des immeubles les plus grands qu'il pouvait voir et entra après avoir composé un code à 4 chiffres à l'entrée. Naruto haussa un sourcil, il leva la tête et remarqua même des caméras de surveillance, mais le blond ne demanda rien, sachant que pour le vice président d'une multinationale, c'était nécessaire, ça devait être le coin préféré des cambrioleurs. Cool, y avait même une musique d'ambiance dans l'ascenseur, bon ce n'était pas du rock, mais c'était toujours ça. Ils montèrent au dernier étage, et Sasuke ouvrit la porte avec sa clé.

Naruto n'avait pas prévu que la première fois qu'il entre dans l'appartement d'Itachi se passe comme ça...d'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il allait être fâché parce que Sasuke l'avait emmené...sûrement, mais contre Sasuke, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le blond était surpris par la beauté des lieux, mais ce qui l'attira immédiatement fut l'espace, le salon faisait le quadruple de sa chambre. Décoré de façon simple mais pourtant avec du goût, des murs blancs, parfois décorés de tâches rouges et noires, des canapés en cuir au milieu du salon, des plantes artificielles dans les coins, quelques petites statuettes et certains tableaux étaient disséminés un peu partout, une petite bibliothèque, un ordinateur portable sur la table basse et une baie vitrée qui donnait sur un balcon. C'était beau, mais malgré tout, il avait comme une impression de vide. Oui, la pièce était décorée mais de façon si impersonnelle, pensa-t-il. Chez lui, il suffisait d'entrer dans sa chambre pour comprendre sa couleur préférée, ses animaux favoris, son style de musique, de vie etc...l'appartement d'une personne était emplie d'indice sur sa vie, et dans celui-là, il ne voyait que...la perfection. C'était ennuyant.

« Bof, les couleurs ne sont pas assez vives. » Il se tourna, s'attendant à trouver Sasuke mais...rien. Et ça le gênait légèrement de visiter l'appartement d'Itachi à son insu.

« Enfoiré ? ! » Cria-t-il.

« Par ici. » Lui répondit la voix de Sasuke. Naruto la suivit et entra dans une pièce qui devait être la chambre -le lit lui laissait deviner-. Il n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur son aspect que son esprit tournait déjà à pleins régimes sous le choc, la jalousie et le doute. Sasuke était posté devant une commode et tenait un cadre photo, face recto vers lui. Il reconnut facilement la fausse blonde...Shion quelque chose lui avait dit Sasuke. Elle était accrochée comme une sangsue au bras d'Itachi, un air assez neutre sur le visage, de même pour Itachi, mais il jurait que celui-ci avait un air plus léger, son regard était posé sur la blonde dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que ce cadre fait dans sa chambre s'ils ont rompu ? » Demanda Naruto, d'une voix qu'il espérait stable.

Sasuke ricana intérieurement...il était un génie, Naruto marchait vraiment dans sa combine, alors pourquoi ressentait-il un peu de culpabilité devant l'air blessé de son ennemi ?

« Eh bien, Shion a été la seule femme à laquelle Itachi a tenu, et surtout la seule qui a duré plus d'une semaine, six mois je crois...et toi Naruto, tu as été avec mon frère combien de temps, hein ? »

Une nuit, pensa-t-il. Il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids, mais s'il aimait encore cette femme, pourquoi lui avoir proposé cette alliance. Naruto secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas y croire, il allait encore accorder sa confiance à Itachi, même si l'ombre d'un doute persistait en lui.

« Laisse tomber enfoiré, je ne te crois pas... » Souffla-t-il en sortant de la chambre d'Itachi, derrière l'air surpris et amusé de Sasuke.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Une heure de retard, c'était pas beaucoup, si ? C'est ce que se demandait Naruto, en courant devant un bus, l'évitant de justesse. Il fallait que Yahiko choisisse ce jour là pour prendre sa voiture...mais bon, il ne pouvait même pas le blâmer, pas après avoir mis en jeu sa voiture dans une partie de poker. Quand il arriva enfin dans le hall d'entrée d' Uchiwa corp, il manqua de renverser une employée, et surtout il manqua de rentrer dans le chariot du type qui distribuait le courrier. Il grommela en remarquant que les deux ascenseurs étaient occupés et prit l'escalier, ignorant apparemment que cette immeuble faisait une vingtaine d'étage.

C'est essoufflé, débraillé, et transpirant qu'il arriva enfin au dernier étage, la secrétaire le regardait avec de grands yeux, avant de lui lancer un regard clairement réprobateur. Elle se pinça les lèvres, et lui dit d'une voix calme :

« Monsieur Uchiwa vous attend depuis une heure. »

« Bah...ç...ça le tuera p...pas...d'attendre...10 minutes de plus...l...le temps que...je c...crève... » Haleta-t-il, en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« Vous êtes irrespectueux ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous venez une heure en retard et en plus vous vous permettez de traîner la patte devant son bureau ! »

« Hey doucement m'dame. » Dit-il calmement, en mettant ses mains devant lui dans un geste défensif. « Si je marche un peu plus, je vais m'écrouler devant son bureau et je ne pense pas que ramasser ma carcasse dégoulinant de sueur va lui plaire, ok ? En plus, allez soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre...est-ce que j'ai une tête à en avoir quelque chose à faire d'arriver en retard ? »

« Non » Répondit-elle instantanément.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Naruto.

« Voilà ! J'étais sûr qu'on trouverait un terrain d'entente ! » Le blond lui présenta sa main pour qu'elle la serre, elle prit un mouchoir qu'elle fourra dans sa paume avant de lui serrer avec un léger sourire, à sa plus grande honte, elle devait avouer que cet homme était amusant, il apportait un peu de vie à cet étage. Puis, sans que Naruto ne comprenne le sourire de la femme se fana, ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point derrière lui, le blond déglutit, ça arrivait que dans les films ça...pourtant quand il se tourna c'était bien Itachi qui était posté, l'air menaçant, et franchement en colère. Il désigna son bureau du doigt et Naruto comprit que l'Uchiwa avait la présence d'esprit de ne pas l'enguirlander devant sa secrétaire, d'ailleurs celle-ci :

« Vous l'avez prévenu ? » Demanda-t-il, indigné.

« Hey, c'est mon patron ! »

« Ahlalala, une amitié déjà brisée, je ne vais pas m'en remettre. » Fit-il d'un air dramatique, en posant une main contre son cœur.

« Vous n'allez pas vous en remettre si vous n'entrez pas dans son bureau tout de suite oui. » Répondit la secrétaire, simplement, en montrant Itachi adossé contre la porte alors que son pied battait le sol frénétiquement, un signe certain de son agacement.

« Oula...appelez mon père et dites lui que je l'aimais. » Souffla Naruto, en rejoignant finalement Itachi. Celui-ci referma la porte sur eux, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, le blond resta debout alors qu'Itachi le détaillait du regard.

«Tu as une heure de retard. » Nota son nouveau patron.

Naruto se retient de dire qu'il avait déjà eu pire retard que ça...parfois il ne venait carrément pas.

« Je sais...mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. »

« Je vois ça. » Répondit Itachi en mirant la chemise mal boutonnée de Naruto, les jeans troués, ses cheveux encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude, et surtout son visage rouge. « J'espère que demain cela ne se reproduira pas. »

« J'essaierais. » Répondit-il, avec un sourire innocent.

« Tu vas y arriver. » Le contredit-il en se levant. « Où est mon café ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux.

« Euh...dans la machine à café ? »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas ta bonniche, et que tu as des pieds. » Répondit Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils.

Itachi ne se formalisa pas de sa réponse et marcha jusqu'au blond. Il ramassa de son doigt une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son front, et c'est avec un léger rictus qu'il dit :

« N'oublies pas Naruto. Tu es mon assistant personnel, ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir répondre au moindre de mes caprices, et crois-moi, le café n'est rien à côté de ce que je vais te demander prochainement. » Il se pencha légèrement et posa un léger baiser sur son oreille, murmurant : « Je vais sans doute en profiter pour te demander une chose que seul toi peut faire pour moi. »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Itachi agissait de la même manière avec la fausse blonde. Les vieilles paroles de Saï résonnèrent dans son esprit : _« S'il est après toi, il t'aura »_ Voulait-il dire qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde ? Poursuivait-il tous ceux qui lui plaisait de ses assiduités ? Il poussa un soupire, las. Vraiment, avant de le connaître, il ne se prenait pas autant la tête.

_« Pour ne pas dire, du tout. »_ Continua la voix.

Itachi remarqua le changement soudain d'attitude de Naruto. Il le prit par les épaules pour mieux voir son visage, puis doucement, demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Naruto mit un sourire parfaitement faux sur son visage, et Itachi ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, la différence était trop flagrante pour qu'il ne la remarque pas.

« Oui. » Répondit Naruto. « hey ! Je t'ai ramené ton café ! » Dit-il en pointant la tâche de café sur sa chemise du doigt. « D'accord, c'est celui du type du courrier mais c'est pareil ! »

Le corbeau secoua la tête avant de prendre Naruto par la main, le tirant hors du bureau.

« Suis moi, on nous attend depuis une bonne heure. »

Le blond se dégagea immédiatement, Itachi baissa la tête vers lui, signe de son incompréhension. Naruto baissa la tête, coupable d'avoir blesser Itachi, mais il pouvait tenter de se convaincre autant qu'il le voulait, il était incapable de lui faire confiance, et surtout personne ne devait savoir que l'alliance n'était pas qu'un contrat.

« Je vois. » Murmura Itachi, simplement en avançant devant Naruto. Il le mena devant un autre bureau, un homme attendait à l'intérieur et le blond remarqua immédiatement les nombreux costumes posés sur la chaise.

« Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, monsieur Namikaze. J'ai amené mes plus beaux costumes comme vous l'avez demandé. » Déclara l'homme, en le détaillant. « D'ailleurs, monsieur Namikaze en a grand besoin. »

« Hey ! Les jeans troués c'est la mode ! »

« Pas ici cher ami, je le crains, et la tâche de café je suppose que c'est une décoration ?» Répondit-il, dédaigneusement.

« Ils avaient plus de gobelet dans le magasin, je l'ai transporté comme j'ai pu. » Sourit-il avec air sarcastique.

« Vous pouvez disposer. » Ordonna Itachi, finalement.

L'homme s'inclina légèrement et sortit du bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? » Grogna Naruto. « Mes vêtements me conviennent ! »

« Oh, je le sais parfaitement, mais ici, ils ne sont pas appropriés. Alors je t'en prie, pour une fois sois un peu plus commode. » Répondit Itachi en lui tendant un costume. Le blond accepta à contrecoeur, sachant que le corbeau ne faisait pas ça pour l'ennuyer.

« Où je peux l'essayer ? »

Itachi eut un sourire qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, son air sombre ne lui plaisait pas.

« Ici. »

« Ma...mais il n'y a pas de cabine d'essayage ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Et alors ? » Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il desserra sa cravate, alors que sa langue vint pourlécher ses lèvres. « J'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait avoir. »

Naruto détourna la tête, les joues rouges et répondit :

« Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement ? »

« Sais-tu que je pourrais porter plainte pour diffamation ? » Rétorqua Itachi. « Après tout, tes_ « révélations »_ devant la presse ne sont pas des plus justes. »

_« Dans les dents là ! _» Ricana la voix. «_ Allez fais lui un strip-tease et qu'on en parle plus ! »_

« Tu pourrais au moins te tourner ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? Je veux profiter du spectacle. » Ricana-t-il.

« Alors c'est moi qui me tourne ! » Grogna Naruto.

Ses doigts déboutonnèrent lentement sa chemise, ses mains tremblaient mais pourquoi donc ? Il...il ne faisait que se déshabiller ! Peut-être étais-ce à cause du regard brûlant d'Itachi qu'il savait posé sur lui ? Il fit rouler sensuellement ses épaules pour qu'elle tombe à terre, ignorant la voix qui lui disait de se tourner vers le corbeau. Ses mains passèrent sous les coutures de son tee-shirt pour le retirer, levant les bras qui fit se contracter ses muscles et ses abdominaux. Il pouvait encore sentir une goutte de sueur s'écoulait le long de son dos, mais là, il ne savait franchement pas si c'était de sa course ou de son anxiété. Naruto mit alors ses mains sur sa braguette quand soudain, un corps se colla à son dos, et deux mains se posa sur les siennes, les croisant devant sa braguette, un souffle chaud dans son cou le fit frissonner.

« Je te veux. » Murmura Itachi, simplement.

Naruto se sentit trembler, dieu qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait d'être aussi vulnérable dans les bras d'Itachi. Alors qu'il amorcait un pas pour se dégager de son amant, ce dernier le tira par la taille, et colla ses fesses contre son érection, déjà bien formée. Naruto se tourna, troublé.

« Tu...tu es déjà excité... » Souffla le blond. Itachi ne répondit rien, et entraîna Naruto dans un baiser passionné, sa patience s'était évaporée, et il maltraitait la bouche de Naruto avec sa langue d'une ardeur rare, tentant de faire tout oublier au blond. Il était déjà assez gêné lui-même de l'impétuosité et la brutalité de son désir. Il devait avoir fait l'amour avec Naruto il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et pourtant tout son corps brûlait de l'avoir...c'est comme s'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer, comme une drogue dont il ne connaissait pas le remède, et il s'avoua aussi facilement, qu'il avait encore besoin de marquer Naruto, surtout après que celui-ci se montre si déterminé à nier leur relation devant la presse.

Il posa une de ses mains sur les hanches, tandis que l'autre alla voyager dans son pantalon, jouant avec l'élastique de son boxer, le laissant imaginer ce qui allait se produire. Naruto perdait pied, le toucher d'Itachi le rendait dingue, comme un assoiffé qui commandait pour plus d'eau, encore et encore. Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto se laissa doucement mener contre le bureau et ce n'est que quand le bord rencontra son dos qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'Itachi allait faire. Le corbeau suréleva Naruto aisément, et le posa sur le meuble, avec une main sur son torse, il le força à s'allonger sur le bureau, faisant tomber plusieurs stylos et dossiers. Avant que Naruto ne puisse protester, Itachi s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres alors que ses mains descendirent jouer avec ses tétons, de son genoux il écarta ses jambes. Sa bouche descendait lentement le long de son visage, posant au passage de légers baiser sur son menton, son cou puis son torse. Naruto secoua la tête alors que ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux noirs, putain, Itachi allait lui faire l'amour sur le bureau -un de ses plus vieux fantasmes- et lui se laissait faire, il allait sûrement se haïr, mais là...tout son cœur réclamait Itachi, et encore une fois ses désirs étaient maître.

Le blond tourna la tête, haletant alors que la main d'Itachi était entrée dans son pantalon, et prenait son sexe en main, sans délicatesse. Quand soudain, il remarqua un cadre photo renversé, l'image d'un homme, avec une feuille en main -sûrement un diplôme- y était pourtant ce qu'il vit lui, c'est Shion accrochait au bras d'Itachi, et son amant qui la couvait du regard. Et cela suffit pour éteindre l'ardente chaleur qui l'avait prit et la remplacer par la froideur de la tristesse et du doute.

« Arrêtes. » Soupira-t-il, simplement, plus du tout excité pour le coup.

Itachi leva les yeux vers lui, et secoua la tête lentement.

« Non...je te veux tellement. »

« Arrêtes, je suis sérieux. » Dit-il en se redressant, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, en se dégageant de lui.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je te trouve bien étrange. »

« Étrange pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire baiser sur un bureau ? » Rétorqua-t-il, sèchement, en ramassant la veste du costume qui venait de tomber.

« Je ne te baise pas Naruto. Je te fais l'amour. »

Le blond ricana amèrement, il ne voulait pas en parler Itachi, et encore moins de sa jalousie, mais ses doutes prenaient le dessus et lui donnait le discours d'un homme amer.

« Non, non, nuance. Je te rappelle qu'on fait l'amour quand on aime, et toi ce n'est pas ton cas. » Répondit-il en mettant une chemise blanche. Itachi secoua la tête.

« Ne me forces pas à le dire, les actes sont plus parlants que les mots. »

« Pas les tiens. » Répondit Naruto en cherchant le pantalon du costume. « Allez, laisse moi me changer. »

Itachi soupira et sortit du bureau, voyant que Naruto avait décidé de se fermer comme une huître. Pourtant, il avait semblé plutôt réceptif il y a quelques minutes, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Naruto était quelqu'un de tactile, ça il l'avait facilement comprit, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait gagné son cœur, alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas cette fois ? Peut-être parce que là leur relation semblait plus sérieuse et avait perdu sa légèreté de départ...oh il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Il fronça les sourcils, l'arrière fond d'un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien transparut en lui, pas la colère, mais de l'irritation tout de même. Naruto l'avait jeté dehors, après avoir accepté ses avances, et Itachi Uchiwa n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on foutait dehors...ah, Naruto se rappellerait à l'avenir de ne pas agacer l'homme qui est son patron dans les prochains jours.

La porte s'ouvrit et le blond sortit du bureau, avec le costume noir simple qu'il avait commandé pour lui, et une chemine blanche légèrement entrouverte.

« Tu n'as pas mis de cravate. » Nota Itachi.

« Oh ça va ! Je n'me sens déjà pas à l'aise là-dedans ! » Maugréa-t-il en tirant sur la veste.

« Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, retournes mettre une cravate. »

Naruto grommela avant de sortir la cravate de sa poche.

« Puisque le maître le demande. »

« Le sarcasme ne te sied toujours pas. » Dit-il en avançant. Naruto le suivit, presque en courant. Itachi refusait d'être condescendant avec lui, et oui, il savait qu'il exagérait avec la cravate mais on ne laissait pas un Uchiwa frustré ! Heureusement que l'attitude sèche de Naruto avait vite fait de faire disparaître son érection.

« Bon, des choses dont tu dois te rappeler. Tu dois m'apporter tous les jours mon café à 8 heures, deux cuillerées, noirs, sans sucre. »

« En somme du jus de chaussette. »

Itachi leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond avant de continuer :

« Tu resteras toute la journée dans mon bureau, et je te donnerai des tâches à effectuer, tu ne te plaindras pas. »

« Tant que ça ne dépasse par le cadre professionnel. » Rappela Naruto. Itachi se crispa et se tourna vers le blond, l'air sombre.

« Ça le dépassera crois-moi. » Chuchota Itachi. « Je ne serais pas aussi prévenant que je l'ai été avec toi la première fois, je ne vais plus prendre des pincettes. »

« Je ne veux pas... »

« Dis le sans mentir. »

Itachi n'obtint aucune réponse et un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres.

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

Il s'approcha du blond et souffla à son oreille de sorte que seul lui l'entende.

« Je n'ai jamais fais pour un autre ce que j'ai fais pour toi, Naruto. Et je ne suis certainement pas habitué à être repousser sans explications, et je ne compte pas m'y habituer. »

Naruto détourna le visage, s'il avouait son insécurité et sa jalousie, autant lui crier: « je t'aime » sur tous les toits, et ça non merci, il s'était assez humilié comme ça.

Itachi ouvrit la porte de son bureau et désigna un siège à Naruto et un petit bureau au coin de la pièce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Trier mes stylos. »

« Hahaha, la bonne blague...c'est une blague hein ? »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : « j'ai une tête à plaisanter ? »

« Okaay, drôle d'occupation. »

« Je pense que cela t'occupera jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. »

« Itachi, il n'est que 10 heures ça me prendra 20 minutes tout au plus. »

L'Uchiwa eut un sourire qui lui fit se sentir mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Soudain, il remarqua deux cartons au coin de la pièce.

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont remplis de stylo. » Balbutia-t-il, effrayé.

« Effectivement. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me le dire ! »

« Tu vas les trier par taille, attention, je suis pointilleux, au millimètre près. »

« Tu le fais exprès...bâtard. » Grogna Naruto.

A l'avenir, il se souviendrait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de repousser Itachi Uchiwa.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Et c'est exactement ce que Naruto se répéta, quand après avoir fini, Itachi lui avait dit que finalement, il préférait qu'ils soient triés par couleur, puis par couleur et taille. Le pire ça a bien été quand son _patron _avait fait venir une nouvelle boîte. Naruto n'avait jamais eu une telle envie de meurtre. Ah oui, il allait se rappeler longtemps qu'Itachi ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise non. Finalement, il n'était pas si différent de Sasuke. Naruto ne voulait plus jamais voir un seul stylo de sa vie, il entendit soudain plusieurs bruits de pas dans le couloir, ainsi que celui des verres et de l'argenterie qui s'entrechoquaient.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

Itachi releva la tête de son dossier, regarda sa montre et répondit :

« C'est l'heure de déjeuner. Tu es libre, je t'aurais bien emmener mais j'ai un rendez-vous malheureusement. Sois de retour à 14 heures.»

« Un rendez-vous ? » Répéta Naruto, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, d'affaire. » Dit-il l'air nonchalant, avant qu'un brusque rictus n'apparaisse sur son visage. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond, nichant la tête dans ses cheveux, et demanda :

« Jaloux ? »

« Jamais. »

« Heureusement, tu n'as pas de raisons de l'être. » Dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Il sentit Naruto se détendre et le blond laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse.

« Tu es toujours fâché ? » Soupira-t-il, en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui. S'il lui restait une bribe d'irritation, elle avait complètement disparu maintenant, se dit Itachi. Comment pouvait-il être froid avec une personne qui possédait de tels yeux ?

« Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Menteur. »

Itachi ricana légèrement.

« J'admets, je suis rancunier. Et je suis le premier à te l'avouer, j'ai un horrible caractère, je n'aurais pas dû laisser mon impatience me dominer, mais si tu savais l'effet que tu as sur moi. » Soupira-t-il, finalement.

Naruto se sentit apaisé, ce n'était pas la grande déclaration qu'il désirait mais elle suffisait amplement, peut-être devrait-il lui demander, peut-être devait-il avouer la cause de son malaise ? Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui dire, quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Naruto ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant Shion dans l'embrasure, et ne put s'empêcher de grogner :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« Quelle impolitesse. » Ricana-t-elle.

« Elle est mon rendez-vous, Naruto. Je te présente Shion Mouryou» Répondit Itachi, surpris par la brusque explosion de Naruto.

Merde, c'est vrai, il n'était pas censé la connaître. Si Itachi savait qu'il avait préféré se renseigner chez Sasuke que chez lui ça ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

« Oh, pas besoin de me le présenter Itachi, la presse people le connait très bien. Enchantée de vous connaître Namikaze Naruto. » Dit-elle, avec un sourire trop grand pour être vrai.

Enchantée, mon cul, avait voulu répondre Naruto mais il se retint.

« Bien Itachi, nous devrions nous dépêcher je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, posa un dernier baiser sur la tête du blond et sortit. Naruto n'attendit pas une seconde pour les suivre. Il serra le poing en la voyant se coller au bras de son amant.

_« C'est à nouveau le tiens ? Pourtant, tu t'es refusé avant non ? ! Ah crétin ! Si tu l'avais fait, j'te jure t'aurais eu aucune inquiétude à avoir ! Mais encore une fois ! T'as dit non ! Merde !» _Geignit la voix.

« N'empêche, je suis sûr que c'est une fausse blonde. » Murmura Naruto.

« Je ne crois pas moi »

Le blond manqua de sursauter et se tourna vers la droite où Sasuke était adossé contre le bureau de la secrétaire qui était absente d'ailleurs. Il observait Itachi et Shion d'un air amusé.

« Je t'en prie enfoiré ! Un blond aussi éclatant n'existe pas ! »

Sasuke leva la tête vers ses cheveux.

« Non mais moi je suis unique. » Ricana Naruto, en rejetant la tête en arrière. Sasuke eut un bref rictus, il s'approcha de son ennemi et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ton frère m'a pris comme assistant personnel, une espèce de vengeance pour l'article je crois. »

« Ah, ce n'est pas bien intelligent de ta part de l'énerver, crétin. Mais j'allais oublier l'intelligence t'est inconnu »

« Hahaha, je meurs de rire. Non en fait, c'est trop nul ta vanne, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'est bientôt les vacances d'été, je fais un stage ici. »

« Pendant la période d'examen ? » Demanda Naruto, surpris.

« Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas besoin d'étudier. »

« Bien sûr le grand génie Uchiwa n'en a pas besoin. » Dit-il avec un sourire sardonique.

« Tu me comprends enfin, crétin. » Dit-il d'un air léger, avant de demander. « Tu vas aller déjeuner ? »

« Serait-ce une proposition, Sasuke-kun ? » Gémit-il en papillonnant des cils.

« Eurk, tu me rappelles Sakura, mais oui, j'ai envie de compagnie aujourd'hui...aussi pathétique soit-elle. » Ricana Sasuke, devant l'air renfrogné de Naruto.

« Tu dois réviser tes invitations, elles ne sont pas au point. »

« Je te paye ton ramen. »

« Non en fait, tu sais très bien t'y prendre » Sourit Naruto en courant vers l'ascenseur.

Sasuke en profita pour faire un peu visiter le quartier à Naruto, manquerait plus qu'il se perde celui-là...bon d'accord, ce n'était pas sa grande âme qui le poussait à jouer les guides, mais il espérait franchement que le crétin ne se rende pas compte qu'il y avait un bar qui faisait exclusivement des ramens dans le coin ou ce serait la fin de son porte-monnaie, aussi riche soit-il, la fortune Uchiwa ne risquait pas de survivre à Naruto et son amour des ramens. Alors qu'il faisait tourner en rond le blond, le distrayant comme il pouvait le temps de trouver un autre restaurant qui ne faisait pas _que _des ramens -hors de question qu'il bouffe ça-, le crétin s'arrêta soudainement et colla son visage à une vitre. Ouais...non mais il était fou...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Soupira Sasuke, alors qu'il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment savoir.

Naruto tira le bras de son « ami/ennemi » et lui colla la face à la vitre.

« Ouais, c'est un restaurant, et alors ? » Continua Sasuke, sceptique.

« Là ! Regarde la table devant l'aquarium ! »

L'Uchiwa plissa les yeux, et comprit enfin l'attitude du crétin. Son frère et Shion étaient assis à une table et Shion venait de déplacer sa chaise pour se rapprocher d'Itachi.

« Dîner d'affaire, mon cul ! C'est qu...aaaah ! Je rêve ou ses seins tombent sur la table là ! Hey mais remonte les! Hey! Touche pas son bras! J'ai dis le touche paaaaaaas ! S'il y a des germes sur lui je te tue ! Non mais putaiiiiiiin ! Je te jure ! Elle en a des mamelles ! Putain aussi gros que ceux de Tsunade ! C'est forcément une opération ! Vive la chirurgie esthétique ! » Termina Naruto, en plissant des yeux sur le couple.

Sasuke grogna devant l'air étrange que leur donnait les passants, tu m'étonnes, il aurait le même air s'il voyait un inconnu s'exciter tout seul devant une vitre.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Elle papillonne des cils, non mais refermes moi tes yeux globuleux ! Heeeeey gardes tes mains sur tes cuisses ! Oui tes boudins qui te servent de cuisses ! »

« Et tu n'es toujours pas jaloux ? » Demanda Sasuke, en haussant un sourcil.

« J'observe juste une salope dans son milieu naturel. »

« Un restaurant ? »

« Non ! Entrain de faire son boulot et...maaaaais ! » S'écria Naruto. « La nape vient de bouger ! Je suis sûr elle lui fait du pied ! »

Sasuke rougit de honte et de colère mêlaient et tira le blond récalcitrant par le bras.

« Tu es ridicule crétin ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

« Normal, je suis trop beau. » Répondit Naruto automatiquement. « Maintenant, laisses moi retourner à mon poste de voyeu...euh d'observateur. »

Sasuke roula des yeux, si Itachi le remarquait, il pourrait dire adieu à la vie. Il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup pour comprendre que c'était lui qui avait informé Naruto sur Shion, surtout s'il voyait Naruto l'espionner. Tant pis, c'était sa vie ou la fortune Uchiwa...ah le dilemme...

« Naruto ! Là-bas ! Un bar à ramen ! »

L'instinct de survie prenait toujours le dessus...

XxxxxXxxxxX

Kiba n'avait jamais imaginé que Naruto lui manquerait autant. Sérieusement, qui allait lui faire la courte échelle pour zieuter le vestiaire des filles hein ? Avant, ce n'était qu'un échange de bon procédé, Naruto l'aidait à zieuter les filles, et lui aider Naruto à faire du voyeurisme chez les mecs ! Remarque, l'escabeau était toujours plus stable que le blond, mais pourquoi était-il devenu soudain comme désintéressé en regardant ces filles ? Parce que c'était moins amusant seul ? Non, elles étaient toujours aussi bien roulées, alors qu'il soit avec son ami ou non. Son regard dériva inconsciemment vers le vestiaire des hommes. Quand, Kiba s'en redit compte, il geignit d'agacement :

« Aaaaaah ! Gaara et sa putain de psychose ! N'importe quoi ! Moi gay ? Hahaha, on aura tout vu ! Moi j'aime les seins ! »

Mais pourquoi sa voix tremblait ? Son assurance était-elle partie juste à cause des paroles de Gaara ?

_« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si tu étais gay ?_ »

Il descendit de l'escabeau et la plaça devant la fenêtre des mecs. Ah ! Il allait prouver à Gaara, et surtout se prouver à lui-même qu'il ne ressentait rien devant des hommes rudes et violent, c'est vrai quoi ! Il préférait de loin la douceur et la tendresse du sexe féminin. Il monta et s'aggripa au rebord de la fenêtre pour pouvoir se glisser sur la pointe des pieds. Okay, des mecs prenaient leur douche...cool. Il ne ressentait absolument aucune gêne. Non aucune. Qui serait troublé par ce corps ferme, ces longues jambes puissantes, ses abdominaux en béton, cette peau luisante de sueur, ce visage dur et malicieux ? Certainement pas lui ! Et s'il dérivait son regard vers le bas, c'était par pur intérêt culturel. Mais une voix mesquine lui souffla qu'il pouvait mettre son intérêt à la poubelle, vu qu'il avait la même chose chez lui. A son insu, sa langue vint pourlécher ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait un homme frictionner son membre avec du savon, seulement quelques secondes avant qu'un hurlement franchement pas masculin sortit de ses lèvres, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je mate les meeeeeeecs ! Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! » Sous le choc il tomba de l'escabeau et atterissa sur le derrière. Kiba entendit un bruit de porte et se décida à bouger vite fait, un type avait dû l'entendre, et il savait comment ce mec allait réagir, oh oui, il aurait fait la même chose si un type le lorgnait sans vergogne : il lui casserait la gueule. Il abandonna son escabeau et courut vers le parking. D'accord, la séance voyeurisme n'avait pas été des plus probantes aujourd'hui. Maudit Gaara pour avoir insinué ces doutes en lui ! Il secoua la tête frénétiquement avant de pousser un hurlement de rage, qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Le brun avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour trier tout ça, ou alors il allait devenir fou. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas une sauté une nana ! C'est sa libido qui allait pleurer oui !

Il sortit son téléphone portable et chercha à qui il pouvait en parler. Gaara était déjà hors course ! Il se fouterait de lui royalement. D'ailleurs, ce serait de même avec ses autres amis, sauf peut-être Hinata qui s'évanouirait sûrement sous la gêne, Shikamaru ? Hmm...non, ce feignant n'y arrivait déjà pas avec sa Temari alors avec un mec...c'est perdu d'avance. Soudain ça fit tilt ! Mais oui ! Il avait la personne idéale !

XxxxxXxxxxX

« Sois de retour à 14 heures, gnagni et gnagna ! » Grommela le blond en imitant la voix d'Itachi. « Ne sois pas en retard mon cul ! »

Le blond regarda ses stylos avec un air cruel, et murmura :

« Qui sera la victime de ma colère ? Le noir, le bleu, le rouge, ou le vert ? »

Sans hésiter, il prit le stylo noir et se mit à le mordiller furieusement.

« J'y peux rien mon pote. » Grommela-t-il entre deux coups dent. « T'es celui qui me rappelait le plus Itachi. »

Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix devant le bureau, ainsi que le bruit d'une clé. Paniqué, il jeta le stylo dans un coin, et ramassa le dossier qu'il avait jeté dans la poubelle dans sa fureur quand il avait remarqué que l'Uchiwa avait une heure de retard. Avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, il ouvrit le dossier et fit mine de plancher dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Naruto reconnut la façon de marcher d'Itachi...euh...deux minutes pourquoi portait-il des talons ? Le blond se tourna et regarda avec effarement, Shion entrait dans le bureau à la suite d'Itachi.

« Ah Naruto, alors as-tu eu un bon déjeuner ? » Demanda Itachi en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, comme si de rien n'était.

« Excellent. L'enfoiré m'a invité. »

« Quelle langage coloré » Nota Shion, avec un sourire mesquin en s'avançant à côté du corbeau.

« Sasuke ? » Demanda le noiraud en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto ignora Itachi et se leva, en voyant la fausse blonde se pencher par-dessus l'épaule d'Itachi, ses seins frôlait d'ailleurs le bras de celui-ci. Oh la salope !

« Attendez, je vais vous donner mon siège. Une dame ne devrait pas rester debout, comme si elle n'avait rien à faire dans ce bureau. » Sourit Naruto, faussement, en avançant une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau, loin de son amant. Shion eut le même sourire et se pencha davantage sur Itachi.

« Oh, ne vous dérangez pas. Je suis très bien. »

« Si, si j'insiste. »

Itachi releva la tête, légèrement amusé. Mais quand il vit le regard de Naruto, il se dit qu'il allait le payer s'il ne faisait rien, et après son amant osait déclarer qu'il n'était pas jaloux ?

« Shion a eu la gentillesse de se libérer cet après-midi pour m'expliquer le mieux possible le fonctionnement de son entreprise. »

« Oh, c'est si gentil de sa part. » Sourit Naruto, alors que sa voix dégoulinait de mépris.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Sourit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Itachi.

_« Non mais là cette salope nous provoque ! Mais fais quelque chose ! »_

_« Ouais mais quoi ? »_ Pensa-t-il.

« Oh vous avez une entreprise ? » Fit Naruto, faussement intéressé. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Le sourire de Shion se fâna un instant, avant qu'elle ne reprit d'une voix froide :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, les affaires ne sont pas vraiment votre domaine. Comment va l'entreprise Namikaze ? »

« Très bien. » Déclara le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

Il allait la tuer, lui faire bouffer ses mamelles synthétiques ! Puis l'étouffer avec sa couche de fond de t...

« Shion, cela suffit. Nous sommes là pour parler affaire. » Dit Itachi, froidement.

« Mais je parle affaire mon cher ami, avec monsieur Namikaze. » Dit-elle en souriant vers Itachi.

La tuer, lentement, douloureusement. Ah oui, il allait le faire, puis il danserait sur ses os, avant d'en faire des jouets pour Kyubi. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie de son portable lui sauva la vie à cette fausse blonde. Naruto le prit et répondit :

« Ouais Kiba ? »

_« Heeeey ! Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? »_

« Je suis Dieu. »

_« Hahaha, non sérieux ! »_

Putain, là il commençait vraiment à comprendre pourquoi Gaara lui donnait des baffes à longueur de journée.

« Y a encore et toujours ton nom affiché sur le téléphone, crétin ! »

_« Merde, c'est vrai...bref, tu pourrais dire à la secrétaire de glace de me laisser passer ? » _

Naruto cligna des yeux.

« T'es dans Uchiwa corp ? »

_« Bah ouais, j'ai besoin de te voir urgent man ! J'ai demandé à ton paternel, il m'a dit que tu serais là...d'ailleurs...tu bosses ? »_ S'écria Kiba, avec une voix choquée. Naruto s'indigna tout en éloignant le combiné de son oreille.

« Bosser, c'est un bien grand mot. » Ricana Naruto, en pensant encore à son rangement de stylo. Il tenta d'ignorer l'air amusé de Shion vers Itachi, qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

_« Bref, sors je t'invite boire un verre »_

« Euh non, je bosse là. » Dit Naruto, refusant de les laisser tous les deux seuls. Même pas en rêve.

_« Ouais dis ça à d'autres ! Allez dépêche, je fais toujours de l'oeil à la secrétaire, mais ma parole elle est lesbienne celle là ! »_

Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire de transparaître sur ses lèvres, ah la légèreté de Kiba lui faisait toujours du bien. Ce mec sortait vraiment toutes les conneries qui lui passaient par la tête.

« Ah, t'as aussi essayé mon pote ? ! Laisse tomber, moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi. » Dit-il avec un air dépressif, il entendit le rire de Kiba à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Naruto, tu peux prendre une pause. Je dois parler à Shion de choses privées. Va donc avec ton ami. »

Le blond regarda Itachi et hésita franchement. Il refusait de le laisser avec cette fausse blonde et ses seins transgéniques, mais son ami avait besoin de lui, et il l'avait déjà assez délaissé ses amis pour Itachi. Et puis si ce feignant de Kiba avait fait tout le trajet ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien.

« Bien. Merci. »

Itachi fit un geste évasif de la main.

« Kiba, j'arrive. »

« Yep, grouille. J'ai trouvé un bar pas loin ! »

Soudain, il sentit une aura meurtrière, et se tourna vers l'Uchiwa qui le fusillait du regard. Il avait visiblement entendu.

« J'espère te revoir ici dans une heure, et sobre surtout. »

Naruto jura entendre Shion murmurer : « Et en plus c'est un alcoolique. »

« Hmm...j'essairais. »

Il rangea son téléphone et s'approcha d'Itachi, contourna Shion et la poussa d'un léger coup de hanche, pour se mettre entre les deux. Peut-être que la voix avait raison. Il allait donner une bonne raison à Itachi de rester loin de cette salope, et le mieux dans tout ça c'est qu'il allait vraiment l'emmerder cette blonde briseuse de couple !

Naruto passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et se pencha légèrement pour poser de légers baiser sur la joue d'Itachi, dérivant doucement vers sa bouche, finalement, il l'emmena dans un baiser timide, sachant que ça n'allait que frustrer encore plus le noiraud. Ce dernier ne sut pas quoi faire un instant, surpris par la hardiesse de son amant, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Peut-être que le blond s'était enfin décidé à montrer au monde entier qu'ils étaient ensembles ? Et si c'était grâce au comportement ridicule de Shion, il serait presque capable de la remercier...presque. Sans attendre, Itachi passa une main derrière le cou de Naruto pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus franchement. Leur langue se mêlaient lentement, langoureusement, Itachi tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer les bruits de suçion. Naruto lécha une dernière fois les lèvres d'Itachi avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« Ne t'imagines rien. C'est juste pour que ton rendez-vous d'affaire sache où garder ses mains. »

Itachi devrait se sentir légèrement irrité pourtant, c'est bien de l'amusement qui transparut dans son regard. Il déposa des baisers mouillés sur le cou de Naruto et souffla :

« Toujours pas jaloux ? »

« Jamais. » Répéta Naruto en sortant, avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, en voyant la femme devenir pâle comme un linge avant qu'elle ne le fusille du regard, ne cachant même plus son mépris. Elle put lire sur ses lèvres :

« Chasse gardé. »

XxxxxXxxxxX

« Bon Kiba, tu vas enfin me dire qu'est-ce que c'est ton problème ? » Demanda Naruto, en buvant une gorgée de sa bière...il y allait molo aujourd'hui.

« Je n'en ai pas ! » S'exclama son ami, légèrement chancelant. Si lui y était allé lentement, ce n'était pas le cas de Kiba. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas dragué une seule serveuse. » Ricana-t-il.

« Ah là ouais, je suis vraiment mal. » Soupira le brun, avec un air exagérément désespéré.

« Mon pote, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, mais vu que je ne partirai pas tant que je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive je vais encore arriver en retard, alors sois sympa accouche pour que je me fasse pas virer là ! »

Ses paroles arrachèrent un sourire de la part de Kiba. Peut-être étais-ce l'alcool ou tout simplement la confiance que transpirait Naruto, mais il se décida à parler.

« J'...j'ai des doutes sur mon orientation sexuelle... »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux...ah, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de la part de Kiba, il pensait à des problèmes de frics ou de filles lui.

« Ne sois pas si choqué ! » Grogna-t-il, ce regard le blessait légèrement, s'il était vraiment gay, Kiba s'imaginait bien voir ce regard dans les yeux de tout le monde : le choc et le dégoût. Naruto remarqua que son ami avait mal interprété son attitude, et mit sa main devant dans un geste défensif, alors qu'un sourire éclaira son visage. Ce sourire suffit à détendre le brun.

« Hey, non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça ! Je te rappelle que je suis gay et que je peux parfaitement comprendre. C'est juste que venant de toi...quoique ça ne devrait pas tellement m'étonner » Déclara-t-il, songeur.

« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? » Demanda Kiba en fronçant les sourcils. Naruto eut un petit rire, alors qu'il prit un air absent.

« Tu te souviens comment j'étais avant, à nos 15 ans ? »

Le visage de Kiba s'éclaira et il s'exclama :

« Et comment mon frère ! Putain, on faisait les 400 coups ! On faisait tous ensembles : la drague, le voyeurisme, les bars, les sauteries ! »

« Exactement. » Répondit Naruto. « Je changeais de filles toutes les semaines. Je me souviens même que parfois on sortait avec l'ex de l'autre quand on avait épuisé toutes les possibilités. »

Kiba rit grossièrement.

« Ouais ! J'ai failli te casser la gueule quand t'es sortit avec Mia ! »

« Ah, ce jour là, tu m'as fais peur je dois l'avouer, et tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Ouais, tu me l'as laissé...t'avais peur hein ? » Demanda Kiba en bombant le torse fièrement. Naruto secoua la tête, amusé.

« Non, elle n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, en fait, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient la moindre importance. J'avais 15...et je doutais. »

« Ouais, je me souviens le jour du nouvel an tu nous avais annoncé à tous que tu étais homosexuel. »

« Hm, c'était le nouvel an de mes 16 ans. Il m'a fallut un an pour m'y faire. »

« Co...comment tu as su que tu étais homosexuel ? » L'interrogea-t-il en détournant le visage.

Naruto éclata d'un rire franc.

« Haha, ne sois donc pas si gêné, ce n'est pas toi. Tu sais, tu peux me poser des questions, je ne vais pas être embarrassé. J'ai accepté mon homosexualité. » Rit-il en prenant à nouveau une gorgée de sa bière. « Comment j'ai su hein ? Je lorgnais trop les mecs dans la rue je crois, et puis un jour, alors que je foullais la chambre de Yahiko, je suis tombé sur un magazine porno et évidemment, je suis un homme je l'ai ouvert par pur intérêt culturel... »

Le rire de Kiba l'interrompit un instant, ah ils se ressemblaient vraiment tous les deux.

« Et c'était du porno gay...à ma plus grande honte, je me suis senti excité devant la photo d'un mec. Pour ma défense, tu te damnerais pour avoir un corps comme le sien. » Sourit Naruto d'un air léger. Le brun était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle son ami parlait de ça, il semblait le vivre parfaitement bien, et ça lui réchauffait le coeur. Le jour où Naruto lui avait annoncé ça, il s'était sentit comme si une enclume lui était tombé dessus, à sa plus grande honte, il avait été dégoûté, pour lui le blond n'avait été plus qu'un inconnu, il était encore jeune et franchement très étroit d'esprit, pourtant Naruto n'avait pas changé, il l'avait imaginé se maquiller, marcher comme une tafiole, même le draguer. Ah Kiba avait été si stupide, son ami n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours le même sourire, toujours la même bêtise, toujours la même vitalité, toujours Naruto.

Mais il avait remarqué le regard parfois dégoûté des autres sur lui au tout début de son coming out, et franchement, il n'aurait pas supporté ça, cependant on aurait dit que rien n'atteignait Naruto...bon ça c'était peut-être grâce à Gaara...

« Evidemment, j'ai tenté de nier mon attirance pour les hommes, me disant que le mec était sacrément androgyne, mais Gaara m'a fait remarquer avec sa délicatesse habituelle qu'il était plutôt très viril. Ah, ce que j'étais buté, après ça, je suis sorti avec encore plus de nana si c'était possible...mais ça n'avait plus la même saveur...ça ressemblait plus à une corvée qu'autre chose. »

« Mais alors comment as-tu eu ta première relation homosexuel ? » Demanda Kiba, intéressé. Etrangement, il n'était même pas gêné de lui demander ça.

« Ah ça...moi et Gaara étions à une fête, j'avais trop bu, un type m'a roulé un patin. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux...lui qui s'était attendu à un truc remplit de sentiments et dégoulinant de romance, il s'était sacrément trompé. Naruto ricana.

« Il a voulu aller plus loin, j'ai accepté. »

« Comme ça ? » Demanda Kiba, laissant échapper à son insu le dégoût qu'il ressentait. Il mit sa main sur ses lèvres, en s'en rendant compte. Merde. « Ecoute, Naruto, je ne voulais pas le dire de...euh pourquoi tu ris ? »

« C'est rien. Je t'assure je comprends. Non la première fois, je ne l'ai pas touché, j'étais encore trop dégoûté à l'idée de toucher un homme. Il m'a fallut longtemps pour l'accepter, un an quoi, ce n'est pas rien. »

Le brun se sentait soulagé, au moins il le comprenait.

« Alors c'est différent d'avec une femme ? »

Naruto leva les yeux vers le plafond, une main sous son menton , l'air songeur, et finalement répondit :

« Ça dépend, avec une femme tu dois être doux, faire gaffe de ne pas être trop violent, c'est toujours toi qui doit tout faire aussi. »

Kiba rit légèrement.

« C'est toi qui est censé être l'homme fort, et on est des mecs, on ne montre pas nos faiblesses aux femmes. Alors qu'avec un homme je trouve que tu peux vraiment être toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce que tu es. »

« C'est profond. » Sourit Kiba.

« Ouais beaucoup trop pour ta petite caboche. » Répondit Naruto en terminant son verre.

L'Inuzuka ne savait pas trop quoi penser, c'est vrai que sa situation et ses sentiments ressemblaient assez à ceux de Naruto, était-il gay ? Il y a peine une heure cette pensée lui nouait les tripes mais maintenant, en voyant et en écoutant son ami, satisfait, normal, épanouie, il se dit que s'il l'était ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

« Merci. »

« Ah, ce n'est rien. » Répondit Naruto, nonchalemment en se levant. « Souviens-toi, tu n'es pas obligé de savoir tout de suite si tu es homosexuel, prends ton temps, et puis tu peux être aussi bisexuel...comme ça les nichons ne te manqueront pas trop. »

Kiba donna une tape dans l'épaule de son ami, souriant :

« Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! »

« Toujours mon pote, bon je me tire ou je vais encore être en retard. »

Alors que Naruto tenait la poignée de la porte et allait sortir du bar, la voix de Kiba l'interpella :

« Au fait...les costards...ça te va pas ! »

« Je te hais Inuzuka. »

XxxxxXxxxxxX

Naruto était en colère...non, non pas en colère...furieux ! Oui très furieux, et là il n'avait pas de stylo sous la main pour faire passer sa rage. Tout allait bien, il avait fermé le claper de cette fausse blonde, il avait passé un bon moment à boire -sans réussir à se saouler dieu merci- avec Kiba, et il avait réussi à ruiner son pire ennemi en ramen. Que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux ? Donc, il était revenu tranquillement, à l'heure en plus.

_« Ouais, ça tu peux en être fier ! »_ S'exclama la voix.

Et là il voit quoi ? Shion entrain de faire de l'oeil à Itachi, évidemment la première chose qui lui était passé dans la tête, c'était :

« Elle est payé combien ? »

Itachi et Shion l'avaient regardé confus, et le corbeau lui avait demandé :

« Payé pour faire quoi ? »

« _Pour faire la catin, bien sûr » _avait pensé Naruto, mais il n'allait pas insulter ce qui ne devait être qu'un rendez-vous d'affaire, Itachi n'aurait pas aimé.

« Euh...pour t'aider...euh..."

_« Avec ton pantalon »_ Avait soufflé la voix. Le blond avait rougit de penser ça, et avait balbutié :

« Euh pour te soutenir dans le rachat de l'entreprise. »

« Je le fais gratuitement. » Avait répondu Shion.

Fallait-il préciser qu'elle était restée toute l'après-midi ? Et que lui avait du cassé la moitié des stylos de l'entreprise ? Et surtout ce qui l'avait agacé le plus, était le visage rayonnant d'Itachi, il semblait si excité par la perspective du rachat de son entreprise. Bon c'était un Uchiwa, il vivait pour les affaires, ça il l'avait capté, mais il n'en était pas moins agacé. Elle semblait lui proposer une affaire en or qui ramènerait beaucoup de profit à Itachi, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, et le corbeau n'avait pas caché son envie de conquérir d'autres marché. Mais là ce n'était pas la cause de sa fureur...non, non, alors que Naruto était enfin libéré de cette horrible journée, Itachi avait proposé à Shion un dîner, que dans sa grande bonté, elle s'était empressé d'accepter. Le blond n'y avait pas cru...comment osait-il faire ça devant lui ? D'accord, ce n'était que pour finaliser les termes de cet achat mais tout de même, devant lui !

_« Ouais, mais c'était son bureau tu voulais qu'il le fasse où ? En plus, il doit dîner souvent avec ses associés, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel »_ Raisonna la voix.

Oui, il était sans doute irrationnel, et c'est sans doute ce qui le poussa à s'introduire dans le bureau d'Itachi après que celui-ci l'ait quitté avec Shion. Il attendit que la secrétaire quitte son poste -sûrement pour aller au toilette- et sortit le trousseau de clés qu'il avait réussi à chapparder à Sasuke ce midi.

Ouais, ouais, il n'était pas si sûr que la fausse blonde était juste là pour affaire, et puis pourquoi planchaient ils des heures sur ce dossier hein ? Il était écrit en hébreux peut-être ? Soudain, il sentit une main serrer son épaule. Il baissa la tête, une main pâle...non ! Pensa-t-il, affolé. La montre venait à peine de sonner 18 heures et Itachi venait juste de partir...il ne pouvait pas être déjà rentré !

« Crétin. »

Naruto soupira de soulagement, et tourna la tête pour voir Sasuke, l'air tout aussi en colère que lui.

« Mes clés. Tout de suite. » Grogna-t-il.

« Non, tu ne vois pas que j'en ai besoin. » Chuchota-t-il, en introduisant les clés dans la serrure.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Sasuke, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'introduis dans le bureau d'Itachi...à son insu. » Répondit Naruto, en le regardant comme s'il était stupide.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, était-il fou ? Naruto ou pas, Itachi le tuerait, et lui avec s'il savait que c'était ses clés qui avait ouvert son bureau.

« Tu les as volé pour ça ? Mais t'es malade ! »

« Chuuut ! » Souffla Naruto, en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche avant d'ouvrir le bureau, tirant Sasuke à l'intérieur. « Putain ! Tais toi un peu ! Si la secrétaire était revenue elle m'aurait liquidé ! Et puis non, je les ai piqué pour faire un tour dans ta bagnole, mine de rien elle en jette et j'avais pas envie de rentrer en bus encore une fois...et coup de bol, la clé du bureau et de l'appartement d'Itachi était sur le même trousseau »

Le noiraud le regarda, furieux.

« Rends les moi ! Et sortons d'ici avant qu'Itachi ne revienne, il ne supporte pas qu'on entre dans son espace privé et professionnel à son insu ! Et crois moi, même toi tu n'es pas assez inconscient pour le mettre dans une telle colère. »

Sasuke s'empara du bras du blond qui se dégagea sans mal, avant de fouiller les tiroirs du bureau.

« Mais tu cherches quoi merde ? Rien n'est plus précieux que ma vie ! »

Naruto roula des yeux.

« Arrêtes de vociférer, dès que j'aurais trouvé ce soit disant dossier je te rends tes clés. »

« Quel dossier ? » Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

« D'après Itachi, Shion est ici pour conclure une affaire d'ordre _professionnelle_. » Dit-il, alors que sa voix suintait le sarcasme. « J'ai des doutes »

« Ta jalousie est ridicule Naruto ! Tu vas n... »

Soudain, Sasuke se tut, il lui semblait reconnaître la voix de Shion dans le couloir, et elle devenait de plus en plus forte. Il jeta un regard paniqué à Naruto, qui d'après son air apeuré l'avait entendu. Avant qu'il ne puisse amorcer un geste, la serrure tourna...

**Fin du chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**Moi** : J'ai toujours pas mon caféééééééééé !

**For intérieur** : Non mais t'as du théééééééé!

**Moi **: Ouais il s'appelle "nuit tranquiiiiiille !

**For intérieur** : C'est pas facile !

**Moi **: Ma mère veut me faire passer un message ?

**For intérieur **: Elle est moins subtile avec l'âge !

**Moi **: Bon, bah on tiendra avec ça pour le dernier chapitre !

**For intérieur **: Alors à votre avis, le thé lui a mieux réussi ? Review ?

A+

Sirpics, auteur avec un thé au nom foutrement douteux !


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer **: Je ne m'appelle toujours pas Masashi Kishimoto, et je ne suis toujours pas un homme...

**Note **: Cette note est un peu importante. Puisqu'en fait ce chapitre est **l'avant dernier**. J'ai pratiquement terminé la fic, mais quand j'ai remarqué que ce chapitre faisait initialement entre 40 et 50 pages word, je me suis dit, que j'allais le couper en deux pour au moins vous fournir quelque chose ce week-end :) Alors vous aurez normalement la semaine prochaine, le dernier chapitre, (proprement dit) puis plus tard un épilogue un peu spéciale ahem...Voilà, sinon, comme d'habitude, je vous remercie tous, pour lire, et pour prendre la peine de me laisser un petit mot !** Réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil !**

**Warning **: Toujours pas corrigé, j'espère n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

C'est comme si tout se passait au ralenti : les battements de son cœur, le souffle paniqué de Sasuke, la goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son front, et bien sûr la clé qui tournait dans la serrure. Sans attendre, Naruto, tira Sasuke par le bras, cherchant un endroit où se planquer, et malheureusement le seul qu'il vit c'est le bureau...encore heureux qu'il était immense.

Il tira Sasuke vers le sol et lui désigna le bureau. Sans réfléchir, celui-ci le suivit à quatre pattes et tentant de se faire le plus petits possibles, Naruto dut s'allonger en pliant les jambes horizontalement pour ne pas laisser ses pieds sortir. Sasuke n'eut alors d'autres choix que de s'asseoir sur l'estomac du blond et de se recourber, sa tête se cogna contre le haut du bureau. Tous deux mirent une main sur la bouche de l'autre, faisant signe de se taire.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas. Naruto reconnut le bruit des talons et...il vit une autre paire de pieds...Itachi. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, affolé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Itachi, d'avoir oublié le compte-rendu de nos profits ici. »

« Merde... » Murmura imperceptiblement Naruto. « T'es lourd... »

Sasuke roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Le blond reconnut la voix d'Itachi.

« Si, si ça l'est. » Murmura Naruto. Il vit les pas se rapprocher de lui, et regarda Sasuke, effrayé. Le brun mit un doigt devant sa bouche. Les chaises reculèrent, et Shion et Itachi s'assirent. Naruto dut coucher la tête au ras du sol pour éviter le pied d'Itachi...oh des chaussures italiennes. La classe.

Soudain, il entendit un cri étouffé et leva les yeux pour voir Sasuke se mordre la main. Naruto écarquilla les yeux...le talon de Shion était planté dans les...couilles de son rival. Elle se mit à bouger encore plus haut son talon, et eut un petit rire, croyant sûrement qu'Itachi lui faisait du pied. Sasuke s'apprêta à crier quand Naruto lui mit une main devant la bouche.

« P'tin mes noix... » Souffla-t-il. « Je pourrais plus jamais avoir d'enfant. »

« Toute façon, c'est pas comme si Sakura était vraiment une femme... » Murmura doucement, Naruto. Sa voix était couverte par les gloussements de Shion.

« Je ne sors pas avec ce truc et c'était pas une raison pour me casser les noix... » Murmura Sasuke, en poussant la main de Naruto hors de sa bouche. Le blond roula des yeux quand...

« Ah ! »

Sasuke manqua de sursauter et regarda Naruto comme s'il était fou. Le Namikaze put lire sur ses lèvres :

« Mais ta gueule...On va se faire repérer. »

Naruto se contenta de pointer quelque chose du doigt, et Sasuke remarqua qu'il désignait la jupe de Shion.

« J'ai une vue directe sur sa petite culotte et elle a ses règles...je crois que je vais gerber. »

Sasuke le baffa d'une claque sourde, soufflant :

« Si tu vomis sur moi, je te tue. »

« Étrange, mes tiroirs sont ouverts. » Déclara Itachi. Naruto dut retirer son bras et le garder en l'air pour éviter la jambe d'Itachi.

« Merde...Naruto, j'en peux plus. » Souffla Sasuke, rouge. Il remarqua que le talon semblait caresser les couilles de Sasuke, faisant des gestes du haut vers le bas.

« Ah sale cochon...t'as pas intérêt à avoir une érection à côté de moi. »

Sasuke serra les dents et se dit que s'il baffait Naruto maintenant, Itachi allait le repérer.

« Crétin...je ne suis pas excité...ses talons _aiguilles_ me les casse... »

« Ouch...douloureux... » Murmura-t-il, pour une fois, le blond éprouvait une réelle compassion pour son rivale. Naruto entendit le souffle de Sasuke s'accélérer et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait...merde. Le cadet des Uchiwas venait d'esquiver de justesse l'autre jambe de Shion.

« Ah...ah... »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, c'était des geignements, ça ? La face de Sasuke devint encore plus rouge et il vit un léger filet de sang s'écouler de son menton. La mâchoire serrée et le souffle rauque, il souffla presque imperceptiblement.

« Naruto...elle a enfoncé son talon. »

Le blond fit une grimace, aucun homme, aussi abjecte soit-il ne méritait ça. C'était de son devoir d'aider Sasuke, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa souffrance, alors lentement, il leva son bras, faisant attention à ne pas toucher la jambe de Shion et quand celle-ci déplaça légèrement son talon, Naruto recouvrit de sa main les parties génitales de Sasuke, à la plus grande honte et stupeur de ce dernier.

« Na...Naruto » Souffla-t-il. « R...retire ta main de là... »

« Tu préfères son talon ou ma main sur tes c...et ...aïe, ça pique ce truc »

Sasuke n'a jamais cru qu'il dirait un jour ses mots à Naruto, et si son inconscient l'avait imaginé, ce n'était sûrement pas dans ce cas de figure.

« Ne bouge pas ta main de mes noix... »

Entre le talon qui lui broyait les couilles, et la main de Naruto qui le protégeait de Shion, il n'y avait pas grand débat à faire. C'est ainsi que les deux compères restèrent plusieurs minutes, chacun se demandant quand Shion et Itachi partiraient. Le blond manqua de s'endormir tant la conversation était ennuyeuse...ils ne savaient que parler économie ? Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû douter d'Itachi. Soudain, ses paupières qui luttaient pour rester ouvertes s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de la déclaration de Shion, qui avait dérivé légèrement de la discussion initiale.

« Merci de m'avoir invité à dîner, Itachi. Tu n'étais pas obligé, nous aurions pu finir le lendemain. »

Naruto plissa des yeux, la conversation devenait enfin intéressante.

« Je n'avais rien à faire. »

Le blond croyait que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'étirer davantage, eh bien, il s'était trompé. Rien d'autre à faire ? Il était quoi, lui ? Un poteau à usage décoratif ?

« Ah bon ? Même pas avec ce gamin ? »

Naruto devina aisément le sourire sarcastique qui devait apparaître sur le visage de Shion...euh, deux secondes, elle le traitait de gamin là ? Sasuke relâcha un grognement, la prise sur ses couilles venait légèrement de se raffermir, mais pas au point d'être douloureux, au contraire.

L'Uchiwa se mordit légèrement les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, merde. Il n'allait tout de même pas avoir une érection en présence de son frère assis sur Naruto, et surtout sous son bureau. A sa décharge, le type qu'il avait cherché désespérément à mettre dans son lit lui tenait une partie très sensible, comment pouvait-il rester de marbre ? Il n'était tout de même pas un moine.

« Sasu...ke » Murmura Naruto. « Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Ça s'appelle avoir une érection. » Répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Ah je veux bien, mais tu me fais disparaître ça vite fait ou je retire ma main... »

« Ta main est le problème, crétin... »

Alors que Naruto allait répondre que s'il préférait les talons de la catin, ce serait avec joie qu'il foutrait ses mains autre part que sur ses noix, la voix d'Itachi lui fit oublier complètement le ridicule de cette situation.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin, je préfère de loin les vraies femmes. »

Un hoquet de stupeur mourut dans la gorge de Naruto. Sasuke venait de mettre la main sur la bouche de son rival, anticipant les cris qui allaient sûrement venir. Le blond refusa de croire ses oreilles...non ! Itachi n'avait pas pu dire ça ! C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait de lui ? Véritablement ? Riait-il de lui quand il n'était pas là pour l'entendre ? Et dire qu'il avait donné son cœur à ce bâtard !

_« Ouais là, t'as vraiment merdé sur toute la ligne, j'ai toujours dit qu'il ne valait rien.»_ Souffla la voix.

Naruto sentit les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Mais loin d'être des larmes de tristesse, c'était avant tout des larmes de colère. Itachi Uchiwa allait payer pour s'être ainsi joué de lui. Et l'addition allait être salée. Alors toutes ses belles paroles, tous ses gestes n'avaient été qu'une mise en scène ? Une mise en scène pour la fusion d'une entreprise dont il se moquait royalement ?

La main de Sasuke sur sa bouche l'aida à se contenir, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Quand le talon de Shion quitta sa main et qu'il vit ses jambes se tendre pour se lever, et son ventre pressé contre le bord du bureau. Il explosa...cette salope se penchait sur le bureau...Naruto mordit la main de l'Uchiwa avant de s'écrier :

« SALOPE ! »

Sasuke sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le bureau. Les jambes de Shion firent un bond en arrière, surprise. Itachi ne cilla même pas, et recula sa chaise pour pouvoir se pencher, il perdit vite son air nonchalant et plissa des yeux. Sasuke et Naruto sentirent apparemment l'aura meurtrière et se tournèrent vers Itachi. Le blond vit immédiatement ce que ses yeux fixaient avec tant de colère...

« Merde... » Murmura-t-il.

Il retira immédiatement ses mains du pantalon de Sasuke et s'extirpa de sous le bureau, avant de se mettre debout en face d'Itachi, les poings serrés.

« Shion, nous devrons remettre ce dîner à plus tard, j'en ai peur. »

Elle hocha la tête avant qu'un sourire carnassier n'étire ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha du bureau, pour prendre son sac, et souffla au passage :

« Au fait, la prochaine fois essayez sur le bureau. C'est un peu plus confortable. »

Naruto et Sasuke -ce dernier, toujours sous le bureau- la fusillèrent du regard.

« A demain, Itachi. » Ricana-t-elle, en sortant. Sasuke se mit à marcher à quatre pattes vers la sortie -tant pis si la classe Uchiwa n'était plus sauve-. La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable, et il ne voulait pas se trouver au milieu...il avait peut-être l'apparence pour, mais il n'était pas suicidaire.

Naruto et Itachi se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux plusieurs secondes, tentant visiblement de faire plier l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne céda, et ce fut l'aîné, le plus mature des deux qui coupa le silence.

« Tu as deux minutes pour me dire ce que tu faisais sous mon bureau, et surtout pour me dire ce que ta main faisait sur l'érection de mon frère. »

Ah, il l'avait remarqué...

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier, pas après ce que tu as dit en tout cas ! » Cria Naruto en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Ce que j'ai dit ? » Répéta Itachi. « Je pensais qu'il te fallait bien ça pour te faire sortir. »

« Tu...tu savais que j'étais caché là depuis le début ? » S'écria Naruto en clignant des yeux.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête, sèchement.

« Quand j'étais parti mes tiroirs n'étaient pas ouverts. De plus, vos murmures n'étaient pas des plus discrets. Seul Shion ne vous avait pas remarqué. »

_« Sûrement trop occupée à lui faire du pied. » _Ricana la voix.

« Merde... » Grogna Naruto, alors que sa colère s'envola d'un coup. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Puis ses pas firent le tour de la pièce, cherchant visiblement une excuse. Itachi le regarda tournait en bourrique sans rien dire, et le blond s'avoua qu'il était légèrement inquiet, l'expression de son amant était parfaitement illisible, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Alors que Naruto passa une énième fois devant lui, Itachi intercepta brutalement son poignet pour l'arrêter. Il se leva ensuite, et se posta en face de Naruto, au point où leur torse se frôlèrent, et le blond ne s'en trouva que plus intimidé par sa carrure imposante.

« Tu as dépassé les deux minutes. » Siffla-t-il.

Naruto détourna le visage.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai agi comme un idiot. »

« C'est peu de le dire. »

Le blond ignora le sarcasme et continua.

« J'ai...j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi cette femme a passé toute la journée avec toi. Vous ne vous êtes pas quittés d'une semelle ! » S'écria Naruto, en acceptant enfin de rencontrer son regard.

« Je bosse sur un achat important. Ne t'en es-tu pas rendu compte ? »

« Que tu dis ! »

Itachi serra la mâchoire et se pencha vers Naruto, sa poigne se raffermit alors qu'il siffla :

« Je travaillais vraiment sur une transaction, importante, mais souviens toi Naruto, je n'ai pas à me justifier, après tout, ne t'évertues-tu donc pas à me refuser ? »

« C'est un coup bas. » Grogna-t-il, en le défiant du regard.

« Non, ce qui est bas, c'est de te trouver à m'espionner et qui plus est avec mon frère à faire je ne sais quoi ! »

Naruto sursauta, surpris par le ton d'Itachi. Jamais auparavant, il ne l'avait entendu hausser la voix, et il espérait ne plus l'entendre, parce que là, son amant était franchement intimidant.

« Tu ne cesses de me dire que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, mais dis moi, qui ne peut pas faire confiance à l'autre ? Si tu avais des doutes, tu aurais dû m'en faire part, et pas te cacher comme un voleur sous mon bureau. »

« A t'entendre ça paraît si simple ! Te demander ? Mais qui me dis que tu ne me mentiras pas, hein ? Tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que cette catin était ton ex ! » S'écria Naruto, juste avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. Oh la gaffe.

_« Ouais, ça tu l'as dit...bonne chance, je me tire avec Miss Volonté moi, c'est cool Hawaï !» _

« Comment sais-tu que Shion et moi avons eu une relation privée ? » Grogna Itachi, dangereusement.

« L'intuition... »

« Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur pour tes inepties. Je veux une réponse claire. »

« Sasuke... » Murmura Naruto, alors que ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaite.

Le blond aurait juré que les reflets rouges dans les iris d'Itachi s'étaient accentués un instant. La main sur son poignet se détendit. Son amant se détourna de lui, marchant vers la baie vitrée. Itachi prit une grande inspiration, et attendit qu'il retrouve un contrôle de lui-même décent avant de répondre :

« Tu as préféré le demander à lui qu'à moi ? Je vois. Finalement, vous n'êtes pas les ennemis que vous vous plaisez à déclarer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire. J'ai remarqué votre rapprochement, certes, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça allait aussi loin. »

« Aussi loin ? » Répéta Naruto, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Dois-je te rappeler où tu avais ta main ? » Siffla Itachi, toujours sans se retourner.

Le visage de Naruto s'éclaira dans la réalisation. Il tapa son front de sa main, et répondit simplement :

« Tu pourrais me remercier ! »

« Te remercier ? » Demanda Itachi, en haussant un sourcil, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Oui ! J'ai sauvé les organes génitaux de ton frère ! »

L'Uchiwa serra les dents, il était heureux de ne plus avoir de contact avec Naruto...où il aurait pu ne plus être maître de ses actes. Comment le blond osait-il se foutre ainsi de lui ? Comment pouvait-il encore plaisanter ? Itachi sentit une colère l'envahir comme il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant, et ça l'angoissait légèrement. Il pouvait déjà sentir les traits de son visage se tendre, et sa face perdre de sa neutralité, et personne pas même, ou plutôt surtout pas Naruto devait le voir ainsi. Itachi posa sa main sur la vitre et vit ses doigts trembler de façon exagérée...

« Dehors. » Souffla-t-il, sans se tourner.

« Tu me fous à la porte ? » S'écria Naruto, outré.

Itachi sentit ses doigts se tendre contre la vitre, et ils glissèrent tous le long, laissant leur trace au passage. Naruto ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le disait apparemment. Il était capable de s'amuser, et de faire ce genre de blague alors qu'il l'avait vu la main sur le sexe de son frère merde ! Ne prenait-il pas leur relation au sérieux ?

« Dehors tout de suite ! »

« Oh avec plaisir bâtard ! Je ne vais pas me le refaire dire une autre fois ! » S'écria-t-il, en claquant la porte.

* * *

J'aime les nanas, j'aime les nanas, je n'aime pas embrasser un mec, je n'aime pas embrasser un mec ! Voilà ce que se répétait inlassablement Kiba en allant au gymnase rejoindre son club de foot. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver sur tous les mecs qu'ils voyaient passer depuis ce matin, et ça le dégoûtait, autant que ça l'obsédait, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, et si ça continuait il allait devenir fou. Même si sa conversation avec Naruto l'avait bien aidé, il était incapable d'attendre comme son ami toute une année pour être fixé. La patience était loin d'être l'une de ses qualités, et puis, inconsciemment, il voulait savoir ce que Naruto avait ressenti. Si l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui avait été l'un des plus grands coureurs de jupon il y a quelques années avait renoncé définitivement au douceur du sexe féminin pour quelque chose de plus viril, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose à gagner, non ? Alors si la patience n'était pas l'une de ses qualités, la curiosité : si -bien que dans son cas c'était plus un défaut-, et puis, Kiba était toujours prompt à faire de nouvelles expériences.

Et non, ce n'était pas du tout l'alcool qui l'avait ingurgité qui le rendait aussi audacieux.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et à la démarche lourde et traînante, il sut que c'était un homme. Kiba prit une inspiration, et leva la tête, les yeux fermés -il était audacieux mais fallait pas pousser non plus-. Les pas se rapprochèrent avant de s'arrêter en face de lui, et le pourquoi de cet arrêt ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit, qu'il s'empara de la tête de cet inconnue pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Aussitôt, une déferlante de différentes sensations lui traversa l'esprit. La texture de ces lèvres étaient moins douce, plus fine, et bien plus froide, mais pas désagréable. Le toucher était tout aussi différent, du bout de ses doigts posés sur les joues de l'autre, il ne sentit pas la texture habituelle -et désagréable- du maquillage, le visage était moins anguleux. Il remonta sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de l'inconnu, et fut tout de suite saisi par le manque de cheveux -mais fallait dire que ça ne lui déplaisait pas non plus, il s'emmêlait toujours dans les nœuds de ses copines...Kiba avait toujours été relativement maladroit-

Sans se poser plus de question, il se laissa toucher par cette nouvelle et grisante expérience, et approfondit le baiser en invitant son vis-à-vis à ouvrir la bouche de sa langue, mais rien. Celui-ci n'ouvrit pas la bouche, et il comprit tout à fait pourquoi quand la voix froide du psychopathe marmonna contre ses lèvres :

« Inuzuka, tu fous quoi là ? »

« Je vais mourir... » Gémit-il.

* * *

Naruto regarda sa porte alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit. Cette porte. Elle le narguait. Ou plutôt le calendrier qui se trouvait dessus le narguait...c'était comme si le jour du samedi avait été imprimé en gros, en gras, pour lui rappeler qu'un samedi soir, lui, Namikaze Naruto était assis sur son lit à ne rien faire, comme l'un de ces paumés sans amis !

Soudain, un petit rire lui échappa alors que la langue de son renard lui léchait la plante des pieds. Le blond se pencha pour agripper l'énorme renard, et le poser à côté de lui, sur son lit -sa mère allait le tuer, mais tant pis, il avait besoin de réconfort.-

« Pff...personne ne m'aime Kyubi... »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Bon, d'accord peut-être toi. »

Le renard détourna le visage, ennuyé.

« Ou pas... » Termina Naruto, vexé. « Tu sais les hommes sont vraiment des idiots. »

Kyubi pencha la tête, intéressé. Depuis le temps qu'il le pensait.

« Surtout Itachi Uchiwa ! Quel connard ! Il m'a foutu dehors ! Alors que je n'ai rien fais quoi ! Je me suis juste un peu introduit dans son bureau à son insu ! »

L'animal bailla, les hommes étaient si compliqués. Naruto remarqua que son renard regardait ses cadres photos et continua :

« Ah mes autres amis ? Ils révisent tous pour les épreuves de lundi...je devrais m'y mettre hein ? »

Le renard n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

« Ouais t'as raison, je le ferai plus tard. »

Kyubi bailla à nouveau, et Naruto remarqua qu'une aile de poule lui était restée coincé entre les dents. Il la retira en grommelant :

« Je te jure que si la vieille d'à côté vient me demander encore de rembourser ses poules, je te donne. »

Le renard fixa enfin Naruto de ses yeux rouges, et incurva légèrement la bouche, lui montrant ses crocs, dangereusement, un fin filet de salive s'écoula le long de sa bouche.

« Je plaisantais. » Dit-il avec un sourire crispé, en mettant les mains devant lui dans une attitude défensive. Le renard soupira, et son maître le regarda à nouveau vexé.

« Dis tout de suite que je t'emmerde hein, saleté de renard de me... »

Des coups contre la porte de sa chambre interrompirent Naruto dans sa diatribe d'insulte sans fin. Sans ménagement, il éjecta son renard du lit et se leva pour ouvrir.

« Gaara ? » L'interrogea-t-il, étonné.

Celui-ci eut le même air en entrant.

« Tiens, je n'avais que très peu d'espoir de te trouver là un samedi soir. »

Nauto eut une mine dégoutée...dire qu'il avait réussi à oublier le calendrier, c'était Gaara qui lui rappelait.

« A qui le dis-tu... »Soupira-t-il, en prenant place sur la chaise de son bureau. Son meilleur ami éjecta le renard d'un coup de pied au cul du lit, et récupéra ainsi sa place habituelle. Kyubi le regarda choqué, et se mit à grogner, son poil se hérissa, prêt à attaquer quand :

« Continu je te mets au régime. » Grogna son maître. Le renard eut l'air horrifié avant de repartir la tête basse, la queue entre les jambes.

Gaara ricana un instant, puis observa attentivement Naruto, c'était vraiment étrange de le retrouver chez lui un samedi soir, c'était comme un principe chez son meilleur ami, vous ne restiez pas chez vous comme un vioc à regarder la chaîne animalière un samedi soir. Point. Et ce n'était que uniquement parce qu'il était horriblement confus, et que pour une fois il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, -et on comprenait pourquoi-, que le roux avait tenté le tout pour le tout en allant chez lui, comme un coup pour rien, mais il n'avait pas été pour rien apparemment. Son trouble pouvait attendre.

« Qui est mort ? » Demanda-t-il.

« La poule de ma voisine. » Soupira Naruto en laissant sa tête tomber contre son bureau, somnolant.

Gaara en fut alarmé...Naruto Namikaze qui était chez lui un SAMEDI soir ? Et qui s'apprêtait à roupiller à 20 heures, c'était l'apocalypse ?

« Sérieusement, que se passe-t-il ? » L'interrogea le roux.

Le blond bailla avant de relever la tête, haussant des épaules, bien qu'il tentait de paraître indifférent, ce n'est pas du tout la sérénité qui régnait en maitre dans ses pensées. Instinctivement, son regard dériva vers la corbeille à papier, et au-dessus des papiers découpés par la déchiqueteuse, s'y trouvait la photographie maudite, le symbole même de sa colère et de ses doutes. La jeter à la poubelle n'y avait rien changé, la détruire n'y aurait rien changé non plus, elle était imprimée avec une encre indélébile dans sa mémoire.

Le regard de Gaara dériva vers la corbeille que son meilleur ami fixait avec tant d'insistance. Il se baissa pour extirper le seul document qui était entier, et qui traînait juste sur la tonne de papiers découpés...peut-être que la déchiqueteuse de Naruto était en panne ? Ce dernier ne l'en empêcha pas, après tout c'était Gaara et ce simple argument suffisait amplement. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil devant la photographie, il ne connaissant les penchants de voyeur de son meilleur ami.

« Une photo d'Itachi Uchiwa...tu es un fétichiste maintenant ? »

Naruto lui lança un regard noir, pas dans l'humeur pour rire à ce genre de blague et répondit :

« Je ne lui voue pas un culte ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris cette photo, je l'ai juste emprunté chez lui...hum...à son insu » Finit-il en toussotant légèrement.

« Ah excuse moi, tu es juste un cambrioleur » Ricana le roux.

« Ahaha, je crève littéralement de rire. » Ricana Naruto d'un rire exagéré.

Soudain, Gaara prit un air plus sérieux et répondit sur le ton d'un ordre :

« Retire moi cette grimace de ton visage, Naruto, ça ne t'embellit pas, souris. »

Le blond cligna des yeux, avant de détourner le regard, les joues légèrement rouges de gêne, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre des choses aussi..._gentilles_ de la part de Gaara.

_« Tu trouves que c'est gentil ça ? Eh bah... » _S'étonna la voix.

« Tu as essayé de me faire rire ? » Grommela-t-il.

Son interlocuteur hocha de la tête, lui aussi tendu dans ce genre de situation.

« T'es pas doué tu sais ? » Répondit Naruto, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré tout.

Un léger rictus incurva les lèvres de Gaara, enfin une conversation qui était plus normale.

« Alors maintenant que nous sommes fixés sur le fait que je ne serais jamais un humoriste, tu vas me dire qui est cette sangsue blonde accrochée au bras de ton_ cher et tendre_. » Termina-t-il, d'une voix qui suintait la moquerie.

Naruto se renfrogna et rétorqua :

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est elle le problème ? »

« Namikaze, je sais que je suis loin, mais très loin d'être un professionnel des relations, et j'en remercie le Seigneur, mais je ne connais pas un homme qui garde une photo de son amant avec une autre femme pour le plaisir des yeux. » Rétorqua Gaara, ennuyé d'avoir à expliquer une évidence pareille.

« Non, là c'était pour le plaisir de la foutre à la poubelle » Ricana-t-il.

« Naruto. » Prévint Gaara, las.

Le blond soupira puis se leva de sa chaise, l'envoyant dans un geste brusque du pied se cogner contre la porte. Ses pas firent à nouveau le tour de la pièce, une vieille habitude qu'il avait prise quand il sentait qu'une conversation allait devenir gênante, et inconsciemment une mèche de cheveux vint s'enrouler autour de son doigt alors qu'il répondit enfin :

« Cette catin à la poitrine siliconée se trouve être l'ex petite amie, ou même la fiancée, je ne sais même pas en fait, d'Itachi. »

Gaara fixa à nouveau la photographie avec insistance. Si Naruto ne lui avait pas dit, il ne l'aurait sincèrement pas remarqué, lui la prenait pour une groupie ou encore une associée et il pensait que son meilleur amie était jaloux puérilement, car un poteau ne pouvait pas être regardé avec plus d'indifférence que ne le faisait Itachi Uchiwa sur cette photographie.

« Enfin je dis ex, mais même ça je ne le sais pas. » Termina-t-il, sarcastiquement. « Après tout, regarde comme ils ont l'air heureux ensemble.

« Est-ce qu'on voit vraiment la même image ? » Rétorqua Gaara, sceptique.

Naruto le prit aux mots puisqu'il lui arracha la photographie des mains. Il plissa les yeux sur l'image et grommela :

« Ouais, je suis affirmatif, c'est bien cette catin blonde et mon bâtard Uchiwa. »

Gaara se frappa le front contre le bureau avant de dire d'une voix lente, comme s'il parlait à un arriéré :

« Dis moi donc où tu vois qu'ils sont heureux, ils ne se roulent pas un patin à ce que je vois. » Bon, puisque les mots ne suffisaient pas, il allait le faire comprendre à Naruto. Ce dernier roula des yeux en répondant :

« Tu ne comprends rien au langage des yeux. »

« Ah tu veux dire le langage de gonzesse ? » Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. « Non, mais je suis intéressé de savoir ce que ce _langage_ des yeux te dit. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant le ton moqueur de Gaara et fixa à nouveau les yeux sur la photo. Dans un murmure, il dit :

« Ses yeux sont fixés sur Shion, et ils ont l'air chaleureux, sa mâchoire est serrée sûrement pour empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. »

Gaara posa une main sous son menton pour soutenir sa tête qui menaçait de tomber d'ennui et de fatigue, pourtant son regard était rempli...d'amusement. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Naruto de continuer.

« Sa main serre le bas de sa veste, sans doute pour montrer leur proximité... » Soudain Naruto releva la tête et capta le regard fixe et rieur de Gaara posait sur lui.

« Quoi ? »

« ... »

« Quoi ? » Répéta Naruto.

« Je crois que je vais te conseiller un opticien. Tu vois mal. » Répondit Gaara d'une voix traînante. « Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi myopes. »

« Traite moi de taupe tant que tu y es ! » S'énerva-t-il, en frappant du pied contre la moquette. Son ami secoua la tête.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. »

« Eh bien explique moi grand sage ! »

Gaara haussa un sourcil, amusé devant l'agacement de Naruto. C'était si limpide, comment faisait Naruto pour ne pas le comprendre ?

« Dis moi Naruto, es-tu jaloux ? » Demanda-t-il, en prenant la photographie des mains du blond.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Réponds moi, sincèrement. » Ordonna-t-il, en lorgnant à nouveau la photo.

« Oui... » Avoua-t-il, en détournant les yeux. « Mais j'ai des raisons de l'être ! » Se défendit-il, avec véhémence.

Gaara secoua la tête, tout en répondant d'un ton ennuyé.

« Moi je vois sur cette photographie un homme qui préfère fixer ses chaussures que sa petite amie, je vois un homme avec l'air le plus ennuyé du monde. » Oh oui, il ne le comprenait que trop bien, son regard, c'était le sien...quand Naruto n'était pas là. D'une certaine manière, lui et Itachi Uchiwa étaient relativement semblables. « Je vois qu'il serre les dents pour ne pas hurler au photographe de se grouiller les miches, et surtout je vois cet homme serrer le gilet de la sangsue pour lui dire :_ « tu me coupes la circulation. »_

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit en forme de O, choqué ,alors qu'il s'empara vivement de la photographie.

« Tu peux voir tout ça ? »

« Merde ! Naruto ouvre un peu tes mirettes ! » Grogna-t-il, agacé. « Cet homme à l'air de crever d'ennui, et je te jure qu'il couve plus du regard ses chaussures italiennes que cette femme. »

« Mais moi je ne v... »

« Je sais, la jalousie est une puissante arme de distorsion. » L'interrompit Gaara. « Tu as juste reproduit mentalement sur cette photographie tes doutes, et non pas la réalité. Tu crois dur comme fer qu'il ne peut pas...erk..._t'aimer_. » Cracha-t-il, durement. « Que tu te cherches des raisons pour te le prouver. »

« Waouh, je suis éblouie par ta compréhension de mes sentiments. » Ricana Naruto, sarcastiquement.

Le roux ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et répondit froidement :

« Ne tourne pas ce que je dis en dérision ou tu vas te mordre les doigts. »

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement, en détournant le visage. Autant que ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être réprimander, autant il sentait les mots de Gaara prendre un sens en lui. Serait-ce vrai ? Serait-ce parce qu'il était certain qu'Itachi ne l'aimait pas qu'il agissait ainsi ? D'une façon si lunatique et puérile. Ça expliquerait bien des choses, pourquoi par exemple il soufflait toujours le chaud et le froid en présence de l'Uchiwa. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'Itachi l'aimait, et d'autres non. Donc, ce serait simplement parce que son amant n'a pas prononcé ces trois petits mots qu'il agissait comme un emmerdeur de première ? Bordel, c'était si _pathétique_...

« Tss...j'y penserai. »

Gaara eut un rictus comme réponse. Naruto s'allongea sur son lit à côté de lui, ce dernier fit de même, apaisé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ainsi, et bien qu'il n'aimait pas les contacts, et que si une personne autre que Naruto avait été si proche de lui, il l'aurait envoyé bouler, ça lui procurait une étrange chaleur. Le blond coucha sa tête sur son épaule, et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler, seule leur respiration comblait le silence.

« Ça fait longtemps hein ? »

« Hm » Approuva le roux, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Je suis encore désolé Gaara, je n'ai pas toujours pris le temps de m'occuper de toi. »

« Tss, tu crois que j'ai besoin qu'on se préoccupe pour moi, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'est l'inverse » Siffla-t-il, dédaigneusement.

« Oui... » Dit Naruto, soudain pensif. « Ou tu ne serais pas là, quel est ton problème ? »

Gaara plissa des yeux, et baissa la tête vers son meilleur ami.

« Je n'ai jamais de problèmes. Pour cause, je ne me soucis pas de choses triviales comme toi. » Grogna-t-il, d'une voix cassante.

« Pas la peine d'essayer de m'envoyer paître. » Ricana Naruto, amusé. Gaara avait toujours le même comportement quand ils parlaient d'un sujet qui fâche. « Allez crache le morceau, ou je vais jouer au poulpe avec toi...poulpe, poulpe, poulpe... » Chantonna-t-il en agrippant son bras, et en papillonnant des cils. Tout à coup l'image de Haruno Sakura se superposa sur celle de Naruto, et il l'éjecta du lit instinctivement.

« OUCH ! » S'écria Naruto, en se massant l'arrière des fesses.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

« Alors accouche...euh...au sens figuré hein...j'insinue pas que tu es une femme... »

Gaara se demanda un instant si on pouvait accoucher au sens figuré. Il prit une inspiration, et décida d'aller droit au but, finalement, Naruto le comprenait encore.

« Naruto, pourquoi Inuzuka m'a roulé une pelle avant de partir en hurlant : _« je vais mourir ! Maman ! »_ ? » Demanda-t-il, en roulant des yeux.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, avant de se gratter l'oreille pour nettoyer la crasse. Oula ! Il entendait des échos pas nets.

« Tu peux répéter ? Je crois avoir mal entendu. »

Gaara lui lança un regard noir, hors de question qu'il répète une telle insanité.

« Okaaaaay... » Dit Naruto, ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. « A ton regard, j'ai bien entendu, et je crois que c'est le moment de faire...hahahahaha ! » Éclata-t-il, finalement de rire, en se roulant sur le sol.

Le roux se redressa et tenta de lui foutre un coup de pied au cul, mais peine perdu, Naruto gigotait trop dans son hilarité.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, triple imbécile ! J'ai été surpris, je me demandais pourquoi le cabot fermait les yeux en pleins couloir, et sans que je ne m'y attende, il essaye de bouffer mes amygdales ! »

Naruto rit encore plus bruyamment si c'était possible, ah il imaginait bien la scène.

« Naruto ! »

« Ah putain, trop fort... » Souffla-t-il, en se tenant le ventre. Le blond toussota un bon coup pour essayer de retrouver son calme, mais dès qu'il vit la mine renfrognée de Gaara, il se dit qu'il allait à nouveau pleurer de rire.

« Naruto ! » Prévint-il une deuxième fois, en voyant l'air de son ami.

« Désolé...j'arrête. » Souffla-t-il. Subitement, alors qu'il regardait Gaara, il réalisa ce qu'était vraiment le problème de son ami.

« Hé merde. »

Gaara haussa un sourcil.

« C'est ton premier baiser. » Souffla Naruto, se rappelant que son meilleur ami n'était jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit, non pas qu'il n'avait pas des filles sur le cul, son ami pouvait être un peu glauque, mais il avait son charme, cependant ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il classait les relations amoureuses dans _choses triviales_.

« Ramène moi le dentifrice. » Rétorqua-t-il, avec une mine dégoutée. Mais Naruto ne s'y trompa pas, et avec un sourire mesquin, il demanda :

« C'était comment ? »

« Gluant. » Répondit-il, instantanément. Le blond roula des yeux.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu m'as fait la morale tout à l'heure, c'est mon tour. »

Le roux détourna le visage, colérique en grommelant :

« Ce n'était pas tout à fait inutile. »

« Tu veux dire désagréable ? » Corrigea Naruto, c'était bien son habitude ça, ramener toujours tous à l'utilité.

« Si tu veux...mais là n'est pas le problème. »

« Alors où est-il ? »

« Bordel, Naruto je me suis toujours cru exempt de ce genre de gêne. Personne ne m'a jamais attiré, et Inuzuka encore moins. »

Le blond vit le regard de Gaara faillir un instant...mentait-il ? Naruto secoua la tête, non, il n'allait pas tenter de forcer son meilleur ami à lui avouer.

« Pourtant, je t'ai toujours pris pour un homme. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Soupira-t-il, agaçait.

Naruto prit une inspiration, et tenta de rencontrer le regard de Gaara, ce dernier ne fut que plus attentif en voyant le regard sérieux de son ami.

« Je vais aller droit au but, je n'ai pas la subtilité d'esprit pour te le faire comprendre avec une déduction. Alors je vais te dire ce que je sais. Être seul, c'est difficile, et même si tu te complais dans ta solitude, un jour tu ne pourras plus la supporter, et ce sera peut-être trop tard ce jour là. J'ai toujours eu peur de ça...de te voir finir seul, je serai là hein, mais je ne pourrai pas tout te donner, c'est pour ça qu'il est peut-être temps pour que tu trouves une autre personne importante à tes yeux...une personne qui ne sera pas juste utile. »

« Dans ta perception des choses, cette personne comblerait une solitude que je ressentirai, de ce fait, elle serait bien utile. » Répondit Gaara en haussant un sourcil.

Naruto ricana joyeusement, ah, c'était bien son meilleur ami.

« Tu comprendras un jour mon ami. »

« Non, je crains que non. Je n'aime pas Inuzuka. »

Naruto remarqua que Gaara n'avait pas dit : _« je n'aime pas les hommes. »_

« Qui a parlé de Kiba ? » Ricana-t-il.

« J'ai dit ce nom au hasard. » Grommela-t-il. « Il est le seul avec toi pour qui j'ai un intérêt. »

« Bah, c'est déjà bien, je ne te demande pas plus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, être attiré est suffisant, je ne te parle pas d'amour Gaara, tu n'es pas obligé de l'aimer. Mais lâche toi un peu, quoi ! T'es quand même un mec, et puis c'est toujours bien pour se défouler ! » S'exclama Naruto, en hochant vivement la tête.

« Si je résume, tu me conseils d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui pour libérer la pression, et pour m'amuser ? »

« Ah ne parle pas de façon si clinique » Répondit Naruto, en se levant. « Mais c'est l'idée, en plus je doute que Kiba ressente déjà de l'amour pour toi. »

Gaara pencha la tête, intéressé.

« Je vais essayer de considérer cette option »

Le blond resta tout de même dubitatif, son ami n'avait pas l'air effrayé à l'idée de toucher un homme...s'y serait-il déjà fait ? Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander, le roux se leva, le tira par la manche, en ricanant :

« Un samedi soir dans ta chambre, Naruto ? Ah, tu me déçois. »

Toute trace d'hésitation et de colère disparut des orbes bleus de Naruto, et enfin Gaara retrouva cet enthousiaste et ce sourire qui lui plaisait tant chez lui.

« Tu vas voir mon pote ! »

* * *

Itachi jeta une énième lettre de renvoie à la poubelle. Lui qui était d'habitude si prompt et talentueux à trouver ses mots quand il s'agissait de virer un employé subissait ce qu'on appelait communément un : « gros blanc » et de toute façon, virer quelques incompétents ne suffisait pas à le détendre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré, et un instant son visage se refléta dans la vitre, et il put apercevoir la formation d'une nouvelle cerne. Pathétique, lui, Itachi Uchiwa n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil cette nuit à cause d'une dispute de couple. Vraiment _pathétique_.

Hier soir, sa fureur avait été telle qu'il avait eu dû mal à la contrôler, et il avait faillit à se livrer à une pulsion violente et inutile, la simple envie de détruire quelque chose, et pour la première fois, il eut sincèrement peur de ne plus être maître de ses actes et de blesser Naruto, quoique, le blond ne se serait pas laisser faire, et c'est ce qui le fit sourire un instant. Juste un instant, avant que la cause de sa colère ne se rappelle à sa mémoire. Son frère et son amant...ensemble ? Non, il secoua la tête...Naruto ne montrait aucune once d'amour envers Sasuke, ni son frère d'ailleurs, juste une attirance, du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimait croire. Mais le vieil adage : « la frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine » le fit douter. Et le sentiment amer de la trahison s'infiltra en lui, et lui laissa un arrière goût d'inconnu et de neuf...Itachi se rendait compte à présent, qu'en vérité, il ne s'était jamais senti trahi. _Jamais_. Car pour ressentir une telle impression, les liens affectifs étaient nécessaires, et lui n'en avait pas. Pas d'ami. Pas d'amour. Et sa famille ? Ils étaient élevés dans l'amour de la gloire et de la fortune, les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place.

C'était vraiment un sentiment terriblement _désagréable_.

Alors comme il le pensait, et malgré lui, l'Uchiwa s'était aussi laissé prendre au piège. Oui, maintenant, la compréhension s'imposa à lui. Il se l'avouait enfin, la douleur qu'il ressentait était le signe de son am...non...il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer.

Son regard dériva soudain vers les cadres sur son bureau, il observa avec ennuie une photo de famille : son père, sa mère et...

« Sasuke » Siffla-t-il. Voilà le responsable de cette situation.

Itachi s'empara du téléphone et arrêta le combiné quelques centimètres avant son oreille. On était dimanche aujourd'hui et il était le seul fou à travailler un dimanche. Il jeta une autre lettre qui trônait sur son bureau avant de se lever.

Oh moins, un employé serait heureux lundi matin.

* * *

« Itachi-sama. » S'inclina un domestique en ouvrant la porte.

Itachi lui donna son manteau, en demandant :

« Mon frère est-il ici ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'il est dans sa chambre et révise ses examens. »

Itachi haussa un sourcil, c'est vrai...Sasuke passait des examens de fin d'année lundi, et donc Naruto aussi. L'Uchiwa salua d'un hochement de tête sa mère dans le salon, alors qu'il montait l'escalier pour atteindre la chambre de Sasuke. Comme si de rien n'était, il entra dans sa chambre. Son frère, sursauta sur sa chaise, surpris, avant de grogner contre lui :

« Tu pourrais frapper ! J'étudie là ! » S'exclama-t-il, en montrant toutes les feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau devant lui.

Itachi balaya sa colère d'un geste de la main, et prit place confortablement sur un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.

« A ta place, mon _cher frère,_ je n'ouvrirai pas mon clapet. »

Il vit la colère de Sasuke tomber, alors qu'il arborait une mine bien plus embêtée et gênée.

« Ce n'était pas mon idée mais celle de ce crétin ! J'ai juste voulu récupérer mes clés ! »

L'aîné regarda par la fenêtre, faisant mine de s'ennuyer, et d'une voix traînante, il dit :

« Oh, je le sais parfaitement. J'ai l'espoir de croire que tu n'es pas aussi fou et inconscient. Non, cela ressemble davantage à Naruto. »

Sasuke soupira de soulagement, et un rictus froid étira les lèvres d'Itachi.

« Mais je te considère comme l'instigateur, tu es bien plus responsable que Naruto. »

« Pardon ? » S'écria Sasuke. « Mais je n... »

« Dis moi, mon _cher frère_. » L'interrompit-il. « Pourquoi Naruto s'est introduit dans mon bureau ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi...par jalousie sans doute. » Répondit le cadet à la va vite. Et il se rendit compte immédiatement de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

« Oh, mais je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de se montrer jaloux à ce que je sache. »

« Bah...euh... » Balbutia Sasuke. « Faut dire que tu étais souvent avec Shion, et tu connais Naruto hein ? Il s'est imaginé des trucs. »

« Eh bien, il a une imagination fascinante, véritablement. Une imagination qui dénote d'une touche de voyance, si je puis dire. »

Sasuke se raidit instantanément, Itachi jouait avec lui. Son frère savait ce qu'il avait fait...merde...adieu monde cruel. Il se sentait aussi acculé qu'une proie fasse à son chasseur, et décida d'arrêter cette espèce de course poursuite ridicule en avouant, n'aimant pas se sentir si angoissé.

« Bien, j'avoue, j'ai dit à Naruto que Shion avait été ta fiancée, mais j'ai voulu me venger ! Tu as lu ce qu'il a dit sur mon propos dans ce torchon de journal ? Mère n'a pas arrêté ! »

« Tu n'as pas fait que ça, Sasuke. » Siffla Itachi, froidement, en ignorant les plaintes de son frère. « Tu l'as emmené chez moi. J'ai visionné les bandes, et surtout tu as placé cette photographie dans ma chambre, faisant ainsi croire à Naruto que je tenais à cette femme. »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû emmener les bandes » Gémit Sasuke.

« Et vois tu Sasuke, cela m'a irrité, mais si je n'étais que irrité, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec toi. Après tout, la jalousie de Naruto m'a flatté et amusé. Cependant, il y a un certain point à ne pas dépasser, mais ce point a été justement dépassé, alors as-tu une petite idée de ce qui a pu pousser mon irritation jusqu'à la colère ? » Continua-t-il, en ignorant la remarque de son frère.

Le cadet se renfrogna, Itachi le regardait avec un tel mépris, comme s'il le prenait pour une sous-merde. Comment osait-il lui lancer un tel regard ?

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me regardes, et j'aime encore moins la façon dont tu joues avec moi, mon _cher grand-frère_. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, eh bien, dis-le ! » Grogna Sasuke, irrité.

Itachi haussa un sourcil, maintenant Sasuke osait le défier ? Il osait lui répondre ainsi et le commander de parler après ce qu'il avait fait avec son amant, et futur époux !

« Si j'étais toi, je me ferais petit, mon stupide petit frère. Change de ton avec moi, et réfléchis un peu. Tu as été étrangement proche de Naruto ces derniers temps. »

Le cadet cligna des yeux un instant avant de se frapper la main contre son front. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Pathétique.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

Itachi serra les dents, et avec une grâce presque féline il se leva et avança jusqu'à son frère. Sa main monta lentement le long de son bras, atteignant son épaule, qu'il serra. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Pourquoi donc ? Ai-je une raison de l'être ? Non, je ne vois vraiment pas...ou...ah ça me revient, la main de mon amant était sur ton sexe en érection. » Siffla la voix d'Itachi dans son oreille.

Sasuke rougit un instant, avant de répondre, d'un ton hargneux :

« Et alors, je me répète, serais-tu jaloux, Itachi ? »

Quand Sasuke vit les reflets rouges dans les yeux de son frère s'accentuer, il hésita un instant. Peut-être provoquer Itachi n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire ? Mais la colère reprit vite le dessus sur sa crainte, personne, et encore moins son grand frère si parfait n'était autorisé à le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'une sous-merde sous ses chaussures. Il était un Uchiwa bonté divine !

La prise sur son épaule se raffermit au point d'en devenir légèrement douloureuse.

« Reste loin de lui, aussi loin que tu le peux, Sasuke, c'est un bon conseil. » La voix presque inaudible de son frère était bien plus inquiétante que ses cris.

« Tu me donnes des ordres ? » Grogna-t-il, en se reculant pour échapper à sa poigne. Sa chaise tomba sur le sol sous la vivacité de son geste mais aucun des deux ne cilla, se regardant comme des chiens de faïence. « Ne me provoque pas Itachi, ou je pourrai dépasser les limites avec Naruto » Souffla Sasuke, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Itachi voulait le provoquer, soit, il allait en avoir pour son argent. Soudain, un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que d'un geste brusque, Itachi venait de le tirer par le col pour coller son visage contre le sien.

« Sasuke, tu es mon frère, et si tenté que j'ai eu des sentiments affectifs pour toi et que je me préoccupais de ton bien être, tous ça risque de disparaître si tu touches un cheveux de Naruto. »

Le cadet le regarda, estomaqué, et Itachi en conclut qu'il avait compris son message, jugeant qu'il n'avait rien de plus à dire, il poussa Sasuke contre son bureau et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix du plus jeune l'interpella :

« Tu l'aimes à ce point ? »

« Tss... » Siffla Itachi en claquant la porte brusquement.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas refermer la porte si vite s'il avait entendu le rire sardonique de son frère :

« Eh bien, nous allons voir à quel point. »

* * *

Naruto regarda sa montre toutes les secondes, là, il n'avait pas le droit d'être en retard. A 9 heures, il avait son premier examen et s'il arrivait en retard, aucune excuse foireuse ne le sauverait. Le blond avait tout juste le temps de laisser un message à la secrétaire pour qu'elle prévienne Itachi, hors de question qu'il lui adresse la parole. Il était toujours vexé, et un Naruto vexé était têtu.

La secrétaire lui lança à nouveau un regard réprobateur, derrière ses lunettes trop grandes pour son visage qui lui donnait des allures de première de la classe.

« Vous êtes encore en retard » Siffla-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher.

« Désolé, j'ai fais la fête tous le week-end » Sourit Naruto, exagérément.

« Ça ne me concerne pas. »

« Oh, je savais que vous seriez fâché ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! La prochaine fois je vous invite ! »

« La fête tous le week-end. » Répéta une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien derrière son dos. Naruto sursauta en sentant un souffle contre sa nuque, et se tourna d'un mouvement brusque. Le blond eut du mal à rencontrer le regard froid qu'avait Itachi, et encore plus quand celui-ci déclara :

« Je vois, tu ne t'es pas laissé dépérir. Notre brève discussion n'a pas eu la moindre incidence sur toi. » Murmura Itachi, oubliant ou ignorant volontairement le fait qu'il se montrait en spectacle devant sa secrétaire, et quelques membres de son personnel qui s'étaient arrêtés, intrigués par le pseudo couple : Uchiwa/Namikaze.

« Brève ? » Répéta Naruto, sidéré. « La faute à qui ? »

«_ Non mais ! Il nous a foutu dehors comme des malpropres... »_ Gronda la voix.

Itachi le fusilla du regard, et sans le quitter des yeux, déposa le paquet de feuille sous son bras sur le bureau de sa secrétaire.

« Photocopie. » Ordonna-t-il, avant de tourner le dos pour retourner à son bureau. « Mettez le au boulot. »

Naruto cligna des yeux...pardon ? Lui sous les ordres d'une secrétaire ?

_« Nan mais je rêve, bah, de toute façon il peut se gratter, souviens toi, examen 9 heures... »_

« Itachi ! » S'écria Naruto en courant derrière lui. Celui-ci claqua la porte sans un mot, faisant mine de ne rien entendre. Les joues du blond rougirent sous la colère et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à débouler sans gêne dans son bureau -personne ne lui fermait la porte au nez- une liasse de papier accapara son champ de vision. La secrétaire lui barrait la route, à l'aide de ses odieux papiers. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et gronda :

« Monsieur Uchiwa m'a dorénavant chargé de m'occuper de vous. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, Itachi l'avait...relégué ? Relégué à une secrétaire ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'il ne le supportait plus ? Naruto sentit sa colère se lier à l'âpre goût de la tristesse. Mais comme d'habitude, il refusa d'agir comme une loque et préféra écouter davantage sa colère. Il détourna la tête boudeur, en arrachant violemment les papiers des mains de la secrétaire.

Elle lui fit un sourire malsain.

« Cinq de chaque ! »

Naruto traîna les pieds, vociférant toutes sortes d'insultes plus recherchées les unes que les autres. Il ne pouvait décemment pas énerver Itachi plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, les journalistes viendraient sûrement demain, et jusque là, il pourrait bien se tenir.

Le blond passa devant la cafétéria et suivit une femme, qui, à la vue de la tonne de papiers qu'elle avait dans sa main allait faire des photocopies. Il sourit, au moins, Naruto n'aurait pas cherché des heures, et il finirait vite, juste à temps pour se rendre à ses examens. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant d'avoir vu la foule qui se trouvait devant la pièce qui contenait les photocopieuses...ils avaient une pièce expressément conçue pour entreposer des photocopieuses ? Putain...

« Ahem... » Toussota le blond.

_« Passe à la méthode traditionnelle ! »_ Encouragea la voix.

D'un air grave, Naruto leva la main, s'exclamant soudain :

« Oh mon ami ! Attends j'arrive ! Pardon...excusez moi » Sourit-il en dépassant un homme qui le fusillait du regard. « Pardon...oui, non mais j'arrive ! Excusez moi, je rejoins mon ami. »

Naruto s'arrêta devant la femme au début de la file, et lui sourit d'un air avenant.

« Voilà, on est ami pour la vie ! »

La femme le regarda, outrée, et s'apprêta à lui crier dessus quand la porte s'ouvrit, et Naruto la devança. Il ricana un instant avant de regarder d'un air douteux les photocopieuses...hum...bah qu'importe. Le blond posa sans différencier les faces, les feuilles, et les photocopia, puis, il accourut jusqu'à la porte, croyant que les employés allait défoncer la dit porte. Fier de lui de ne pas s'être fait trucider en sortant, il amena les documents à la secrétaire qui les prit, perplexe.

« Pourquoi me donnez vous des feuilles blanches ? »

Naruto cligna des yeux, confus, avant de reprendre les papiers.

« Euh...merde ! »

Elle se retenait visiblement de le frapper en répondant :

« Vous vous êtes trompé de face ! Vous devez poser la partie que vous voulez photocopier contre la vitre ! Retournez-y ! »

Naruto se vexa immédiatement, comment osait-elle l'enguirlander ? Merci Dieu, il était gay.

« Faut pas venir au boulot si vous avez vos règles. » Maugréa-t-il, en repartant, derrière son regard sidéré. Dix minutes plus tard, il revint, et cette fois la secrétaire ne put se retenir :

« Abruti ! Le texte est de travers ! Mais vous êtes manchot ? »

Alors là, c'est trop, il a dû passer encore une fois à travers la foule de maniaque, et avait dû à nouveau distribuer une salve de « pardon, excusez moi, non mais c'est ma petite amie là-bas » pour pouvoir passer et c'est comme ça qu'elle le remerciait ? Se souvenait-elle qu'il faisait du bénévolat ?

_« Mouais, façon de parler hein ! »_

Soudain, un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres, et c'est avec cette tête là que Naruto s'inclina gracieusement devant elle, avant de retourner dans l'antre de la bêt...photocopieuse. C'est à nouveau grâce à une salve de « ma mère mourante est tout devant ! Excusez moi, Pardon...dernier stade du cancer...pardon ! » Qu'il passa, ah là, elle allait en avoir des photocopies...

La secrétaire plissa des yeux devant le sourire béat qu'affichait Naruto. Qu'est-ce que ce rustre avait encore inventé ?

« Tenez... »

Méfiante, elle s'empara des documents, et aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux dessus, ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses lunettes tombèrent de son nez...

« Vo...vous...v...avez photocopié des fesses ? » Balbutia-t-elle, éberluée.

« Non pas _des_ fesses » Corrigea-t-il. « _Mes_ fesses ! »

« Exhibitionniste ! Horreur ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Rustre ! »

« Pff, tout de suite les grands mots ! »

« Allez me corriger ça ! Ou je vous préviens je fais appel à monsieur Uchiwa. »

« Pff, tu parles de menace...personne ne comprend mon humour. » Maugréa Naruto, en allant pour une énième fois dans l'antre de la bête. Mais cette fois-ci, suivit de près par la secrétaire. Il voulait jouer ? Parfait ! Il lui faisait perdre du temps ? Parfait ! Elle en ferait de même avec lui. Cette fois-ci, Naruto n'inventa même pas une excuse et passa sans gêne, devant les trois personnes restantes. Ignorant le regard malsain qui se cachait derrière une paire de lunette.

* * *

« Itachi, je viens chercher les feuilles de compte. Il y a une erreur apparemment, l'expert comptable vient juste de s'en rendre compte.» Expliqua Kisame, en entrant.

L'Uchiwa détourna le visage de la fenêtre, et se rassit sur son fauteuil, murmurant :

« Je me demande finalement si je ne préférais pas l'ennuie. »

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

« Effectivement, je n'ai personne à renvoyer cette semaine. »

Kisame déglutit bruyamment, bien, Itachi avait eu une mauvaise semaine et rien pour le défouler, et il priait tous les dieux pour que celui sur qui il se défoulerait ce ne serait pas lui...hé ! Mais oui !

« Tu veux que je t'envoie Sasuke pour faire passer tes nerfs ? »

Kisame remarqua que le visage d'Itachi s'était assombrit à la mention de son frère.

« C'est lui le problème ? »

« Je ne veux pas te faire part de mes états d'âme. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oh ! Calme, je me tais grand chef, passe moi la compta et je te laisse tranquille. »

L'aîné des frères Uchiwa fronça les sourcils...merde, les photocopies. Il devait les prendre avant que sa secrétaire ne les envoie. Qui sait quelle augmentation de salaire s'y trouvait ? Et le jour où il augmenterait un salaire n'est pas encore arrivé.

« Je m'occupe de ce problème moi-même. » Dit-il en sortant de son bureau. Itachi grommela quand il remarqua le bureau vacant, et décida de descendre directement aux photocopieuses.

* * *

Hanataro Megumi n'avait jamais été une farceuse dans l'âme, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle occupait le travail exigeant et sérieux de secrétaire ? Certainement. Mais la part puérile qui réside en chacun de nous n'était pas d'accord, et décida de s'accorder une autre chance. Elle s'avança, prête à enfermer Namikaze Naruto dans cette salle, quitte à bloquer la pièce toute la journée et à stopper les activités de cet étage, mais au moins elle ne l'aurait plus sur les pattes. Seulement, appelez ça le destin ou le karma mais au moment propice, un homme se cogna violemment dans son dos, et fit tomber ses lunettes à terre. Quand,elle les remit, il était déjà trop tard. Son patron était déjà rentré dans la pièce, à son insu.

Elle ferma la porte à clé.

**Fin du chapitre**

**

* * *

**

Voilà, là c'est vraiment l'avant dernier chapitre, mine de rien, j'ai respecté votre souhait pour que ça dure un peu plus longtemps. Comme promis, si j'ai mis autant de temps c'est pour publier une autre fic entretemps, et c'est fait.

**For intérieur **: Boucle là ! T'en as mis du temps.

**Moi **: Le Danube te manque vraiment hein ? Tu veux pas aller vérifier s'il y a des requins ?

**For intérieur** : Crève ! Sans moi qui fera la v...ahem... *s'étouffe soudain, alors qu'une chaussette vient d'être enfournée dans sa bouche !

**Moi **: Ah calme ! Paix intérieur et surtout silence !

**For intérieur** : Kuff...kuff..hmm...HMMM !

**Moi** : Crève en silence ! Finalement, j'ai changé je me suis mise au chocolat chaud, ça me réussit mieux ? xD Reviews ?

Sirpics, auteur à la boisson carrément changeante et toujours aussi douteuse !


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement, Masashi Kishimoto en a besoin pour payer ses impôts.

**Note :** Alors là...ce n'est même pas de ma faute ! La publication je veux dire hein, j'ai terminé à l'heure...si, si je vous assure ! Mais une semaine que j'avais plus de connexion ! Et je devais encore répondre aux reviews ! Donc** réponses aux anonymes sur mon profil !**

**Note 2 : **Warning : Lemon ! Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, passez, vous êtes prévenus !

Autre warning : Toujours pas corrigé, les bêtas font grèves... Et j'ai à peine fait la relecture, désolée mais là je suis clamsée...

Et comme promis. C'est bien le dernier chapitre. Mais...mais...il reste un **épilogue**, cependant à proprement dit, c'est le dernier chapitre.

**Note 3 :** Oui, j'en fais une troisième, parce que là je suis légèrement irritée. Légèrement. C'est la dernière fois que je le dis, ne laissez pas des reviews pour râler sur un sujet autre que la fic, mes reviews ne vous plaisent pas ? Mais merde, les mp, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Déjà la troisième fois qu'on me fait ça, marre...Et puis si c'est pour râler ne me parlez pas en phonétique, je ne lis pas le braille...**  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17**

Naruto sursauta, et descendit immédiatement de la photocopieuse sur laquelle il était assise dès qu'il entendit la porte claquer.

« It...Itachi ? » Souffla-t-il, surpris.

« Que t'apprêtais-tu à faire ? » Demanda l'Uchiwa, nullement amusé.

« Je voulais savoir si la photocopieuse était aussi confortable qu'elle n'y paraissait. Je confirme : sensass. » Maugréa Naruto en détournant le regard, gêné d'avoir failli se faire prendre dans une telle posture.

Itachi s'approcha de lui, et Naruto cru qu'il avait enfin décidé à présenter ses excuses, mais il déchanta très vite quand le brun lui prit les documents des mains, et se tourna vers la sortie, comme s'il n'existait pas ! Comme s'il n'était pas son amant ! Comme s'il n'allait pas devenir son époux -bon pas encore, mais sûrement !- Et s'en fut trop pour lui, qui n'avait déjà pas un caractère facile, il explosa :

« Tu pourrais arrêter de m'ignorer ! Merde ! Itachi, tu accordes plus d'importance à une mouche que moi ! Et c'est franchement désagréable ! » S'écria-t-il.

L'ainé s'arrêta un instant, et souffla :

« Je ne t'ignore pas, j'ai parfaitement conscience de ta présence, et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu me le rappelles parfaitement bien. »

Naruto grogna dans sa barbe, apparemment, Itachi n'était pas prêt à entamer une conversation.

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal pour mériter tes sarcasmes, je ne trouve pas que me cacher sous ton bureau mérite ça ! Je voulais te faire une surprise ! »

L'aîné ricana sombrement, et sans rien dire de plus, tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Tenta était le mot juste. La serrure refusa de se tourner, il fronça les sourcils, essaya plus franchement, pourtant rien. Eh bien, il avait employé des bons agents de sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Naruto, en le voyant s'agiter.

« La porte ne s'ouvre pas. Elle est fermée de l'extérieur, finalement, je vais bien perdre mon temps avec toi. »

Le plus jeune ignora le sarcasme et jeta immédiatement un regard à sa montre, affolé.

« Mais...mais...j'ai un examen à neuve heures ! Je vais le rater si je ne sors pas d'ici ! »

« Eh bien, j'ai, moi aussi, d'importantes affaires à régler, et ce n'est pas près de la photocopieuse, coincé avec toi, que je vais les régler. »

« Apparemment si ! Ça te rebute tellement d'être coincé avec moi ? » S'écria Naruto en levant les mains vers le ciel, excédé. « Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu me reproches ! »

L'Uchiwa serra les dents, comment Naruto ne pouvait-il pas le reconnaître ? A bout de nerfs, il fit volte face, et approcha d'un pas silencieux jusqu'à Naruto, son doigt s'enroula autour d'une mèche blonde, et avec un rictus qui donnait froid dans le dos, murmura :

« Dis-moi, _amour_, Sasuke les a déjà caressé ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » L'interrogea-t-il, en le défiant du regard.

Itachi fit traîner son doigt le long de la joue de Naruto en descendant vers son menton qu'il leva brutalement pour rencontrer ses yeux, voulant être sûr de sa sincérité.

« Aimes-tu Sasuke ? »

« Qu...quoi ? » Cracha Naruto, d'une voix étranglée.

« Ne me force pas à répéter, l'aimes-tu ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, comment Itachi pouvait-il croire qu'il éprouvait autre chose que du mépris, de la rancœur, et une once d'amitié franchement douteuse pour Sasuke ?

_« Ouais, comment pourrait-il se demander ça, hein ? Surtout après la position dans laquelle il vous a trouvé sous son bureau. Avoue, c'est compromettant. » _Ricana la voix.

Naruto se serait bien gifler...mais, c'est à cause de ça ? Ah ! Soudain, il éclata de rire, à la plus grande colère de l'aîné qui ne trouvait pas la situation hilarante.

« Je vois que cette question te met dans tous tes états. »

Naruto ne rit que plus bruyamment encore, et l'Uchiwa se recula, s'apprêtant à appeler de l'aide pour sortir, n'acceptant plus que Naruto se foute ainsi de lui, quand celui-ci lui attrapa le bras, et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Itachi cligna des yeux, et tenta d'ignorer le soulagement surprenant qu'il avait senti quand Naruto avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, quand il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Itachi ! Tu as mal compris, si j'avais la main sur les noix de ton frère, ce n'est pas parce que je tentais de l'exciter, mais parce que ta très chère catin lui les vrillait de son talon, j'avais pitié moi ! Et puis, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait ça avec Sasuke, qui plus est, sous ton bureau ? » Rit Naruto, grossièrement.

L'Uchiwa se retint de dire qu'une fois il avait failli le faire dans les toilettes avec Saï mais préféra se taire, essayant de juger de sa sincérité à travers son regard, et subitement, il soupira, soulagé. Naruto était trop honnête pour mentir.

« C'est plus à moi de me méfier de toi. » Continua-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Le sourire d'Itachi se fana, alors qu'il siffla :

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

_« Hé merde ! T'aurais dû te taire ! » Prévint la voix._

« C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre cette...femme et toi ! »

_« Tais-toi ! »_ Gronda la voix. Mais trop tard, Itachi avait nouveau ce tic au niveau de la mâchoire, comme à chaque fois qu'il était tendu.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis : absolument rien. »

« Tu mens. » Cracha Naruto, en perdant sa bonne humeur, comment pouvait-il encore nier ?

« Je ne te permets pas de mettre en doute ma parole. »

Le blond ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard glacial que lui lançait et Itachi, et croisa les bras, avant de dire d'un air provocateur :

« Non, bien évidemment ta parole vaut de l'or ! »

L'Uchiwa dut se mordre la langue et détourner la tête pour ne pas perdre son calme -si tentait qu'il l'ait déjà eu- au risque de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait sûrement par la suite.

« C'est vraiment d'une inutilité affligeante que de te parler. » Dit-il alors qu'il sortit son portable de sa poche pour appeler Kisame.

« Non chéri, regarde toi dans une glace et tu comprendras qui est le vrai problème. » Gronda Naruto en se laissant tomber contre une photocopieuse, soudain las. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses cuisses et enfouit sa tête dans le creux, inspirant un bon coup.

« Plus de batterie » Maugréa Itachi, en jetant son portable dans un coin, excédé. Coup du sort, ou il devait avoir un horrible karma. Renvoyer des employés chaque semaine ne devait pas lui attirer les bonnes grâces du Seigneur. Il baissa la tête vers Naruto, et se sentit à nouveau mal. Bonté divine, il détestait se sentir ainsi. Sans faire de bruit, il se laissa tomber élégamment à côté de lui et allongea ses jambes devant lui, s'adossant contre la photocopieuse.

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas parler sans en venir au sarcasme et à la moquerie ? » Soupira l'aîné.

« Parce que tu es un bâtard. »

Le dit bâtard eut un léger rictus et répondit :

« Et toi un hypocrite »

« Moi ? Hypocrite ? » S'écria Naruto, en relevant le visage.

« Hmm » Fredonna-t-il. « Tu te voues chaque jour à me refuser ta main parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance, et pourtant, tu refuses que je vois quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Haha ! » Dit Naruto en le pointant du doigt. « J'avais raison, tu veux la sauter cette catin ! »

Itachi secoua la tête, sèchement.

« Absolument pas, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu prétends ne pas me désirer par un souci de confiance et pourtant tes actions me disent le contraire. Je pense qu'en fait, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment. »

« Parce que tu le sais toi ? » Murmura-t-il, en serrant son pantalon au niveau des cuisses, nerveux.

Le brun eut un léger sourire et sa main vint caresser discrètement la joue de Naruto.

« J'ai toujours eu l'illusoire croyance que ce qui importait c'était la richesse et le prestige. C'est dans ce genre de mœurs que j'ai été élevé, et à vrai dire je m'en satisfaisais assez. Voilà un peu plus de deux ans que j'étais devenu vice président de cette entreprise, j'étais connu, j'étais riche, et j'étais...fiancé. »

Itachi sentit Naruto se tendre à cette déclaration, il passa alors un bras autour de son épaule, et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il continua :

« J'avais tout. Je pensais être un homme accompli, mais ce n'était qu'une chimère. J'avais tous...sauf ce qui importait vraiment : le bonheur. Je m'en suis rendu compte le jour de mes fiançailles, je m'attendais à être comblé, j'avais une belle femme...

« Catin...t'es aveugle... » Toussota Naruto.

L'ainé eut un léger ricanement.

« Cela diverge selon les personnes, je te l'accorde. Mais elle avait tout pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, et elle était de bonne famille. Shion était si parfaite et ça..._m'ennuyait_. Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti le jour de mes fiançailles : de l'ennui. Je suis alors retourné dans mon bureau pour réfléchir et quand j'ai regardé à travers la fenêtre, as-tu une idée de ce que j'ai vu ? »

« La pollution atmosphérique ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Exactement, ça, et les gens qui couraient pour arriver à l'heure à leur emploi, les transports en commun bondés, les marchands qui criaient...ils semblaient si _vivants_. J'éprouvais une curieuse attraction envers ses personnes. Mais je n'étais pas comme eux, j'ai compris que deux mondes nous séparaient. Eux sur cette rue, au ras du sol de l'échelle sociale, et moi...morne, sans sourire dans mon immense tour de verre, et malgré ma position, j'ai eu envie de me mêler à eux.»

« Dans la pollution atmosphérique ? » Demanda à nouveau Naruto, d'un air innocent.

Itachi ébouriffa les cheveux de Naruto, en rétorquant :

« Non, pour _vivre_. Pour sentir autre chose que l'ennui. Je savais qu'en épousant Shion, je ne serai pas malheureux, mais juste...vide. Alors j'ai annulé ce mariage, j'ai refusé de finir ma vie ainsi, comme mon père, un vieil homme amer et respectable qui a écrasé ses désirs et qui maintenant reste inconnu à la passion. Il ne sera jamais ce que c'est que de se sentir vivant. Je le plains, autant que je l'admire. »

« Et maintenant, tu te sens vivant ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'angoisse et d'anxiété.

« Oui » Murmura Itachi, presque imperceptiblement. « Quand je pose mes yeux sur toi. Alors ne doute pas de moi, c'est toi, Naruto Namikaze que je veux, et toi que veux-tu ? »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur, anxieusement. Les paroles de Gaara lui revenaient en mémoire...et c'est vrai, il avait besoin de l'entendre. Si jamais il se mariait avec cet homme, il devait savoir, savoir que c'est un lien aussi puissant que l'est l'amour qui le rendrait heureux, et non pas le lien que formait un quelconque contrat pour l'argent et le pouvoir.

« Je...je veux savoir...tu m'aimes ? »

Itachi ferma les yeux, soupirant. La question qu'il redoutait, la seule question dont il ne connaissait pas la réponse, et pourtant, selon les dires de Shion et Sasuke ce serait bien le cas. Mais c'est un mot qu'il a exécré depuis tant d'années, comment pourrait-il alors le dire ? Comment expliquer à Naruto, que lui le grand génie, le prodige, Itachi Uchiwa était terrifié à l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un ? Oui, terrifié. Il a souvent lié l'amour à l'aliénation, à la perdition, se perdre dans celui qu'on aime, devenir autre, quel horrible cauchemar pour un homme comme lui, qui se plaît à être maître de soi. Il ne voulait pas changer, pas devenir plus faible ou plus tendre, il avait déjà eu assez de mal à accepter la tendresse qu'il éprouvait en présence de Naruto, et encore plus à l'afficher, mais l'avouer ?

Pourquoi Naruto ne se contentait pas de ce qu'il lui donnait ? Il le proposait en mariage, ce n'était pas rien tout de même ! Mais une voix moqueuse dans sa tête, lui soufflait que ce n'était qu'un moyen de passer outre ces trois petits mots. Parce que les dires, ce serait l'accepter, et l'accepter...ça le pousserait à changer, et il était bien trop indépendant pour ça.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Waouh...ta franchise t'honore. » Rétorqua Naruto, sèchement. La peine que lui affligeait ces quatre petits mots étaient insupportables, et il lui donna les paroles amères d'un homme trompé dans son amour propre. Le blond se libéra de son étreinte, et se leva, dépoussiérant son pantalon, puis sans rencontrer une seule fois le regard de son amant, il l'enjamba et se mit à cogner contre la porte.

« Ouvrez merde ! »

« Naruto, regarde moi » Commanda Itachi, de peur que celui-ci ait mal.

« Ouvrez ! Je suis claustro ! »

« Naruto. » Prévint-il, à nouveau, en se relevant à son tour.

« Putain, que des sourds ma parole ! » S'écria-t-il, en tambourinant encore plus fort contre la porte.

Itachi posa une main sur son épaule que Naruto balaya immédiatement en le frappant de la sienne.

« Pff, c'est pas vrai...on va rester coincer. Bah, tant qu'on y est, autant te dire ma réponse. Je ne sais pas si moi je veux t'épouser. »

L'ainé secoua la tête.

« Tu ne le penses pas, tu dis juste cela dans l'espoir de me blesser comme toi tu l'es. »

« Oh mais pourquoi donc ne le penserai-je pas, Itachi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, alors ça ne devrait rien te faire ! » Dit Naruto, un sourire qui rappelait trop bien à Itachi celui de Saï.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne t'aimais pas. »

« A peu de chose près. » Renifla-t-il, dédaigneusement.

« Non ! » Désapprouva-t-il, aussitôt avec véhémence. « Je peux te le dire, si tu y tiens tant, mais est-ce que ça t'apportera vraiment quelque chose en sachant que je ne le pense peut-être pas ? »

Itachi n'avait jamais été doué pour parler de ses sentiments, et il se rendit compte que trop tard que sa phrase avait été trop sèche, s'il lui aurait avoué avoir des sentiments certain pour lui, ça aurait déjà minimiser la chose...mais bordel, sa déclaration d'avant n'avait pas été assez ? A priori, elle n'avait pas été suffisante puisque Naruto le fusilla du regard avant de se remettre à tambouriner contre la porte comme un hystérique.

« Je dois aller au toilette ! Ouvrez ! BORDEL ! »

Son poing rencontra le vide quand la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Sans savoir comment, il s'enfuit à toute jambe, certainement le plus loin possible d'Itachi. Ce dernier ne le retint pas, sachant qu'il avait son examen a passer, lui-même les ayant à la fin de la semaine, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Son emploie était assuré, et franchement, c'est lui qui en apprenait davantage aux professeurs que l'inverse, c'était purement à titre officiel. En attendant, il allait virer le malade qui l'avait enfermé ici, et qui avait empiré la situation, une situation qu'il ne cru pas pouvoir être pire...Mais voilà la malade qui se trouvait être sa secrétaire ne pouvait pas être virée...-elle était la seule à pouvoir supporter son humeur plus que lunatique sans faire appel à un syndicat-Voilà comment le serveur de la cafétéria se retrouva avec une mise à pied d'une semaine...bien entendu, non rémunérer.

* * *

Naruto fredonna doucement en rendant son devoir à l'examinateur. Il lui fit un sourire timide, en soufflant :

« Si je vous invite à manger un ramen, vous me donnez la moyenne ? »

L'examinateur qui se trouvait être Iruka roula des yeux avant de le frapper de son livre sur la tête. Mon Dieu, Shakespeare était assommant. Naruto lui fit alors un geste de la main, qui était pour une fois poli avant de sortir. Encore deux épreuves à la fin de la semaine, et il pourrait enfin crier amen. Les grandes vacances. Le blond haussa un sourcil en voyant Hinata figée devant la porte, encore plus blanche que d'habitude.

« Hinata, ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Tu as raté tes épreuves ? »

Il posa une main sur son épaule, et comme si elle s'était enfin rendue compte de sa présence, elle murmura :

« Ki...Ki...Kiba, et Gaa...Gaara-san... »

« Où ? »

Elle pointa du doigt un couple de sangsue à l'autre bout du couloir. Et Naruto faillit tomber des nus en voyant que le couple de sangsue était composé de Kiba...et oh mon Dieu, Gaara. Il pencha une seconde la tête, intéressé. Et bien, Gaara l'avait prit au pied de la lettre, c'était pas tendre. Naruto avait plus l'impression d'assister à la reproduction d'animaux en chaleur en voyant Gaara pousser Kiba brutalement contre le mur, et surtout en voyant Kiba le mordre.

Mon Dieu.

Il sentit l'épaule d'Hinata se détendre, et immédiatement, posa sa main sur ses yeux, lui cachant cette vue. Elle allait sûrement tourner de l'œil.

« Viens Hinata, je t'invite à prendre un ramen. »

* * *

Sasuke était furieux...non...pire que furieux. Enragé ? Probablement. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu dans cet état se demandait le brave type du courrier, en le voyant lui balancer une lettre dans la figure. Eh bien, Kisame a eu la bonne idée de se venger pour son patron et ami -et le cadet était sûr que c'était un ordre indirect de son frère-, et avait simplement donné les clés de la résidence Uchiwa, à sa plus grande fan : Sakura Haruno, lui indiquant que Sasuke l'attendait pour un rendez-vous. Imaginez sa surprise quand il la vit dans sa chambre, et surtout dans son lit, alors qu'elle lui papillonnait des cils. La première chose qu'il a essayé de faire, était bien évidemment de la virer, mais maintenant qu'elle pensait qu'il était intéressé par elle, Sakura était devenue encore plus collante. Le ton avait commencé à monter, et avait rameuté...sa mère. Mikoto avait failli avoir une attaque. Elle avait enfin devant les yeux la preuve que son bébé n'était plus vierge. Alors comme la bonne Uchiwa qu'elle était, elle releva le menton fièrement, un visage neutre, et siffla d'une voix froide :

« Sasuke Uchiwa, les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas. Mais je te préviens, tu me la sors d'ici tout de suite. N'as-tu pas honte de faire un acte aussi abjecte alors que ton père et moi sommes à l'étage en-dessous ? »

Sasuke avait hoché de la tête frénétiquement, ah il la foutait dehors sans problème. Il se dit que finalement, il s'en tirait assez bien, quand soudain, Mikoto ajouta avant de sortir :

« On ne verra jamais dans cette famille des Uchiwa aux cheveux roses, clair ? »

Là, c'était la parole de trop. Lui et elle ? Ahaha, pas dans un million d'année, mais les dires de sa mère n'avaient fait qu'amplifier l'ardeur de Sakura, et ça avait été dure de la chasser. Voilà pourquoi Itachi allait payer, même s'il n'en était pas le commanditaire, c'était bien de sa faute. Et il savait exactement comment faire.

Sasuke partit à la recherche de Naruto dans Uchiwa corp, il savait que celui-ci n'était pas aux épreuves du mardi, étant donné que la presse devait venir aujourd'hui pour apparemment, assister à la fusion Uchiwa/Namikaze, où du moins à sa déclaration. A son plus grand bonheur, il le retrouva dans le bureau de son frère, dans un coin à...euh...ronger un stylo noir ? En murmurant des : _« bâtards...connards...et pute mal payée »_. Et ce qui l'étonna encore plus, c'est qu'il était en présence de Shion, qui signait une pile de documents, et d'Itachi qui s'était arrêté soudainement de réprimander Naruto pour son attitude puérile, pour le fusiller des yeux.

« Sasuke, je ne crois pas t'avoir dit d'entrer. »

« Excuse moi, mon frère, je viens chercher Naruto. Je me disais qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une pause euh...et d'un dentiste. » Ajouta-t-il en le voyant mordre son stylo à s'en casser les dents. Alors qu'Itachi allait répondre : _« Pas moyen en Enfer. »_ Shion sourit, et d'une voix mielleuse répondit :

« Quelle bonne idée Sasuke, Namikaze doit s'ennuyer pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. »

« Je vais jouer au fléchette avec elle comme cible. » Grommela Naruto, imperceptiblement. Ce dernier pensa d'ailleurs la même chose : _« Pas moyen en Enfer »_ qu'il les laisse seul.

« Non Naruto a du travail ici. » Dit Itachi, sèchement. Hors de question qu'il laisse son frère seul avec le blond, pas quand il avait le sourire des Uchiwa qui disait : « vengeance ».

« Oui, mais mon frère, les journalistes vont bientôt arriver. Naruto doit se préparer. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'illuminèrent, qui disait journaliste, disait la fin de son calvaire. Il n'aurait plus à voir cette fausse blonde se pavaner devant Itachi, plus à obéir à ses ordres, et surtout plus à passer ses journées à la photocopieuse. Le blond hocha de la tête frénétiquement en se levant. L'ainé lui lança un regard mauvais, s'apprêtant à le retenir, quand Shion lui cacha la vue en se penchant devant lui, et en soufflant :

« J'ai bientôt fini Itachi, bientôt cette entreprise sera à toi. »

A une époque, il en aurait sûrement oublier Naruto, mais pas maintenant. Pas quand il avait trouvé quelque chose de plus important, mais trop tard, son amant avait déjà fui avec Sasuke.

* * *

« Alors, ils sont arrivés ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda Sasuke en marchant.

« Les journalistes, crétin ! La raison pour laquelle je les ai laissé tous les deux seuls ! »

« Oh je ne sais pas, mais dis moi, Naruto » Souffla Sasuke en faisant volte face, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son ennemi, collant son corps contre le sien. Le blond cligna des yeux, choqué. Depuis quand Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait avoir un sourire aussi...sexy ?

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre, bien que troublé par la proximité de Sasuke. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, même lors de leur bagarre ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche.

« Tu aurais raison » Murmura-t-il, dans son oreille. « Shion est tellement mieux que toi, sur tous les plans. Et puis tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto se perdit dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke, il semblait avoir la même force de persuasion qu'Itachi. Et cette force n'était d'autant plus puissante, que ses paroles étaient vraies. L'Uchiwa déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, ignorant les regards curieux qu'on leur donnait. Naruto marchait dans le panneau, il savait que par fierté, son frère n'avouerait jamais une telle chose, il ne connaissait que trop bien la position de celui-ci concernant l'amour. Pourtant, il n'en doutait pas, étrangement, Sasuke était certain qu'Itachi l'aimait.

« Et tu voudrais qu'il te le dise hein, Naruto ? Je peux t'y aider. »

Le blond tenta de reculer, Sasuke ressemblait vraiment au Itachi des débuts de leur relation, un homme manipulateur et séducteur, il ne lui connaissait pas ce trait de caractère. Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches. Et comme envouté, Naruto demanda :

« Comment ? »

Sasuke sourit contre son cou : gagné.

« La possessivité de mon frère est presque légendaire. Et s'il tient à toi comme tu sembles le penser, il fera tout pour te récupérer, quitte à l'accepter, accepter de t'avouer ces trois petits mots. »

Naruto secoua la tête, non. Il ne voulait pas forcer la main à Itachi, il ne voulait pas le savoir de cette manière. Peut-être était-il temps de lui faire confiance ?

« Et puis imagine la tête de Shion. »

Ah, là ça changeait tout.

_« T'as vraiment la nature d'un emmerdeur en fait ! Je sens que ça va encore nous retomber dessus. » _Gémit la voix, en sanglotant pathétiquement.

« D'accord » Sourit Naruto, il posa ses mains sur celles de Sasuke, se prenant au jeu.

« Bien, suis-moi. » Dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Tout se passait comme prévu, il aurait enfin ce qu'il voulait tant de Naruto, et en plus, il pourrait montrer à son frère, que personne, pas même lui, ne lui donnait des ordres. La vengeance était belle.

* * *

Bordel, bordel, bordel...bordel ! Pensa Kisame. Itachi allait le tuer. Oh, il venait d'assister à la scène...et il était scotché. Ces deux là faisaient un beau couple, mais ce ne serait sûrement pas l'avis de son patron. Kisame les perdit de vu et se fustigea encore plus...s'il ne les retrouvait pas, il pourrait dire adieu à son job. C'est en acceptant parfaitement sa lâcheté -vaut mieux vivre en lâche, que crever en héros, c'était sa devise- qu'il tira un employé qui passait par la cravate et gronda :

« Va prévenir le patron qu'il doit se rendre dans la salle de vidéo surveillance tout de suite ! »

* * *

Itachi était si reconnaissant à son employé pour lui donner une raison de quitter le bureau, laissant Shion sans paraître grossier, et surtout sans avoir à dire : « désolé, je dois vérifier que mon frère ne joue pas au docteur avec mon fiancé. » Dieu en est témoin, il tenait à Naruto au point de dire quelque chose d'aussi grotesque et trivial...c'était une déclaration en soi, non ?

Donc, c'est avec la posture du patron qui s'inquiétait terriblement pour la sécurité de son entreprise, qu'il entra dans la salle de vidéo surveillance. La première chose qui le frappa, c'est l'absence d'employé -effectivement, ceux-ci avaient été informés que le grand patron allait venir aujourd'hui, et qu'il avait passé une mauvaise semaine, c'est fou comme l'heure de la pause était d'une synchronisation parfaite-. Soudain, il entendit un léger rire, puis un sifflement admiratif, et se tourna pour voir dans le coin de la salle, caché dans l'ombre un fauteuil et un écran, -cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi- mais ce qui était le plus étonnant c'était d'y trouver Kisame, les yeux fixés sur l'écran, l'air fasciné.

Sans bruit, Itachi se faufila dans son dos, pour voir ce que son «_ ami _» observait avec tant d'enthousiasme.

« Kisame. »

Un glapissement aiguë résonna dans la pièce avant que Kisame ne se retourne tremblotant.

« Hey...Itachi ! »

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des caméras de surveillance dans les toilettes ? » Demanda-t-il, froidement.

« Euh...les agents de sécurité sont méticuleux, ils ne négligent aucune pièce ? » Proposa-t-il, avec un sourire crispé.

« Kisame, si je me fais poursuivre en justice pour harcèlement, je te jure que je te vire. Est-ce clair ? »

L'homme hocha la tête en déglutissant, sachant parfaitement qu'Itachi était sérieux.

« Bien, puisque nous sommes d'accord, j'attends à ce que ces caméras soient retirées avant que je ne me retrouve avec un syndicat sur le postérieur. »

Kisame se dit qu'Itachi reverrait sa position quand il allait lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

« Itachi, je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour te montrer ça. »

Itachi croisa les bras, las, mais ne le montra pas, et répondit d'une voix traînante :

« Je m'en doute, étant donné que cela te discrédite, toi, et toutes ses poules mouillées d'employé énormément. »

Kisame toussota légèrement pour reprendre contenance.

« A vrai dire, j'ai vu ton frère et blondie il y a un peu plus d'un quart d'heure »

L'Uchiwa perdit cet air ennuyé, et Kisame remarqua qu'il avait l'air nettement plus attentif.

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai vu plus que j'en aurais voulu. »

Itachi plissa des yeux, tandis que ses poings se serrèrent, n'étant pas assez naïf ou stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que sous-entendait Kisame par là. Ce dernier manqua de s'enfoncer dans son siège tant son patron paraissait menaçant, l'ayant vu rarement dans un tel état. Agacé ? Oui. En colère ? Oui, rarement mais ça arrivait. Furieux ? Non, parce que rien jusqu'à maintenant n'en avait valu la peine.

« Où sont-ils ? » Siffla-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Kisame sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son front, inspirant un bon coup pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une once de courage, il répondit la phrase qu'Itachi n'avait jamais accepté.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Subitement, son épaule s'enfonça violemment contre le dossier du fauteuil, la main d'Itachi le serrait sans restriction. Kisame cligna des yeux, non pas parce que son épaule le lançait, -ou un peu- mais parce que la violence ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire d'Itachi Uchiwa, après tout la violence était l'arme des barbares et des imbéciles, mais pour une fois, il semblerait que son ami si parfait ait laissé sa colère le dominer.

« Je ne veux pas entendre cette réponse. »

« Je m'en doute » Dit-il en s'extirpant prudemment de sa poigne. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir ici, je visionne les caméras de chaque étage dans le but de les trouver. »

L'Uchiwa passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et soupira agacé, en détournant le visage. Comment pouvait-il les retrouver ? Uchiwa corp faisait une quinzaine d'étage, et il ne comptait même pas le nombre de bureau ou couloir.

Peut-être l'instinct de survie de son frère l'empêcherait de toucher à Naruto...parce que si jamais...

« Là ! Sasuke et blondie ! » S'écria son _ami_. Itachi se retourna, n'ayant même pas fait attention au soulagement qui venait de le prendre, et observa avec une fureur sans nom Sasuke tenir la main de Naruto.

« Où vont-ils ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Oh ! La caméra des toilettes ! »

S'il n'avait pas été un Uchiwa, il aurait écarquillé les yeux, la vie était d'une ironie stupéfiante.

« Quel étage ? »

« Le tien. » Répondit Kisame, heureux de garder son poste.

N'ayant pas une seconde à perdre, Itachi se précipita vers la porte, ordonnant une dernière fois :

« Finalement, laisse ces caméras à leur place, elles peuvent toujours servir. »

Kisame ricana.

* * *

Kushina n'avait jamais aimé les appels à l'improviste, et surtout depuis que des journalistes de presse à scandale l'appelaient pour avoir une interview avec Naruto ou son mari. Qu'est-ce que ces deux là avaient encore fabriqué ? C'est exactement ce qu'elle pensait quand les journaux qui avaient discrédité leur clan appela cet après-midi.

« MINATO ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? »

« Hey ! Calme la furie rousse. » Grommela Yahiko en descendant les escaliers. « Je te rappelle que le frangin est au boulot. »

« Tu viens de te réveiller ? » Siffla-t-elle, mécontente.

« Ouais maman, maintenant boucle là. » Continua Yahiko de mauvais humeur, c'est fou mais dormir seul -ou plus particulièrement sans Nagato- le rendait toujours aussi aigri, il avait eu vraiment du mal à trouver le sommeil, et il savait exactement pourquoi.

« Je vois de qui Naruto tire son exemple ! Peut-être que Minato a raison, tu es un mauvais exemple pour lui ! » S'écria la femme, en colère que Yahiko se permettait de lui répondre ainsi.

Le Namikaze soupira, et balaya son cri d'un haussement d'épaule. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, Nagato descendit les escaliers à son tour -sans doute, alerté par les cris.- et il calma instantanément Kushina avec un doux sourire.

« Un problème, Kushina ? »

Il vit Yahiko s'affaler sur le canapé du salon, roulant des yeux vers le ciel, avant de le remercier d'un geste de main. Nagato eut un léger rire.

« Oui ! » Grommela-t-elle, en lui tendant le téléphone. « A l'autre bout du fils y a des escrocs ! »

« Des vendeurs de tapis ? » Demanda Yahiko, en baillant.

« Non pire ! La presse ! »

« Ah, dis leur que je suis prêt dans cinq minutes, juste le temps de me refaire une beauté. »

Ce fut au tour de Kushina de rouler des yeux, avant de remonter dans sa chambre, criant :

« Nagato ! Tu t'en occupes ! »

Nagato soupira, puis avec un sourire commercial répondit :

« Manoir Namikaze, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Raccroche ! » S'écria Yahiko. « A moins que ce soit des photographes ! Là je les prends tout de suite ! »

Le roulement des yeux devaient être une tradition dans cette famille.

_« Oui, nous voudrions parler à monsieur Naruto Namikaze. »_

« Un instant je vous prie. » Répondit-il en mettant une main sur le combiné. « Où est Naruto ? »

Yahiko haussa des épaules, alors qu'il enfonça la tête sous un des oreillers du canapé.

« Tu as mal dormi ? » Demanda Nagato, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vas y sors leur au téléphone, comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de sujets sur lesquels polémiquer. »

Comme un vieux réflexe, Nagato s'apprêtait à expliquer que se phrase n'avait aucun sous entendu douteux, avant de s'arrêter soudainement, même un geste aussi minime, aussi trivial, avait dû blesser Yahiko pendant des années.

« Ils n'ont qu'à savoir, ça fera au moins une chose de vrai dans leur torchon. » Sourit Nagato, mesquinement. Yahiko leva la tête, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu, mais quand il vit le haut parleur allumé sur le téléphone, il sut que non. Un léger sourire flétrit ses lèvres, alors qu'il demanda :

« Tu portes enfin la culotte dans le couple ? »

_« Ahem... » _Rappela la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone._ « Monsieur Naruto Namikaze je vous prie. »_

« Il est à Uchiwa corp » Hurla Yahiko en secouant la tête pour se réveiller.

_« Parfait, pouvez-vous lui dire que comme prévu, nous viendrons à 16 heures ? Merci bien. »_

Et l'autre ligne raccrocha avant même d'entendre la réponse de Nagato.

« Ils sont bien malpolis. » Remarqua-t-il, en posant le téléphone.

Le cadet des frères Namikaze se leva, s'étirant, et répondit d'un ton désinvolte :

« Tes propos ont dû les choquer. »

Nagato fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant toujours pas les reproches cachés derrière des paroles qui semblaient pourtant anodines de son amant, si on pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi.

« Naruto a pris rendez-vous avec eux ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant dévier d'un sujet qui fâche, ce petit geste n'avait pas suffit pour prouver à Yahiko sa bonne foi.

« Hm, apparemment notre neveu a encore fait une connerie et il doit la réparer devant les médias. »

Nagato détourna le visage, pensif, quand son regard dériva sur le magazine, et lentement une idée à la Yahiko germa dans sa tête. Une idée aussi folle et audacieuse que le blond. Une idée qui était en totale opposition avec son caractère discret et sans histoire -en apparence-. Une idée qui clouerait définitivement le bec de Yahiko. En résumé : une idée géniale et folle.

Avec un sourire malsain que Yahiko ne lui avait jamais vu, Nagato le tira par le bras. Le blond tenta de protester, expliquant que les cinq minutes de remise en forme avant d'affronter la presse n'étaient toujours pas écoulées, mais son amant ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

« Je te prends aux mots... »

* * *

_« Les toilettes ? »_ Pensa la voix, choquée. _« Encore ? J'ai l'impression qu'on passe plus de temps dans les chiottes que dans un lit ! »_

Naruto pensait exactement la même chose et ne le cacha pas à Sasuke.

« Bon Dieu, j'ai toujours su que tu étais du genre romantique, toi. »

Sasuke ricana, en poussant la porte des toilettes. Puis il prit la main de Naruto et l'amena à sa bouche pour poser un baiser exagérément innocent.

« Bien sûr, _madame_. »

« Oh ! Mais si je me souviens bien quand je t'ai surpris à l'université faire des gâteries j'aurais juré que tu étais en-dessous. » Ricana Naruto, méchamment. Comment Sasuke osait sous-entendre qu'il avait un côté gonzesse en lui ?

Son rival eut un rictus mauvais avant de l'attraper par les hanches et de le pousser contre le lavabo. Il se pencha sur son cou qu'il lécha d'un frêle coup de langue alors qu'une de ses mains passa dans son dos, sous sa chemise, et de ses doigts froids, caressait sa peau halée et chaude.

« Je te vois plus en soumis, crétin. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se décala légèrement vers le côté.

« N'oublie pas, on fait semblant. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, c'est juste pour faire chier Shion, et un peu Itachi. »

« Nous verrons. » Siffla Sasuke, en collant son corps au sien.

« C'est tout vu ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors prouve le moi, laisse toi faire, à moins que tu aies peur que je puisse te convaincre » Murmura Sasuke d'une voix envoutante en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai peur de rien ! » S'écria Naruto, en le défiant du regard. Sasuke se laissa un instant perdre dans ses orbes bleutées, ça le tuait de voir de si beaux yeux dans la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Agacé par cette réalisation, il tira les cheveux de Naruto, obligeant son visage à se pencher jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'ils scellèrent. Par réflexe, le blond ouvrit la bouche, espérant prouver ainsi à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retenir puisqu'il ne craignait rien. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, la main de Sasuke descendit jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'il caressa tandis que l'autre s'infiltrait dans son pantalon.

Et instantanément, Naruto sentit que quelque chose clochait. Le baiser était fade, son toucher ressemblait à celui d'un ami, il n'avait rien de passionné, de tremblant, non c'était calme et maîtrisé. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment là-dedans, et ça sonnait terriblement..._faux_. Et pourtant, bien qu'il avait dû mal à le reconnaître, Sasuke embrasser comme un dieu, et aurait sûrement réussit à l'exciter rien qu'avec ce contact...avant. Et là résidait toute la différence, il comprit enfin...si ça sonnait différent avec Itachi, c'est parce qu'il aimait et parce qu'Itachi le voulait non pas par vengeance, ni par intérêt, mais pour lui. Dans les gestes d'Itachi résidaient tous ses sentiments, dans chacun de ses gestes Itachi lui montrait à sa manière qu'il l'aimait. Naruto se serait bien giflé ! Il avait été si stupide en ne voyant pas quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Sasuke sépara les cuisses de Naruto à l'aide de son genoux, pour frictionner son sexe, quand tout à coup, il ne sentit rien. Absolument rien. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en sentant la verge de Sasuke frottait contre la sienne qui était...au point mort. Bonté divine...ce que c'était gênant.

_« Ça tu l'as dit, à croire que c'est la faute d'Itachi, après avoir couché avec the Dieu du sexe...tout paraît sans saveur. »_

« Hmm...tu es impuissant idiot ? »

Naruto gonfla ses joues, avec une moue indignée et franchement gênée, il grommela :

« Non ma carrosserie fonctionne très bien à ce niveau là ! C'est toi qui t'y prends comme un pied ! »

Ce fut autour de Sasuke de rougir de colère, tout aussi indigné que lui, et pour le coup, son excitation commençait aussi sa descente au point zéro.

« Moi je m'y prends comme un pied ? Désolé de ne pas pouvoir exciter un glaçon ! » S'écria-t-il, en levant les bras.

« Ahaha ! Moi glaçon ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! »

« Hey ! C'est ta faute si le plan a échoué ! J'ai de l'expérience ! »

Naruto ricana en le poussant durement :

« Ah ! C'est vrai, désolé j'avais oublié, merci de me rappeler que t'es une pute ! »

Sasuke tenta de le frapper du poing, mais Naruto l'anticipa et esquiva de peu.

« Vaut mieux ça qu'être impuissant à 18 ans ! Oh attends, j'ai l'adresse du médecin de mon grand-père ! Il avait le même problème que toi ! Et tu sais quel âge il a, hein ? Ah oui ! 77 ans ! »

Les joues de Naruto rougirent de honte et de colère, et il tenta d'envoyer son pied dans les noix de Sasuke mais celui-ci le prédit et attrapa son pied, avant de le repousser contre le bord du lavabo.

« Connard ! J'me tire ! »

« C'est ça, dégage l'eunuque ! »

« Avec plaisir ! L'homme publique ! Je dois me brosser les dents ! » S'écria-t-il en claquant la porte. Naruto soupira et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux avant de se laisser tomber contre la porte des toilettes. Impuissant à 18 ans ? La honte...Il repéra soudain dans son champ de vision une paire de chaussures...oh classe des italiennes...merde...des italiennes...

Prudemment, il releva la tête vers Itachi qui ne l'avait jamais autant terrifié. Ce dernier l'analysa froidement, d'un œil presque inquisiteur avant de, brusquement, le tirer par le bras, le hissant jusqu'à lui.

« Où est Sasuke ? » Siffla-t-il.

Naruto montra du doigt les toilettes, et Itachi eut un rictus mauvais. Il fit signe à un agent de sécurité qui accourut chez le grand chef sans tarder.

« Condamnez cette porte, personne et particulièrement Sasuke Uchiwa ne doit sortir. »

« Sa..Sasuke Uchiwa...mais...mais... »

« J'augmenterai votre salaire de 10 % »

L'homme, suivit de Naruto, écarquilla les yeux...Itachi Uchiwa qui accordait une augmentation ? Où était la caméra cachée ?

En se disant que son patron était devenu fou, mais qu'il aimait les fous, il hocha de la tête, et fit signe à un agent d'entretien de fermer la porte des toilettes à clé.

Le brun sourit froidement avant de reporter son attention sur le blond. Celui-ci regardait en l'air, mine de rien. Il le tira violemment par le bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit sans trop de témoin.

« Tu me fais mal ! » Grommela Naruto, en tentant de s'extirper de sa poigne.

_« Là Sasuke a raison, t'es qu'une gonzesse en fait... »_

« Je n'en ai cure...tu le mérites ! » Grogna Itachi, sans desserrer sa prise d'un iota.

« Moi je le mérite ? C'est plutôt toi ! C'est de ta faute si je suis devenu impuissant ! » S'écria Naruto, soudainement avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. Trop tard, le couloir était devenu subitement calme. Très calme, alors que le type du courrier et la femme de la comptabilité s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour le regarder avec une mine très perplexe.

« Retournez travailler vous ! » Grommela Naruto, les joues rouges de honte...et voilà, maintenant tout le monde le savait.

_« Je te connais pas... » _Grommela la voix, honteuse.

« Vous n'êtes pas notre patron. » Rétorqua le type du courrier, inconscient.

« Retournez travailler ! » Siffla Itachi.

Naruto lui fit un sourire victorieux, l'air de dire : _« alors, t'es cassé hein ? »_ Les deux employés s'enfuirent du couloir, et le blond soupira, soulagé. Puis il releva la tête vers Itachi dont le regard était illisible. Naruto cligna des yeux...quoi encore ?

« Impuissant ? » Répéta-t-il, lentement.

Le plus jeune vit un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Itachi, et il cru que ce dernier se moquait de lui.

« Pfff, bâtard ! Pas la moindre compassion ! Et en plus ça te fait marrer ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, résultat des courses : il n'y a que toi avec qui je peux le faire ! » S'écria Naruto en agitant des bras, excédé, lâchant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avec une vitesse impressionnante que lui proférait la colère. Itachi resta interdit quelques secondes, le temps de comprendre ce que Naruto entendait par là, puis sans le voir venir, le blond se retrouva collé au torse du brun, le bras d'Itachi était autour de sa taille, et la tête de son amant enfouit dans ses cheveux. L'Uchiwa murmura alors doucement :

« Non, je ne me moque pas. Je suis content, si on peut dire. »

Le blond frissonna, il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du plus âgé qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à présent, et quoique ça puisse être, ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Tu es content que je sois impuissant ? » L'interrogea Naruto, avec un sourire moqueur.

« Hmm » Fredonna Itachi, doucement en embrassant le haut de sa tête. « Tant que ce n'est pas avec moi. »

Naruto resta quelques instants contre lui, sans rien dire, écoutant les battements de son cœur. C'est fou, finalement, c'est grâce à Sasuke qu'il a compris que ce n'est pas parce qu'Itachi ne pouvait pas le dire, qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Il a été si aveugle, Gaara avait bien raison.

« J'ai agi comme un idiot, hein ? »

Le brun releva la tête, et avec un rictus au coin des lèvres, répondit :

« Je préfère ne pas me prononcer sur la question, cela risquerait d'être l'origine d'un nouveau conflit.»

« Hey ! » S'invectiva-t-il, en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. « Tu sous-entendais que oui là ? Tu sais Itachi, c'est à ce moment là que tu étais censé répondre : « _Mais non amour ! Ou si c'est le cas, moi aussi. »_ Répondit Naruto en imitant l'air grave de son amant.

Un sourire amusé incurva ses lèvres.

« Moi, stupide ? Jamais, _amour_. »

Alors que Naruto allait répondre que c'était du foutage de gueule monstre là, et qu'il allait se venger, la voix aiguë et désagréable de la secrétaire lui parvint aux oreilles, alors que ses talons résonnaient péniblement dans le couloir.

« Ah ! Monsieur Uchiwa, monsieur Namikaze, je vous ai enfin trouvé. »

A sa grande surprise, Itachi ne s'écarta pas de Naruto, montrant ainsi totalement à son employé son affection pour lui. Elle les regarda un instant interrogateur, avant de secouer la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Des journalistes sont devant votre bureau ! Ils disent avoir un rendez-vous avec vous, mais je ne vois pas leur nom inscrit dans l'agenda ! »

« En fait, c'est avec moi qu'ils ont rendez vous. » Soupira Naruto.

« Tiens, ça m'étonne. » Répondit-elle.

« Emmenez les dans le hall. »

« La salle de conférence, monsieur Uchiwa ? »

Itachi hocha la tête, puis redirigea son attention vers Naruto.

« Allons leur annoncer cette fusion et sauvons ainsi la réputation de ta famille. »

Le blond hocha la tête, et suivit son amant. C'était reparti pour son rôle d'acteur. Mais quand ils descendirent, Naruto remarqua que quelqu'un s'était déjà chargé de jouer ce rôle pour lui. Effectivement, Shion était sur l'estrade, couverte de flash, alors que les journalistes se pressaient autour d'elle...

_« Hein ? » _Pensa la voix.

« Hein ? » Confirma Naruto.

Itachi avait l'air aussi perdu que lui, bien qu'il le cachait relativement bien. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Shion les repéra et leva le bras vers son ancien fiancé.

« Ah le voilà ! Messieurs, Mesdames ! Nous vous annonçons donc le rachat de Mouryou par Uchiwa corp. »

Itachi secoua la tête, agacé. Cependant, il n'en montra rien, après tout, c'était d'une pierre deux coups, puisque ça aussi, il devait l'annoncer, et puis le faire à titre officielle ne faisait que du bien à sa crédibilité. Il avança sur l'estrade, un parfait sourire commercial incurva ses lèvres, et il confirma les dires de la jeune femme.

Naruto fulmina...regardez là celle là sous les projecteurs ! Non, mais elle s'y croirait presque !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et le blond manqua de sursauter. Yahiko eut un léger rire, en retirant sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » L'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

« J'en sais rien. » Répondit Yahiko, l'air de dire : _« et je m'en fiche totalement »_. « Nagato m'a amené. »

« Nagato ? » Demanda le plus jeune, toujours aussi surpris. Quand soudain la voix criarde (si ! Si elle était criarde qu'il vous disait !) de Shion lui vrilla presque les tympans, et lui rappela qu'il devait arrêter cette comédie.

« Faut arrêtez cette comédie ! » S'exclama-t-il, en avançant, mais la main de Yahiko l'arrêta à nouveau. Il se tourna vers son oncle, avec un air perplexe, pour voir que celui-ci avait le même air, en pointant du doigt Nagato qui montait sur l'estrade.

Nagato demanda poliment à Shion de se décaler pour pouvoir être le centre d'attention, trop surprise par cette intervention, elle ne protesta pas.

« Oh j'aime mon oncle. » Sourit Naruto, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours rien.

Nagato soupira un bon coup, faisant disparaître son air naturellement timide, et n'y croyant pas lui-même, s'exclama :

« Je vois à vos airs perplexe que vous ne savez pas qui je suis. Je me nomme Nagato Namikaze. »

Des murmures qui se changèrent vite en exclamation résonnèrent. Des mains se levèrent mais celui-ci les ignora.

« Je suis le fils adoptif de Tsunade et Jiraya Namikaze, et le frère de Minato Namikaze, et si l'on peut dire, de Yahiko Namikaze. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yahiko, et celui-ci passa une main sur ses yeux, bouche bée. Il était presque sûr de ce que Nagato allait faire, mais il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Mais voilà, je ne suis pas que son frère... »

Yahiko secoua la tête, lui faisant mine d'arrêter. Putain...Arashi allait avoir leur tête, le dire au clan était déjà une chose, mais devant les médias. Putain, Arashi allait avoir _sa_ tête. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Nagato avait ses yeux fixés sur lui, et le sourire de Yahiko lui donnait tout le courage et la conviction dont il avait besoin.

« Je suis aussi son petit ami, et oui, dans le sens d'amant. Donc, oui, les rapports sexuels sont compris. »

Et là ce fut le scandale, les appareils photos fusèrent, les questions, les exclamations, tandis que Yahiko et Naruto demeurèrent interdit. Finalement, ce dernier retrouva plus vite l'usage de la parole.

« Ah ! C'est ça que tu me cachais ! Je me disais bien. Bah ! Je m'en suis toujours douté. Au fait, quand Arashi te tuera, tu lui diras que c'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Arashi aura _ma_ tête. » Murmura Yahiko toujours le choc, et il le fut encore plus quand Nagato descendit l'estrade pour l'étreindre avant de lui rouler le patin du siècle. Yahiko resta toujours aussi inerte, mais il ne put s'empêcher de réagir, et il put encore moins effacer le sourire ridiculement grand qui se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Tu restes enfin sans voix. » Murmura Nagato, contre ses lèvres.

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter ? »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête.

« Aucun risque, je porte plus d'importance à ce que toi tu penses de moi, que ce qu'Arashi pense. »

Yahiko ricana d'un rire ludique, et Nagato sut instantanément qu'il avait fait le bon choix, encore plus qu'en le blond l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et leva le pouce devant les caméras.

« Content de le savoir, parce qu'il va nous tuer ! T'étais obligé d'être aussi extrémiste ? Nan, mais je te jure tu ressemblais trop à une de ces groupies hystériques qui font leur déclaration à une star de rock ! Et c'est moi la star ! » Dit-il en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Nagato se renfrogna, et grogna :

« Tais toi, je peux toujours me rétracter. »

« Pas avec la pelle que tu m'as roulé, très cher. »

Et même sans ça, Nagato savait que jamais il ne se rétracterait à nouveau.

Shion, après s'être remise du choc, toussota pour attirer l'attention des médias. La jeune femme s'approcha d'Itachi et s'accrocha à son bras, comme pour montrer une fusion sur tous les niveaux, et Itachi aurait juré entendre de la part d'un journaliste :

« Vous croyez que ça sera sa cinquième femme ? »

« Monsieur Uchiwa ! Ne deviez-vous pas annoncer la fusion Namikaze/Uchiwa ? » Toussota celui que Naruto reconnu comme le romancier au rebut. D'ailleurs, le blond, après s'être lui aussi remis du choc, hocha de la tête frénétiquement. Shion parut surprise, pas au courant que les journalistes n'étaient pas là pour elle.

Naruto marcha vers l'avant de la scène. Yahiko lui murmura en passant :

« Je t'en prie...sauve notre réputation, peut-être que Arashi sera alors plus condescendant. »

« Rêve, débrouille toi dans ta merde, j'ai déjà la mienne. » Grommela Naruto, il fit un sourire immensément grand aux photographes, et capta un instant le sourire amusé d'Itachi. Il se mit entre lui et Shion qu'il poussa d'un coup de hanche.

« Désolé...c'est la secrétaire, vous savez, elle et ses rêves de grandeur. » Soupira Naruto en désignant Shion du doigt. Plusieurs rirent fusèrent, et alors qu'elle allait répliquer, le blond lui donna un air grave et grommela :

« Allez me faire du café ! »

Itachi remarqua que Naruto avait vraiment un don pour s'attirer la bienveillance de la foule, il savait exactement comment agir autour des journalistes.

« Monsieur Namikaze, est-ce vrai que vos deux entreprises familiales vont fusionner ? »

Enfin, un journaliste sérieux ! Naruto craignait nettement plus les questions du romancier.

« Effectivement, mais vous aurez tous les détails ultérieurement, aucun contrat n'a encore été signé. » Répondit Itachi, d'une voix calme.

« Cela explique donc vos rencontres plus que nombreuses en dehors du cadre professionnel ? »

L'Uchiwa lança un regard glacial au blond, ne lui conseillant pas de mentir. Naruto hésita, s'il disait la vérité ça comblerait Itachi, mais lui alors, on n'allait le prendre pour une obligation, ce serait comme confirmer le torchon qui était sorti sur son clan, et surtout sur lui. Voyant que Naruto ne répondait rien, Shion prit le relais :

« Bien sûr, ce n'est que pour ça, comment pourriez-vous croire autre chose ? C'est ridicule. »

La jeune femme se sentit soudainement blessée, le regard que lui lançait Itachi était effrayant, pourtant ce dernier ne pouvait rien dire, c'était à Naruto de faire son choix. Il lui avait promit.

« Et vous ? Entretenez vous une relation avec monsieur Uchiwa ? Je me souviens qu'à une époque, nous vous voyions souvent ensemble. »

Shion eut un rire clair, qu'elle réfréna en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, puis elle s'approcha, sur le point de poser sa main sur Itachi -inconsciente du fait que si elle le faisait son ancien amant allait l'étrangler-, sur le point était la bonne expression puisque Naruto explosa et hurla rouge de rage :

« Ôte tes sales pattes manucurées de mon fiancé ! »

Et là ce que tout le monde pensa fut exactement, ce que murmurait Itachi, un rictus au coin des lèvres :

« Fiancé ? »

Naruto hocha énergiquement la tête, et puis merde, elle l'avait bien cherché ! Itachi s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu en as mis du temps. »

Naruto fut éblouit par les flashs des appareils photos. En mettant une main devant ses yeux, il répondit :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je doutais encore, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que c'était par obligation, uniquement pour cette fusion que je faisais ça. »

« Le mariage aura lieu quand ? » Demanda un journaliste au fond, peu convaincu.

« Mai de l'année prochaine » Ricana le blond.

« Vous confirmez monsieur Uchiwa ? » Demanda _« le romancier. »_

« Non, ce sera en décembre. » Dit-il, l'air amusé.

« Donc les déclarations qu'à fait monsieur Namikaze à la presse n'étaient que des mensonges ? »

« Non, Madara Uchiwa fait toujours parti de la mafia ! » S'écria Yahiko, à l'arrière. Arashi lui pardonnerait peut-être ?

« Et mon frère, Sasuke Uchiwa prend toujours des produits illicites. » Continua Itachi.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« Toi, tu lui en veux vraiment ? »

Itachi haussa des épaules l'air nonchalant...mais bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait !

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui est faux ? » Demanda la journaliste un peu plus sérieuse.

L'Uchiwa prit la main de Naruto et la mena à ses lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux, il répondit :

« Naruto n'est en rien une obligation, et surtout je suis loin d'être malheureux de le prendre pour époux, c'est bien le contraire. »

Shion sentit les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, parce que ce gamin avait réussi à donner ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu apporter à Itachi : de la joie. Elle le voyait trop bien, et elle se sentie comme la pire des idiotes pour avoir tenté de lui enlever ça, mais après tout, pouvait-on lui reprocher ? Elle n'avait été qu'une femme amoureuse, éperdument amoureuse, au point d'être aveugle.

Les journalistes n'en menèrent pas plus large, Itachi Uchiwa venait de faire part de ses émotions ? L'homme connu comme le plus neutre, le plus froid possible, et dont la seule passion était les affaires venait de poser un doux regard sur quelqu'un ?

L'Uchiwa ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit soudain un élan de joie et d'audace le prendre, sans doute dut à l'euphorie de savoir que Naruto était vraiment à lui, ou du moins allait l'être de façon officielle. Il se pencha vers le blond, passa un bras dans son dos, et le tira vers lui dans un baiser passionné. Naruto se laissa gagner par le même bonheur, montrant sans aucune honte cette fois son amour pour lui.

_« Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt » _Chantonna la voix._ « Maintenant on peut vraiment boire la vodka ! »_

Et tant mieux si les médias l'immortalisaient sur une photo. Itachi suçota sa lèvre inférieur, avant d'étouffer avec sa langue le gémissement qui allait sortir de la bouche de Naruto. Il se sépara un instant de ses lèvres pour embrasser ses joues rougies puis, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre contenance, attaqua à nouveau sa bouche, murmurant contre ses lèvres, de façon à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre :

« J'ai envie de toi Naruto, tout de suite... »

Comme réponse, le blond l'embrassa sur les lèvres, content de voir, qu'effectivement, sa carrosserie était entrain de marcher à plein régime. Itachi se retourna d'un air neutre, et déclara :

« Comme vous avez pu le voir, l'embrasser est loin d'être une contrainte. »

Les mains se levèrent, les questions fusèrent, et même les cris, mais Itachi les ignora d'un geste de main et tira Naruto vers la sortie.

« Tu penses la même chose que moi Nagato ? » Demanda Yahiko, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oui, Arashi va d'abord couper la tête à Naruto, ça nous laissera le temps de fuir. »

* * *

Naruto eut du mal à suivre les pas d'Itachi qui allait bien trop vite pour ses petites jambes. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, toujours choqué par la brusquerie de son amant. Lui qui était d'habitude si sérieux, si rigoureux et calme agissait presque comme un adolescent bourré aux hormones -non pas qu'il s'en plaignait- et ça lui plaisait. Itachi avait l'air si libre, si...jeune, il avait vraiment le visage d'un homme de 24 ans.

L'Uchiwa grommela, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le dernier étage avec un problème pareil surtout que sa patience avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Pour la première fois, il accepta entièrement d'être dominé par ses émotions, et plus encore, d'en être l'instrument. A la poubelle la bienséance, la politesse, le contrôle de soi, aujourd'hui au moins, il allait montrer à Naruto tout ce qu'il se refusait de dire ou faire.

Il choisit un bureau au hasard, et entra sans frapper -après tout, c'était lui le propriétaire- et tira Naruto à l'intérieur. Un employé, sûrement le propriétaire du bureau leva la tête de sa table, les sourcils froncés, l'air agacé.

« Non mais où croyez vous que...oh le grand patron... »

« Dehors. » Ordonna Itachi en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son amant.

« Mais monsieur j'étais sur le point de... »

« Je vous augmente si vous sortez dans les 3 secondes. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-il en courant pratiquement.

Naruto ricana, et, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, posa un lent baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

« Tu sais comment motiver tes troupes, toi. »

Itachi caressa doucement la joue de Naruto, en descendant vers son menton qu'il suréleva pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Le blond n'hésita pas autant que la fois précédente, et l'Uchiwa remarqua aisément que toute réticence avait disparu quand Naruto passa ses bras derrière son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

Le brun lécha la lèvre de Naruto en quittant sa bouche avant de déposer des baisers sur sa joue, s'abaissant vers son cou qu'il mordit légèrement, tandis que sa main passa sous la chemise de Naruto dont il décrocha les boutons un à un. Le blond mêla ses mains aux cheveux d'Itachi et souffla contre son cou :

« Je t'aime... »

« Hum » Répondit Itachi, vaguement, tentant d'ignorer ses mains qui étaient devenues légèrement moites, ses paroles...ils ne savaient qu'on pouvait éprouver autant de bonheur en entendant trois petits mots.

Itachi passa ses mains sous la chemise de Naruto, effleurant son ventre du bout des doigts avant d'agripper ses hanches, le conduisant là où il le voulait. Il poussa son amant jusqu'au canapé, et le fit s'asseoir. Avant de le rejoindre, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, soudainement, en voyant Naruto détourner le regard vers la fenêtre.

Le blond secoua la tête, soupirant.

_« T'as le don pour casser l'ambiance, tu le sais ça ? » _Grommela la voix_. « Pff...rangez la vodka ! »_

« Hum, c'est-à-dire, que ça fait trop stéréotypé de me faire prendre là, dans un bureau par mon _patron_. »

Itachi sourit légèrement, et Naruto fut troublé par son sourire...c'est la première fois qu'il semblait si naturel. Il releva légèrement le visage pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, avant de lui sourire d'un sourire si beau, éblouissant, et sincère qu'Itachi savait que jamais il ne regretterait son choix, et que jamais il ne pourrait imaginer voir un tel sourire sur un visage autre que le sien.

« Tu n'es pas si pudique, généralement. » Remarqua l'Uchiwa entre deux baisers.

Naruto rougit légèrement, gêné d'être aussi fleur bleue, oui, il avait un côté fleur bleue...bordel, Sasuke avait raison, son côté gonzesse ressortait ! Mais il ne voulait pas que les célébrations de ses fiançailles se fassent dans un bureau. Itachi hocha subitement de la tête, pensif, comme s'il avait compris, et se releva, tendant sa main à Naruto.

« Viens. »

Le plus jeune se releva, prêt à refermer sa chemise quand Itachi attrapa sa main et la croisa avec la sienne, hochant négativement de la tête.

« Mais Itachi ! Tout le monde va nous voir ! »

« Oh, je crois que c'est un peu tard pour se soucier de cela, nous devons passer sur toutes les chaînes de télévision à l'heure qu'il est. » Ricana Itachi en le tirant par la main. Naruto n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire, l'air d'Itachi semblait enfin si détendu, si heureux, rien sur son visage ne le montrait mais tout dans sa posture. Enfin, il avait un air vrai...un air ni préconçu, ni conditionné. Enfin, il avait l'air de faire quelque chose pour lui, pour son propre plaisir, sans restriction. Et quand ils passèrent la foule d'employée dans les couloirs, Itachi lui tenant la main, et lui à moitié débraillé, il ne regrettait rien, non pas quand les yeux de son amant brillaient d'amusement,et de plaisir. Pas quand ils semblaient si _vivants_. Bien que Naruto trouvait qu'Itachi se réjouissait un peu trop de la situation, personnellement, il n'avait pas des tendances exhibitionnistes.

Tout au long du trajet, la main d'Itachi sur sa cuisse ne faisait que le chauffer, et il dut se retenir plus d'une fois de lui sauter dessus, au risque de faire un accident, mais son fiancé n'en menait pas large non plus de son côté. _Fiancé_...un sourire embellit son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte...pouvait-on vraiment être aussi heureux ? Juste à cause d'un mot ? Oui.

Un pouce se posa soudain sur ses lèvres et les caressèrent doucement, les yeux toujours sur la route devant lui, l'ainé demanda :

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

Naruto secoua la tête, ah il pouvait toujours se gratter pour entendre des paroles de gonzesse.

« Je t'imagine en robe blanche. C'est ta couleur, avec ou sans dentelle ? »

Itachi eut un rictus mauvais en répondant :

« Dans notre couple, rappelle moi, qui a la place du soumis ? »

Le blond sentit ses joues se chauffer un instant, avant de répondre sur la défensive :

« Si tu le prends comme ça, le soumis va se barrer en vites...aaaah ! »

La voiture freina brusquement et Naruto manqua de se cogner contre la vitre. Sans attendre, Itachi sortit de la voiture, tirant le blond toujours sonné et confus par le bras.

« Hey ! » Cria un homme en sortant la tête de sa voiture derrière lui. « Vous vous êtes arrêté en plein milieu de la route ! Garez vous bon sang ! » Il klaxonna plusieurs fois, et Itachi ne lui fit qu'un geste de la main en répondant :

« Collez moi un pv alors. »

Naruto en manqua de tomber des nus...Itachi Uchiwa qui disait ça ?

« Itachi, tu ne serais pas malade ?. »

Le brun le tira et Naruto eut du mal à suivre ses pas, ses jambes étant bien plus grande que les siennes.

« Non... » Souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant, pour lui donner un léger baiser dans le cou, collant son corps contre le sien et Naruto sentit contre son bassin l'érection de son amant. Il rougit légèrement et Itachi continua : « Mais je suis pressé. »

Et c'est pourquoi Itachi Uchiwa se mit à courir dans la rue, Naruto à sa suite, et le rire de ce dernier, enfantin, mélodique, et pleinement heureux, exprimait tous ce qu'Itachi ressentait, et qu'il peinait à expliquer, mais Naruto n'avait pas besoin de mots, son visage parlait pour lui.

Sans attendre d'entrer dans son appartement privé, Itachi poussa Naruto contre la porte du rez-de-chaussé, l'embrassant furieusement, il passa ses bras sous ses cuisses pour les passer autour de sa taille, sans casser le baiser, et avec une aisance stupéfiante monta les marches jusqu'à son appartement. Naruto enfouit son visage dans son cou le suçotant, le mordillant, le léchant tendrement.

« Alors, qui est la femme du couple ? Je crois bien t'avoir porté sur le seuil. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement.

« Oh tais;toi et ouvre cette porte avant que je ne change d'avis. » Itachi le relâcha délicatement, le gardant tout de même contre soi, pour sortir ses clés de sa poche et ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés, Itachi poussa le blond contre le mur, bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Langoureusement, il se frotta contre son corps, et Naruto sentit son érection caresser la sienne.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de me pousser je vais finir par avoir des ecchymoses. » Sourit-il.

« Aucun risque. Après tout, je suis là. »

« Prétentieux. » Ricana le blond en caressant de son genoux son sexe. Itachi gémit contre ses lèvres, avant de les embrasser passionnément, murmurant :

« Tu es enfin à moi et cette fois rien ne pourra te sauver. Absolument rien. »

« Et possessif en plus. »

Naruto croisa une jambe autour de sa taille, serrant son corps contre le sien. Le corps d'Itachi le rendait fou, c'est comme si à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui une puissante attraction l'obligeait à le toucher, à l'embrasser, à l'aimer tous simplement jusqu'à plus soif. L'ainé suréleva Naruto pour pouvoir le porter et droit dans les yeux, lui commanda :

« Chambre »

Le blond hocha la tête et posa sa tête contre son épaule, soufflant presque imperceptiblement à son oreille alors qu'Itachi l'amenait dans sa chambre :

« Je t'aime. »

L'Uchiwa le serra encore plus fort contre lui, à chaque fois que Naruto disait ses simples petits mots il avait l'impression de changer complètement. Non pas pour le pire, -comme il le croyait- mais pour le meilleur. Le brun le posa délicatement sur le lit, et l'observa quelques secondes comme s'il détaillait le plus beau des trésors. Le blond recula jusqu'à la tête du lit et retira sous les yeux fiévreux d'Itachi sa chemise découvrant son torse qu'Itachi mourrait d'envie de toucher, de caresser, d'embrasser, simplement de sentir contre lui.

D'un geste de pied, Naruto envoya valser ses chaussures et chaussettes, alors qu'il allait se débarrasser de son pantalon. Itachi, debout devant le lit lui fit signe d'avancer, à quatre pattes, tel un félin curieux et joueur, il s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant lui. Il passa sa main sous la chemise d'Itachi et promena ses mains sur son bassin remontant jusqu'à son torse qu'il titilla lentement. L'ainé se contenta de l'observer comme fasciné, Naruto remonta légèrement jusqu'à son visage, frôlant de sa tignasse dorée son torse et souffla en léchant ses lèvres :

«Eh bien, tu es silencieux tout d'un coup. »

Itachi passa une main sous le menton du blond et du bout des doigts caressa sa joue, et répondit :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il existait en ce monde une créature aussi belle et fascinante. Je ne savais tous simplement pas qu'on pouvait ressentir tant de sentiments bienveillants et protecteur à l'égard d'une personne autre que soi-même. »

Le blond sourit tendrement et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres, le baiser était doux et lent, sans aucun combat pour la domination, non juste pour être le plus près possible l'un de l'autre. Naruto remonta ses doigts jusqu'aux épaules d'Itachi et fit tomber délicatement sa veste sur le sol. L'ainé posa sa main sur le torse nu de son amant, et le força légèrement à s'allonger avant de marcher à califourchon jusqu'à lui. Les yeux charbons d'Itachi le fixèrent intensément, Naruto se sentit rougir, il baissa alors la tête, et rapidement déboutonna sa chemise. Le brun le laissa à nouveau faire, se contentant de l'observer.

« Tu es vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. » Sourit Naruto entre deux baisers sur sa clavicule. Itachi soupira de bien-être et caressa son cou, ses joues puis ses cheveux, le laissant agir. Le blond s'extirpa de son emprise, et se posa à genoux devant le lit. Itachi s'assit devant lui, comprenant que Naruto voulait lui retirer ses chaussures, et distraitement, il caressa ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai perdu » Demanda-t-il, souriant, en lançant une chaussure dans un coin de la pièce. Itachi secoua la tête, et répondit avec un léger sourire :

« Naruto, je crois que je... »

Son amant ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase, et s'assit sur ses jambes, ses genoux de part et d'autres. Il mordilla légèrement le cou d'Itachi avant de descendre sur son torse qu'il caressa avec sensualité de sa langue. Enfin, Itachi le laissait faire, la dernière fois, il fallait dire qu'il avait été peu actif et Naruto allait en profiter pleinement. Le brun secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, refusant de se laisser dominer ainsi, il passa une main sur le dos de Naruto, et descendit lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à son pantalon, qu'il abaissa légèrement.

« Impatient ? »

« Tu vas trop lentement » Répondit-il, simplement.

Le plus jeune rit gaiement et s'allongea de tout son poids sur Itachi, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le lit, surpris par la brusquerie de Naruto. Ce dernier, défit sa braguette et fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes, et put voir enfin à travers le tissu fin du boxer l'érection proéminente qu'arborait son amant.

« Tu te souviens ? » Demanda-t-il, en titillant son sexe du bout de ses doigts.

« Quoi donc ? » Siffla Itachi, soudain agacé par l'air joueur de Naruto.

Le blond fit une mine exagérément déçue.

« Ah, je vais te rappeler. »

D'une lenteur diabolique, Naruto abaissa son boxer, et se pourlécha avidement les lèvres, observant avec malice et envie le membre de son amant. Toujours avec la même lenteur, il traça du bout de son doigt la veine descendant jusqu'aux poils noirs qu'il caressa lentement, ses yeux et son sourire sournois fixés sur le visage de l'ainé.

« Naruto... » Souffla Itachi, les dents serrées. « Attends-tu peut-être une invitation? »

« Que veux-tu ? »

Itachi plissa des yeux, cette situation avait un air de déjà vu...soudain, il réalisa. Pour cause qu'elle faisait écho à sa mémoire, lors de leur premier et unique rapport, il avait agacé le blond de la même manière.

« Je ne te savais pas rancunier. » Souffla-t-il un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres alors que son genoux vint caresser l'érection du blond à travers son pantalon.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander. » Souffla Naruto sur sa verge.

« Je te savais un caractère rêveur, mais là ça touche du miracle, _amour_. »

Le plus jeune rit franchement, répondant :

« Soit, mais un jour... »

« Je te prends aux mots. » Répondit-il en relevant la tête à l'aide de ses coudes, il ne voulait pas en manquer un bout.

Naruto baissa la tête, et du bout de sa langue lécha timidement le gland, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas -plutôt mourir ou embrasser Orochimaru-

_« Ah pense pas ça ! Ça va te bloquer ! »_

Donc, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il avait très peu d'expérience en ce qui concernait cette caresse, parce que franchement, s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter son homosexualité vous n'imaginiez même pas le reste.

Les mains d'Itachi se mêlèrent dans ses cheveux, lui intimant de le faire franchement. Naruto lécha doucement la veine avant de la mordiller délicatement. L'ainé fut obliger de fermer les yeux pour se contenir et surtout ne pas gémir...ça restait assez gênant et le jour où quelqu'un aurait du pouvoir sur lui n'était toujours pas venu.

Naruto remonta jusqu'au gland, laissant un sillon de salive sur son passage, une de ses mains alla caresser ses bourses, et l'autre agrippa fortement sa hanche. Il posa un léger baiser sur le gland où il lécha une légère goutte de pré sperme qui fit frissonner Itachi, puis il baissa davantage sa tête, et se mit à le suçoter lentement, les bruits que faisaient les lèvres de son amant sur sa chair manqua de faire perdre à Itachi le peu de maîtrise qu'il lui restait et il allait incontestablement la perdre, quand Naruto l'érafla légèrement de ses dents alors que sa langue continua son ballet sensuelle autour de son sexe. Le blond leva la tête, gardant ses yeux bleus fixés sur Itachi, et vit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son front, s'en fut trop pour ce dernier...les yeux magnifiques de Naruto remplis d'envie et de luxure, ancrés dans les siens finirent de l'achever, et il tira légèrement sur sa chevelure, relevant sa tête. Naruto siffla sous la brusque prise mais Itachi n'en eut cure et le tira jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, l'étouffant presque avec sa langue, puis, brutalement, il défit le bouton de son pantalon et le descendit le long de ses jambes.

Le blond frémit légèrement en sentant l'air froid sur ses jambes et sous son boxer quand Itachi le lui retira tout aussi rapidement, sans pour autant casser le baiser. D'un geste de hanche, Naruto se retrouva sous lui, leurs érections se frôlèrent et Itachi bougea légèrement des hanches pour le frictionner.

« J'ai chaud... » Murmura-t-il, contre ses lèvres.

Itachi sourit fièrement.

« Tant mieux, c'est mon but. »

Il caressa les lèvres charnues et gonflées de son amant du bout du doigt et Naruto le prit en bouche, le suçotant, imitant ce qu'il avait fait il y a quelques instants sur sa verge.

« Naruto. » Grogna-t-il.

« Oui ? » Dit-il en clignant des yeux avec un regard parfaitement innocent. Brusquement, Naruto sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas, le corps d'Itachi, chaud, et musclé sur le sien, le couvrait complètement, ses poings étaient croisés fermement au-dessus de sa tête, maintenus par la main du brun.

« Je te prie de t'arrêter auquel cas tu devras te satisfaire avec ta main. »

« Tu me prie maintenant ? » Demanda Naruto en se tortillant sous lui.

Itachi frappa à nouveau son poing contre le matelas, l'enfonçant davantage, et sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte, un doigt vint se loger entre ses fesses, titillant son entrée.

« Tu as raison _amour_, je te l'ordonne. »

Le blond ricana et embrassa son épaule, remontant vers son oreille lui murmurant :

« Attends-tu une invitation ? »

Naruto s'abaissa légèrement sur son doigt et tenta d'extirper ses jambes de sous le corps de son amant. Itachi se suréleva légèrement, puis lentement, avec précaution, le pénétra. Le blond grogna, c'est bon là, il était loin d'être vierge, et puis dans l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait, ça lui faisait plus mal quand Itachi ne faisait rien. Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, il souffla entre deux gémissements :

« T'es devenu une mauviette mon cher, un eunuque le ferait mieux que toi et...aïe ! »

Itachi venait d'enfoncer un second doigt, et sans aucune considération le prépara sommairement. Il pencha son visage sur celui de Naruto, étouffant son cri dans un baiser.

« Ne dis rien que tu risques de regretter, et puis n'oublie pas, je suis loin d'être eunuque, ne te l'ai-je pas déjà prouvé ? »

Le blond gémit doucement, et ferma les yeux. Un des doigts d'Itachi venait de frôler légèrement sa prostate, juste assez pour le frustrer. Il s'abaissa lui même sur ses doigts, tentant de faire le boulot qu'Itachi mettait du temps à réaliser, d'ailleurs celui-ci ne fit plus aucun geste, et dans un rictus, souffla contre ses lèvres :

« Impatient ? »

« C'est qui maintenant le rancunier ? » Grommela Naruto. « Maintenant si tu veux bien remettre tes doigts ! »

Itachi caressa son anus, le titillant légèrement, Naruto s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse plus, mais non. Il se leva du lit comme si de rien n'était. Le blond le regarda, choqué.

« Hey ! Y a un truc dont tu dois t'occuper...genre moi ! »

Il s'apprêter à protester plus mais quand il vit complètement le corps d'Itachi, debout devant lui, sa posture toujours aussi fier même s'il était nu, l'impressionna terriblement, même s'il l'avait déjà vu. La première fois, il avait été trop timide pour vraiment regarder, mais là, il put voir à quel point le corps d'Itachi était parfait, et particulièrement, avec les marques de ses dents sur son cou, ainsi que les légers sillons de salive.

« Itachi...reviens...je commence à avoir froid. »

L'ainé ricana doucement, en se dirigeant vers la commode avant de sortir un tube de lubrifiant, et d'en mettre négligemment sur son sexe, alors que Naruto aurait dû rester bouche-bée devant cette vue, ou au moins intimidé, il ne put s'empêcher de demander, méfiant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'un tube de lubrifiant fait chez toi ? »

Itachi s'avança à nouveau et caressa les cuisses de son amant, admirant toujours la douce texture de sa peau. Il mit un genoux sur son lit, séparant ainsi ses cuisses et se pencha pour poser des baisers papillons sur son torse en répondant :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais amené aucun homme ici, disons que je le réservais pour toi. »

« Tu es vraiment présomptueux. » Sourit Naruto en emmêlant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs.

Itachi hocha la tête en remontant vers le visage rougi de son amant, alors que celui-ci croisa ses jambes derrière son dos.

« Dis-moi que tu me veux... » Ordonna Itachi en embrassant ses joues rouges.

Le blond serra les dents, ah pourquoi faisait-il durer la torture ? Et puis quand il croisa soudain les yeux d'Itachi avec son air grave, il comprit que ce n'était pas un caprice, et qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de relations sexuelles. Alors Naruto prit son air le plus sincère et sourit joyeusement :

« Je te veux, Itachi Uchiwa, et que toi... »

_« Ouais, faut dire que t'as pas le choix, il est le seul pour qui tu bandes. » _Grommela la voix, toujours aussi indignée.

L'ainé l'embrassa une derrière fois sur ses lèvres, puis conduisit son sexe jusqu'à son entrée, le pénétrant lentement. Aussitôt la chaleur tout autour de son membre le frappa, et sa respiration se fit plus lourde alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans le cou halé. Et dire qu'il n'avait que commençait. Était-ce ça l'amour ? Cette impression d'être exactement à sa place ? Avec l'être aimé ? Avec lui, sur lui, et en lui ? Si c'était cela, alors il pourrait sûrement l'avouer.

Naruto grommela quelque chose, et se tortilla sous lui, mais Itachi le stoppa en mordant doucement la peau de son cou.

« Non, je refuse de te blesser. Sois patient. »

Le blond le tira par les cheveux, quémandent ses lèvres qu'Itachi embrassa passionnément, et sans qu'il ne le remarque, les jambes de Naruto se décroisèrent, et soudain, un genoux frappa sa hanche, inversant leur position, allongé sur lui, Naruto se pénétra lui-même sur le sexe de son amant.

« Merde... » Souffla-t-il, en serrant les dents.

Itachi releva la tête, les joues rouges, et grommela, mécontent :

« Tu as mal ? Je t'avais dit d'être patient. »

Naruto fit un sourire tremblant, trop pris par la chaleur qui le consumait, et le fait de savoir qu'Itachi était en lui, pour faire mieux. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun, et se pencha pour souffler :

« Non, j'aime... »

Le blond attendit quelques secondes, stabilisant sa respiration tremblante, avant de se servir de ses cuisses comme levier, pour se relever, s'abaissant à nouveau complètement sur Itachi. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, et l'enfonça violemment, alors qu'un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres :

« Tss, tss, _amour_, je ne vais pas te laisser diriger bien longtemps. »

Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière, alors qu'Itachi avait prit son sexe, le caressait lentement, alors que de son autre main, il forçait toujours Naruto à se mouvoir sur lui. Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de retenir ses gémissements cette fois, son esprit devenait de moins en moins clair, et comme si le brun l'avait comprit, il en profita pour se relever, et s'emparer des hanches de Naruto pour le pousser contre le matelas. Le plus jeune ne protesta même pas, se contentant de gémir et de crier. Itachi comprit que le blond allait avoir un orgasme, et écarta ses jambes plus franchement, s'enfonçant à nouveau complètement.

Il sentit un étrange sentiment de victoire en voyant Naruto se lâcher ainsi avec lui, le laissant être maître de son corps, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme...c'était comme une victoire durement acquise dont la récompense est plus qu'il n'aurait pu souhaiter.

La bouche de Naruto était ouverte dans un cri silencieux, Itachi se pencha pour l'embrasser, étouffant ses gémissements, visitant à nouveau avec des gestes négligés sa bouche. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, il sentait la peau douce de Naruto se tortiller sous lui, avant que son corps ne s'arque totalement, collant leur torse l'un contre l'autre, mélangeant la sueur et la chaleur.

L'Uchiwa sentit son corps trembler, que ce soit par la sensation merveilleuse de savoir que cette fois Naruto était entièrement à lui, corps, cœur, et âme le rendait dépendant, dépendant pour avoir toujours plus, même s'il avait déjà tout. Sans patience, sans soin,- il était incapable de se retenir, ou de se contrôler-, sortit de Naruto pour pouvoir se renfoncer complètement, remarquant avec une immense satisfaction l'anus rougit de ses coups. Soudainement, Naruto lui mordit la lèvre, alors que dans un cri rauque, il jouit sur le brun, qui n'en mena pas plus large, entendre le cri du blond, voir son visage touché par l'orgasme, sentir son corps couvert de sueur et tremblant sous lui, fut trop. Il sentit la chaleur le brûlait presque, et dans un gémissement rauque, il recouvra l'intimité de Naruto de sa semence. Puis se laissa tomber sur son amant, épuisé, subitement sans énergie.

Itachi tenta de régulariser sa respiration, en écoutant les battements de cœur effrénés de Naruto, qui avait plus de mal à reprendre ses esprits, et sans savoir pourquoi, sans même le décider, ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, comme commandés par leur propre volonté :

« Je t'aime, Naruto. »

Ses mots sonnaient toujours étrange à ses oreilles, mais quand soudain, Itachi vit le sourire lumineux de Naruto, ses yeux brillants de milles feux, il se dit qu'il pourrait bien vite s'y habituer, s'il obtenait la même réaction à chaque fois.

* * *

Sasuke regarda sa montre en soupirant, puis, pour une énième fois, se mit à tambouriner contre la porte des toilettes :

« Ça fait deux heures que je suis enfermé, je pourrais vous faire enfermer pour séquestration ! »

L'agent de sécurité ne dit rien.

« Je vous paierai ! »

« Désolé monsieur, on m'a déjà augmenté de 10% Et je suis prêt à risquer mon poste pour un tel salaire. »

« Mon Dieu, ce que les gens sont corrompus." Souffla-t-il, espérant faire appel à son bonne conscience. Mais Sasuke avait oublié la leçon primordiale que sa famille avait toujours tenté de lui inculquer : l'argent est la plus puissante arme de persuasion.

" Je m'assume, monsieur Uchiwa...désolé, 10% je vendrais ma femme pour ça !"

"La vie est un Enfer."

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Ah, je suis toute émue ! XD**

**Nan, surtout fière de moi d'avoir fini ce chapitre. Il est d'une longueuuuuur !**

**Voilà, remarques, commentaires, etc...**

**Reviews ?  
**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !  
**

**Sirpics, auteur sans boisson privilégiée, entre les trois son cœur balance !  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer **: Pour une dernière fois...(sur cette fic) ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Note **: Ah la dernière fois que je vous casse les bonbons ! J'y suis arrivée...(j'y crois toujours pas !) Mais j'y suis arrivée ! Wiiiii ! C'est pas un mirage ! J'ai vaincu ! Bref...

Alors pour une dernière je vous remercie tous, je ne m'imaginais pas que cette fic plairait autant, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai eu le courage de la finir et je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire. Donc tous ceux qui ont lu, reviewé : merci ! Et puis j'aimerai aussi remercier des personnes en particulier : **Shashiin **(pour tous le délirium xD), **Neo **que j'ai initié au pavé, **Drag **(ma première revieweuse qui m'a toujours encouragé :), **Koalamanga**, **Mireba **(nyahaha...voilà yaoi..t'as les nerfs), **Tania-sama**, **Vitwo**, **blondinette**, **Yosshi-chan**,** Vampire1803**, **luciole éteinte**, **Sissy**, et puis **oguri**, **squick-mello**,** Witch reporter**, **aude**, **sarah, saki-62, Nell, Cacahouette 02 **etc...en fait plein ! Vraiment thanks :)

**Note 2** : Un grand merci à Jack (Yaoi Rakuen), puisque ce n'est pas moi qui aies écrit le bonus en fin de page !

**Note 3 **: Je vous rassure, après cette fic, je finirai en ItaNaru : l'enfer c'est les autres, puis je continuerai après maintes supplications : Enfance volée ! Promis !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Ah je suis désolée, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews...là je suis vraiment trop occupée à bosser, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je répondrai dans la semaine :)

* * *

**Épilogue : Mariage !**

Itachi grommela plusieurs fois dans sa barbe en nouant sa cravate...fichu moustique, fichu cascade, fichu climat, et fichu montagne.

Il aurait tout vu avec Naruto.

Oh vous vouliez savoir où il se trouvait ? Dans une forêt en Argentine. Oui en Argentine. Et ça c'était la dernière lubie de Naruto. Oui, il savait que les pays qui autorisaient les mariages homosexuels étaient rares, mais pas les mairies bordel, MAIRIES ! Mais non, son blond ne voulait pas faire un mariage avec pour seule décoration le hall de la mairie, c'est-à-dire, une photocopieuse (Naruto avait une phobie maintenant) trois femmes qui glousseraient, et des textes de loi. Kushina Namikaze avait ramené son grain de sel (autant vous dire qu'il ne s'entendait pas des masses avec sa belle-mère) en lui disant à quel point le paysage montagneux était magnifique.

Minato avait juste souri, puis glissé quelques billets au maire pour que ce mariage se fasse au bord de la cascade qui surplombait une forêt immense. Particulièrement pratique vous dira-t-il...le vacarme de la cascade l'empêchait d'entendre qui que ce soit. La pièce montée menaçait de tomber, et les pieds des chaises avaient dû êtres enfoncées dans la terre pour rester stable.

Évidemment il ne pouvait même pas se changer ici.

Bref, voilà pourquoi le maire se prit ses foudres et le pauvre homme n'y comprenait rien.

« Vous êtes si corruptible. » Siffla Itachi, oui, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité mais là, il s'en foutait vraiment.

Le maire pâlit à vu d'œil, et murmura :

« Ne le dites pas à la presse, ça fera mauvais genre lors de la prochaine campagne. »

Itachi sourit froidement, avant de mettre sa main dans la poche intérieure de la veste de l'homme, et en ressortit une liasse de billet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » Souffla-t-il, éberlué.

Itachi agita les billets devant lui, répondant :

« Ça c'est le prix de mon silence. »

Eh voilà, finalement, ce maire n'avait rien gagné, tout comme lui. Itachi fusilla des yeux son témoin, Shisui, qui ricanait sans gêne.

« Mon cher cousin, soit un peu poétique ! C'est un grand jour ! »

« Shisui, pourrais-tu aller te noyer ? Tu me ferais grâce. »

Son témoin eut un rire et Itachi soupira. Lui qui voulait un mariage intime, dans le sens très intime avec juste lui et Naruto, avait hérité du gros lot. Non content d'avoir ses parents, son frère, et même tout le clan Uchiwa du côté gauche, il avait du côté droit tout le clan Namikaze, avec en plus une option obligatoire tous les amis de Naruto...pourquoi en avait-il autant ?

Ils étaient tous assis au deuxième rang, l'un semblait dormir (et il l'enviait), une jeune fille blonde ne faisait que se maquiller, une autre rougissait devant son regard, (il l'a reconnu comme une Hyuga), un autre Hyuga avait un air neutre, le regard dans le vide, puis homme aux cheveux brun était en train de nourrir...un chien avec les apéritifs, un autre n'avait même pas retiré sa combinaison verte (une horreur pour les yeux mais qui s'harmonisait avec le paysage) ...et un homme assez hum...large...fixait le gâteau des yeux. Bonté divine.

Et le témoin de son fiancé, qu'il reconnut comme Sabaku Gaara, fusillait lui aussi des yeux, les moustiques.

Soudain, toutes les conversations se turent, et Itachi remarqua que Minato Namikaze se leva pour donner le bras à Naruto qui venait de sortir de la voiture tout terrain.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui a le rôle de la femme ? » S'écria son fiancé en balayant d'un geste de main le bras de son père, ce dernier ricana, et insista encore.

« PAPA ! Dégage merde ! »

Le clan Namikaze au complet et même le doyen Arashi Namikaze se mirent à ricaner discrètement, alors que les amis de Naruto ne se retinrent pas.

« Allez Naruto ! On sait tous que tu es le soumis ! »

« Ça te va bien de dire ça Kiba ! » Ricana Naruto, les joues rouges de gêne.

Un raclement de gorge sortit de la bouche de son père, qui observait avec mécontentement le zèle de sa belle famille.

« C'est une cérémonie sérieuse, alors voulez-vous bien arrêter vos singeries ? »

Minato balaya les paroles de Fugaku d'un geste de main, puis tira son fils légèrement récalcitrant le long de l'allée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Fugaku, vous aurez vite votre part de gâteau. »

Itachi n'en était pas aussi sûr en voyant l'ami de Naruto salivait devant l'immense pâtisserie. Mais l'Uchiwa oublia tout, le gâteau, les moustiques, la liasse de billet dans sa poche, la cascade, et même tous ces gens, quand Naruto rencontra son regard et lui sourit d'un sourire éblouissant, et là, il était certain, jamais personne ne pourrait porter aussi bien ce sourire. Son fiancée avait refusé de s'habiller en pingouin, et avait simplement mit la chemise bleue claire de leur premier rendez-vous, mais avait accepté de mettre un jean blanc, alors que lui avait opté pour un costume blanc traditionnel.

Son regard resta ancré dans celui de Naruto, alors que ce dernier donnait à des intervalles réguliers des coups de coude à son père pour qu'il le lâche. Dans une marche qui lui parut d'une extrême lenteur, son fiancé arriva devant lui. Bien que l'expression neutre d'Itachi ne changea pas d'un iota -Naruto savait qu'il ne se le permettrait pas en face de sa famille- le blond voyait bien cette lueur dans les yeux de son fiancé. Se fichant des convenances, il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son fiancé, et se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement, geste qui fut la source de plusieurs sifflement de ses amis.

L'Uchiwa resserra sa prise sur sa main et se tourna vers le maire.

« Faîtes votre boulot. »

Naruto ricana.

« Ce qu'il veut dire par là c'est : _« pouvez-vous nous marier...s'il vous plait »_ Je vais t'apprendre la politesse Itachi. »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil amusé, en soufflant :

« Et moi les convenances. »

Mikoto assise devant resta troublée quelques instants, son fils avait un air si léger...si apaisé. Jamais auparavant, Itachi n'avait eu cet air, c'était toujours une face sérieuse, froide, indifférente qu'il arborait, à l'image de Fugaku, à son plus grand malheur. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit, Itachi lui faisait bien plus peur que Sasuke, son aîné ressemblait bien trop à Fugaku, elle avait peur qu'il ne trouve jamais personne, elle avait peur que son fils se transforme en un homme austère et amer, mais aujourd'hui en voyant son visage, elle était rassurée, et pour ça elle en arriverait presque à aimer son futur beau fils.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui... »

«...dans une forêt rempli de moustique » Toussota Gaara, continuant le discours du maire.

« J'ai eu envie d'être poétique » Répondit Naruto, simplement.

« Pour célébrer l'union de... »

« Oh je vous en prie ! Arrêtez le speech ! Et mariez nous merde avant que Choji ne bouffe le gâteau » Gémit Naruto. Itachi secoua sèchement de la tête vers le maire, ne voulant pas feindre aujourd'hui d'écouter avec attention un discours ennuyeux.

Yahiko grommela quelque chose, puis poussa Nagato pour pouvoir passer, les Uchiwa restèrent incrédule en le voyant prendre le bouquin du maire, et se mettre devant Itachi et Naruto, un air solennel.

Bah, le maire se dit que rien dans ce mariage n'était conventionnel, alors bon...

« Je vais faire le discours. Madara là-bas s'endort. » Dit Yahiko en pointant le vieil homme du doigt qui le fusilla du regard pour une telle familiarité.

« Donc, vous savez que vous vous devez respect. » Dit-il en regardant particulièrement Naruto, qui roula des yeux. « Fidélité » Nouveau regard vers Naruto. Le blond en resta outré. « Secours et assistance. » Cette fois, c'est vers Itachi que convergèrent les regards, comme s'il n'était pas serviable.

« Évidemment vous devez vous aimer, mais ça c'est subsidiaire. Bref, on va pas s'attarder, j'ai faim. »

Soudain, Yahiko déglutit bruyamment en voyant le regard noir d'Itachi Uchiwa, qui lui en voulait de détruire ainsi son mariage. Il toussota avant de prendre la parole, au plus grand soulagement des Uchiwa qui allaient faire un scandale.

« Je vais reprendre les choses en main. Moi, Itachi Uchiwa, te prends pour époux Naruto Namikaze...pour le meilleur et pour le pire, surtout pour le pire. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour des Uchiwa de ricaner, alors que Naruto en resta bouche bée.

« Tu as fait de l'humour là ? Hahaha ! C'est raté ! »

Itachi caressa sa joue, d'un air amusé en soufflant :

« Je n'excelle pas dans les discours sentimentaux. Tu le sais, tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est de t'aimer, t'honorer, subvenir à tes besoins, et je ne vais pas dire te _chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_, mais pendant un long moment » Il prit ensuite l'alliance que lui tendait Shisui et la passa délicatement autour du doigt du blond

Naruto rit légèrement en répondant :

« Moi, Naruto Namikaze te prends Itachi Uchiwa pour époux... » Puis il se tourna vers Gaara soufflant : « texte...texte ! »

Gaara haussa des épaules.

« Tes hiéroglyphes m'ont servi à emballer mon chewing-gum »

Naruto écarquilla des yeux...quel genre de témoin est-ce ? Il se tourna timidement vers Itachi qui ne parut pas dérangé par cela, mais plus amusé, et heureux.

« Bref, je t'ai écris un truc digne de... »

« Kiba ! » Hurla Ino, et toute l'assistance se tournèrent vers le brun qui toussota gênait.

«...des plus grands poètes, si, si je t'assure. Mais je vais résumer. Tu sais, je m'imaginais mal me marier. » Continua-t-il en passant l'alliance autour de son doigt, puis en posant un léger baiser sur sa paume. « Je pensais que c'était trop cul cul, ou si je me l'imaginais, je pensais que ce serait par respect et amitié, que ça me suffirait. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux, alors je sais que ça te fait grimacer plus qu'autre chose quand je le dis, mais je te le répèterai jusqu'à ce que tu le saches : je t'aime. »

Soudain, il entendit le cri effondré de sa mère, qui pleurait dans la chemise de son mari, Minato lui lança un regard crispé.

« Chérie, ma chemise, elle est italienne. »

Mikoto, avec plus de classe, fit mine d'avoir son mascara qui coulait, et s'essuya délicatement les paupières avec un kleenex. Elle l'aimait bien ce Naruto, au final.

« Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix... »

« Certainement, il peut bander pour personne d'autre. » Ricana Sasuke, assis juste derrière lui.

« Sasuke ! Langage ! » Hurla sa mère, tandis que Naruto rougit de gêne.

Itachi oublia les convenances, et prit Naruto par la taille, l'embrassant fiévreusement, le blond sentit contre ses lèvres un sourire qu'il ne savait pas possible chez Itachi. La plupart détournèrent les yeux, leur laissant leur intimité -les Uchiwa-, tandis que d'autres sifflèrent, ou sourirent en observant le couple -Namikaze-

Yahiko pencha la tête, l'air impressionné.

« Bon, pendant qu'ils font de l'apnée, je vais le demander et oui, je sais, c'était pas dans cet ordre, mais bon, ce mariage hein : si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou...c'est quoi à nouveau ? Ah oui, ou se taise à jamais...un truc dans le genre. »

Kushina écrasa le pied de son mari pour se lever, mais Minato lui mit la main sur la bouche et hocha négativement de la tête. Yahiko ricana en regardant Kushina levait les bras comme une hystérique :

« Bon personne ? Parfait ! »

Son oncle se tourna vers le maire, qui était toujours choqué et lui souffla :

« Là c'est votre tour, je peux pas le faire, je ne suis pas encore maire. »

Ce dernier se racla la gorge, en se disant que plus vite c'était fait, plus vite il pourrait se carapater, et déclara :

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'État d'Argentine, je vous déclare officiellement mari et euh f... »

Naruto se détacha d'Itachi, le défiant du regard de dire : _« femme _»

« Et euh mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser... »

« Comme si on vous avez attendu... »

Tous les invités se levèrent, et même les Uchiwa ne parurent pas si désespérés que ça. Naruto sourit joyeusement en regardant Itachi qui caressa l'alliance du blond du bout des doigts. Quand soudain, ses yeux se plissèrent :

« Naruto...où est le gâteau ? »

« Merde...Choji... »

* * *

**Épilogue : la vie de couple Uchiwa/Namikaze.**

Itachi n'a jamais eu la moindre affinité avec les animaux depuis qu'il était enfant. Il se souvient encore du jours où son frère cadet, âgé de 10 ans, avait ramené un chat qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue. Malheureusement pour l'animal, le manoir Uchiwa ne lui avait pas servi longtemps de logis, non, non sa vie avait été mise à prix quand il a cru que le pantalon d'Itachi était sa litière, et que son visage était l'endroit où il pouvait se limer les griffes. Le malheureux animal n'avait pas vécu bien longtemps.

De plus, c'était une horreur pour quelqu'un d'aussi porté sur le soin, l'hygiène, et la tenue qu'Itachi Uchiwa, les maladies, les poils, les déjections...ah non ! Il s'est promis que jamais aucune de ces sales bêtes n'entrerait dans son appartement.

Mais voilà, il était loin de savoir que son bien aimé, nouvellement appelé son époux depuis plus de trois mois avait un animal de compagnie, et non pas des moindre.

« C'est un renard. » Souffla Itachi en voyant le dit renard sur le palier de son appartement avec Naruto, lors de son emménagement. Le blond hocha la tête, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème et posa ses valises dans le salon.

L'Uchiwa avait défié l'animal du regard, pff...comme s'il allait oser entrer.

« Kyubi ! Viens ici ! »

Itachi aurait juré que ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement incurvées, en un sourire narquois, alors qu'il essuyait la boue accrochée sur ses pattes...sur son parquet.

« Naruto ! Il va falloir qu'on parle ! » Grommela Itachi, en entrant dans le salon pour trouver son époux défaire ses valises. « Dans le contrat de mariage, le renard n'était pas stipulé ! »

« Kyubi ! » S'exclama Naruto.

« Pardon ? »

« Ça a une connotation négative dans ta bouche _« le renard »_, il s'appelle Kyubi ! »

« Charmant... » Maugréa Itachi en lançant un regard torve au renard.

« Appelle le boule de poils si tu le souhaites, mais il ne restera pas ici. »

Aussitôt, Naruto se tourna vers lui, le regard mauvais, avant de s'approcher d'Itachi, les poings sur les hanches.

« Pourquoi ? »

L'Uchiwa cligna des yeux, en regardant Naruto comme s'il était un idiot complet.

« Naruto, c'est un renard ! »

« Bah...j'avoue c'est un peu spécial comme animal de compagnie »

« Un renard. » Répéta Itachi, d'une voix cassante, comme si ces deux mots expliquaient toute l'affaire.

« Oui, mais je te jure, il ne te dérangera pas ! Et puis, il est super propre. »

Comme pour contredire son maître, Kyubi sauta sur le canapé en cuir d'Itachi et leva la patte pour faire ses besoins, ne quittant pas l'Uchiwa du regard. Non mais le renard le narguait !

« Naruto ! » S'exclama-t-il, furieux...son canapé en cuir...

« Kyubi ! » Grogna le blond, avant de détourner le regard vers son mari, avec un un sourire crispé. Puis, son attitude changea du tout au tout, et son sourire s'étira en un sourire séducteur, il fit tomber sa chemise le long de ses épaules, puis, d'un pas sensuel, se posta devant Itachi. Il passa une main sur sa braguette, et souffla contre son cou :

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Itachi passa un doigt sous son menton, alors que de son autre main il agrippa les fesses de son amant. Le brun pencha sa tête à un centimètre de ses lèvres, et alors que Naruto se dit que c'était gagné, un rictus apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi :

« Le renard reste dehors, _amour_. »

Naruto rougit de honte, avant de le pousser durement.

« C'est moi et le renard ou rien du tout ! »

« Dois-je te donner une réponse tout de suite ? » Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire sardonique.

« Je ne plaisante pas Itachi ! »

« Naruto, j'ai toujours imaginé que ce qui me poserait problème matériellement en t'épousant, ce serait ta définition du rangement inexistant, le tube de dentifrice que tu ne refermes pas, ou encore ta musique, si on appelle ça ainsi, qui me vrille les tympans. Mais je n'ai jamais imaginé avoir un renard en obligation d'achat ! »

« Notre toit, _chéri_. Souviens toi, nous ne faisons plus qu'un, ce qui est à toi est à moi. » Corrigea Naruto, avec un sourire innocent. « Et puis, c'est trop tard pour demander le divorce, la fusion _chéri_. Allez, pour le bien de nos empires, Itachi. »

L'Uchiwa plissa des yeux, tiens ces paroles avaient un air de déjà vu.

« Tu es vraiment une peste, Naruto. »

Le blond le regarda faussement indigné.

« Et j'aime ce côté de toi. » Susurra-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille, pour l'embrasser brutalement. Naruto croisa une jambe derrière son dos, alors que l'une de ses mains remontaient déjà sur la chemise d'Itachi, jouant avec son téton.

« Si nous honorions notre première dispute de mari et euh mari dans un lit ? »

Le brun défit sa braguette d'un geste rapide, alors qu'il mordillait son cou :

« Avec plaisir. »

Subitement, Itachi lâcha Naruto...qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ? Il baissa la tête...non ! Il n'avait pas osé ! Si...il avait osé. Le renard de Naruto venait d'uriner sur ses chaussures italiennes...italiennes merde.

« Oups... » Ricana le blond, peureusement.

Voilà pourquoi Itachi Uchiwa n'avait jamais aimé les animaux, ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. Et plus particulièrement ce renard qui était devenu sa Némésis pour l'affection de Naruto, le renard avait un hobby : se coucher sur les genoux de Naruto à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser, s'asseoir sur sa chaise à table, prendre ses chaussures comme os à mastiquer pour les dents. Bref, le renard avait un tas de petits jeux spécialement conçus pour lui courir sur le système, apparemment, l'animal était possessif, et devenait encore plus hargneux quand il touchait Naruto.

C'était amusant, il avait plus pensé à Sasuke dans le rôle de rival pour le coeur de Naruto, et non pas un renard. Après tout, depuis que Naruto était le beau-frère de Sasuke, ces deux-là avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble, et même si ça le faisait grincer des dents, étaient devenus très bon ami.

Bref revenons au renard, qui d'ailleurs le fixait du fond de sa cage de ses yeux rouges sang. Itachi lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Je crois t'avoir déjà prévenu le corniaud...tu peux me faire toutes les crasses que tu veux, quand tu veux, sauf quand moi et Naruto sommes sur le point d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Tu as fait l'erreur de trop. »

Le renard grogna et se mit à cogner contre la cage. Itachi lui fit un sourire avant de prendre la cage et de la balancer dans l'armoire. Ça le tiendrait tranquille jusqu'à demain ça. Alors quelle erreur avait fait le renard ? Simple. Il avait fait l'Erreur, avec un grand E.

Après un voyage d'affaire où il avait été séparé pendant deux semaines de Naruto, Itachi était rentré agacé, exténué, et passablement frustré. Depuis qu'il était marié avec le blond, il le faisait au moins quatre à cinq fois par semaine, et le sevrage avait été dur. Il avait tout préparé : le dîner, avait annulé un rendez-vous important, rien que pour passer la soirée avec son époux, et alors qu'ils étaient sur le lit et qu'ils atteignaient le point culminant, qui gratte la porte ? Le renard, et dans son plus grand malheur, Itachi avait oublié de fermer la porte, donc le renard ne s'est pas gêné pour entrer, sauter sur le lit, et essayer de le mordre, croyant qu'il blessait son maître.

Comment avait réagit Itachi ? Simple, il l'avait balancé du lit d'un coup de coude et avait continué à s'enfoncer dans son amant, dans un puissant coup de rein, quand...

« Itachi, arrête. » Gémit le blond en tentant de s'extirper de sous le corps du brun.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla-t-il, alors qu'il sentait son corps trembler, sur le point de jouir.

« Kyubi...il a le regard fixé sur nous... »

Itachi se détourna et effectivement, le renard les fixait sans cligner des yeux, de ses grands yeux rouges.

« Tu t'en moques. » Murmura-t-il, en tentant de l'embrasser, mais Naruto détourna la tête, avant de le pousser, désolé.

« Je ne peux pas, bordel, mon renard nous regarde alors qu'on fait l'amour, c'est déstabilisant ! Et moi, je peux pas, ça me bloque ! »

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux, et constata qu'en effet, l'érection de son amant disparaissait a vue d'œil.

Et ce jour là, Itachi se fit la promesse que le renard allait le regretter.

* * *

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, -ou plutôt leur lit à lui et Itachi- et manqua de s'endormir instantanément. Son combat avait été dure, et c'est avec honte qu'il avait perdu le dit combat, contre un adversaire qui n'était même pas humain.

Et lui qui croyait que l'homme surpasserait toujours la machine. Il s'était bien trompé. Et oui, son adversaire n'avait qu'une espèce de rectangle noir, avec des touches, des pixels, une carte mer...appelé plus communément ordinateur portable. Et celui d'Itachi était vraiment tenace.

La première fois que cette chose, cet horrible rival l'avait dérangé c'était un samedi soir. Itachi avait travaillé toute la semaine et il ne l'avait vu que très rarement, son époux ne rentrait pas déjeuner, et ne rentrait que très tard le soir, partant tout aussi tôt le matin -s'il avait connu ses horaires, il aurait sûrement tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre oui- Et quand enfin, son amant lui accorda toute une soirée, et qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller au cinéma, qu'est-ce qui ne se met pas à sonner quand Battle Royal allait commencer ? Allez, il vous laissait deviner ! Oui, le portable d'Itachi pour lui signaler qu'il venait de recevoir un e-mail, et apparemment, c'était une fraude de l'un de ses employés qu'il attendait depuis une bonne semaine.

Mais son _adorable mari_ avait eu la délicatesse de rester -tout en tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier- Cool, mais hey ! Vous saviez pourquoi les couples vont au cinéma ? Pour se rouler des patins dans le noir, mais ça Itachi ne le savait sûrement pas, puisqu'il n'avait même pas été affecté par le couple à côté d'eux qui le faisait comme des lapins.

Naruto était donc rentré passablement frustré.

A ce moment là, il s'était dit que c'était un hasard qui tombait juste très mal, mais maintenant, il savait que derrière cet écran se cachait une intelligence artificielle malfaisante qui s'était donnée pour but de le rendre aussi chaste qu'un moine.

Comment en était-il persuadé ? Facile.

Une semaine après cet incident, Naruto avait tout préparé. Il avait fait sonné le réveil d'Itachi deux heures plus tôt pour pouvoir profiter un peu de son mari -ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de penser ça, d'ailleurs- Itachi avait l'air plus que partant quand il avait vu Naruto, nu à côté de lui, couvert d'huile qui rendait son corps diablement sexy. Alors que le blond dépouillait Itachi de son boxer tout en promenant sa langue sur sa peau...qu'est-ce qui a sonné ? Hein, allez ? Devinez ! Oui ! Le démon que même les Enfers ne voulaient pas : l'ordinateur portable, alors qu'Itachi se penchait pour le récupérer, Naruto dut arriver à de ces extrémités :

« Uchiwa-sama » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux embués de larmes. « Je souffre, j'ai chaud...j'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de vous pour me soulager. » Et avec l'air d'un homme qui souffrait terriblement, Naruto prit la main du brun et la conduisit sur son sexe. Itachi s'était mordu les lèvres, posant le pour et le contre, puis soupirant, il avait posé un baiser sur les lèvres du blond, murmurant :

« C'est vraiment important, désolé amour. »

Ce vent avait été inscrit dans les annales...fallait-il préciser qu'après ça, son amour propre et sa confiance en soi avait vraiment été bafoué ?

C'est à partir de cet instant que Naruto savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution pour garder sa vie de couple saine ! Détruire cet engin. Il s'était alors levé pendant qu'Itachi prenait sa douche, et avait retrouvé le démon que même les Enfers ne voulaient pas sur la table dans la cuisine. Avec un sourire d'une malveillance étonnante, il avait prit la cafetière, et l'avait laissée planer au-dessus du clavier, la secouant, faisant mine de la laisser tomber toutes les secondes alors qu'il chantonnait joyeusement :

« Toi, tes pixels, ton écran, ta webcam...et ta fichu carte mère, vous avez cru pouvoir me narguer hein ? Vous avez cru pouvoir me voler mon mari, et bien tu t'es foutu le boulon dans l'imprimante, hahaha...tu vas payer. »

Naruto baissa le bras, prêt à relâcher la cafetière quand une main attrapa son poignet.

« Que croyais-tu faire ? » Siffla Itachi, froidement.

Naruto eut un rire crispé, avant de cacher la cafetière derrière son dos.

« Je lui proposais une tasse de café... »

L'Uchiwa n'avait pas semblé convaincu et après ça, il s'était résolu à protéger son ordinateur portable plus que sa propre vie. Pathétique. Il le prenait pour quoi ? Un terroriste de PC ?

Naruto aurait bien été aller demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami, mais le seul problème qu'avait Gaara dans sa relation, c'était : « combien de fois je pourrais me sauter Inuzuka avant de tomber de fatigue ? »

Et oui, son ami avait découvert le sexe, et sa relation était basée essentiellement sur ça. Depuis le jour où il les a surpris dans la chambre du roux, à copuler comme des lapins, il minimisait ses visites. Hey, ça l'avait marqué à vie ça. Bref, ces deux là n'étaient pas les meilleurs conseillers matrimoniales, et ce fut finalement sa mère qui lui avait donné une idée alors qu'elle convainquait son père de lui donner sa carte de crédit : le cute-eyes des Uzumaki.

Naruto avait aussi du sang Uzumaki en lui, c'était le moment d'user de cette partie là de son héritage, et il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens.

Pour toucher le côté compatissant d'Itachi, et surtout pour pouvoir enfin le toucher sans avoir peur qu'il le quitte pour le pc, il fallait vraiment faire pitié. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur le balcon, un soir d'hiver, torse nu pendant une heure. Oui, il était malade, et il l'acceptait totalement.

C'est donc tremblant comme une feuille, les joues rouges à cause du froid, et la peau glacée qu'il se blottit dans le lit à côté d'Itachi, se servant de son torse comme coussin. Seulement, il avait oublié que la compassion ce n'était pas le point fort d'un Uchiwa.

« Naruto, mon dieu, tu trembles de froid. »

« Je ne me sens pas bien » Dit-il en posant une main sur son front. « J'ai si froid. »

« Je vais appeler un médecin. » Répondit Itachi en se levant. Mais Naruto le retint en passant un bras autour de sa taille, et en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque.

« Non, reste juste avec moi, ça ira mieux si tu es là. »

Le regard du brun s'attendrit, et Naruto se dit que c'était gagné quand soudain, il se mit à éternuer violemment dans la nuque...d'Itachi. Ce dernier se sépara instantanément, en essuyant avec un reniflement dédaigneux sa nuque.

« Naruto, es-tu malade ? »

« Non... » Il éternua à nouveau. « Euh...juste un peu. » Dit-il en essuyant la morve qui coulait de son nez. Itachi recula immédiatement, prit son ordinateur portable, et secoua la tête :

« Désolé Naruto, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de tomber malade, j'ai une présentation importante à faire demain matin. »

Naruto se releva brusquement, choqué.

« Mais je croyais que c'était dans _« la santé et la maladie ! »_ C'est ce qu'a dit ton témoin pendant la réception , les témoins sont toujours honnêtes ! »

Itachi haussa un sourcil d'un air faussement confus.

« J'ai dû occulter ce passage. » Ricana-t-il, puis il se pencha sur son front et l'embrassa chastement. « Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami si jamais ça ne va pas, appel moi. »

« Ça ne va pas ! » S'écria Naruto.

Itachi roula des yeux avant de sortir.

« Bonne nuit amour. »

Voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi il était épuisé et découragé. Toutes ses tentatives avaient échoué, et pour une fois, il abandonnait et reconnaissait que le démon que même les Enfers ne voulaient pas était plus fort que lui.

Naruto se mit à bailler alors que ses paupières eurent de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvertes, il n'eut même pas la force de lire la carte postale de ses oncles, qui dès la fin du mariage avait pris un avion pour Hawaï, pour se retrouver disaient-ils -pour échapper à Arashi ouais-. Tout à coup, le matelas se mit à bouger, et il sentit un corps chaud se poser à côté de lui avant qu'une main ne s'enroule autour de sa taille.

Itachi se mit à l'embrasser, exciter comme jamais en sachant que le renard ne pourrait pas les interrompre cette fois, et que ces longues semaines d'abstinence seraient finalement récompensées. Il posa de doux baiser dans son cou, susurrant à son oreille :

« Je te veux, Naruto... » Pour appuyer ses dires, il poussa son érection contre les fesses de son amant. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci retira sa main sèchement, et se releva, grommelant :

« Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai pas envie, je suis fatigué et je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami. » Dit-il à moitié endormit, en se frottant les yeux.

Itachi en resta bouche-bée. Naruto l'avait excité toute la semaine, et quand enfin, il pouvait faire l'amour sans être interrompu par quoique ce soit -il avait même éteint son ordinateur- Naruto était trop fatigué !

La vie était d'une ironie horrible...

End.

* * *

**Bonus : Vengeance détaillée d'Itachi**

C'était le noir…

Le noir complet dans sa chambre et l'interrupteur était près de son lit, c'est-à-dire sur le mur opposé à la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir lentement. Une certaine appréhension lui nouait le ventre. Quelque chose clochait, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pénétré dans sa chambre d'un pas assuré comme à son habitude. Il se méfiait, et il y avait de quoi vu qu'il s'était fait menacer par le plus grand psychopathe de la terre, son frère de sang : Itachi Uchiwa…

Il avait peut être payé un tueur pour lui faire la peau ? Nan, ce n'était pas son genre… trop de risques. Mmmmh… quoique… il était assez puissant pour effacer un meurtre indirect de son casier judiciaire et le maire avait des dettes envers lui de toute façon. Et qui lui disait qu'il allait le tuer ? Tu parles ! Il allait sans doute le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison… Une torture psychologique.

Voila qui lui correspondait mieux…

Quelque chose d'horrible, de profondément traumatisant, d'inhumain et quasiment meurtrier…

Tant pis, il était _aussi _un Uchiwa, et quoique ce soit, il en viendrait à bout. Il s'avança dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui en verrouillant la serrure, le tout sans même tourner le dos à la pièce.

Se mettant en position de défense il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité et put au bout d'un certain temps distinguer les formes du mobilier. Sa commode, l'armoire, sa table de chevet; son bureau, à droite, près de la porte de la salle de bain et enfin… son lit.

Il repéra une forme inhabituelle dessus. Une silhouette humaine étendue en travers du matelas double, immobile semblant inanimée.

Merde… un cadavre ? Itachi voulait l'envoyer en prison en lui faisant porter le chapeau pour un assassinat ? Sa mère n'allait pas s'en remettre…

La surprise passée il s'avança encore, la peur s'incinérant en lui et réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'il devait faire pour ne pas créer des preuves compromettantes pour lui. Ne surtout pas le toucher… il fit encore un pas… mais comment vérifier s'il était mort ? Encore un pas… Et que faire s'il est vivant d'ailleurs ? Encore un fait compromettant. S'il était vivant et qu'il ne bougeait pas c'est qu'il devait être atrocement blessé ! Couvert de sang… agonisant sur son lit, dans le noir complet avec pour seul espoir le type planté au milieu de la pièce en train de transpirer abondamment…

Pris de panique il s'approcha de l'interrupteur, posa la main dessus mais ne put se résoudre à appuyer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps.

Oh mon dieu… il parvenait à distinguer une flaque colorée autour… du sang ! Partout sur le lit ! Il fut paralysé sur place, une goutte de sueur coula lentement sur sa tempe quand il distingua une respiration laborieuse. Il était encore vivant et agonisait depuis des heures sur son lit qui était maintenant imbibé de la plus horrible des manières de plusieurs litres d'hémoglobine. Et si Sasuke ouvrait la lumière il allait non seulement accepter la situation là ou d'autres auraient hurlé ou se seraient évanouis, mais en plus il allait _voir_ tout ce qu'il avait deviné. L'autre allait retourner son visage ensanglanté vers lui et lui demander « pourquoi ? » d'une voix mourante qui lui glacerait les os, car c'était de sa faute… c'était lui qui avait provoqué son malade de grand frère et qui avait mené cette personne à l'agonie immonde.

Mais une voix dans sa tête le poussait à ouvrir, en sachant même que ce qu'il verrait le tuerait presque par son degré d'abomination et le cœur pulsant à toute allure, la respiration retenue, il pressa le bouton.

_Click_

_« - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » _

* * *

Mikoto Uchiwa repassait le linge dans le salon quand elle entendit le hurlement sinistre et déchirant de son fils. Elle suspendit son geste, le fer à repasser en l'air et haussa un sourcil noir en regardant en direction de l'escalier qui menait à la chambre de Sasuke.

De toutes les choses horribles que Sasuke avait vu dans sa vie -il était l'ennemi de Naruto et le frère d'Itachi, c'est déjà une grande épreuve qu'être indemne- jamais, oh grand jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux. Reprenant son souffle il pensa brièvement que le corps agonisant était un doux rêve et ensuite se limita à « Iiiiiiiieeeeerrrkkkkk ! ».

Le sang n'était rien d'autre que des pétales de roses… le corps était vaguement féminin… La respiration erratique ? Plus personne ne se poserait de questions si on révélait que cette silhouette appartenait à Sakura Haruno… habillée (seigneur !) en cuir brun moulant (vous voulez me rendre athée c'est ça ? Dites le franchement !) et une rose rouge entre les dents…

Sasuke eut envie de refermer la lumière et fuir mais il était un Uchiwa et son cri avait déjà entamé cette réputation. Il eut seulement un mouvement de recul très légitime, la main sur le cœur.

« - Sakura… puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit avec une tenue dont je ne souhaite pas connaitre l'ambition, peux tu répondre franchement ?

- Bah Sasuke, t'as oublié ? Tu m'as donné rendez vous ici de la manière la plus romantique qui soit, tu sais, la lettre cachetée de rose que tu as envoyé chez moi ? Ne me dis pas que t'as oublié c'est très impoli ! Mais bon je te pardonne parce que je suis trop heureuse que tu m'aies enfin remarqué ! »

_Salopard de grand frère maniaque, j'aurais ta peau…_

Il faut quand même nuancer la situation. On pouvait supporter la vue de Sakura… euh… au moins sa mère ? D'accord, sa mère à la vue basse ? Myope ? Comment ça aveugle ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chose qui se tortillait d'excitation sur son lit et sentit son estomac se contracter… okay, aveugle.

« - Et alors comment tu me trouves ? Je suis jolie ? J'ai mis des heures à choisir ce que j'allais mettre et c'était pas facile de bouger avec ce corset et ce pantalon en cuir mais quand tu l'auras enlevé » continua-t-elle sur un ton plus suggestif « je n'aurais plus aucune entrave pour me mouvoir avec toi… »

Et sourde aussi, la maman aveugle.

Elle se mit a quatre pattes et rampa d'une manière pseudo-féline vers le bord du lit, où Sasuke se tenait.

« - Sakura ? SAKURA ? » Cria Sasuke, paniqué.

« - Ooh mais je ne fais qu'accomplir ce que tu m'as demandé dans ta lettre mon poussin…

- Mon POUSSIN ?

- Oui, je cite « Fais moi crier, impressionne moi ! Sache que j'adore l'inventivité et que mon point faible, c'est quand on m'appelle _poussin… »_

Elle tendit alors la main vers son torse et Sasuke craqua.

Il hurla comme un fou et se recula jusqu'au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse et la bouche ouverte en un « O » traumatisé.

« - JE N'AI PAS ÉCRIS CE BLASPHÈME SAKURA ! CROIS MOI C'EST LE MALENTENDU LE PLUS MONSTRUEUX DE L'UNIVERS ! QUITTE MA CHAMBRE ET NE REVIENS PAS !

- Oh alors c'est ça cette histoire de « jeux de rôle »? Tu fais la sainte nitouche et je dois faire le pervers ? Ça alors p_oussin_, c'est étrange mais pour toi je ferai tout ! »

_Jeux de rôles ? Poussin ? Tout ? Sakura, pervers ?… Vomir ou fuir ?_

Et là, la fille aux cheveux roses se leva prestement et se jeta sur lui comme une furie. Sasuke couina d'une manière fort peu virile et se mit à courir vers la porte. Verrouillée ! Merde ! Mais le temps qu'il secoue la poignée et s'en rende compte Sakura s'était déjà collée à lui et avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise. Les yeux de l'Uchiwa se révulsèrent mais il s'empêcha de s'évanouir, c'est-à-dire être inconscient et enfermé avec une banshee nymphomane. Il lui fichu un coup de coude dans les côtes et fuit vers son bureau à la recherche d'un moyen non définitif de la neutraliser. Sakura se plia en deux sous la frappe.

« - Alors ce jeu de rôle est vraiment profond hein ? T'y es à fond ! Ok ! Je te suis ! » Haleta-t-elle avec un grand sourire effrayant.

Sasuke tremblait en fouillant sa table: agrafeuse, ciseaux, stylos, dossiers, ordinateur portable, livres…

Pas d'objet coupant… il ne voulait pas la tuer… à quoi servirait son ordinateur portable… Livre ?

Sasuke se retourna au bon moment car Sakura le regardait, les mains dans le dos et avec un sourire qui lui rappela celui d'Hanibal Lecter le jeune, mais en nettement moins sexy.

Effrayé, il brandit son livre « La self défense pour les nuls » (comme une bible face à un vampire) devant lui et la menaça avec.

« - Je n'ai pas peur, Sasuke, le savoir ne peut pas m'atteindre ! »

Sasuke eut un hoquet de stupeur.

« - Je le savais !

- Héhé, je m'y suis prise, moi au rôle du pervers…

- Je vais t'assommer avec ça ! Mais si tu recules tout ira bien … »

Sakura s'avança pourtant et Sasuke lança avec force le livre sur sa tête. Elle tomba sur les fesses en se tenant le front. Sasuke eut la tentation de se sentir coupable mais juste avant elle releva la tête vers lui et lui montra ce qu'elle tenait… un foulard en fanfreluches fuchsia.

Il se mit dos au mur, sentit avec une réalité beaucoup trop tangible ses mèches noires collées sur ses tempes par la sueur et hurla de toute la force de ses cordes vocales face à la chose qui s'avançait vers lui en faisant claquer le tissu a chaque pas.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiwa en eut assez et monta en trombe les escaliers avec son fer à repasser débranché mais encore fumant dans les bras. Non mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à Sasuke de hurler comme un aliéné de façon intempestive ? Elle s'arrêta devant la porte.

« - Sasuke ?

- Maman ! »

Mikoto hoqueta… Sasuke ne l'appelait pas souvent « maman ». Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais c'était fermée. Mikoto regarda la porte puis le fer, puis la porte. Hmm.

- Sasuke ouvre ou je me fâche !

Sasuke longea le mur, un livre brandit devant lui, seule défense contre Sakura et l'agita devant elle :

- Recule Satan !

- Mais Sasuke...je t'aime...

- Maman !

Il arriva enfin devant la porte, et lentement sans quitter des yeux Sakura, (une seconde d'inattention lui serait fatale) la déverrouilla, manquant de peu de se prendre le fer toujours fumant dans la tête.

- Sasuke, que se pass...ah ! FUGAKU NOTRE FILS EST DEVENU UN HOMME !" S'écria soudainement Mikoto en regardant la jeune femme aux cheveux rose, et surtout sa tenue. "Et il a des mœurs franchement discutables !'

Son fer à repasser en main, elle s'approcha dangereusement de Sakura, alors que Sasuke vouait un véritable culte à sa mère.

- Toi, jeune fille, sors de chez moi immédiatement ! On ne verra jamais des Uchiwa aux cheveux roses, est-ce clair ?

Sakura plissa des yeux, s'apprêtant à la défier du regard, mais Mikoto était une pure Uchiwa, et personne n'intimide un Uchiwa (leçon numéro 15 que Sasuke avait zappé) Sakura dut se plier devant elle mais n'oublia pas de poser un baiser sur la joue de Sasuke en passant, et enfin...celui-ci tourna de l'œil.

Fichu grand-frère maniaque...il allait le payer, ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que son esprit ne sombre dans l'obscurité.

End ! (Thanks Jack !)

* * *

**Credits **:

**Itachi Uchiwa** dans le rôle du Dieu du sexe : Merci, merci, à tous mes fidèles disciples de m'avoir accordé un rôle qui me correspond si bien...

**changement de titre** Itachi Uchiwa dans le rôle du bâtard prétentieux.

**Naruto Uzumaki** dans le rôle de Naruto Namikaze, un blond vraiment très con et à tendance schizophrène : Merci à tous mes fans pour...hein ? T'as dit quoi là ? Non maiis...ah ! Des hommes en blouses blanche ! Maman ! Papa ! Crotte de bique pas fermentée ! Je suis pas schizo !

**Hommes en bouse blanche** : C'est pour son bien !

**Changement de titre** : Naruto Uzumaki dans le rôle du fou interné.

**Sasuke Uchiwa** dans le rôle du bâtard par excellence, avec un côté légèrement suicidaire...

Sasuke : Pourquoi on me colle toujours l'étiquette de l'émo, hein ?

**Minato Namikaze** dans le rôle du père le plus vénale que l'enfer ait craché mais qui après avoir fumé un pète découvre le mot humour !

Minato Namikaze : Raaaaaaaaaaah ! Fais gaffe ! J'ai de bonnes relations avec le shinigami hein !

**Kushina Uzumaki** dans le rôle de la harpie sanguinaire !

Kushina Uzumaki : on m'appelait pas Habanero la sanglante pour rien , ah et...HEEEEEEEEEY ! VOUS EMMENEZ OU MON GOSSE ! ATTEND MON CHERI MAMAN VA LES CASTRER !

**Gaara Sabaku** dans le rôle du psychopathe qui a fait la doublure dans massacre à la tronçonneuse.

Gaara : Le rôle me sied comme un gant ù_ù Allez savoir pourquoi...

**Kiba Inuzuka **dans le rôle du crétin qui bat haut la main Naruto Namikaze, qui a mis trois plombes à comprendre sa bisexualité. Congratulation !

Kiba : Heeeeeeeeeey ! Dans le scénario tu devais me coller avec Hinata ! Et merde !

**Hinata Hyuga** dans le rôle de la fille qui a manqué de sortir avec le crétin qui bat haut la main Naruto Namikaze et qui a mis trois plombes à comprendre sa bisexualité : Kiba Inuzuka .

Hinata : Di...di...dieu...m...merci...je...je l'ai...éch...échappé...b...belle...

**Yahiko Namikaze** dans le rôle de l'oncle dont tout le monde rêve, le côté alcoolique en moins...

Yahiko : Hey ! Une ou deux boisson ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps !

Nagato : Mouais...sauf que c'est plus cinq ou six...

**Nagato Namikaze** dans le rôle du stéréotype de l'homosexuel qui s'assume pas...et pourtant il en a fait des trucs...

Nagato : Vas y rappelle le bien !

**Shikamaru Nara**, flemmard de service qui n'est pratiquement pas apparu dans la fic, et qui ne s'en porte pas plus mal.

Shikamaru : ... !

**Ino Yamanaka** dont le sac à main est fatale.

Ino : Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! C'est un prada !

**Jiraya (Namikaze) **Alcoolo de son état, ayant transmis sa passion à son fils cadet, et surtout, l'homme le plus résistant du monde !

Jiraya : Z'avez vu ma femme ?

Tsunade : Boucle lààààààà !

**Tsunade (Namikaze) **la femme à la force aussi puissante que sa poitrine !

**Shion Mouryou** la catin de service, même pas payée !

Shion : J'aurais fait du bénévolat sans problème !

Naruto : Il aurait fallu payer pour coucher avec ! -_-'

**Komamura Shinji.**..dans le rôle du romancier qui ne fera sûrement jamais carrière.

Komamura : Mon style est incompris...

**Choji Akimichi**, qui a anéanti la pièce montée, et qui n'a fait que ça en fait

Choji : Oh ! A la vanille !

**Madara Uchiwa**, le chef mafieux nouvellement découvert !

Madara : Je savais que j'aurais dû les faire tous assassinés...vous allez voir comment ils vont courir sur mon testament...

**Arashi Namikaze**, appelé le coupeur de tête, et parfois le chevalier sans tête...

Arashi : AAAAAAAAAH ! Le clan est ruiné...et j'aime pas l'auteur...

Naruto : Même à la fin il pense qu'à sa réputation...la haine

**Sakura Haruno,** la bête noire de la fic, souvent appelée par les acteurs, sangsues roses.

Sakura : Ah ! J'y peux rien si je suis née les cheveux roses ! Rosistes !

**Mikoto Uchiwa**, la femme au fer à repasser étrangement fumant !

Mikoto : Pas violer mon fils créature !

Sakura : Ah vous comprenez rien !

**Fugaku Uchiwa,** dans le stéréotype du connard.

Fugaku : Dans aucune fic je suis aimé...c'est d'un triste...

**Kyubi**, le renard empêcheur de baiser en rond...

Kyubi : Grrrr...

**Les poules de la voisine**, dans le rôle de la nourriture sur pattes :

Poules : R.I.P

Et enfin : la star de la fic ! La plus aimée ! Qui nous a ébloui par son talent d'acteur : **Joséphine **!

Naruto : ?

Itachi : ?

Gaara : Je suis si fier, si ému...

Auteur : c'est un silence tranchant...

**For intérieu**r dans le rôle de la voix !

For intérieur : Et j'avais même pas à jouer la comédie ù_ù

THE End !

A bientôt, j'espère !

Sirpics, auteur subliminalement atteinte par la folie médiatique subliminale !

Voilà, si vous n'avez jamais laissé une review, j'aimerai bien avoir un petit mot ou un avis, ça serait sympa :)


End file.
